El guardián del bosque
by Oracle of Secrets
Summary: El Bosque Perdido, un lugar peligroso y misterioso al que la gente no osa acercase. Un único joven solitario vive en él, su guardián, quien se encarga de protegerlo de intrusos no deseados, así como de custodiar su más valioso tesoro. Un día, dicho guardián, se topa con una joven herida, quien cambia su vida, conduciéndolo hasta el importante destino que le aguarda.
1. Un resplandor en el horizonte

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1  
Un resplandor en el horizonte**

Un gran resplandor recorrió el firmamento, seguido casi al instante de un ruido ensordecedor. La lluvia caía con fuerza y la visibilidad era prácticamente nula a un par de pasos de distancia. El repiqueteo de los cascos de los caballos contra el empedrado de las calles era amortiguado por el sonido de la lluvia. Dos jinetes montados a caballo se precipitaron calle abajo en dirección a la muralla que rodeaba la ciudad, en dirección al gran portón que la separaba con el mundo exterior.

Tenía que darse prisa, su acompañante había conseguido abrir el portón para poder escapar, pero no sabían cuánto tiempo podría mantenerse abierto. Giraron una esquina y por fin la vieron. A sus espaldas escucharon más ruidos de cascos, los habían descubierto. Aceleraron el paso, ya casi habían llegado. Frente a ellos, en mitad del camino, apareció una mujer empuñando una lanza tipo guja, apuntándoles con ella. Quien le acompañaba sacó un cuchillo de su espalda y lo lanzó con gran maestría, derribando a aquella mujer. Al pasar junto a ella, vio que su cuchillo le había atravesado la garganta. Desvió la vista notando como su estómago se revolvía. Aunque aquella mujer era su enemiga, no le gustaba ver sangre derramarse, ya había visto demasiada durante aquellos últimos días.

Atravesaron el gran portón y exhaló con alivio. Giró la cabeza y vio que aún los perseguían, no pararían hasta darles caza. Cabalgaron por la llanura bajo la lluvia lo que le parecieron horas. Los caballos comenzaban a cansarse, pero no podían detenerse, debían seguir adelante. Después de todo lo que habían pasado para poder escapar de aquel infierno, no podían dejarse atrapar de nuevo.

Quien le seguía se paró de repente. Se detuvo también y se giró para ver qué sucedía.

— ¡Tú sigue adelante! —gritó su acompañante—. Yo los distraeré. Nos reuniremos más adelante. Ya te buscaré cuando pueda despistarlos.

— Pero…

— ¡Huye!

Se sobresaltó ante aquel fuerte grito. Afirmó con la cabeza y espoleó su caballo, poniéndose de nuevo en marcha. Giró un momento la cabeza y vio cómo sus perseguidores alcanzaban a su acompañante. Tragó saliva y rezó a las diosas para que lo mantuvieran a salvo.

* * *

Observó el horizonte desde el mirador que había en lo alto del árbol. No vio nada. Una semana atrás, por la noche, había observado un gran resplandor rojizo en el horizonte, al noroeste. ¿Un incendio tal vez? Era probable, pues a la mañana siguiente había podido ver una gran humareda en aquel mismo punto. Desde aquel día, todas las mañanas sin falta, había podido ver una pequeña columna de humo en aquel lugar, aunque solo por la mañana. Pero ese día no la había visto, estuvo largo tiempo observando el horizonte, buscándola, pero no la vio, ¿sería debido a la fuerte tormenta de la noche anterior?

Observó una zona más cercana, la linde del bosque, donde vio unos puntos moverse. Chasqueó la lengua. Monstruos. Desde aquel resplandor, varios tipos de monstruos entraban en el bosque y merodeaban por allí, principalmente bulblins y bokoblins. El Bosque Perdido era hogar de algunos tipos de monstruos, skulltulas, wolfos, babas deku, etc., pero aquellos monstruos eran totalmente diferentes, estaban organizados e iban armados. Siempre que los encontraba parecían buscar algo.

Saltó de la plataforma del mirador hasta otra que había a poca distancia más abajo y luego a otra aún más abajo, a varios metros. Para subir hasta allí arriba había una escala de cuerda, pero de aquella manera era más rápido bajar. Estaba acostumbrado desde pequeño a saltar y moverse por el bosque, poseía una gran agilidad y destreza, por lo que aquel salto no era nada para él.

A través de un puente de cuerda, llegó a su casa desde aquella plataforma. Cogió su espada, su arco y su gorro de color verde, a juego con su túnica, salió de casa y montó sobre su yegua, la cual estaba dentro de un pequeño establo construido junto a la casa. Agitó las riendas y ambos se pusieron en marcha a toda velocidad.

Tras pocos minutos de intensa cabalgata, gracias a que su montura ya tenía gran pericia atravesando el bosque, llegó al punto de destino. A varios metros de la linde, vio a aquellos monstruos que había visto antes comenzando a penetrar en el bosque. Bajó del caballo y le dio un par de palmadas tranquilizadoras.

— Espera aquí —le susurró.

Agazapado entre la maleza, se acercó hasta los monstruos.

— Bulblins —murmuró al verlos más de cerca.

Había cuatro bulblins delante de él, a pocos metros. Cargó su arco y disparó. Alcanzó a uno de ellos en el pecho, el cual se desplomó prácticamente al instante. Los demás se pusieron en alerta, buscando frenéticamente a su atacante. Disparó una segunda vez, matando a otra de aquellas criaturas al instante. Uno de ellos pudo ver la dirección en la que provenía el tiro, así que no tardó en correr en su dirección. Viéndolo venir, salió de entre los matorrales desenvainando su espada. Antes de que el monstruo pudiera siquiera reaccionar, lo apuñaló con gran rapidez en el estómago, atravesándolo.

El último bulblin cayó al suelo por culpa del miedo, pero pronto se levantó y salió corriendo despavorido. Antes de que su presa consiguiera salir del bosque, volvió a disparar con su arco. La flecha atravesó el cráneo del monstruo, dejando ver la punta asomando por la frente.

Oyó un ruido a su izquierda. Con rapidez, se giró y apuntó de nuevo. Un quinto bulblin intentaba escabullirse sin ser descubierto, agazapándose entre los arbustos. Guardó el arco y desenvainó nuevamente su espada. Él era un buen cazador y aquella era una presa muy fácil. Sin que sus botas hicieran el más mínimo ruido, se acercó lentamente hasta el monstruo, el cual no era consciente de que había sido descubierto. Una vez a su espalda, puso el filo de su espada en el cuello del bulblin, obligándolo a que se detuviera. El bulblin se giró ligeramente y lo miró aterrado.

— ¿Cuándo aprenderéis a no acercaros a mi bosque? —preguntó de forma retórica.

— Tú deber ser guardián bosque —dijo el bulblin.

— ¡Vaya! Si sabes hablar —exclamó sorprendido, era la primera vez que oía a un monstruo de aquellos hacerlo.

— Algunos aprender hablar lenguaje hyliano —respondió el monstruo con voz ronca.

— ¿Qué es lo que hacéis en este bosque? ¿Qué buscáis? —preguntó apretando el filo de la espada contra el cuello, un hilo de sangre oscura cayó por él.

— No poder decir —respondió el bulblin—, amo ordenar.

Apretó más la espada, amenazándolo.

— Tú amenazar, yo no responder —dijo el bulblin con una risa cascada.

Sin perder ni un instante más, con un pequeño gesto de su brazo, degolló al monstruo.

Aquello comenzaba a volverse algo rutinario. Matar unos cuantos monstruos, y luego quemar sus cadáveres para que no quedaran restos en el bosque, pronto se volvería algo normal en su día a día.

Con la ayuda de su yegua, arrastró a los bulblins fuera del bosque. Una vez allí, los apiló unos encima de otros, alzó ligeramente su mano con la palma hacia arriba, se concentró e hizo aparecer una llama anaranjada en su palma. Lanzó la llama contra los bulblins y éstos comenzaron a arder con rapidez. El humo de la fogata desprendía un hedor insoportable, pero debía cerciorarse de que el fuego se mantenía encendido y de que no se extendiera y provocara un incendio en el bosque.

Una vez que no quedaba ni rastro de los bulblins y tras apagar el fuego con un gesto de su mano, volvió a montar sobre su yegua y regresó a casa. Había perdido un valioso tiempo, al día siguiente tenía que viajar hasta Kakariko y tenía que hacer y preparar muchas cosas antes de hacerlo, pero su deber era guardar y proteger el Bosque Perdido, tal y como habían hecho sus antepasados antes que él, no podía dejar que aquellas criaturas infectas camparan a sus anchas por él.

No tardaron en llegar a casa. Dejó a su yegua en el establo, le quitó la silla y las riendas y subió la escalera que llevaba a la puerta de entrada, sobre una plataforma.

La casa estaba construida en el interior del tronco de lo que había sido mucho tiempo atrás un enorme árbol que ahora no tenía copa, en el extremo de un amplio claro, junto a un pequeño lago. Era circular y tenía tres plantas más un sótano. En una de las ramas del árbol que quedaban podía verse una polea con una cuerda que llegaba hasta el suelo y un gancho en el extremo. Desde la plataforma que había frente a la puerta de entrada, salían un par de puentes colgantes que comunicaban con otras plataformas construidas sobre otros árboles. Una de aquellas plataformas era la que conducía hasta el mirador situado en uno de los árboles más altos del bosque; la otra quedaba justo encima del lago, a varios metros sobre él. Aquella parte del lago era profunda por lo que la plataforma era perfecta para tirarse al agua y darse un buen chapuzón, pescar o simplemente observar su cristalina superficie y la flora y fauna que habitaban en él.

Nada más entrar en la casa, en la planta baja, había una amplia sala que ocupaba toda la planta. Había una mesa, cuatro sillas, una cocina de leña, un aparador y una pequeña chimenea. En un rincón, en el suelo, había una trampilla que conducía al sótano, el cual usaba como despensa. En el centro de la sala había una escalera de caracol que subía hasta las plantas superiores. Al igual que la de abajo, la planta de arriba solo tenía una sala, en la cual había un par de camas, situadas ambas en lados opuestos de la habitación, dos armarios, un baúl, unos cuantos estantes con libros en la pared, un pequeño mueble con un barreño encima frente a un pequeño espejo colgado de la pared y, tras una mampara de madera, una tina para el baño, la cual solo usaba en invierno, cuando el agua del lago estaba demasiado fría para que él no la soportara. La última planta estaba prácticamente sin usar, era más pequeña y estaba llena de polvo y trastos viejos.

Cogió un pequeño paño que había sobre una de las sillas y se secó el sudor. La temperatura dentro del bosque, y especialmente dentro de la casa, era bastante más fresca que en otras zonas, pero, aun así, aquel día era uno de mucho calor y humedad, al fin y al cabo estaban en pleno verano. Subió a la primera planta, donde se quitó la ropa y cogió una toalla. Volvió a salir de la casa, caminó hasta una de las otras plataformas y saltó de cabeza, zambulléndose en las frescas aguas del lago.

Estuvo varios minutos sumergido en el agua, podía aguantar mucho tiempo sin tener que salir a respirar, disfrutando de aquella sensación de frescor sobre su piel. Cuando salió a la superficie, se echó su pelo rubio hacia atrás, apartándolo de sus ojos, y contempló sus alrededores, los magníficos árboles del Bosque Perdido. Pensó en la vida que llevaba, en aquella vida pacífica y tranquila. La adoraba. Viviendo del bosque, respirando su aire limpio y fresco, sin ajetreos, sin prisas, todo era perfecto, aunque echaba de menos algo de compañía.

Desde que su tío muriera dos años atrás, había vivido en completa soledad en aquel lugar apartado. No podía abandonarlo, su familia había guardado y protegido el aquel bosque y los secretos que escondía desde hacía generaciones. Su única interacción social se limitaba a cuando visitaba el pueblo de Kakariko para vender y comprar. Conocía a todos y cada uno de los habitantes del pueblo, incluso había algunos a los que consideraba amigos, pero no podía ir con frecuencia, sus deberes lo ataban al bosque. Pese a eso, adoraba estar allí, no se imaginaba viviendo en ningún otro lugar.

Aunque mucha gente creyera que era una vida aburrida y solitaria, el no consideraba que estuviera solo del todo, tenía a su yegua, también muchos animales del bosque se acercaban a él de forma amistosa y había hecho buenas migas con una pequeña comunidad de matorrales deku que vivían en una zona algo más profunda del bosque.

Cuando creyó que ya se había refrescado lo suficiente, salió del agua. Estuvo tentado a tumbarse sobre la hierba y secarse bajo los rayos del sol, pero ya había perdido mucho tiempo, tenía trabajo que hacer. Se secó rápidamente y se vistió.

Del establo cogió un hacha y se internó entre los árboles. No muy lejos de allí encontró un árbol medio caído, las ramas se habían enganchado a las de otros árboles impidiendo que se cayera por completo. Algunas zonas del árbol estaban ennegrecidas, calcinadas, había sido alcanzado por un rayo la noche anterior. Sostuvo el hacha con ambas manos y comenzó a golpear con ella la base del árbol, por donde se estaba partiendo.

* * *

— Están cerca de nuestro santuario —dijo un matorral deku.

— Hemos intentado detenerles, pero consiguen defenderse de nuestros ataques —dijo otro.

— No os preocupéis —respondió—, me he enfrentado con algunos de ellos esta mañana cerca de la linde, no son problema para mí.

Aquellos matorrales deku eran extrañas criaturas, a simple vista parecían plantas, su cuerpo estaba hecho de madera, tenían hojas en la cabeza como si fuera pelo y sus ojos degradaban del rojo al amarillo. Solían ser bastante agresivos con los desconocidos y muy territoriales, pero cuando conseguías ganarte su respeto y amistad eran unos seres simpáticos, leales y sumamente educados.

Había ido hasta el poblado deku para comprobar que todo fuera bien, que ningún monstruo hubiera conseguido penetrar en lo profundo del bosque, pero no había sido así. Los matorrales deku le habían informado que un grupo de bulblins merodeaban cerca del santuario. Debía impedir como fuera que entraran, no solo era un lugar sagrado para los deku, allí también guardaban un objeto muy valioso que su tío les había confiado algunos años atrás, un objeto de suma importancia.

Sin perder ni un segundo más, se dirigió a toda prisa al santuario acompañado por uno de los matorrales deku. Tardaron apenas unos minutos en llegar y, cuando lo hicieron, se agazaparon entre los arbustos y observaron. La entrada al santuario estaba en una gran pared de roca, en la parte baja de un precipicio, sin árboles ni arbustos a varios metros a la redonda. Había seis bulblins, dos de ellos examinando la entrada y los otros cuatro vigilando los alrededores.

Él y el matorral deku debían actuar con mucha cautela si querían salir ilesos del enfrentamiento.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, señor? —preguntó en voz baja el deku.

— Quiero que te quedes aquí, yo iré hasta ese otro extremo —indicó señalando el otro lado del claro—. Cuenta hasta diez y, cuando lo hagas, dispara nueces y piedras. Si ves que alguno se te acerca, escóndete, cuando no haya peligro, vuelve a disparar. ¿Entendido?

El matorral deku afirmó con un gesto.

— Mientras tú los distraes, yo intentaré acabar con ellos con mi arco y mi espada. Ten cuidado de no darme a mí cuando esté allí —añadió con una sonrisa.

— Sí, señor.

Manteniéndose agazapado, corrió de forma silenciosa hasta el otro extremo del claro. Una vez posicionado, observó cómo una lluvia de nueces y piedras caía sobre los bulblins. Éstos se giraron en dirección al origen de los proyectiles, por lo que aprovechó aquella distracción para tensar su arco y disparar. Disparó con gran rapidez dos veces seguidas alcanzando por la espalda a dos bulblins, quienes cayeron instantáneamente al suelo. Los cuatro restantes se giraron hacia él, pero una nueva lluvia de proyectiles cayó sobre ellos.

Decidió cambiar su posición para confundir aún más a aquellos monstruos. Volvió a disparar y alcanzó a otro más. Observó como uno de los bulblins indicaba a los otros dos restantes algo, no podía entenderlos, aquellos gorjeos eran inteligibles para él, pero observó cómo se separaban. Uno de ellos se acercaba a la posición donde estaba él, otro se dirigió hasta donde estaba el matorral deku, el cual seguramente ya se había escondido. El bulblin que había dado las órdenes permaneció junto a la entrada, vigilando.

Dio unos pasos silenciosos hacia un lado, se escondió entre los arbustos y esperó a que el bulblin se acercara. El bulblin llegó hasta donde él había estado segundos antes y miró a su alrededor, buscándole. Sonrió. Sus ropas verdes lo ayudaban a camuflarse, por lo que a aquellas criaturas les costaba encontrarle cuando se escondía entre la espesura del bosque. Con cuidado de no ser descubierto, desenfundó el cuchillo de caza que llevaba colgando de su cinturón. Rápidamente, salió de entre los arbustos y se abalanzó sobre el bulblin, el cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y detener el cuchillo que se dirigía a su abdomen.

Oyó de nuevo los gorjeos del bulblin líder y vio como el otro corría hacia él. Recogió su cuchillo y salió al claro mientras desenvainaba su espada. El bulblin alzó su espada y la cargó contra él, pero pudo bloquearla con su cuchillo. Antes de que el monstruo volviera a atacar, empuñó con firmeza su espada y dio una rápida y fuerte estocada, clavándosela justo debajo del esternón. Desclavó la espada y dejó que el bulblin cayera al suelo. Solo quedaba uno.

— Maldito guardián —dijo con voz áspera el bulblin.

El bulblin del día anterior también lo había llamado "guardián". ¿Cómo era que aquellos monstruos sabían que él era el guardián del Bosque Perdido? Aquello no era precisamente algo de conocimiento general en Hyrule, ni siquiera en Kakariko sabían lo que él hacía realmente en el bosque, todos creían que era un simple cazador.

Una piedra voló hacia el bulblin, chocando contra su cabeza y haciendo que cayera al suelo de forma inmediata.

— Buen trabajo —felicitó al deku, el cual salió de entre los arbustos—. Ha sido un gran tiro.

— Gracias, señor.

Se acercó y se agachó junto al bulblin caído y le tomó el pulso.

— Todavía está vivo —le dijo al deku.

— No os preocupéis, señor, nosotros nos ocuparemos del resto.

— ¿Estás seguro?

El deku afirmó.

Permaneció pensativo unos momentos, sopesando aquella opción, y finalmente se levantó, dejándolo todo en manos de los matorrales deku. Volvió al poblado para recoger a su caballo y regresar a casa.

* * *

Aquella noche volvió a verlo, volvió a ver aquel resplandor rojizo en el horizonte. Era menos intenso que la última vez, pero igualmente preocupante. ¿Qué estaría pasando en aquel lugar? ¿Por qué los monstruos no dejaban de entrar en el bosque desde que apareció por primera vez aquella luz?

* * *

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, cuando las primeras luces de la mañana asomaban en el horizonte. Le encantaba ir a Kakariko, pero odiaba tener que levantarse antes de la salida del sol para ello. Se desperezó y se lavó la cara, observó unos instantes su reflejo en el espejo, podía ver claramente en sus ojos azules la falta de sueño. Se quitó su pantalón de dormir y se vistió. Intentó peinarse y recogerse su rebelde cabello sin demasiado éxito, como siempre, unos mechones rubios cayeron a ambos lados de su cara. A veces no entendía ni por qué lo intentaba.

Como esos últimos días, decidió no ponerse camisa bajo la túnica, demasiado calor, por lo que optó por su túnica verde, pantalón ocre, botas y guantes de piel marrón y, por supuesto, su inseparable gorro puntiagudo a juego con la túnica. En Kakariko solían decirle que su forma de vestir era extravagante, llamativa, pero a él le traía sin cuidado, le gustaba aquella ropa y era muy cómoda y práctica para moverse por el bosque.

Ensilló a su yegua y enganchó en la silla todo lo que necesitaba para el viaje. Montó y ambos se encaminaron hasta la salida del bosque. Una vez fuera, pusieron rumbo al nor-noroeste.

Extrañamente, no se cruzó con prácticamente nadie por el camino. Era raro, pues solía haber muchos comerciantes a aquellas horas de la mañana que iban y venían por los caminos.

Tras cerca de tres horas de marcha, llegó por fin a Kakariko. No era un pueblo muy grande, apenas cuatro calles y una plaza central, pero siempre estaba lleno de vida. Servía de lugar de paso de muchos viajeros y de mercado para las aldeas y granjas de la zona y para los goron que vivían montaña arriba. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, aquel día se respiraba un ambiente tenso. Pocos sonreían y miraban con recelo a cualquier desconocido que entrara en el pueblo.

Tras descargar todo lo necesario, dejó a su yegua en un establo junto a la entrada del pueblo y le dio unas rupias al mozo que se encargaba para que cuidara bien de ella. El niño le dio las gracias con una sonrisa.

Bajo uno de sus brazos, cargaba con una gran pata de ciervo cazado el día anterior y, sobre el hombro contrario, un fardo de pieles curtidas. Pese a que era verano, las pieles aún se vendían bien, eran necesarias para calzado, guantes y muchas prendas de ropa de trabajo, como los delantales de los herreros. Con la venta de todo aquello, podría sacar dinero suficiente para comprar varias cosas que necesitaba: miel, pan, plantas medicinales que no se encontraban en el bosque, algunos utensilios y quizá, si le sobraba suficiente dinero, podría llevar su cuchillo al herrero para que se lo afilara. Normalmente era él mismo quien se encargaba de su mantenimiento, pero el trabajo de un buen profesional era siempre de mejor calidad.

— ¡Ey! —oyó a alguien llamar.

Se giró en dirección a aquella voz. Vio a un chico joven, algo menor que él, acercarse a toda prisa.

— Mi padre ya estaba ansioso de que aparecieras —dijo el chico—. Dice que tus pieles son las mejores, que las necesita para un encargo muy importante.

— Dile a tu padre que voy enseguida —respondió con una sonrisa—, primero quiero ir a vender la carne.

— De acuerdo, te esperamos.

Se despidieron y se encaminó de nuevo en dirección al puesto del carnicero. No le gustaba mucho aquel hombre, era tacaño y malhumorado, tenía que regatearle hasta la última rupia cada vez que le vendía algo, pero por la carne de ciervo uno podía sacar una buena cantidad de dinero, no podía perder aquella oportunidad.

Tras una larga, aunque fructífera, discusión con el carnicero, se dirigió a su siguiente destino, la zapatería. Allí Kordel, el chico de antes, le esperaba junto a su padre, Ferse. La transacción fue rápida y fácil. Ferse siempre pagaba un buen precio por aquellas pieles, con ellas podía hacer botas de muy buena calidad, botas por las que el zapatero también sacaba un buen puñado de rupias.

— ¿Te has enterado? —le preguntó Ferse mientras comprobaba las pieles—. Al parecer algo gordo ha ocurrido en la Ciudadela de Hyrule.

La Ciudadela. Años atrás la había visitado varias veces con su tío, pero no recordaba muy bien el lugar, solo que era un sitio muy agobiante y lleno de gente. Si no recordaba mal, estaba situada al noroeste del bosque, aproximadamente en el mismo lugar de donde provenían las columnas de humo de aquellos últimos días.

Negó con la cabeza.

— Han cerrado las puertas de la ciudad y no dejan ni entrar ni salir a nadie —contó Ferse—. Se dice que hace unos días fue invadida por un ejército proveniente del oeste. Nadie los vio venir. Al parecer usaron artes oscuras para mantenerse ocultos y entrar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

— ¿Es por eso que todos parecen tan desanimados?

— Mucha gente tiene familia en la Ciudadela —respondió Kordel—. No hay noticias de lo que está ocurriendo dentro de las murallas, ni de los habitantes, ni del ejército, ni siquiera de la familia real. Nada. Lo poco que sabemos de lo ocurrido es lo que cuentan los que consiguieron escapar durante el ataque.

Permaneció pensativo. Ahora no tenía ninguna duda de que aquellos resplandores y columnas de humo provenían de la Ciudadela. La situación era muy grave, solo era cuestión de tiempo de que aquello que estuviera pasando en la capital del reino afectara a los pueblos vecinos, a Kakariko e incluso al Bosque Perdido.

Salió de la zapatería y se encaminó hasta la siguiente tienda que debía visitar. Mientras lo hacía, observó una casa de dos plantas que había al otro lado del pueblo, sobre una pequeña cuesta. Apartó enseguida la vista. Nunca permanecía mirándola mucho tiempo, siempre que la veía comenzaba a sentir nostalgia.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios:** Ya han pasado unos cuantos meses desde la última vez que publiqué algo. Me hubiera gustado comenzar a publicar este fanfic antes, pero entre que estuve algún tiempo algo falta de inspiración y que tenía otras cosas pendientes, no he podido hacerlo._

 _Aquellos que habéis leído este primer capítulo espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis leyendo el resto de la historia, la cual es la más larga que he escrito hasta ahora.  
Como en mis anteriores fics, iré publicando cada dos semanas._

 _Por último, quiero agradecer a Alfax por haber sido de nuevo mi beta reader y por sus correcciones._

 _Bye!_


	2. La chica que huyó de la Ciudadela

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2  
La chica que huyó de la Ciudadela**

Se sentía desanimado durante el camino de vuelta a casa. No hacía más que darle vueltas a lo que le habían contado en Kakariko sobre la Ciudadela. No quería ni imaginarse por lo que debían estar pasando sus habitantes.

A medida que se acercaba al bosque, comenzó a ver algo a lo lejos, unas siluetas moviéndose. Agitó las riendas de su montura y apuraron el paso. Comenzó a distinguir con claridad aquellas figuras. Monstruos. Agudizó la vista, aquellos no eran bulblins como las otras veces, eran bokoblins, más fuertes que los bulblins pero también más estúpidos.

Se puso de pie sobre los estribos, apuntó con su arco y disparó. La flecha alcanzó a uno de los bokoblins en la espalda, haciendo que se tambaleara. En algunas partes de su cuerpo, los bokoblins tenían la piel muy dura y gruesa y también eran muy resistentes. Enseguida volvió a disparar, esta vez el monstruo cayó al suelo, inerte.

El resto de bokoblins se giraron en su dirección. Parecían estar rodeando algo, pero no pudo distinguirlo debido a la alta hierba que había alrededor. Volvió a disparar dos veces seguidas, matando a otro de los bokoblins. Los monstruos corrieron hacia él. Antes de que pudieran llegar, consiguió acabar con otro alcanzándolo con una flecha en la parte baja del abdomen. Solo quedaban dos. Bajó del caballo, cogió el escudo de madera colgado de la silla y desenvainó su espada.

Un primer bokoblin se abalanzó sobre él con una porra de pinchos. Se protegió con su escudo para luego dar una fuerte estocada, atravesando al bokoblin por el pecho. Enseguida llegó el segundo, el cual lo atacó con un machete mellado. De nuevo se sirvió de su escudo para protegerse del monstruo y, tras varios intercambios de golpes, le hizo un tajo diagonal desde el hombro hasta el costado contrario.

Tras limpiar la sangre negra de los bokoblins de la hoja de su espada y envainarla, se acercó hasta el bulto que antes los monstruos habían rodeado. Era una mujer joven tumbada boca arriba con una flecha clavada en su hombro. Por el tipo de flecha estaba seguro de que había sido disparada por los bokoblins. Se agachó junto a ella y puso dos dedos sobre su cuello, buscando pulso. Suspiró aliviado, estaba viva. La cogió en brazos con cuidado y la subió sobre su caballo.

Subirla hasta la casa fue una tarea bastante difícil, tuvo que cargarla sobre el hombro para poder subir la escalera con cuidado de no tocar la flecha y no hacerle más daño. Una vez dentro, la cogió nuevamente en brazos y la subió a la planta de arriba, colocándola sobre una de las camas.

Rasgó la tela del vestido que llevaba a la altura del hombro y retiró la flecha con mucho cuidado. Por suerte no había alcanzado ningún punto crítico, pues la herida no sangraba demasiado, pero, por lo sucia que estaba la flecha, seguramente estaría infectada. Limpió la herida con un paño mojado en agua limpia, luego la cubrió con una capa de un ungüento que él mismo había preparado y por último la vendó.

Vio que la respiración de la chica era rápida. Colocó la mano sobre su frente, tomándole la temperatura, estaba ardiendo, pero no sudaba. Sin perder ni un instante, cogió un cuenco con agua y se lo dio a beber. Colocó un paño de agua fría sobre su frente para intentar bajar un poco la fiebre.

La observó durante unos instantes, era bonita, con la piel pálida y el pelo largo y de color castaño muy claro, con algunos mechones casi rubios. Llevaba un elegante y lujoso vestido, seguramente era de buena familia.

No se separó ni un momento de ella durante las siguientes horas, vigilando que no empeorara, dándole de beber constantemente, hasta que tuvo que bajar al lago a coger más agua. Cuando abrió la puerta para salir, oyó un ruido cerca, el crujir de una rama al ser pisada. Volvió a entrar en la casa y cogió su espada y su arco.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó desde lo alto de la plataforma.

Dos bulblin y dos bokoblins salieron de entre los arbustos. Era extraño ver a aquellos dos tipos de monstruos trabajar juntos, estaba claro que alguien tenía que estar detrás de sus acciones.

— ¡Marchaos de aquí! —ordenó—. No sois bienvenidos en este bosque. Si no queréis que acabe con vosotros en este mismo instante, ya podéis dar media vuelta y volver por donde habéis venido.

— Devuélvenos a la chica —dijo uno de los bulblins.

Aquel bulblin parecía dominar el lenguaje mejor que el de dos días atrás. Apuntó hacia él con su arco.

— He dicho que os larguéis.

— Nuestro amo nos ha ordenado que le llevemos a la chica que escondes ahí dentro —continuó el bulblin—, no nos iremos hasta que nos la entregues.

— Decidle a vuestro amo que nada conseguirá de este bosque —respondió con frialdad—. Mientras ella esté aquí, ninguna apestosa criatura como vosotros le pondrá la mano encima.

Uno de los bokoblins se adelantó y corrió hacia él. Estaba claro que aquellas criaturas carecían de algún tipo de inteligencia, nadie con dos dedos de frente atacaría de esa manera a otro que estuviera en una posición más elevada como lo estaba él.

Con rapidez, cambió su objetivo y disparó la flecha, alcanzando al bokoblin en el ojo. Miró con fiereza al bulblin que le había hablado con otra flecha preparada en su arco.

— No te saldrás con la tuya, guardián —dijo el monstruo con algo de temblor en la voz—. Aunque nos mates, otros vendrán.

Disparó, pero en vez de matar a aquel bulblin optó por matar al otro. Con rapidez volvió a cargar el arco y disparó al bokoblin que quedaba. Guardó su arco y saltó de la plataforma, plantándose delante del bulblin y desenvainando su espada. Le apuntó con ella. Podía ver el miedo en los ojos del monstruo.

— Te lo vuelvo a repetir —dijo con voz fría—. Lárgate de mi bosque. No quiero que ni tú ni tus compañeros lo volváis a pisar. Dile eso a tu amo.

Al principio, el bulblin retrocedió lentamente, pero después salió despavorido.

Observó los cuerpos de los monstruos a su alrededor. Debía encargarse de ellos, pero antes tenía que cambiarle el paño a la chica y darle más agua. Para qué querían aquellos monstruos a una mujer joven como ella? Aquello era algo que necesitaba preguntarle cuando recuperara el conocimiento.

* * *

Por la mañana del día siguiente, la chica aún no había recuperado el conocimiento. En cambio, la fiebre había remitido por completo, su respiración era normal y su piel, la cual había estado muy seca, había recuperado su elasticidad normal. Nada más levantarse, le cambió el vendaje y le aplicó un poco más de ungüento sobre la herida. Durante la noche anterior, tras una de las curas, le había cambiado el sucio y andrajoso vestido que llevaba por uno de su madre que aún permanecía guardado en el baúl. Esperaba que de aquella manera estuviera más cómoda cuando despertara.

Comió un poco, se vistió y salió de la casa. Junto a su yegua, que tiraba de una pequeña carreta, se adentró en el bosque. Se detuvo frente al árbol caído de unos días atrás y cogió el hacha que había en la carreta para cortar el tronco en varios trozos. La última vez ya se había dedicado a quitarle todas las ramas, para que así le fuera más sencillo y rápido luego.

Alzó el hacha por encima de su hombro y la descargó contra el grueso tronco del árbol. El sonido del hacha contra la madera resonó por gran parte del bosque, asustando y haciendo huir a un gran número de pájaros de los alrededores. Repitió aquel proceso múltiples veces, tantas como fue necesario para que los trozos tuvieran el tamaño y peso adecuados para poder cogerlos y transportarlos. Colocó varios de los trozos de madera en la carreta y los llevó hasta el claro. Una vez descargados, volvió al bosque a recoger los que faltaban.

Aquella mañana estaba haciendo un calor insoportable, notaba como su túnica se pegaba a su piel debido al sudor. Los rayos del sol caían fuertemente sobre él y el esfuerzo físico no le ayudaba precisamente a soportarlo. Se quitó la túnica y, con un paño, se secó el sudor de la cara y el cuello. Luego, con un cordón de cuero, se recogió el pelo en una pequeña coleta a la altura de su nuca. Volvió a coger el hacha y volvió a golpear con ella los trozos del árbol, partiéndolos en fragmentos más pequeños.

* * *

Podía oír un ruido a lo lejos, como de unos golpes secos y constantes. Abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz de la mañana. Su mente estaba confusa y no podía reconocer el lugar en el que estaba. Lo último que recordaba era que un grupo de bokoblins la habían encontrado y perseguido hasta que la fatiga se había apoderado de ella. Recordaba a una de aquellas criaturas cruzarse en su camino y dispararle una flecha en el hombro, haciendo que cayera del caballo que montaba. Después de aquello, todo se había sumido en la oscuridad.

Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Era una estancia pequeña, al menos para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Había varios armarios y otros tipos de muebles, así como otra cama al otro lado de la estancia. El mobiliario era completamente diferente al del castillo, supuso que era del tipo que se podía describir como "rústico".

Se giró para levantarse de la cama. Al hacerlo notó una molestia en su hombro y recordó que la habían herido. Alguien le había tratado la herida y la había vendado, también le habían cambiado sus ropas por un vestido sencillo de tirantes azul pálido. Posó sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo de madera y se levantó con cuidado.

Volvió a oír el ruido que la había despertado, parecía provenir del exterior. Se acercó a las escaleras y bajó. Tras observar unos instantes su alrededor caminó hasta una puerta, la abrió y salió al exterior.

Mirara donde mirara, podía ver árboles, éstos eran muy altos y gruesos. A su izquierda percibió un resplandor que la cegó un instante, era el reflejo del sol sobre las aguas de un pequeño lago. Otra vez oyó el sonido. Miró en aquella dirección y vio a alguien junto al lago con un hacha en sus manos. Dicha persona alzó el hacha y la bajó con rapidez hasta un pedazo grande de madera.

Bajó la escalera hasta el suelo y se acercó hasta aquella persona. Fijándose bien, podía darse cuenta de que era un hombre. El hombre pareció oírla acercarse, pues clavó el hacha en el suelo y se giró hacia ella.

— Que bien que ya estés despierta —dijo él con una sonrisa mientras se secaba el sudor con un paño—. Comenzaba a preocuparme.

Apartó la mirada de él rápidamente, avergonzada.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó él.

— Bueno… es que… no es muy apropiado que una mujer esté en presencia de un hombre cuando éste no está presentable —respondió sin mirarle.

— ¿Eh? —él parecía confuso—. ¿A qué te refieres con presentable?

Se miró a sí mismo, buscando donde podía estar el problema. Finalmente pareció darse cuenta de lo que se refería. Se agachó y recogió su túnica del suelo.

— Lo siento —se disculpó poniéndosela—. No pensaba que podría incomodarte. Como vivo solo, no suelo preocuparme mucho de esas cosas.

Esas últimas palabras le llamaron la atención. Eso significaba que había sido él quien la había curado y quien… se sonrojó de nuevo.

— ¿Vos sois quién me ha curado?

— Así es.

— ¿Y quién me ha cambiado?

Él afirmó con un gesto. El rubor de ella se intensificó.

— Supongo que eso también te ha incomodado, lo siento mucho —se disculpó de nuevo, avergonzado—. Tu ropa estaba muy sucia y tenía rasgones por toda la falda, pensé que estarías más cómoda con algo limpio. Además, necesitaba comprobar que no tuvieras más heridas.

Aunque se sentía realmente avergonzada al saber que un desconocido, y hombre además, la había visto desnuda, intentó no pensar mucho en ello, al fin y al cabo había hecho lo normal que se haría en aquel tipo de casos.

— Está bien —dijo ella—. No importa.

Aquel hombre sonrió de nuevo.

— No me he presentado todavía —dijo ofreciendo su mano—. Mi nombre es Link.

— Soy Zelda —respondió ella.

En aquel momento tuvo ganas de golpearse a sí misma, había dicho su verdadero nombre sin pensarlo. Había conseguido escapar del castillo y de la Ciudadela por muy poco y no quería que, en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, la gente supiera quién era en realidad. No era muy prudente que descubrieran que era la princesa de Hyrule. En realidad no había reflexionado mucho en ello hasta ese momento, así que había dicho su nombre sin pensarlo siquiera. Por suerte parecía que Link no la había descubierto, pues su expresión no cambió ni un ápice.

Zelda posó los dedos de su mano sobre la de él, esperando que él la cogiera y besara el dorso, como era costumbre en la corte, pero Link la miró extrañado.

— ¿Así dais la mano allí donde vienes? —preguntó él.

¿Dar la mano? Ella nunca había dado la mano, aquello era más propio entre hombres, pero supuso que entre las clases bajas era lo normal. Se disculpó y estrechó la mano de él con la suya. Se sorprendió por la fuerza de su apretón, estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran con más delicadeza. No es que le hubiera hecho daño, ni mucho menos, pero esperaba un contacto ligero, apenas un roce.

Lo miró atentamente unos segundos, curiosa. Era lo que podía llamarse un hombre apuesto, pero su atractivo era completamente diferente a los hombres de aspecto más frágil y delicado de la corte que había conocido antes. Parecía tener aproximadamente su misma edad. Tenía el cabello algo largo, recogido en una cola baja, y desordenado, algunos de sus mechones se habían escapado y caían rebeldemente por los lados de su rostro, de un color rubio claro que le recordaba al de los campos de trigo que había visto una vez de niña. Sus ojos eran grandes y azules como el mar y su piel era ligeramente morena. Sus hombros eran anchos y podía ver que sus brazos eran fuertes. No era muy alto, pero tampoco era bajo, estaba en la estatura media. Pero lo que más destacaba de él era su forma de vestir. Llevaba una túnica de un intenso color verde, unos pantalones de color ocre y guantes y botas de piel marrón. De los lóbulos de sus orejas colgaban unos pequeños aros de color azul, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre con pendientes, era impensable algo así en el castillo.

— ¿Por qué no vuelves dentro? —sugirió Link—. En cuanto acabe esto, iré a prepararte el desayuno.

Zelda afirmó y volvió dentro de la casa, la cual se dio cuenta que estaba en el interior de un árbol. Una vez allí, se sentó en una de las sillas que había y permaneció pensando. ¿Podía confiar en aquel hombre? Al parecer, de alguna manera, la había salvado y ayudado. Quizás por el momento podía confiar en él, siempre y cuando no descubriera quién era ella en realidad.

Unos minutos después, Link apareció por la puerta y, tal y como había prometido, se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, habiéndose quitado los guantes previamente. Lo vio cortando unas rebanadas de pan y sacar un tarro de cristal de un armario.

— Es mermelada de manzana —dijo mientras abría el tarro—, la he preparado yo mismo.

Link untó la mermelada en las rebanadas y las puso frente a Zelda, servidas sobre un plato de madera. Jamás había visto antes un plato así, en el castillo solo se usaba vajilla de porcelana. Junto al plato puso un cuenco, también de madera, con agua. Miró a Link, quien se sentó frente a ella, y luego a su desayuno. No era para nada lo que había esperado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él—. ¿No te gusta? El pan es de ayer, pero puedo asegurarte que aún está bueno.

Zelda lo miró unos segundos, para luego bajar la mirada, avergonzada. Él solo estaba intentando ser hospitalario, no podía rechazarlo solo porque el "menú" no entrara dentro del estándar del castillo. Buscó con la mirada los cubiertos para comerse aquello, pero no los encontró. ¿Tenía que comérselo con las manos? De forma insegura cogió una de las rebanadas y se la llevó a la boca. Se notaba que el pan no era recién hecho, pues la corteza no estaba muy crujiente, pero aun así estaba bueno y la mermelada estaba deliciosa, jamás había probado una tan buena. En ese instante se dio cuenta de cuán hambrienta estaba. Dio un gran bocado a la rebanada y masticó con rapidez. Si alguien del castillo la hubiese visto comer de aquella manera, seguramente le recriminaría por su comportamiento tan poco refinado. Pero parecía que a Link aquello no le importaba, permanecía observándola atentamente, sonriendo.

Cuando acabó de comer, Link le retiró el plato, lo dejó dentro de un barreño y se acercó a ella.

— Déjame ver la herida —pidió Link—, quiero comprobar cómo está y si tengo que aplicarte más ungüento.

— No os molestéis, puedo hacerlo yo misma —respondió ella.

— ¿Estás segura?

Zelda afirmó. Se retiró el tirante, con cuidado de no mostrar demasiado y se quitó las vendas. Acercó la palma de su mano a la herida y se concentró, cerrando los ojos. Pudo notar en su hombro la calidez que desprendía su mano y también comenzó a notar un escozor en la herida y como la carne y la piel se regeneraba ante aquel calor. Abrió los ojos y retiró la mano.

Link la miró sorprendido, la cogió por el brazo y tocó la zona donde segundos antes había estado la herida. Zelda sintió los ásperos dedos de Link sobre su piel y se apartó incómoda de aquel contacto.

— ¿Puedes usar la magia para sanar heridas? No es algo muy común—dijo él aún sorprendido mientras se sentaba nuevamente frente a ella.

— Parecéis tener conocimientos sobre los tipos de magia.

Link sonrió y alzó la palma de su mano hacia arriba, segundos más tarde una llama anaranjada apareció sobre ella. Ahora era ella la que estaba sorprendida. Antiguamente había sido muy común encontrar personas que pudieran usar la magia, pero en aquellos días éstas escaseaban. Se sorprendió de encontrar a alguien que pudiera hacerlo en aquel lugar tan remoto y apartado.

— Solo sé hacer pequeñas cosas —explicó Link—, nunca me he planteado usarla más allá de mis deberes cotidianos.

Zelda miró asombrada como Link congelaba el agua que quedaba en el cuenco de madera, para luego dejarla nuevamente como estaba antes.

— Dime —dijo apoyando el codo sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre la mano—, por la ropa que llevabas y por tu manera de hablar y comportarte, diría que eres de buena familia. ¿Qué hace una chica como tú en el Bosque Perdido? Te encontré ayer en la linde del bosque, rodeada por un grupo de bokoblins.

Zelda bajó la cabeza. Debía tener mucho cuidado sobre lo que le contara.

— Huía de la Ciudadela.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —preguntó Link—. He oído que han cerrado las puertas y no dejan que nadie entre ni salga. También desde hace días que veo humo en esa dirección todas las mañanas.

Zelda afirmó con la cabeza.

— Hará poco más de una semana que la Ciudadela fue invadida —respondió Zelda bajando la cabeza—. Aparecieron de la nada una noche. No se sabe cómo entraron, solo que en menos de dos horas el caos ya reinaba por toda la ciudad. Barrios enteros quedaron devorados por las llamas y pronto los invasores se apoderaron del castillo —notó como sus manos temblaban y como las lágrimas comenzaban a asomar por sus ojos—. Le usurparon el trono al rey y ahora es su líder es el que se sienta en él, gobernando la ciudad. Todas las mañanas ejecutan a todo aquel que se opone a ellos o que haga algo que no sea de su agrado, quemándolos vivos en una gran hoguera.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Link alargó su brazo hacia ella y secó aquella lágrima con el pulgar.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

Ella afirmó.

— Aún no sé cómo, mi guardiana consiguió que se abrieran las puertas el tiempo suficiente para que pudiéramos huir —continuó explicando—. Por desgracia, nos perseguían y ella tuvo que quedarse atrás para retenerles y así yo poder escapar. He estado huyendo durante dos días, cabalgando a toda velocidad sin apenas descanso. Solo espero que Impa esté bien.

— ¿Los bokoblins con los que te encontré tienen algo que ver con la invasión?

— Es muy probable. Gran parte del ejército estaba compuesto por ellos y otras criaturas.

Link permaneció pensativo durante unos segundos.

— Hay algo que no entiendo —dijo rascándose la frente de forma ausente—. Por mucho que te escaparas, ¿para qué llegar tan lejos por atrapar a una simple chica? Incluso llegaron hasta esta casa buscándote. Tuve que matarlos para deshacerme de ellos. Solo quedó el bulblin líder, al que le advertí muy seriamente que no volvieran a venir por aquí.

— No importa lo que les hagáis o digáis, volverán —dijo Zelda muy convencida—, no se detendrán hasta conseguir su propósito.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él.

Bajó la cabeza de nuevo. Hasta el momento, Link había sido muy amable, había salvado y protegido a una completa desconocida como ella, pero aun así no podía contarle la verdad, no podía decirle los motivos de sus perseguidores.

— Está bien, no hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres —dijo Link—. Supongo que habrá sido muy duro para ti con todo lo que ha ocurrido, no tienes por qué contármelo todo si no te ves capaz. Es normal desconfiar de un completo desconocido.

Zelda agradeció su comprensión. No deseaba tener que mentir a alguien que la había tratado tan bien.

— Si no tienes ningún sitio a dónde ir, puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras —ofreció con una sonrisa.

¿Quedarse allí? ¿En aquel lugar perdido de la mano de las diosas? ¿Sola con un hombre al que, además, apenas conocía? Aquello era impensable, sería un escándalo si alguien lo descubriera. Por otra parte, era cierto que no tenía a dónde ir y él parecía un chico honrado y sincero, si hubiese querido hacerle algo, lo habría hecho aprovechando que había estado inconsciente. Lo meditó unos instantes, pero finalmente decidió aceptar, al menos hasta que Impa diera con ella.

— Gracias —respondió ella con una inclinación de cabeza—. Estáis siendo muy amable conmigo.

— No es nada —dijo quitándole importancia—. Desde que mi tío murió, he estado aquí solo, un poco de compañía no me irá nada mal. También me iría bien un poco de ayuda con mis tareas diarias.

¿Quería que lo ayudara? ¿Ella? En su vida había limpiado y mucho menos había hecho nada de lo que probablemente hiciera él todos los días en aquel bosque, era impensable creer que ella pudiera sostener aquella pesada hacha con la que lo había visto antes. La vida de Zelda se había limitado a estudiar, recibir visitas y asistir a fiestas, nada que implicara esfuerzo físico.

Link rió. Al oírlo, Zelda lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

— He de suponer por tu cara que nunca has tenido que limpiar ni nada por el estilo. Supongo que a una chica como tú le habrán dado todo hecho —dijo él—. No te preocupes, empezarás por cosas fáciles y sencillas, yo mismo te enseñaré todo lo que necesites saber.

Esperaba que su tono de voz hubiese sido irónico e hiriente, como el de algunos sirvientes cuando no se percataban que ella estaba escuchando, pero no lo hizo. Estaba muy sorprendida por la franqueza y por la naturalidad con que lo había hecho. No parecía recriminarla por su estatus social como aquellos sirvientes del castillo, no parecía darle importancia alguna a la diferencia de rangos entre ellos, incluso podía ser que simplemente no fuera consciente de la diferencia de tratamientos entre las distintas clases sociales. Aunque sabía que eso debía molestarla, en aquel momento se sintió feliz por ello, después de todo lo ocurrido necesitaba a alguien que la tratara de forma amigable y cercana.

* * *

 _Comentarios:_ _Muchas gracias a todos tanto por vuestros reviews como por seguir esta historia, espero que la sigáis hasta el final. Y de nuevo gracias a Alfax._

 _¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!_


	3. El corazón del Bosque Perdido

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3  
** **El corazón del Bosque Perdido**

Zelda era una mujer extraña, muy extraña. Era completamente diferente a cualquiera de los habitantes de Kakariko, a cualquier persona que él hubiese conocido antes. Daba por hecho que, debido a que parecía venir de buena familia, no supiese mucho como limpiar, cocinar, etc., pero es que era una completa negada en ello, no sabía hacer ni lo más básico. Por suerte aprendía rápido, aunque era evidente que no le agradaban mucho aquellas tareas.

Podía ver claramente que la vida allí en el bosque era completamente diferente a la que ella había tenido hasta el momento, un cambio que no parecía gustarle demasiado. Aún recordaba claramente su expresión de horror cuando él le había sugerido que se tomara un baño en el lago, algo que al parecer para ella era inconcebible. Le había ofrecido entonces que lo tomara en la tina que había en la planta de arriba, podían subir el agua desde el lago con facilidad gracias a la polea que había en la entrada. No pareció muy convencida con aquello tampoco, no le gustaba el aspecto de la tina. Él veía completamente normal, al fin y al cabo estaba limpia, ¿qué más quería? Que el agua estuviera fría tampoco le había hecho mucha gracia.

— ¡¿Me estáis diciendo que he de bañarme en esa… cosa?! —había exclamado ante la sugerencia de Link—. Es pequeña, fea y el agua está fría.

— Es lo único que hay —había respondido él—. Y si quieres agua caliente, adelante, caliéntala tú misma.

Zelda lo había meditado unos instantes, pero después había rechazado aquella proposición, no quería arriesgarse a quemar la casa. Link había reído ante tal exageración, pero ella había hablado muy en serio.

Una mueca de disgusto y de asco se dibujaba en su cara cada vez que él le mandaba limpiar algo. No se quejaba demasiado cuando le tocaba, al menos no en voz alta, pues siempre la oía murmurar con el ceño fruncido.

Link aún recordaba con mucha claridad el haberse desternillado de risa la vez que ella había pisado sin darse cuenta el excremento de un animal en el bosque. El chillido que Zelda había pegado y sus ojos llorosos por no saber qué hacer al ver aquella sustancia viscosa y maloliente por toda la suela de su bota habían sido muy divertidos. Por desgracia, ella no se había tomado muy bien el que se riera de ella, pues se enfurruñó con él y no quiso hablarle durante horas.

Otra cosa a la que le había puesto pegas era a la cama. Cuando había descubierto que debían dormir en la misma habitación, se había escandalizado y negado en rotundo, pero al final no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar, a menos que quisiera dormir en el suelo. Como colofón, al parecer, la cama tampoco era muy cómoda para ella. Por las noches podía escucharla moverse sin parar, buscando la postura adecuada para dormir.

— Si no dejas de dar vueltas en la cama no conseguirás dormirte nunca —había sugerido Link una noche, harto de oírla moverse.

— Para vos es fácil, estáis habituado a esa cama —había respondido ella dando otra vuelta—. Este colchón es duro como una roca.

— Prueba a dormir de verdad sobre una roca y luego me cuentas.

Después de eso, Zelda no había dicho nada más y se había quedado quieta.

Link se sorprendió de que a alguien le costara levantarse por las mañanas más que a él. Él nunca había sido una persona a la que le gustara madrugar, pero al parecer a Zelda le gustaba aún menos, allí donde ella vivía tenían un horario muy distinto al suyo.

Por suerte, algo a lo que no le había puesto ninguna pega era a la comida.

— Es muy diferente a lo que suelo comer —había comentado mientras comían—. Los platos que me solían preparar eran más elaborados y con una presentación más elegante y cuidada, pero he de reconocer que esto está exquisito.

Link había sonreído con satisfacción y orgullo al oírlo.

Durante varios días, Zelda lo había tratado de "vos", pero cada vez que lo hacía él insistía que no hacía falta que se dirigiera a él de aquella manera tan educada. Había costado, pero al final ella había cogido la suficiente confianza con él para dejar de hacerlo.

Pero, aún con todos aquellos problemas y quejas, en lo que Zelda tenía más problemas era en la aparentemente falta de pudor por parte de Link. Aquello parecía ser algo que la superaba. Lo había recriminado un innumerable número de veces por su falta de decencia, por pasearse cada dos por tres sin camisa y por dormir con solo unos pantalones cortos. Era algo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer desde que era pequeño y no entendía qué podía tener de malo.

— Has de entender una cosa, Zelda, ésta es mi casa y si quiero pasearme desnudo por ella lo haré —había dicho una vez Link, harto de que se quejara por haberse quitado la túnica frente a ella—. Si te molesta, no mires.

Sabía que había mucha gente sensible a la desnudez ajena, sobre todo entre la gente de ciudad, o al menos eso le había dicho su tío, pero él no iba a pasar calor solo porque a ella le molestara. Aun así intentaba hacerlo lo menos posible delante de ella, por ejemplo, optaba por bañarse en el lago cuando aún dormía.

Sabía que Zelda lo veía como una persona ruda y maleducada, así ella se lo había hecho saber muchas veces. Él nunca había entendido que hubiera nada de malo en su forma de comportarse, nunca nadie le había recriminado por aquello, al contrario, todos en Kakariko solían decirle que era un chico muy bien educado. Link siempre había vivido con muchas libertades, nadie le había enseñado modales, más que los básicos a la hora de relacionarte con otra persona, por lo que no podía ser tan refinado como ella, no podía tener aquellos modales impecables en la mesa que ella poseía, ni podía caminar con gracilidad y elegancia como ella, pero así era él, solo esperaba que algún día Zelda dejara de juzgarlo por aquellos detalles sin importancia.

Aun con todas aquellas discusiones e inconvenientes, la convivencia con Zelda no era tan desagradable como podía parecer. Cuando se comportaba con naturalidad, sin tener en cuenta lo que los demás pudieran pensar de ella, era una joven dulce y amable, de carácter fuerte, pero que no podía esconder el dolor y la tristeza sobre todo lo ocurrido en la Ciudadela. Había momentos en los que se la veía a punto de llorar, cuando recordaba lo sucedido, pero aguantaba las lágrimas y se hacía la dura. Link sabía que aquello estaba mal, que lo mejor era que llorara todo lo que quisiera y que se liberara de toda aquella pena, pero por mucho que él insistiera, ella no cedía.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban en el interior del bosque, agazapados entre los matorrales, acechando a un conejo. Link había estado enseñando a Zelda durante varios días a manejar el arco y se había ofrecido también a enseñarle a cazar. Zelda había demostrado tener un sorprendente talento con el arco, por lo que estaba aprendiendo con gran rapidez. Con aquel talento esperaba que pudiera aprender a cazar también con bastante facilidad.

— Procura no hacer ningún movimiento brusco —aconsejó en voz muy baja—, no debes dejar que te oiga o detecte tu presencia.

Zelda afirmó con un gesto de cabeza. Tensó el arco lentamente y esperó el momento adecuado para disparar. Llevaba varias horas intentándolo, pero de momento no había tenido éxito. Hasta el momento solo había disparado a blancos inmóviles, leer los movimientos de los animales era más difícil de lo que había imaginado en un principio. También le daba un poco de pena tener que matarlos, pero los necesitaban para comer.

— Fíjate en la posición que está, en los movimientos de su cabeza, en los de sus orejas, en los de sus patas —susurró Link a su lado—, todo ello te dará pistas para saber cuándo va a moverse y en qué dirección.

El conejo giró la cabeza en dirección contraria a la que ellos estaban. Zelda aprovechó esa distracción por parte de la presa para disparar. Dio en el blanco. Alzó los brazos de forma triunfal y dio un pequeño grito de alegría.

Link salió de entre los matojos y se acercó al conejo. Lo cogió por las patas traseras y se lo mostró a Zelda.

— No ha estado nada mal —dijo con una sonrisa—. Aún te tiembla un poco el arco cuando lo tensas, pero eso se irá solucionando a medida que ganes más fuerza.

Zelda sonrió también, se sentía satisfecha. Hasta el momento se había sentido un poco como una inútil, no había sabido nada de las tareas que Link le había pedido que hiciera, pero ahora por fin había encontrado algo que podía hacer sin demasiada dificultad.

— Siento algo de pena por haber tenido que matarlo —dijo Zelda—, era muy bonito.

Link rió, a veces Zelda podía ser muy inocente e ingenua, eso le recordaba un poco a él de pequeño, cuando su tío le había enseñado a cazar.

— Venga, volvamos —sugirió Link—. Te enseñaré a desollarlo.

Volvió a reír al ver la expresión de horror en la cara de ella.

Mientras volvían a casa, una gran bandada de pájaros sobrevoló por encima de sus cabezas. Aquello alertó a Link, no era normal. Desde niño había tenido cierta afinidad con los animales, podía sentir sus emociones, sentir cuando estaban tranquilos, cuando estaban alterados. Mientras veía a aquellas aves pasar, pudo percibir miedo en ellos. Algo pasaba bosque adentro, quizá los monstruos habían vuelto.

Indicó a Zelda que lo siguiera y caminaron en dirección contraria a los pájaros. Caminaron despacio, con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido. Llegaron a un pequeño claro, en el que encontraron a un grupo de cinco bokoblins. Parecían examinar un arco de piedra situado en el extremo contrario del claro.

— Tú quédate aquí —indicó Link en un susurro—. Intentaré deshacerme de ellos.

Desenfundó el cuchillo de caza que llevaba enganchado al cinturón y se lo entregó a Zelda.

— ¿Por qué razón me das esto? —preguntó Zelda también susurrando.

— Por si te descubren —respondió.

— Pero…

— La piel de los bokoblins es muy dura y gruesa, excepto en la parte baja del abdomen y en la ingle, apunta ahí y clávalo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó intentando no elevar mucho la voz—. No creo que sea capaz de algo así, jamás he luchado.

Link la cogió por los hombros y la miró con mucha seriedad.

— Zelda, necesitas comprender que no siempre habrá alguien que te salve. Debes aprender a valerte por ti misma, a no depender siempre de los demás, ¿lo entiendes?

Zelda, no muy convencida, afirmó. Aquello que le estaba pidiendo era imposible para ella, jamás había empuñado un arma, pero aquello era mejor que quedarse sola, desarmada y desprotegida. Cogió el cuchillo de Link con manos temblorosas y lo empuñó con fuerza con ambas.

Link caminó agazapado hasta un árbol cercano a los bokoblins. Con gran agilidad y rapidez, se encaramó al árbol y se detuvo sobre una de sus gruesas ramas, escondido entre el follaje. Se agachó apoyando una de sus rodillas en la rama, empuñó su arco y apuntó a uno de los bokoblins. Debía ser muy preciso si quería matarlos de un solo tiro, había ciertas zonas en la que la piel era tan dura que la flecha no podía penetrar lo suficiente para alcanzar el punto vital, pero por suerte aquella dureza no era homogénea. Tensó el arco y disparó. Un tiro certero.

El resto de bokoblins se pusieron en alerta al momento. Giraron la cabeza varias veces, buscando a su atacante. Link volvió a disparar, pero el tiro se desvió un poco y no alcanzó de lleno su objetivo obligándolo a volver a disparar. Esta vez tuvo éxito. Los bokoblins lo localizaron. Intentaron trepar por el árbol, pero antes de que pudieran alcanzarlo, Link bajó de un salto, cayendo al suelo sin un rasguño. Aprovechó el momento de confusión de los bokoblins para disparar nuevamente. Uno menos. Los otros dos bajaron. Desenvainó su espada y esperó a que uno de los bokoblins llegara hasta él. El monstruo, armado con un machete, se abalanzó sobre él dando un gran tajo vertical, tajo que Link bloqueó con su propia espada.

Zelda, agazapada entre los arbustos, observaba embobada aquella lucha. Había visto como Link manejaba el arco con gran precisión, era realmente muy bueno, y ahora era testigo de su habilidad con la espada. Alguna vez había estado presente durante entrenamientos y exhibiciones de algunos de los mejores soldados del ejército de Hyrule y torneos de esgrima y caballería, pero jamás había visto a nadie manejar la espada con tanta soltura y rapidez como Link. Sus movimientos eran letalmente precisos y se movía con una elegancia que jamás hubiese pensado que él pudiera poseer. Pese a que sabía que aquello era una danza de muerte, no podía evitar ver belleza en aquellos movimientos y en el que los ejecutaba, no podía evitar quedarse fascinada, no podía apartar la vista de él. El brillo frío de la espada, la cual blandía a una velocidad sobrehumana, sus cabellos rubios que se movían al compás de sus movimientos, sus pasos ligeros pero firmes, todo aquello la tenía hipnotizada.

Tan distraída estaba, que no percibió al quinto bokoblin acercarse a ella. Oyó el crujido de una rama a su lado y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Dio un pequeño grito del susto. El monstruo intentó cogerla pero ella consiguió apartarse a tiempo.

— ¡Zelda! —oyó a Link gritar.

Él estaba aún ocupado con el otro bokoblin y no podía ir a ayudarla. Recordó lo que Link le había contado sobre aquellas criaturas y empuñó el cuchillo con fuerza. Notaba como le temblaban las manos y como su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho. El bokoblin volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella. Aún agachada y presa del pánico, Zelda cerró los ojos con fuerza, estiró los brazos, empuñando el cuchillo. Cuando los abrió, vio al bokoblin inclinándose hacia delante y soltando la porra que tenía en su mano. Desclavó el cuchillo del estómago del bokoblin y éste cayó al suelo sin vida.

Zelda soltó el cuchillo y también cayó al suelo, sentada. Sus manos aún temblaban y estaban cubiertas de la sangre negruzca del monstruo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Link agachándose a su lado.

Link se había apresurado a acabar con su contrincante y había corrido hasta ella para ayudarla. Por suerte, al final, no había hecho falta que él interviniera. Zelda lo miró, aún sin poder dejar de temblar, y afirmó. Él sacó un pañuelo de la pequeña alforja enganchada en su cinturón y le limpió las manos de sangre.

— ¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

Zelda afirmó y Link la ayudó a levantarse. Sus piernas fallaron, no tenían fuerza para sostenerla, pero él la sujetó, evitando que cayera.

— ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —preguntó preocupado—. Puedes quedarte un rato sentada, si lo prefieres.

— ¡No! —exclamó agarrándose con fuerza la túnica de él—. No quiero quedarme junto a esa cosa.

Link sonrió y la ayudó a caminar fuera de los arbustos.

— Necesito comprobar que no haya más de ellos —dijo Link—. ¿Vienes conmigo o prefieres esperar aquí?

— Voy contigo.

Cruzaron el arco de piedra con Zelda aún agarrada a la túnica de Link. No había un camino definido, era un lugar lúgubre, los árboles en aquella parte del bosque eran muy frondosos y se podía notar una sensación extraña en el ambiente. Una fina neblina cubría la parte baja del bosque, neblina que se iba espesando a medida que avanzaban. No corría ni una brizna de aire y el único sonido que podían escuchar era el de sus pisadas. Link estaba atento a los alrededores, intentando percibir cualquier sonido o movimiento en las cercanías, buscando si alguno de aquellos monstruos se había internado en aquella parte el bosque.

Se toparon con un muro de piedra parcialmente derruido. Más allá podían verse más muros y columnas también derruidas. Parecían las ruinas de un edificio o de un conjunto de ellos.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Zelda observando atentamente las ruinas.

— Son las ruinas de una ciudad muy antigua, es un lugar sagrado —respondió Link—. Mi familia ha estado protegiendo este lugar desde hace generaciones. Se dice que en ellas hay un tesoro, algo muy poderoso, algo que solo una persona elegida puede encontrar.

— ¿Qué es?

— Eso es un secreto —respondió con una sonrisa—. No nos está permitido contárselo a nadie.

Zelda frunció el ceño y lo miró con reproche.

— Lo siento —se disculpó—. Puede que algún día te lo cuente.

— Está bien —dijo a regañadientes—. Supongo que es normal que nadie pueda saber de tal objeto, algo tan poderoso podría usarse para fines malvados, como destruir el mundo o algo por el estilo.

Link soltó una carcajada.

— No creo que dicho objeto pueda usarse para tales fines —dijo con una gran sonrisa—, su finalidad es lo opuesto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero Link no contestó, se limitó a sonreír.

Permaneció pensativa unos instantes. Si servía para lo contrario a destruir el mundo, ¿significaba que solo podía usarse para salvarlo? Si era así, quizá podría servir para salvar Hyrule de la situación en la que se encontraba.

— Jamás vengas sola hasta esta parte del bosque, Zelda —advirtió Link, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Este lugar está hechizado, si no conoces bien el camino acabarías perdiéndote y jamás podrías regresar, te convertirías en un stallfos.

— ¿En un stallf…?

Zelda tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor. Link la cogió por la muñeca y tiró de ella, indicándole que se pusieran en marcha.

— No te preocupes—dijo mientras salían de allí—, me conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, conmigo no te perderás.

* * *

No podía dormir, estuvo horas dando vueltas en la cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Seguía pensando en las ruinas del bosque, en lo que Link le había contado sobre el tesoro que allí había. Si lo conseguía, podría salvar a su reino sin tener que derramar más sangre. Ella era la princesa de Hyrule, su deber era proteger y ayudar a su pueblo, debía intentarlo.

Observó unos instantes a Link, quien dormía al otro lado de la habitación, comprobando que estuviera profundamente dormido. Se levantó de la cama sin hacer a penas ruido y salió de la casa. Tenía que volver allí, recordaba bien el camino que habían tomado, por lo que estaba segura de que podría llegar sin perderse.

Gracias a su magia, creó una esfera de luz en su mano lo suficientemente grande como para iluminar su camino. Pronto llegó hasta el arco de piedra que habían atravesado para llegar a las ruinas.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en aquella parte del bosque buscando las ruinas, pero estaba segura de que debería haberlas encontrado ya. Miró a su alrededor, buscando un punto de referencia que le indicara que seguía el camino correcto. Nada. No sabía qué había ocurrido, cuándo se había desviado de su rumbo, solo sabía que estaba perdida. La niebla que antes solo cubría el suelo comenzaba a subir y a espesarse, cubriéndolo todo por completo. La esfera de luz se apagó. Intentó volver a encenderla, pero no lo consiguió. No lo entendía, su magia no se había agotado todavía, aún le quedaba mucha, era como si un poder invisible le impidiera convocarla.

Comenzó a tener frío, la temperatura había bajado de forma brusca, y le costaba respirar. Cayó al suelo de rodillas. La mente comenzó a nublársele, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Su cuerpo cayó hacia delante, pero, antes de siquiera tocar el suelo, su consciencia ya se había desvanecido por completo.

* * *

Cuando despertó, aún era de noche, pero la débil luz de la luna se filtraba entre las ramas de los árboles, permitiéndole ver las cercanías. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y tenía todo el cuerpo adormecido, aun así, pudo notar que alguien la llevaba en brazos, sujetándola fuertemente por la espalda y por debajo de las rodillas. En otras circunstancias, habría gritado y habría recriminado por aquel comportamiento tan descarado al llevarla de aquella manera, pero se sentía demasiado débil y agradecida de que la salvaran para hacerlo. Alzó la vista y contempló el rostro serio de la persona que la sostenía, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus azules ojos, dándoles un brillo frío.

— Link —susurró débilmente Zelda.

Link bajó la mirada y la miró fijamente. Podía ver su entrecejo fruncido, estaba molesto, tenía grandes motivos para estarlo. No solo había salido sola en plena noche, con todos los peligros que acechaban, también había ignorado su advertencia y había intentado ir hasta las ruinas del bosque.

— Lo siento mucho, Link —se disculpó mirándolo a los ojos, mostrándole su arrepentimiento—. No debería haber ido hasta allí. Pensé que podría llegar hasta las ruinas sola, he sido una tonta por ello.

— ¿Para qué querías ir hasta allí?

— Quería encontrar el tesoro del que hablaste. Pensé que podría usarlo para recuperar la Ciudadela.

— Entiendo lo que sientes, Zelda, pero por mucho que lo busques, ese objeto no aparece ante cualquiera.

Zelda bajó la cabeza. Recordaba que Link antes ya le había informado de aquel detalle.

— Ni siquiera nadie de mi familia lo ha visto jamás —continuó Link—. Nosotros solo sabemos de su existencia por las historias que van pasando de generación en generación.

Se sentía como una tonta. Después de ver a tanta gente morir ante ella, había querido hacer algo por evitar más muertes, por salvar a los supervivientes, pero solo había conseguido estar a punto de morir ella. Se aferró con ambas manos a la túnica de Link, o al menos lo intentó. Cuando cerró los puños sobre el pecho de él, se percató de que no agarraba nada.

— ¡Suéltame! —gritó pataleando e intentando bajarse.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Link sujetándola con más fuerza—. Te vas a caer.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte ante mí de esa manera?! —exclamó Zelda—. ¿Qué dirán si alguien se entera que he sido cogida en brazos por un hombre medio desnudo?

Link no era una persona que soliera irritarse con facilidad, solía ser paciente y calmado, pero en aquel momento lo estaba, y mucho. Hasta ahora no había dado demasiada importancia a aquellas pataletas por parte de Zelda con respecto al decoro, le habían parecido divertidas incluso, pero en aquel momento se sentía herido y ofendido. La había salvado de perderse para siempre en el corazón del Bosque Perdido. No es que esperara ninguna recompensa por ello, incluso no le importaba si no le daba las gracias, pero aquello era pasarse de la raya.

— ¿Qué esperabas? —preguntó enfadado—. Me despierto en plena noche y veo que no estás en la cama ni en ningún rincón de la casa ni de sus alrededores. Pensaba que esos monstruos habían vuelto y se te habían llevado. He salido corriendo sin pensar en nada más que en tu seguridad. ¡Por todas las diosas! ¡Podría haberte atacado un lobo! Pero como quieras.

Link la bajó y la soltó para que se sostuviera ella misma. Las piernas de Zelda fallaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas, sosteniéndose con las manos. Se sentía débil. Lo sucedido la había dejado completamente sin fuerzas, no podía siquiera levantarse del suelo.

Lo vio darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar, alejándose de ella.

— ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

— A casa, por supuesto —respondió él con frialdad—. Ya que no soportas mi indecorosa presencia, será mejor que me marche.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

— ¡No, espera! —le suplicó—. Lo siento. Debería agradecerte que me salvaras y lo único que hago es reprocharte por ello, soy una tonta.

Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Oyó de nuevo pasos y vio que Link se agachaba junto a ella.

— Aquí no hay nadie que te juzgue, Zelda —le dijo en tono calmado—, deberías olvidarte de todas esas frivolidades.

— Tú no lo entiendes —le recriminó.

No habían pasado ni dos semanas desde que había huido del castillo. Desde niña le habían inculcado aquella manera de actuar y de comportarse, le habían enseñado que el decoro y la rectitud eran lo más importante y que debía seguirlos rigurosamente. No podía cambiar su manera de pensar y de actuar de la noche a la mañana, era imposible.

— Tienes razón, no lo entiendo —dijo Link.

Permanecieron unos instantes en silencio. Zelda no lo miró, no se atrevía a hacerlo, permaneció con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Vas a dejar que te lleve? —preguntó Link.

Sin siquiera alzar la mirada, afirmó con la cabeza. Sin perder ni un instante, Link la volvió a coger en brazos y se encaminó de nuevo de vuelta a casa.

* * *

Cruzó el arco de piedra y se adentró en la zona prohibida del bosque, en dirección a las ruinas. Había dejado a Zelda en casa, pues ella no podía acompañarle a donde iba, solo él podía pisar aquel lugar. Le había dejado bien claro que no debía salir por nada del mundo, pasara lo que pasase. Debido al susto de la noche anterior, Zelda no había puesto ninguna objeción.

Se adentró en las ruinas. Atravesó muros derrumbados, marcos sin puertas, edificios completamente en ruinas y columnas que ya no sujetaban nada, hasta que llegó al mismo centro del lugar. Cruzó lo que antiguamente debía haber sido una plaza y se adentró en las ruinas de un edificio hasta llegar a un muro de piedra con un portal cerrado también de piedra. Por el camino no había encontrado ni rastro de monstruos y la puerta aún continuaba cerrada, como siempre. Suspiró aliviado, el lugar no había sido profanado. Era poco probable que lo fuera, pero nunca estaba de más comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

Se agachó y tocó con sus dedos los tres pequeños huecos que había en el suelo de piedra, justo delante del portal. Los tres huecos juntos formaban un dibujo de la Trifuerza. Link tenía una ligera idea de qué era lo que iba en aquellos huecos, al menos en uno de ellos, pues años atrás su tío le había mostrado un objeto que parecía encajar perfectamente.

Se levantó y volvió por el mismo camino por el que había llegado hasta allí.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios:**_ Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y también por vuestros reviews. Y como siempre a Alfax por su ayuda. Nos vemos!


	4. Cambio

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4  
** **Cambio**

El ambiente en Kakariko era aún más deprimente que la última vez que había estado allí. Apenas había gente en la calle y muchos de los puestos de la plaza estaban cerrados. Todos tenían miedo, rumores sobre guerra habían llegado hasta allí. Al parecer, el ejército que había invadido la Ciudadela no tenía intención de quedarse allí, su objetivo era arrasar y conquistar todo el reino una vez estuviesen listos.

Los pocos supervivientes que habían conseguido escapar de la capital habían contado los horrores vividos durante la invasión. El ejército enemigo estaba formado principalmente por monstruos, acompañados por un grupo de mujeres y liderados por un hombre alto y corpulento. Describían a aquel hombre como alguien cruel y despiadado, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, que acababa con cualquiera que se atreviera a enfrentarse a él o que lo contradijera.

— Por lo que me han contado, una vez se hizo con el control de la ciudad, lo primero que hizo fue reunir a los supervivientes en la Plaza Mayor —informó Ferse, el zapatero—. Allí les hizo presenciar la ejecución del rey.

Link notó como Zelda, quien permanecía detrás de él, lo agarraba fuertemente de la manga de la túnica. Ella había sido una de aquellas supervivientes, por lo que había vivido aquel horror que Ferse les estaba contando. Nunca había sido muy específica a la hora de explicar qué es lo que había ocurrido exactamente y él tampoco había querido preguntar, no había querido hacerle recordar aquel sufrimiento que había vivido.

— Pero no se limitó a ejecutar al rey —prosiguió Ferse—, al parecer ha hecho lo mismo con la guardia de la Ciudadela y con algunos nobles que allí estaban —hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. ¿Qué será de nosotros? Nuestro rey ha muerto a manos de un hombre temible que ha tomado su lugar. De la hija del rey, la princesa, no se sabe nada, puede que también la hayan matado.

Realmente aquello eran noticias nefastas. En cualquier momento, aquel ejército apostado en la capital podía salir a conquistar el resto de pueblos y ciudades de Hyrule. Si no se hacía pronto algo para evitarlo, estarían todos perdidos. Algunos tenían miedo, querían huir lo antes posible, pero otros estaban dispuestos a luchar hasta el final, a proteger a sus seres queridos y a echar a aquel ejército invasor de su amado reino. Link se encontraba en aquel último grupo. Aunque vivía aislado en el bosque, un lugar al que posiblemente el ejército ni se molestaría a entrar, apreciaba mucho a las gentes de Kakariko, no iba a quedarse sentado viendo como sufrían. También estaba Zelda. Durante el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, y pese a los pequeños roces que tenían de vez en cuando, le había cogido aprecio y cariño, no podía permitir que volviera a pasar por aquello otra vez.

— Pero cambiemos de tema —dijo Ferse con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Quién es esta bella joven que te acompaña?

Link miró a Zelda, dubitativo. Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, estaba claro que no quería que nadie supiera quién era y de dónde venía. Aún había riesgo de que fueran a por ella, aunque Link todavía no sabía el porqué. ¿Qué debía responder? Hubiese sido mejor dejarla fuera esperando, pero ella había insistido en ir con él.

— Ella es…

— Me llamo Ilse —se apresuró a responder Zelda—. Hace unos días perdí mi granja en un incendio. Link ha sido muy amable acogiéndome en su casa hasta que pueda dar con una persona que conozco que puede acogerme.

— Vaya, lo siento mucho —se disculpó Ferse—, parece que estos tiempos están siendo nefastos para todos. Si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en pedirla.

— Agradezco vuestra amabilidad.

Link estaba sorprendido ante la rápida respuesta de Zelda. Seguramente llevaba ya tiempo pensando en una historia creíble para cuando alguien le preguntara.

Después de salir de la zapatería, mientras Link compraba todo lo necesario, Zelda estuvo haciendo preguntas a la gente del pueblo. Estaba buscando a la persona que la había ayudado a escapar de la Ciudadela, a una mujer de raza sheikah, alta y corpulenta llamada Impa. Por desgracia, nadie parecía haberla visto por allí.

Cuando hubieron acabado, fueron hasta la tasca del pueblo para comer algo antes de partir de nuevo.

* * *

Casas enteras ardían. El cielo nocturno estaba iluminado por el fulgor de las llamas rojizas y una espesa y negra humareda lo cubría todo. Mujeres chillaban, niños lloraban, hombres gemían de dolor. El caos y la muerte se habían apoderado de toda la ciudad, la Ciudadela había caído.

Las calles empedradas estaban cubiertas de sangre, varias pilas de cadáveres se amontonaban en varios rincones de la ciudad. La Plaza Mayor estaba abarrotada de gente. Un grupo de mujeres pelirrojas, armadas con gujas y cimitarras, habían reunido a los supervivientes en la plaza mayor, para que fueran testigos del "espectáculo".

La estatua de piedra en honor a las diosas que antes se había erigido en el centro de la plaza había sido sustituida por una tarima de madera en la cual un hombre alto y corpulento miraba a su alrededor con una sonrisa malvada y arrogante en sus labios. Sus ojos amarillos tenían un brillo cruel y despiadado y su pelo rojo refulgía emulando las llamas de su alrededor. Detrás de él había dos mujeres viejas, arrugadas y bajitas, con la espalda encorvada, que sujetaban entre sus manos una escoba cada una. Brujas.

Zelda se encontraba a un lado de la tarima, arrodillada y con las manos atadas a su espalda. Podía notar el filo de una cimitarra entre sus omoplatos, obligándola a mantenerse quieta. Vio como otra mujer tiraba de un hombre de pelo cano. Era alto y corpulento e iba vestido con lujosas prendas en color rojo y dorado. Sus manos estaban atadas frente a él y portaba unas cadenas en los pies.

— Padre… —susurró con ojos llorosos.

Su padre, el rey, la miró. Pese a la situación en la que se encontraban, no parecía tener miedo, se mantenía firme y orgulloso. Ella sabía que también debía mantenerse firme como él, pero no podía, la situación la sobrepasaba.

— Debes ser fuerte, Zelda —le dijo el rey cuando estuvo cerca de ella—. No te muestres débil ante ellos, no les des esa satisfacción.

La mujer que lo guiaba le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que se retorciera del dolor y que cayera de rodillas sobre la tarima. El hombre de pelo rojo se acercó a él y desenvainó su enorme espada negra. Zelda sabía qué era lo que iba a pasar. Se sintió impotente, débil, no podía hacer nada por salvarlo. Apartó la vista, no soportaba ver aquello.

— No apartéis los ojos, Alteza —oyó a alguien susurrarle al oído.

Sintió como le tiraban del pelo, alzándole la cabeza y obligándola a mirar de nuevo. Alzó la vista hasta su agresor. Era un hombre joven y atractivo, con el pelo rubio, ojos verdes y largas orejas puntiagudas, un hyliano como ella.

— Maldito traidor —dijo Zelda con odio—. ¿Cómo habéis podido hacernos esto? ¡Mi padre confiaba en vos! ¡Yo confiaba en vos!

— Lo siento mucho, princesa —se disculpó, aunque su tono de voz no reflejaba nada de arrepentimiento—, pero aprecio mucho mi vida. Como podréis entender, prefiero conservar mi cabeza y mi estatus, no quiero acabar como vuestro padre.

Zelda miró a su padre. Continuaba de rodillas sobre la tarima mientras una mujer le sujetaba la cabeza para que la apoyara sobre un tablón de madera. Zelda no quería mirar, pero no le dejaban apartar la mirada. El hombre pelirrojo alzó la espada. Un completo silencio se hizo presente en la plaza, solo podía oírse el chisporroteo de las llamas y el crujido de la madera de las casas ardiendo. La espada negra descendió a gran velocidad, dirigiéndose al cuello del monarca.

El grito de horror de Zelda pudo oírse por toda la plaza, pero pronto fue ahogado por los gritos de triunfo de sus enemigos. Bajó la cabeza hasta que su frente tocó el suelo. Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, pero las reprimió. Tal y como le había dicho su padre, no podía darles la satisfacción de verla llorar.

— ¡Silencio! —ordenó con voz atronadora el hombre pelirrojo, sosteniendo en alto, para que todos la vieran, la cabeza del monarca—. ¡El rey de Hyrule está muerto! Ahora yo, el gran Ganondorf, seré vuestro rey. ¡Arrodillaos!

Desde su posición, Zelda pudo ver cómo las mujeres armadas obligaban a los presentes a arrodillarse frente a aquel hombre despiadado. Notó cómo aquel joven tiraba de ella y la obligaba a ponerse en pie. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Ganondorf, quien sonreía con satisfacción.

— Mi señor, en cuanto a nuestro trato… —dijo el joven.

— Será tuya, Edwin —dijo Ganondorf mirando a Zelda—. Cuando ya no me sirva, será tu esposa, tal y como acordamos, y podrás hacer con ella lo que quieras.

— Gracias, mi señor —agradeció Edwin con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

Un fuerte estruendo y un temblor lo despertaron. Oyó el sonido de la lluvia caer sobre el tejado de la casa y sobre las ventanas. Se incorporó en la cama y suspiró aliviado, solo era una tormenta. Miró a su izquierda, hacia el otro extremo de la habitación para ver si Zelda también se había despertado o no. Parecía que aún dormía. Con la poca luz que había podía ver que estaba acurrucada en su cama, de espaldas a él. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, dispuesto a volver a dormirse, pero comenzó a oír otro sonido mezclado con el de la lluvia.

Se giró y se apoyó sobre su codo, alzándose un poco. Miró de nuevo a Zelda y vio que se sobresaltaba con el estruendo de un trueno.

— Zelda —la llamó sin alzar mucho la voz—, ¿estás bien?

Ella no respondió, pero podía oír sus sollozos. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella. Sus manos le cubrían la cara y estaba temblando. Link se sentó en el borde de la cama y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— No pude hacer nada… —dijo entre sollozos—, estaba presente y no pude hacer nada…

— Zelda, mírame —pidió mientras le apartaba algunos mechones de la cara.

Pero ella no lo hizo, permaneció acurrucada, tapándose la cara. Link la giró hacia él y le apartó las manos. En ese momento un rayo surcó el cielo, dándole unos segundos de luz, suficientes para ver las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas de Zelda y su cara deformada por el dolor.

Sin pensárselo ni un instante, la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola. No tardó mucho en notar las manos de ella sobre su espalda, aferrándose a él con fuerza. Zelda continuó llorando contra su pecho, empapándolo con sus lágrimas, pero a Link no le importó, continuó abrazándola, dándole suaves caricias en la espalda y en el pelo, intentando consolarla.

— Las llamas lo engullían todo, los guardias caían uno tras otro, gritos de angustia y dolor inundaban las calles —prosiguió Zelda—. La gente moría delante de mí, pedían socorro y yo no hice nada por salvarlos, no podía hacer nada…

Zelda se aferró a Link con más fuerza, clavándole las uñas. Pero él no se inmutó, continuó abrazándola y susurrándole al oído palabras de consuelo. Pasó un buen rato hasta que se calmó. Cuando lo hizo, Link volvió a dejarla sobre la cama. La observó unos instantes, se había quedado dormida. Acarició con las yemas de sus dedos la mejilla de ella, notando el tacto suave de su piel.

No había duda de que era hermosa, aún en aquella oscuridad podía percibirlo. Pese a su carácter caprichoso, su exagerado sentido del pudor y que a veces lo exasperaba, Link no había podido evitar sentir cierto cariño por ella. Mientras la había tenido llorando entre sus brazos, había sentido un fuerte deseo de protegerla, de liberarla de todo aquel dolor que la invadía, pero, para ello, necesitaba que Zelda se abriera más a él.

Tras un último vistazo, la tapó con la sábana y volvió a su cama. Allí miró un momento a través de la ventana, la tormenta ya había pasado, solo quedaba una débil llovizna.

* * *

Cuando despertó por la mañana podía notar sus mejillas resecas, probablemente de haberse quedado dormida mientras lloraba. Tenía muy vivos en su memoria los recuerdos de la noche anterior, de la pesadilla que había tenido. Había sido muy real, demasiado, un recuerdo muy vivo de lo ocurrido en la Ciudadela. Recordaba haber despertado entre lágrimas y acurrucarse en la cama sin poder detenerlas. También recordaba a Link sentándose junto a ella y abrazarla para consolarla.

Notó sus mejillas arder. Había permitido que un hombre la abrazara y, conociéndole, estaba segura de que en aquel momento su aspecto no había sido muy presentable precisamente. Quería enfadarse con él por su atrevimiento, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo, no después de todo lo que había sentido aquella noche. Con un solo abrazo, él había conseguido que se tranquilizara, que se olvidara de aquella pesadilla. Entre sus brazos se había sentido bien, se había sentido protegida.

Desde que su madre muriera cuando había sido solo una niña, nadie la había abrazado, nadie la había intentado consolar de aquella manera cuando había tenido ganas de llorar, nadie, ni siquiera su padre. Él siempre le decía que debía mantenerse firme, que jamás dejara salir a relucir sus sentimientos. Un gobernante debía ser fuerte, debía ser el apoyo moral de su pueblo. Si la gente veía que sus gobernantes mostraban la más mínima debilidad, podrían perder toda esperanza en el futuro, sobre todo en los momentos difíciles. Por aquella razón, después del fallecimiento de su madre, Zelda había creado una coraza a su alrededor que impedía a los demás ver lo que había dentro de ella, una coraza que la había convertido en la princesa recatada y discreta que todos admiraban en la Ciudadela, pero ella siempre había sabido cuán frágil era realmente aquella coraza. En una sola noche, en una en la que lo había perdido todo, ésta se había hecho pedazos. Había intentado volver a recomponerla, día tras día se hacía la fuerte, había intentado hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero la pesadilla de la noche anterior había acabado con lo poco que aún quedaba de ella. Ahora, sin aquella coraza, se sentía emocionalmente inestable y muy vulnerable.

Se vistió y salió de la casa en busca de Link, debía darle las gracias. Una vez fuera, buscó con la vista por los alrededores, pero no lo encontró. Vio a Epona, su yegua, en el establo, por lo que él no debía andar muy lejos. Bajó de la plataforma y se acercó al lago. Aunque no era muy grande, era hermoso, le gustaba ver el cielo y los árboles reflejados en su superficie. Cerca de la orilla, vio varias prendas de ropa sobre una roca.

De repente, algo salió del agua, sobresaltándola. Se giró y vio a Link frente a ella, metido en el lago con el agua llegándole apenas por debajo de la cintura. Al principio él no la vio, gran parte de su pelo rubio le tapaba los ojos, pero cuando se lo echó hacia atrás con una mano y alzó la vista, por fin la vio y esbozó una sonrisa. Zelda sintió que no podía apartar la vista de él. No era la primera vez que lo veía sin camisa y era plenamente consciente de que bajo el agua su estado no mejoraba precisamente. Aun así, algo en su interior no quería que apartara la mirada de él.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó él con una sonrisa inocente.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron reaccionar y se apresuró a darse la vuelta. Toda la sangre de su cuerpo se concentró en ese momento en su rostro y notó como su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez en el interior de su caja torácica.

— ¿Qué pasa? —oyó a Link preguntar—. Ah, cierto, lo de siempre —dijo él en tono monótono, como si no tuviera importancia.

— ¡¿Es que no tienes ni la más mínima vergüenza?! —exclamó Zelda, molesta.

Link soltó una pequeña risa.

— ¿Por qué debería de tener vergüenza? No creo que mi aspecto sea tan malo como para tenerla, no tengo ninguna cicatriz horrible ni ningún tipo de deformidad.

— No tiene nada que ver con tu aspecto.

— ¿En serio no has visto nunca a un hombre desnudo? —preguntó en tono curioso—. ¿Ni siquiera a tu padre cuando eras pequeña?

Zelda negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó—. La gente decente no va por ahí desnudándose delante de otras personas ni mirando a otros desnudos.

En realidad, más que enfadada con él, estaba enfadada consigo misma. Sabía que él no le daba importancia a aquellas cosas, así era como había vivido siempre y ella no tenía derecho a recriminarlo por ello, aunque ya lo había hecho reiteradas veces. Lo que en realidad le molestaba era su propia debilidad, el deseo inapropiado que había nacido dentro de ella al contemplarlo.

— Deberías relajarte un poco, Zelda —dijo Link tras una pequeña risa—, deberías abrir un poco tu mente y dejar de comportarte de manera tan estirada.

Se giró rápidamente para protestar por aquello, pero se encontró con la clavícula de Link justo frente a ella, a poca distancia. Intentó volver a apartar la mirada, pero Link le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y la obligó a alzarlo y a mirarlo a los ojos.

— Zelda —dijo en tono calmado—, aquí solo estamos tú y yo, nadie va a juzgarte si te saltas un poco todas esas absurdas reglas que te han enseñado desde pequeña, ni si te dejas llevar de vez en cuando. Al menos yo no lo haré.

Link la soltó y pasó junto a ella. Zelda permaneció quieta, mirando las tranquilas aguas del lago.

— Voy a preparar el desayuno —oyó a Link decir a su espalda—. Si quieres puedes darte un baño en el lago mientras, el agua está a la temperatura perfecta.

Tras eso, Link se marchó, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

¿Qué debía hacer? Ella era una princesa. Había sido criada para comportarse de forma recta y recatada, lo que Link le pedía era algo impensable para alguien de su estatus, pero, si lo pensaba fríamente, ya no lo era. Ya no era una princesa, había dejado de serlo en el momento en el que la Ciudadela y el castillo habían sido invadidos, en el momento en el que habían ejecutado a su padre delante de sus ojos. Quizás Link tenía razón, quizás debía dejarse llevar un poco y dejar de pensar en lo que los demás pensaran de ella. Como él había dicho, estaban solos en aquel lugar, nadie la juzgaría. Si seguía su consejo, podía ser que también pudiera olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido, pudiera dejar de tener aquellas horribles pesadillas y pudiera empezar de cero y ser feliz.

Respiró profundamente. Era hora de dejar atrás el pasado y cambiar. Se quitó la ropa e introdujo los pies en el agua. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. ¿Quién había dicho que el agua tenía la temperatura perfecta? ¡Estaba helada! Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Lentamente, se adentró en las frías aguas del lago y se sumergió completamente. Estuvo varios segundos bajo el agua, hasta que no pudo aguantar más tiempo sin respirar. Cuando emergió para coger aire, se sintió completamente renovada, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Aunque estaba tiritando del frío, se sumergió varias veces más, notando cómo todo su pesar desaparecía.

Cuando salió del agua, vio que Link había dejado junto a su ropa una toalla para ella. Rápidamente, se secó y se vistió. Entró en la casa, donde Link estaba colocando el desayuno sobre la mesa.

Lo miró durante unos instantes y se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo de forma muy diferente a cómo lo había hecho hasta el momento. Para ella, ya no era el hombre tosco y vulgar que la había tratado todo ese tiempo de forma ruda. Ahora podía ver un brillo de inocencia en sus ojos que jamás había percibido antes y como su sonrisa estaba llena de amabilidad. Si miraba hacia atrás, podía ver que, desde que había llegado a aquel lugar, en ningún momento las acciones de Link habían sido mal intencionadas, siempre había sido franco con ella, no había dudado ni un momento en acogerla, aun cuando no sabía prácticamente nada de ella, y la había consolado en su momento de mayor debilidad. Se sentía muy agradecida por todo aquello, jamás se había sentido tan agradecida por nadie, y también avergonzada por haberse comportado de forma tan desagradecida hasta el momento.

— ¿Has pensado sobre lo que te he dicho? —preguntó Link.

— Sí. Tenías razón, va siendo hora que comience a pensar en lo que yo quiero hacer y dejar de preocuparme por la opinión de los demás.

La sonrisa que Link tenía en aquel momento solo podía describirse como brillante, estaba llena de felicidad.

— Me alegra oír eso —aseguró sin que aquella sonrisa se desvaneciera lo más mínimo—. Y ahora que has tomado esa decisión, ¿qué es lo primero que quieres hacer?

¿Qué quería hacer? Aquella era una buena pregunta. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de vivir una vida nueva, de ser una persona completamente distinta. ¿Por dónde empezar? Tenía claro que debía comenzar a hacer cosas por ella misma, pero no sabía qué. Toda su vida había estado marcada y dirigida por los demás, se le había privado de libertad de elección, desde cosas pequeñas como qué comer, a dónde ir, hasta asuntos importantes como su futuro y de quién sería su esposo, asuntos que habían sido elegidos de antemano por otras personas. Siempre había aceptado sin rechistar todo aquello, incluso a lo de su prometido, aun cuando su corazón había pertenecido a otro hombre tiempo atrás. Pero una pequeña parte dentro de ella había querido rechazar todo aquello, una pequeñita llama de rebelión que había tenido que reprimir por el bien del reino. Pero ahora no estaba atada a todo aquello, era libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, podía reavivar aquella llama si así lo deseaba.

Link posó suavemente su mano sobre la mejilla de ella, acariciándola con el pulgar, y esbozó una sonrisa dulce.

— No hace falta que tomes una decisión en este momento —dijo—. Tienes todo el tiempo que quieras.

Él tenía razón, ahora que era libre, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para decidir qué hacer.

— Tu piel está muy fría —advirtió Link con una sonrisa traviesa.

Zelda apartó la mano de él de un manotazo y se giró, dándole la espalda.

— ¡Pues claro que lo está! —exclamó algo indignada—. Me he bañado en las heladas aguas de ese lago, ¿qué esperabas?

Link soltó una carcajada.

— Lo siento —se disculpó—, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a bañarme en el lago, no pensaba que el agua estuviera tan fría para ti.

Lo miró de nuevo y vio que su disculpa era sincera. También vio como le señalaba la mesa donde estaba ya el desayuno. Ambos comieron en silencio. Zelda permaneció pensando, recordando algo que él le había dicho días atrás.

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo, Link? —preguntó cuando hubieron terminado de desayunar—. Sé que hasta ahora has hecho mucho por mí y que no he hecho nada por agradecértelo…

— No tienes nada que agradecerme —interrumpió Link—, no he hecho nada en especial, solo he hecho lo que me parecía correcto. Además, me has ayudado bastante desde que estás aquí.

Ella negó de forma energética con la cabeza.

— Te equivocas, Link, has hecho por mí mucho más de lo que piensas —aseguró—. Pero necesito pedirte una última cosa.

Zelda hizo una pausa, meditando la manera de explicarse.

— Una vez me dijiste que no podía esperar que siempre hubiera alguien para salvarme, que no dependiera siempre de los demás, que me valiera por mí misma.

Hizo de nuevo una pausa y vio como él afirmaba. Aún no sabía qué quería hacer con su vida, pero sí tenía claro algo muy importante.

— Tenías razón, ya va siendo hora que aprenda a defenderme—concluyó—. ¿Me enseñarías a luchar?

— Por supuesto.

Zelda sonrió. Vio como Link se levantaba de la mesa y comenzaba a recogerla.

— No hace falta que seas tan formal a la hora de pedirme algo —dijo él con una risa—. Cuando necesites algo, no dudes en pedirlo.

No se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras. Desde el principio, Link había sido amable y generoso con ella.

Zelda afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió. Se sentía muy agradecida por todo lo que él estaba haciendo por ella y sabía que jamás podría recompensarle por ello.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios:**_ Este capítulo marca un importante cambio para Zelda, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. También espero que la escena de su sueño no haya sido demasiado dura, no creo que por ello tenga que cambiar la calificación del fic de T a M, cosas peores se ven en la televisión.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y por vuestros reviews y a Alfax por ayuda como beta reader.

Bye!


	5. El Santuario Deku

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5  
** **El Santuario Deku**

— Separa más las piernas —ordenó Link—, eleva la punta de la espada un poco y estira el brazo.

Zelda obedeció.

— No colocas bien el brazo —observó Link—, deja que te enseñe.

Se colocó detrás de Zelda y le sujetó la mano que empuñaba la espada. Notó como ella se ponía tensa ante su cercanía. Sonrió. Aunque ya no se quejaba por su falta de "decoro", como había dicho ella en muchas ocasiones antes, aún podía percibir como se avergonzaba y se ponía nerviosa ante aquellas situaciones. Era divertido verla sonrojarse y apartar la mirada rápidamente cuando él la pillaba mirándolo fijamente.

Link movió el brazo de ella hasta que estuvo colocado de manera correcta.

— Mantenlo así —dijo.

Se apartó de ella y observó cómo ejecutaba los movimientos que le había enseñado previamente. Debía reconocer que no lo hacía mal para ser una principiante, era ágil y sujetaba con firmeza el florete que él le había prestado, florete que había pertenecido a su madre y que su tío había guardado en un baúl con el resto de pertenencias que conservaba de ella.

— ¿Era buena tu madre con la espada? —preguntó Zelda mientras blandía el florete.

— No lo sé, prácticamente no la recuerdo —respondió Link algo apenado—, pero supongo que sí. En mi familia siempre ha sido tradición que todos aprendamos a luchar y a sobrevivir en el bosque solos. Ella y mi tío entrenaron desde que eran unos niños para convertirse en guardianes del bosque, aunque mi madre lo abandonó cuando se casó.

— ¿Qué les pasó? —preguntó deteniéndose—. Me refiero a tus padres.

— Mi madre era curandera, al igual que tú podía usar la magia con fines sanadores —respondió con una sonrisa débil—. Una noche de fuerte tormenta, cuando ella y mi padre, quien la acompañaba, volvían de visitar a un enfermo, una avalancha de tierra y rocas les cayó encima, ninguno sobrevivió.

— Lo siento —se disculpó Zelda.

Link negó con la cabeza.

— No te preocupes, yo era muy pequeño, casi no recuerdo nada de ellos.

— Yo tampoco recuerdo mucho a mi madre, murió cuando yo era muy pequeña —explicó sentándose sobre un tocón de árbol, sin mirarle—. Aunque tenía a mi padre, éste nunca fue muy dado a mostrar cariño o cualquier tipo de sentimientos debido a su estatus. Aun así yo sabía que me quería mucho, siempre hacía lo posible por protegerme y darme todo lo necesario. Pero ahora, ya no le tengo ni a él…

— Zelda…

Un ruido extraño lo interrumpió, parecía como el del girar de unas aspas a gran velocidad. Alzaron la vista y vieron a un matorral deku volando hacia ellos haciendo girar las hojas de su cabeza. Zelda se puso en guardia. Aunque había leído cosas sobre aquellas criaturas, era la primera vez que veía un deku de verdad, pero Link le puso la mano sobre el hombro. Lo miró de reojo y vio que tenía en sus labios una sonrisa relajada.

Cuando el deku se posó sobre el suelo, corrió de forma apresurada y con pasos torpes hacia Link.

— Tenemos problemas, señor —dijo el deku con gravedad—. Los monstruos han conseguido entrar en el santuario.

La mirada de Link se endureció y frunció el ceño. Los monstruos habían conseguido penetrar de nuevo en el bosque sin que él se percatara de ello, últimamente había sido demasiado descuidado. Debía ir de nuevo al santuario y acabar con aquellos monstruos de inmediato. Estuvo meditando un momento si llevarse a Zelda con él o no, pero decidió que era mejor que no lo acompañara, había riesgo de que alguno escapara y contara que ella se encontraba allí. Pero tampoco podía dejarla en casa sin protección.

— Quiero que hagas algo por mí, Zelda —pidió Link—, necesito que te escondas en el mirador mientras yo estoy fuera y que no salgas de ahí por nada del mundo.

— ¿No puedo ir contigo?

Link negó.

— Es mejor que los monstruos no te vean, no sabemos si todavía te buscan.

Zelda bajó la mirada, realmente quería ir con él, pero también entendía que no podían descubrirla.

— Si te quedas en la plataforma de en medio nadie podrá verte, está completamente escondida entre las ramas y las hojas del árbol. Si además quitas la escala nadie descubrirá tu escondite.

Ella finalmente afirmó.

Cuando se aseguró de que Zelda estaba bien escondida, Link subió a lomos de Epona y, junto al deku, se dirigió al Santuario Deku.

* * *

El santuario estaba más oscuro de lo normal. Normalmente los deku se encargaban de que las antorchas que iluminaban el lugar siempre estuvieran siempre encendidas, pero algunas se habían apagado, haciendo que reinara la penumbra en gran parte del lugar.

Atravesó pasillos y salas, luchando y acabando con los monstruos que se cruzaban en su camino, bokoblins principalmente. Parecían estar buscando algo, y Link sospechaba el qué. Pero ¿para qué querían ellos tal objeto? Según su teoría, aquel objeto solo servía para una cosa, algo que no cualquiera podía hacer, se necesitaban ciertos requisitos, requisitos que aquellos monstruos y aquel que los controlaba no cumplían, estaba seguro de ello.

Llegó al corazón del santuario, a una sala de grandes dimensiones donde los dekus realizaban sus ceremonias. La sala, al igual que el resto del santuario, había sido excavada en el interior de la roca que conformaba un gran precipicio. En las paredes de roca maciza de la sala había grabados símbolos y dibujos. En el centro, un moblin, armado con una lanza custodiaba el lugar. Al parecer, los bokoblins habían traído refuerzos con ellos.

Debía proceder con cautela. Los moblins eran muy fuertes y sus lanzas tenían gran alcance, pero no eran muy ágiles, si conseguía esquivar sus ataques, el resto sería coser y cantar. Protegiendo su brazo derecho con un escudo de madera y empuñando con firmeza su espada con la mano izquierda, se acercó con cautela al enorme monstruo. De cerca era aún más feo de lo que había apreciado al principio, sus facciones eran parecidas a las de un cerdo y unos enormes colmillos asomaban de su labio inferior.

En cuanto el moblin lo vio acercarse, empuñó su lanza con ambas manos y corrió a toda velocidad, abalanzándose sobre él. Link esquivó el ataque saltando hacía un lado. Dando una voltereta en el suelo, rápidamente se colocó a la espalda del moblin y le asestó un gran tajo vertical, de abajo arriba. El moblin pareció perder el equilibrio, pero pronto se recuperó apoyando la lanza en el suelo. Se giró hacia el joven hyliano y volvió a atacarlo. Link esquivó por los pelos la punta de la lanza, recibiendo un pequeño corte en la mejilla, pero consiguió dar una estocada, atravesando al moblin a la altura del estómago. Cuando retiró la espada, una gran cantidad de sangre negruzca comenzó a emanar de la herida, pero esto no detuvo al monstruo, quien se irguió de nuevo listo para atacar. Alzó la lanza y la bajó con rapidez con intención de golpear a Link con ella, pero éste, de un salto hacia arriba, la esquivó y aterrizó sobre el asta del arma. El moblin alzó otra vez la lanza, intentando tirar a Link, pero éste aprovechó el impulso para saltar por encima de la cabeza del monstruo, colocándose de nuevo en su espalda y apuñalándolo otra vez. La espada lo atravesó de la espalda hasta el pecho, con un ángulo ascendente, alcanzando su corazón.

Una vez el moblin cayó al suelo sin vida, Link limpió la hoja de su espada con las andrajosas ropas del monstruo y prosiguió su camino. El lugar estaba infestado de monstruos, no entendía cómo habían llegado hasta allí tal cantidad de ellos sin que se diera cuenta.

Ya había recorrido prácticamente todo el santuario, solo le quedaba atravesar otra sala para llegar a su destino. Cuando entró en dicha sala, se topó con otro obstáculo, un enemigo de espaldas a él mucho más peligroso que el moblin de antes. Un ferrus. Era la primera vez que veía a uno, pero había leído mucho sobre ellos y su tío también le había enseñado cómo plantarles cara. Tragó saliva, aquello iba a ser un combate muy difícil.

Se acercó con cautela al ferrus, quien, nada más percibir su presencia, se giró lentamente hacia él. Aquella criatura imponía mucho, era muy alta, superaba con creces la estatura de Link, estaba cubierta de los pies a la cabeza por una armadura negra y portaba una enorme espada y un escudo circular.

Cuando Link se acercó, el ferrus no dudó ni un instante en atacar primero, dando un gran tajo vertical de arriba abajo. Con un sonido metálico, la espada del ferrus chocó contra el suelo, pues Link había conseguido esquivarla. Sin perder ni un instante, Link contraatacó, pero su espada rebotó en la negra coraza. Tenía que hacer algo con aquella armadura si quería acabar con su enemigo. Se alejó unos pasos y lo observó con atención. Pudo ver pequeñas aberturas entre las placas de la armadura por las cuales se podían ver las correas que la sujetaban. Si conseguía cortar aquellas correas, el ferrus quedaría prácticamente desprotegido.

Pero planearlo era muy diferente que hacerlo. En cuanto se acercó al ferrus, éste lanzó un gran tajo horizontal. Link lo bloqueó con su espada con intención de desviarlo, pero el golpe llevaba tanta fuerza que lo lanzó hacia atrás, provocando que casi perdiera el equilibrio. Volvió a intentarlo, tras esquivar otra embestida, consiguió colocarse detrás de su enemigo, donde pudo cortar las correas del peto.

Tras un intenso intercambio de golpes, Link consiguió privar al ferrus de gran parte de su armadura, pero entonces se topó con otro inconveniente. Desprovisto de aquel peso, el monstruo era mucho más rápido y ágil que antes. De repente, vio como la gran espada del ferrus se alzaba sobre su cabeza y se abalanzaba hacia él. Sin perder ni un segundo, alzó su escudo y bloqueó el ataque. Este llevaba tanta fuerza que se vio obligado a sujetar el escudo con las dos manos y a apoyar una de sus rodillas sobre el suelo. Notó un calambre recorrer todo su brazo derecho, el golpe había sido devastador.

Sin siquiera dejarle un instante de respiro, el ferrus giró sobre sí mismo y asestó a Link una patada en el pecho, quien salió disparado hacia atrás varios metros, notando como sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire durante unos segundos. A duras penas consiguió ponerse en pie, justo a tiempo para bloquear de nuevo con su escudo otra acometida del ferrus. Con gran alivio, vio que la espada se clavaba en el escudo y se quedaba atascada en él. Con un giro del brazo, consiguió desarmar a su enemigo y tirar la espada atorada en el escudo lejos de allí. Con gran rapidez, desenfundó su cuchillo de caza, se abalanzó sobre el ferrus y lo apuñaló con ambas armas. El ferrus retrocedió y cayó al suelo de espaldas. Link también cayó, de rodillas y apoyando las manos en el suelo, agotado.

Estuvo unos minutos intentando recuperar el aliento. Cuando ya pudo ponerse de nuevo en pie, arrancó sus armas del cuerpo del monstruo, las limpió y recogió también su escudo. Con gran esfuerzo, consiguió desatascar la espada clavada. Lo observó atentamente, había quedado peor de lo que había imaginado, necesitaría uno nuevo.

Atravesó la sala hasta una puerta y entró en otra de dimensiones mucho más reducidas. En ella había un bulblin intentando abrir un pequeño cofre de piedra incrustado sobre un pedestal también de piedra. En cuanto el monstruo percibió la presencia de Link, comenzó a girarse, pero antes de que pudiera acabar de hacerlo la punta de la espada del joven sobresalió de su pecho.

Pasando por encima del cuerpo inerte del bulblin, Link se acercó al pequeño cofre y posó sus manos sobre él. Intentó abrirlo, pero la tapa se mantuvo en su sitio. Suspiró aliviado, no habían conseguido lo que se guardaba ahí dentro. De la pequeña alforja que llevaba en su cinturón sacó una pequeña llave dorada, la introdujo en la cerradura del cofre y la giró. Se oyó un 'clic' y la tapa se abrió sin dificultad. Metió la mano en el cofre y de su interior sacó una pequeña gema en forma de pirámide de tres lados, de unos tres centímetros y de color verde. La observó atentamente, parecía normal, pero cuando la miró a contra luz, dejando que la luz de la antorcha la atravesara, pudo ver en su interior el símbolo de la diosa Farore. No había duda de que era la auténtica.

Se guardó la pequeña gema en la alforja, no podía arriesgarse a dejarla de nuevo allí, y salió de aquel lugar.

* * *

— Muchas gracias por acabar con esos monstruos, señor —dijo un deku cuando llegó al poblado—. Nunca podremos agradecerle lo suficiente por lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

— No tenéis que agradecerme nada —respondió Link—. Esos monstruos iban tras la gema que os dejó mi tío, no podía dejar que se hicieran con ella.

— Lo lamentamos mucho —se disculpó otro deku—. Su tío nos la encomendó para que la guardáramos y no hemos podido hacerlo.

— No os preocupéis, nadie hubiese pensado que esos monstruos irían a por ella. Es realmente muy extraño.

— Veo que tiene el escudo muy maltrecho —observó el primer deku—, ha debido de ser una batalla muy dura.

Link afirmó, había sido extenuante.

— Esperad aquí —dijo un tercero, recordando algo.

El deku corrió hacia el interior del poblado para volver unos minutos después con un escudo en sus manos. Se acercó a Link y se lo entregó. Era un escudo hyliano, fuerte, resistente y sin ningún arañazo, estaba completamente nuevo.

— No puedo aceptarlo, seguro que es muy caro.

— Por supuesto que puede aceptarlo, señor —replicó el deku—. Nos ha ayudado muchas veces, no solo hoy. Este escudo es algo que hemos comprado entre todos para usted, para darle las gracias.

Link esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y cogió el escudo.

* * *

Se sentía agotado, tenía ganas de llegar a casa, tumbarse en su cama y dormir. Observó su brazo derecho, en el cual se estaba formando un moratón. Por el dolor que notaba en su pecho, probablemente ahí también se estaba formando uno. Estaba completamente seguro de que cuando se despertara a la mañana siguiente estaría tan adolorido que no podría ni levantarse de la cama.

A poca distancia de su destino, Link comenzó a oír una voz. Al principio pensó que sería Zelda pero, ¿con quién podría estar hablando? Zelda debía estar escondida en el mirador, por lo que no podía ser ella. Tiró de las riendas y detuvo a su yegua. Desmontó y caminó agazapado y con cautela hasta el borde del claro que rodeaba su casa. Al ver lo que había allí, su mirada se endureció. Una mujer de piel morena y pelo rojo muy intenso, recogido en una cola alta, daba órdenes a un pequeño grupo de bulblins. Tenía una joya sobre la frente y vestía ropas muy extrañas que no había visto jamás, llevaba un top rojo sin mangas ni tirantes que solo le cubría el pecho y unos pantalones bombachos también rojos. A cada lado de ella, había un bulblin y había otro más junto a la orilla del lago.

Con cautela, e ignorando el dolor de su brazo y de su pecho, Link empuñó su arco y apuntó a uno de los monstruos junto a ella. Cuando la flecha dio en el blanco, se apresuró a disparar al otro. Salió de entre los arbustos, apuntando a la mujer.

— Largaos inmediatamente de mi casa y de mi bosque —ordenó de forma amenazadora.

— Buenas tardes a ti también, guardián —saludó la mujer—. Es un placer poder conocerte al fin. Me han comunicado que has acabado con todos los monstruos del santuario, estoy impresionada.

— No quiero volver a repetirlo, marchaos, tú y tus "amiguitos".

La mujer soltó una carcajada.

— Muestras una gran fiereza, guardián, es cierto lo que se dice de ti —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa placentera—. Aunque no me imaginaba que fueras un hombre tan atractivo.

La mirada de Link se endureció aún más.

— No te preocupes, guardián, en cuanto consigamos lo que hemos venido a buscar nos marcharemos.

— Aquí no hay nada que os pueda interesar a ti y a esos monstruos que te acompañan.

— No es a mí a quien le interesa, es a mi señor. Quiere a la chica de vuelta.

— No sé de qué me estás hablando, aquí no hay ninguna chica.

Link esperaba que aquella mujer no viera a través de su mentira. Él no solía mentir con frecuencia, por lo que no sabía si era buen mentiroso o no, pero en ese momento no le quedaba más remedio, no iba a permitir que se llevaran a Zelda.

— Hablo de la chica que rescataste y acogiste en tu casa —informó la mujer—. Estoy segura de que recordarás a una chica tan bonita como ella —añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

— Esa chica hace tiempo que se marchó —respondió Link irritado—. En cuanto sus heridas sanaron se fue en busca de alguien, no me dijo quién ni tampoco le pregunté, no era de mi incumbencia.

— ¿Debo creerte, guardián? —preguntó de forma socarrona.

— Mi señora Aveil, la casa está vacía.

Un bulblin salió de la casa, al parecer había estado registrándola en busca de Zelda. Furioso porque uno de aquellos sucios monstruos hubiera entrado en su casa, Link se giró con rapidez hacia él y le disparó la flecha, atravesándole la garganta con ella. El bulblin cayó de la plataforma, frente a su señora.

— No me hagas repetirme —amenazó Link.

Aveil chasqueó la lengua y le indicó al bulblin que quedaba que la siguiera. Ambos se internaron entre los árboles y desaparecieron del lugar.

Tras comprobar que no había nadie escondido y de que aquellos dos realmente se habían marchado, se dirigió hasta el mirador, donde Zelda estaba escondida.

— Zelda, ya no hay peligro, baja.

Pero ella no bajó.

— ¿Zelda?

No hubo respuesta. Link comenzó a escalar el árbol apoyándose en las ramas hasta que llegó a la plataforma más baja del mirador, dónde Zelda permanecía sentada en posición fetal con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas. Al colocarse junto a ella vio que estaba temblando. Posó su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

— ¡No! —gritó Zelda apartando aquella mano de un manotazo y retrocediendo.

Link se quedó quieto, intentando no sobresaltarla más. Ella lo miró y pareció por fin relajarse.

— ¿Link?

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él preocupado, ella afirmó con la cabeza.

— Tenía mucho miedo, pensaba que me encontrarían.

— No te preocupes, ya se han marchado —le respondió Link pasando el brazo por detrás de sus hombros.

Zelda afirmó de nuevo y se pegó a él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Link no pudo evitar que un gemido de dolor saliera de sus labios, lo que la alertó de nuevo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Zelda— ¿Te duele algo?

— No es nada, solo algunos moratones y arañazos —respondió él con una sonrisa, quitándole importancia.

Zelda frunció el ceño. Fue entonces cuando vio un pequeño corte en la mejilla de él. Posó su mano sobre el pómulo y acarició por debajo de la herida con su pulgar. Se levantó e instó a Link a que la siguiera.

— Vamos a curarte esas heridas.

— No hace falta, Zelda, no es nada grave.

Lo miró con mucha seriedad, no dejándole que siguiera replicando. Colgaron de nuevo la escala y bajaron.

— Quítate la túnica —ordenó Zelda una vez dentro de la casa.

Link la miró inquisitivamente con una ceja arqueada, no creyendo posible que ella estuviera diciendo aquellas palabras, y la vio sonrojada y mirándolo de forma nerviosa. Tras soltar una pequeña risa, obedeció.

— Túmbate.

Volvió a obedecer. Zelda se acercó a él y se arrodillo junto a la cama. Vio algunos cortes en ambos brazos y unas manchas oscuras en el brazo derecho y en gran parte del torso. Tenía que usar su magia para curarlas. Acercó su mano temblorosa al pecho de Link, pero, cuando sus yemas estuvieron a punto de tocarlo, la apartó.

— Es solo piel, lo sabes, ¿no? —dijo Link con una sonrisa divertida—. No te va a salir ningún sarpullido ni nada por el estilo por tocarla.

Zelda se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, avergonzada.

— Ya lo sé —replicó.

Link le sujetó la muñeca y la obligó a apoyar la mano sobre su tórax. Las mejillas de Zelda se encendieron aún más.

— ¿Ves? No ha sido para tanto —dijo él con una risa.

Decidió ignorarlo y continuar con la labor.

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó con la mano aún apoyada.

Link negó. Zelda hizo un poco de presión con sus dedos en aquella zona y vio la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Link. Pasó la mano por todo el pecho, comprobando con su magia los daños. No parecía haber nada roto, solo un pequeño derrame superficial en forma de hematoma. Bajó la mano por el abdomen, pero no encontró nada allí. Se dirigió a los brazos, donde, aparte de los arañados y el moratón, tampoco había nada.

Colocó ambas manos a pocos centímetros por encima de Link y se concentró en su magia sanadora. Los daños eran leves, por lo que no le costaría mucho curarlo.

Link notó calor emanar de las manos de Zelda sobre su pecho, también comenzó a notar un pequeño escozor bajo su piel, supuso que era señal de que la magia funcionaba. Cuando hubo acabado, Zelda retiró sus manos y suspiró algo cansada.

Al ver que había terminado, Link se incorporó y comprobó sus brazos, parecían estar completamente bien, incluso el cansancio había desaparecido de ellos.

— ¡Increíble! —exclamó asombrado—. Estoy como nuevo. ¡Gracias! —agradeció con una gran sonrisa, listo para levantarse de la cama.

— Espera —pidió Zelda alargando su mano hacia él—, me he dejado la herida de la mejilla.

Acercó la mano hasta la mejilla de Link y él volvió a notar aquel calor.

— Ya está —dijo retirando la mano—. Vuelves a estar tan apuesto como siempre.

Link alzó una ceja. Zelda se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

— Así que piensas que soy apuesto.

Zelda se sonrojó aún más y se giró, dándole la espalda.

— No creo que sea una apreciación solo mía —respondió sin mirarle—, la gerudo de antes también lo ha dicho.

— ¿Gerudo?

— La mujer de antes pertenece al pueblo gerudo, una de las tribus del desierto.

— Nunca había oído de ellos, aunque tampoco salgo mucho de aquí, la verdad.

Link volvió a ponerse su túnica y caminó hasta las escaleras.

— Voy a preparar la cena —informó comenzando a bajar.

— Link —llamó Zelda.

— Dime.

— Muchas gracias —dijo ella aún sin mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué me das las gracias?

— Por no delatarme.

Oyó los pasos de Link acercarse y lo vio colocarse frente a ella. Link pasó su brazo izquierdo alrededor de los hombros de Zelda y la atrajo hasta él.

— No tienes por qué dármelas —dijo apoyando la barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella—. No permitiré que te lleven.

Zelda agarró con fuerza la túnica de Link con ambas manos y apoyó la frente sobre su hombro.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios:**_ Por fin un poquito de acción y mazmorras. Cada vez intento cuidar más las escenas de acción y lucha, que son las que más me cuestan, espero que os hayan sido satisfactorias.

No he podido contestar a todos los reviews y a los que sí, he tardado un poco en hacerlo. Lo siento mucho, últimamente ando algo liada entre el trabajo, las clases de inglés y el Tales of Zestiria XD.

Como siempre, gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, por seguir esta historia y/o por ponerla en vuestros favoritos. Y a Alfax por su ayuda.

Bye!


	6. Indicios de guerra

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6  
** **Indicios de guerra**

Gentes de todas las procedencias se habían reunido en Kakariko. Iban bien armados y sus miradas sombrías inquietaban a todo aquel que osara pasar por su lado. Mientras, los herreros trabajaban a destajo produciendo toda clase de espadas en sus llameantes fraguas. La guerra estaba próxima.

Podía notar claramente las miradas de aquellos hombres armados sobre él, analizándolo, comprobando si era o no adecuado para unirse a la batalla. Link quería luchar contra el ejército que había invadido la Ciudadela, pero no quería dejar sola a Zelda, temía que pudiera pasarle algo en su ausencia, por lo que aún no había tomado la decisión de unirse o no. Notó que también miraban a Zelda con mucha atención, aunque con una intención muy diferente, una que encontraba muy irritante.

Él y Zelda, tras haber vendido y comprado todo lo necesario, se dirigieron a la tasca del pueblo para comer algo. La comida de aquella tasca era famosa por su delicioso sabor. Se sentaron en un extremo del comedor, apartados de las miradas indiscretas. Comieron en silencio, incómodos por el ambiente tenso que se respiraba también en aquel lugar.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —oyeron a alguien decir—. Quién hubiera imaginado encontrarte con una preciosidad así, Link.

Link notó como alguien posaba el brazo sobre su hombro y se apoyaba en él. Era un hombre joven, alto y moreno. Reconoció enseguida de quien se trataba, lo conocía bien. Pese a que no eran lo que podía decirse amigos, no le caía mal, aunque a veces era algo pesado y bocazas e intentaba que Link hiciera cosas que no iban mucho con él. Junto a él había otro hombre, mucho más alto y corpulento con el pelo castaño y rizado. Aquel tipo no le caía nada bien, solía acosar a las chicas del pueblo y burlarse de Link por no haber estado jamás con una.

— Habíamos oído el rumor de que estabas viviendo con una mujer —dijo el primer hombre—. La verdad es que no nos lo acabábamos de creer, pero al final resulta que es cierto.

— No sé lo que dirán esos rumores, Fenn, pero solo la estoy ayudando hasta que encuentre a la persona que está buscando —respondió Link apartándolo.

El hombre corpulento se acercó a Zelda y se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando una mano sobre la mesa y otra sobre el respaldo de la silla, acorralándola.

— Tenemos a toda una belleza aquí —advirtió—. ¿Te apetece venir a divertirte conmigo, preciosa?

Zelda intentó apartarse de él, pero al no poder hacerlo miró con súplica a Link, quien miraba con fiereza a aquel hombre.

— Déjala en paz, Charl —ordenó Link intentando mantener la calma.

Pero Charl lo ignoró, se acercó más a Zelda y la cogió por la cintura.

— Deja a este crío y vente conmigo, te mostraré lo que puede hacer un hombre de verdad —le dijo de forma sugerente.

Link se levantó de forma brusca de la mesa y apoyó la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, en gesto amenazador. Charl desvió la mirada hacia él y esbozó una sonrisa burlona mientras se incorporaba.

— ¿Así que el pequeño Link ya se ha hecho un hombre? —preguntó de forma socarrona—. Dime, ¿qué sentiste al tener por fin a una mujer debajo de ti? ¿O fue ella la que estuvo encima? —dijo con una risa.

Con gran rapidez, Link se abalanzó sobre Charl. Antes de que éste pudiera siquiera reaccionar, colocó el filo de la espada sobre su cuello y el cuchillo de caza en su estómago. En ese momento vio como aquella sonrisa desaparecía del rostro de Charl y cómo el miedo inundaba sus ojos.

— Te aconsejo que no sigas por ahí —advirtió Link—. Podría acabar contigo aquí mismo si quisiera.

— Déjalo, Link —pidió Fenn apoyando la mano sobre su hombro—, yo me encargo de él.

Link apartó sus armas y las guardó mientras se giraba para marcharse.

— Sí, será mejor que te vayas con tu putita —se burló Charl—, aunque dudo que puedas satisfacerla lo suficiente.

Sin poder contener la ira, Link se giró y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Charl se inclinó hacia delante del dolor pero, antes de que pudiera caer al suelo, Link giró sobre sí mismo y le dio una patada en el costado, lanzándolo varios metros contra una de las mesas vacías.

— Te lo advertí.

Tras dejar unas monedas sobre la mesa, cogió a Zelda por la muñeca y ambos salieron del lugar. Link caminaba deprisa, quería alejarse de allí lo antes posible. Él siempre había sido una persona que sabía mantener la calma y que no se dejaba alterar por las burlas y críticas de los demás, pero la actitud de Charl hacia Zelda había hecho que su sangre hirviera de rabia y no había podido contenerse cuando la había insultado de aquella manera.

— Link —oyó a Zelda decir con voz débil.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que la estaba cogiendo de la muñeca con más fuerza de la necesaria. Se detuvo y la soltó.

— Lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño?

Ella se apresuró a negar.

— Estoy bien —le aseguró con una sonrisa—. ¿Y tú? Pareces muy alterado todavía.

Zelda tenía razón, aún estaba muy alterado. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Notó cómo, poco a poco, aquella rabia disminuía hasta desaparecer por completo. Al abrir los ojos, la miró y sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿De qué los conoces? —preguntó Zelda—. No parecía que tuvieses muy buena relación con ellos.

— Con Fenn, el moreno, me llevo bastante bien, pero intento no relacionarme mucho con él —explicó—, sus valores morales y los míos no suelen coincidir.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Hace tres años, para mi decimosexto cumpleaños, me llevó a un burdel —comentó con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas—, diciéndome que hasta que no estuviera con una mujer no se me podía considerar un hombre de verdad.

Zelda lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. No podía creérselo. ¿Link había estado en un burdel? ¿Un chico como él frecuentaba aquellos sitios? No podía imaginárselo en un antro de aquellos, no pegaba con él, pero eso podía explicar su falta de pudor. Link rió ante la expresión de horror de ella y prosiguió con su relato.

— Aún recuerdo muy bien aquel lugar, estaba sucio, apestaba y estaba lleno de borrachos que no se cortaban a la hora de meterle mano a toda mujer que pasaba junto a ellos. Creo que no aguanté ahí dentro ni cinco minutos.

Vio que Zelda lo miraba con duda, no acabándose de creer su última frase.

— Lo digo muy enserio —aseguró—. Fenn quería regalarme por mi cumpleaños una noche con una de aquellas mujeres, pero al ver aquel sitio me negué. El día que esté con una mujer te aseguro que no será en un sitio como aquel.

Zelda suspiró con alivio. Había notado una sensación muy desagradable en el estómago al pensar que Link había podido estar con una mujer. Por un momento también había sentido envidia de aquella inexistente mujer, envidia por haber estado entre los brazos de él. Se sonrojó ante aquel pensamiento y se apresuró a sacarlo de su mente.

— Por desgracia, Charl también venía con nosotros —prosiguió Link—. Él hace años que tiene fama de mujeriego y va por ahí presumiendo de haberse acostado con muchas. Cuando yo me disponía a salir del burdel, se rió y burló diciendo que si tanto miedo tenía de estar con una mujer. Pero yo ignoré su comentario y me fui. Desde entonces no ha hecho nada más que burlarse de mí por ello.

¿En serio aquel tipo tan grosero había estado con tantas? Zelda no podía creérselo. Si era así, no entendía para nada los gustos de las chicas de pueblo. Ella no entendía que podían ver en él, Link era muchísimo más atractivo y educado, aunque eso último no lo hubiese admitido tiempo atrás. Fue entonces cuando se percató de algo de lo que no se había fijado en su visita anterior a Kakariko. Observó a un grupo de chicas mirar a Link, para luego apartar la mirada, sonrojadas, y soltar pequeñas risitas. Una luz se encendió en su mente. Charl no se burlaba de Link solo porque éste no hubiese estado nunca con una mujer, sino también porque era mucho más popular que él y no parecía darse cuenta de ello. Estaba celoso.

A lo lejos, vio a Fenn y a Charl salir de la tasca y a éste último mirarlos fijamente. También vio como él desviaba la mirada hasta las chicas que observaban a Link y cómo fruncía el ceño. Zelda soltó una pequeña risa, sí, no había duda de que estaba celoso.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Link mirándola inquisitivamente.

Zelda no respondió, se limitó a cogerlo del brazo, arrimándose, y a tirar de él para marcharse de allí. Mientras se alejaban del lugar, Zelda se giró un momento hacia la taberna y vio como Charl se marchaba también, enfurecido. Sonrió satisfecha, su pequeña venganza había dado frutos.

* * *

Ya era hora de volver a casa. Debían darse prisa si no querían que anocheciera mientras estaban todavía en camino. Mientras Link iba a buscar a Epona al establo, Zelda esperó en la entrada del pueblo, sentada sobre un banco de piedra.

Observó a su alrededor. A diferencia de su última visita, no había mucha gente que entrara y saliera del pueblo, la poca que lo hacía, era por lo general hombres bien armados de mirada hostil. Tampoco había muchos niños jugando en las calles, y los pocos que lo hacían estaban constantemente vigilados por sus padres. Era evidente que se respiraba un ambiente muy tenso en aquel lugar.

Suspiró. El pueblo entero se estaba preparando para la batalla, sabían que si no lo hacían, acabarían como la Ciudadela. Pero Zelda sabía que no tenían ninguna posibilidad de vencer, no contra aquel ejército invasor tan temible. En ese instante tuvo miedo, miedo de tener que volver a contemplar una masacre como la de la Ciudadela sin poder hacer nada por detenerla.

— ¿Zelda? —oyó a alguien decir a su espalda.

Se giró hacia el origen de aquella voz y vio a una mujer alta, corpulenta, con el cabello rubio platino recogido en una pequeña coleta baja y ojos rojos mirándola con sorpresa.

— ¡Impa! —exclamó Zelda levantándose del banco.

Corrió hasta su guardiana y la abrazó. Unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, estaba realmente feliz de encontrarla por fin. Desde que se separaron mientras huían, había estado muy preocupada por ella, por lo que le hubiese podido pasar durante su lucha en solitario contra aquel grupo de mujeres gerudo que las habían perseguido.

— Llevo semanas buscándote —dijo Impa con alivio en la voz—. Encontré tu caballo cerca del Río Zora, pero no había ni rastro de ti. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

— He estado en el Bosque Perdido —respondió Zelda separándose—. Fui atacada por un grupo de monstruos, pero alguien me salvó y me acogió en su casa. Desde entonces he estado allí.

Impa posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Zelda y sonrió.

— Me alegro tanto de que estés bien —aseguró—. Al no saber nada de ti había llegado a pensar lo peor —le soltó los hombros pero la cogió por el brazo, tirando ligeramente de ella—. Vamos, ven conmigo, he encontrado un sitio en el que podemos alojarnos.

— ¿Eh?

— Ahora que nos hemos reunido, ya no hace falta que estés con unos desconocidos —informó con insistencia—. Aunque me aseguraré de agradecerles como es debido por haber sido tan amables contigo.

— Pero…

Desde que Link la había acogido en su casa, Zelda había sabido que en cuanto Impa la encontrara, se marcharía de allí. Al principio incluso había deseado con fervor reencontrarse pronto con su guardiana, pero ya no lo tenía tan claro. No estaba segura de querer separarse de Link, no ahora que había comenzado a apreciarlo.

— He comenzado a reunir gente dispuesta a luchar para formar un ejército y recuperar la Ciudadela —prosiguió Impa mientras tiraba de ella, adentrándose en el pueblo—. Quiero que tú, como princesa de Hyrule, estés a la cabeza de dicho ejército.

Zelda se paró en seco y, con un movimiento de brazo, se deshizo del agarre de su guardiana. Al notarlo, Impa también se detuvo y se giró.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

— No pienso hacerlo, Impa —respondió con firmeza—. No pienso llevar a esa gente a una muerte segura.

Impa la miró enfadada, con el ceño fruncido. Se cruzó de brazos y dio unos pasos acercándose a su protegida.

— Eres una princesa, Zelda —indicó—. Tu deber es luchar por tu pueblo.

— ¡No, no lo soy! —exclamó retrocediendo unos pasos—. Ya no —una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla—. No quiero ver más muertes, Impa, no me pidas algo así.

Finalmente, Zelda se giró y se marchó corriendo. Apenas recorrió unos metros cuando chocó con alguien con gran fuerza. Estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás, pero la agarraron por el brazo, evitando la caída.

— ¿Estás bien? —oyó decir.

Alzó la vista y vio a Link, quien sujetaba las riendas de Epona, mirándola con preocupación. Sintió un gran alivio al verlo. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, no quería separarse de él. Pero había algo más, algo que ya conocía bien.

— ¡Zelda! —la llamó Impa.

Pero Zelda la ignoró. Link miró a aquella mujer y luego a Zelda, quien permanecía cabizbaja.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó.

— No, nada —respondió negando también con la cabeza—, no pasa nada. Vámonos.

Lo cogió por la manga de la túnica y tiró de él, indicándole que se pusieran en marcha. Link la siguió sin perder un instante, pero se giró un momento, cruzando su mirada con la de aquella mujer de ojos rojos.

Se hacía una idea de quién podía ser, pues nadie en Kakariko conocía el verdadero nombre de Zelda. Las veces que habían estado en Kakariko, Zelda había estado preguntado por aquella mujer, por si alguien la había visto, y ahora que la había encontrado ¿por qué la ignoraba de aquella forma? ¿Había pasado algo en su ausencia?

* * *

Cabalgaron en silencio, ninguno dijo nada durante todo el camino. Zelda, sentada detrás de Link y agarrándose a él por la cintura, se aferraba a la túnica de éste con gran fuerza. Había descubierto algo muy importante, algo que pensaba que no volvería a sentir, no tan de repente. Apretó su frente contra la espalda de él. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Los celos y el nerviosismo eran síntomas muy claros.

Notó la mano de Link sobre una de las suyas, parecía intentar reconfortarla. Sonrió y aflojó su agarre. Estaba claro que había muchas razones para haber caído en aquella trampa de nuevo.

* * *

Desde que se habían marchado el día anterior de Kakariko, sabía que Link quería preguntar sobre lo ocurrido con Impa, era evidente cada vez que la miraba, pero no lo había hecho, probablemente porque intuía que ella no quería hablar del tema. Por ello, le estaba muy agradecida.

Hacía ya unas horas que Link se había marchado a cazar algo de comer. Antes de marcharse le había preguntado a Zelda si quería acompañarlo, pero ella había preferido quedarse en casa, necesitaba pensar.

Aunque hacía días que no aparecían monstruos por el bosque, Link no había estado muy seguro de dejarla sola, pero finalmente se había marchado, no sin antes indicarle que, si aparecía algún monstruo o desconocido, montara a Epona y se marchara a toda velocidad de allí.

No le llevó mucho tiempo terminar las tareas de la casa. Aunque al principio le habían desagradado mucho, ahora ya no le importaban, incluso se atrevería a decir que en cierta manera le agradaban, eran sencillas, no muy difíciles de ejecutar y no se formaba una gran catástrofe si no las hacía a la perfección, como le solía ocurrir en el castillo. También la ayudaban a aclarar su mente, y tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

Pensó en Impa y en lo que ésta le había pedido. No quería volver a pasar por aquel horror, no quería volver a ver gente morir delante de ella y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Tenía miedo de volver a vivir los acontecimientos de la Ciudadela. Impa no tenía ningún derecho a pedirle algo así.

Pensó en Link y en sus sentimientos por él. No era la primera vez que se enamoraba, ya lo había hecho una vez años atrás. Él había sido un joven noble, apuesto, galante e inteligente. Por desgracia, aquellos sentimientos no habían dado sus frutos, pues él ya estaba comprometido y tampoco había mostrado ningún interés romántico por ella. Su padre, el rey, tampoco lo hubiese aprobado, era muy exigente con los jóvenes a los que permitía cortejarla. Se preguntó qué era lo que Link pensaba de ella. Al principio, había sido muy desconsiderada con él, más aun teniendo en cuenta todo lo que él había hecho por ella.

También pensó en qué debía hacer a partir de ese momento. Pese a que no quería luchar, sabía que debía volver con Impa, pero no quería, no quería marcharse de aquel lugar tan pacífico y hermoso. Si se marchaba, probablemente no volvería a ver a Link nunca más.

Contempló las tranquilas aguas del lago, el reflejo de los árboles sobre su superficie. Se quitó la ropa y se sumergió en aquellas aguas cristalinas. Sabía que Link podría volver en cualquier momento, pero también sabía que si él veía que estaba bañándose, se apresuraría a marcharse. El agua estaba helada, aún no conseguía acostumbrarse a bañarse en un agua tan fría. No entendía como él podía hacerlo y no congelarse en el intento. Pero también era cierto que aquel frío le ayudaba a olvidarse de todos los problemas, por eso aún seguía haciéndolo de vez en cuando.

No se alejó mucho de la orilla, no podía ir hasta zonas demasiado profundas, al fin y al cabo no sabía nadar. Se sentó en el lecho del lago de manera que solo su cabeza asomaba. Alzó la mirada y contempló el cielo azul de la tarde.

El crujir de una rama interrumpió sus pensamientos. Giró la cabeza, esperando ver a Link, pero se encontró con alguien muy distinto.

— ¿Impa? ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó sorprendida.

No esperaba volver a ver a su guardiana tan pronto, y menos en aquel lugar.

— Eso debería preguntártelo yo, Zelda —respondió la mujer con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué haces ahí desnuda?

— Estoy dándome un baño, creo que es evidente —informó dándole la espalda—. ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

— Pregunté en el pueblo sobre ese chico que iba contigo —respondió—. Con esas ropas tan llamativas que llevaba no fue muy difícil describirle, y todo el mundo parece conocerle allí.

Zelda sonrió ante el comentario de las ropas de Link, ciertamente eran extrañas.

— ¿Crees que es adecuado bañarte al aire libre? —cuestionó Impa con una ceja arqueada—. Alguien podría verte.

Salió del agua y se apresuró a liarse con una toalla que había dejado cerca de la orilla. Impa la había visto desnuda cientos de veces, desde que era pequeña había estado siempre presente cuando sus doncellas la lavaban, por lo que no le importaba que la viera.

— Ahora mismo aquí estamos tú y yo solas, Impa —aseguró Zelda—. Link está cazando, por lo que no hay nadie que pueda verme.

Mientras se secaba con la toalla, miró un momento a su guardiana, quién parecía estupefacta.

— ¿Estás insinuando que llevas todo este tiempo viviendo con un hombre? —preguntó Impa sin poder salir del estupor—. ¿Los dos solos?

Zelda no respondió, dejó la toalla a un lado y comenzó a vestirse. Dijera lo que dijese, sabía que nada podría en ese momento calmar la ira de Impa.

— ¡¿Estás loca?!

* * *

Le había llevado más tiempo de lo que había previsto. Aprovechando que estaba solo, había decidido patrullar un poco por el bosque, buscando algún indicio de que los monstruos hubieran vuelto por allí, pero por suerte no encontró ni rastro de ellos.

Tras acabar de rastrear la zona y cazar un par de liebres, se dispuso a volver a casa. Debía darse prisa en regresar, pronto comenzaría a anochecer y debía preparar la cena. Caminaba de prisa, pero atento a los alrededores.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! —oyó a una mujer gritar.

Dejó ambas liebres en el suelo y, arco en mano, se acercó sigilosamente hasta el borde de los árboles. Apoyó la espalda contra un tronco y se escondió tras él, asomándose lo suficiente para poder ver qué ocurría. Había una mujer junto a la casa, discutiendo con Zelda, parecía la mujer del día anterior.

— ¡Eres una princesa, Zelda! —oyó a aquella mujer decir—. Esa actitud tan indecorosa es un escándalo.

¿Una princesa? ¿Zelda era una princesa? Sabía que ella era de familia noble, su actitud al principio lo había dejado muy claro, pero ¿una princesa? Eso sí que no lo había esperado. ¿Cómo había llegado la princesa de Hyrule hasta allí?

— ¿Qué pensaría tu padre si lo supiera?

— ¡Ni lo menciones! —exclamó Zelda—. No menciones a padre —dijo con lágrimas asomando por sus ojos—, no me hagas recordar.

Aquella mujer de ojos rojos suspiró. Descruzó los brazos, se acercó despacio a Zelda y puso su mano suavemente sobre el hombro de ésta.

— Es hora de marcharnos, Zelda —dijo la mujer—. No puedes quedarte aquí.

Link tragó saliva. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría ese día, pero, últimamente, se había sorprendido a si mismo deseando que no lo hiciera.

Permaneció quieto, escuchando atentamente. Sabía que estaba mal escuchar a hurtadillas, pero no quería interrumpir aquella conversación, parecía importante.

— Debemos luchar, Zelda. Tu deber como princesa de Hyrule es proteger a tu pueblo.

Durante unos segundos reinó el silencio. Desde su posición, Link vio como Zelda agachaba la cabeza y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

— Te equivocas, Impa —dijo Zelda con un tono de voz tan flojo que a Link le costó oírlo—. Ya te lo dije ayer, ya no soy una princesa —alzó de nuevo el rostro y un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas—. Dejé de serlo en el momento en el que Ganondorf usurpó el trono, en el momento en el que le cortó la cabeza a padre justo delante de mí.

Impa posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Zelda y los apretó ligeramente.

— Sé que esto es muy duro para ti, Zelda —dijo en tono reconfortante—, pero eres la heredera legítima al trono, debes luchar para recuperarlo.

Con un gesto brusco, Zelda apartó las manos de Impa de ella y retrocedió unos pasos.

— ¡No! —exclamó—. No pienso conducir a más gente a una muerte segura.

— Zelda…

— ¡Vete! ¡Vete de aquí, Impa! —le ordenó—. Por favor.

Impa pareció dudar unos segundos, pero, finalmente, ante aquel ruego, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Link se apretó aún más contra el árbol, esperando que aquella mujer no lo viera cuando pasara cerca de allí. Pero fue inútil, en cuanto pasó por su lado, se giró momentáneamente hacia él, como si ya supiera que estaba allí. No supo muy bien cómo interpretar la mirada que le lanzó, estaba llena de rabia, enfado y preocupación. Era evidente que no estaba contenta con la situación, y tampoco parecía feliz por la presencia de él allí.

Antes de salir de su escondite, Link observó cómo aquella mujer se alejaba, internándose entre los árboles. Se acercó despacio a Zelda, colocándose frente a ella, esperando a que alzara la mirada hacia él.

— Link —susurró Zelda.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó él.

Zelda se enjuagó las lágrimas con el brazo y le sonrió, aunque era una sonrisa algo forzada, afirmando con la cabeza. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y le acarició ligeramente la mejilla, en actitud reconfortante. Acto seguido se dirigió a la casa, indicándole que lo siguiera.

* * *

En resto del día transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Mientras Link preparaba la cena, Zelda había permanecido sentada en una silla en silencio, pensativa. De vez en cuando, la había visto observándolo atentamente, pero enseguida apartaba de nuevo la mirada. Por su forma de mirarlo, Link sabía que quería decirle algo, pero siempre vacilaba a la hora de hacerlo, no parecía acabar de decidirse.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, un silencio algo incómodo en opinión de Link. Tras acabar de comer y recoger la mesa, Zelda se disculpó y se retiró a dormir antes de lo normal. Link suspiró al verla desaparecer por las escaleras. Ella no acostumbraba a hablar mucho de sus problemas, solo lo había hecho en momentos de debilidad, por ello nunca había preguntado nada, había preferido respetar su intimidad. Aun así, sabía que aquello no era bueno, necesitaba desahogarse y hablar con alguien. Esperaba que algún día Zelda se abriera a él, pero aún con todo el tiempo que ella llevaba allí, la cosa no parecía cambiar mucho.

Despacio y sin hacer ruido, evitando molestarla, subió a la planta de arriba, donde cogió una toalla, una pastilla de jabón y sus pantalones de dormir, necesitaba darse un baño antes de ir a la cama.

Estaba seguro de que Zelda diría que el agua estaba helada, pero para él estaba en la temperatura justa, ni muy caliente ni muy fría. Estuvo más tiempo del originalmente previsto, hacía tiempo que no se daba un baño nocturno y le apetecía nadar.

Una vez hubo acabado, volvió dentro de la casa, dispuesto a irse a dormir. Cuando subió, vio que Zelda no dormía, estaba sentada en la cama, abrazándose las rodillas y con la cabeza entre los brazos. Link suspiró. Tenía una vaga idea de qué era lo que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, al menos ahora podía hacerse una idea tras haber escuchado la conversación de aquella tarde.

Tras dejar las cosas que llevaba sobre su cama, se acercó a Zelda y se sentó junto a ella. Esperó unos minutos, esperando que fuera ella quien dijera algo, pero al ver que no había reacción decidió ser el primero en hablar.

— ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que realmente quieres? —preguntó.

Zelda alzó la cabeza, sorprendida ante la pregunta, pero no respondió.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte aquí e ignorar todo lo que está pasando? —reformuló la pregunta.

— Nos has escuchado… —dijo ella.

— Lo siento —se disculpó Link—, sé que no está bien escuchar las conversaciones de otros, pero no quería interrumpir.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuánto has escuchado? —preguntó Zelda.

— Lo suficiente para saber que he obligado a una princesa a limpiarme la casa —respondió él con media sonrisa—. Espero que la pena por ello no sea muy dura.

Zelda soltó una pequeña risa. Era agradable volver a oírla reír.

— No te preocupes, intentaré que no sean muy duros contigo —dijo ella aun riendo.

— Es todo un honor que hagáis eso por mí, Alteza —dijo él también riendo con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Estuvieron unos minutos riendo. Cuando se calmaron, Link posó su mano sobre la mejilla de ella.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo, Zelda? —preguntó— ¿Qué te asusta tanto para no querer luchar y recuperar lo que es tuyo?

Zelda volvió a bajar la cabeza. Cogió la mano de Link entre las suyas y la apretó.

— Tengo miedo de Ganondorf —respondió con voz débil.

— ¿Ganondorf? —preguntó pensativo—. Ah, sí, creo haberos oído hablar sobre él.

Zelda afirmó silenciosamente.

— Es el rey del pueblo gerudo —explicó—, también es quien lidera al ejército invasor. Es un hombre cruel y despiadado, capaz de llevar a cabo la mayor de las matanzas con tal de conseguir sus objetivos.

Las manos de Zelda comenzaron a temblar y sujetaron la de Link con aún más fuerza.

— Yo lo vi, me obligaron a presenciarlo —prosiguió con voz cortada—. Lo vi blandiendo su espada negra contra soldados y civiles por igual —lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y su rostro se deformó por el dolor—, dando muerte a niños inocentes, arrebatándole la vida a mi padre.

Link la atrajo hasta él y la abrazó, en un intento inútil por consolarla.

— ¡No pude hacer nada, Link, no pude salvar a nadie! Alguien tan débil como yo no puede hacer nada contra un monstruo como él, solo conduciré a más gente a la muerte, no quiero ser responsable de algo así.

— Morirán aunque no luches, Zelda —aseguró Link captando toda la atención de la princesa—. ¿Piensas que ese tal Ganondorf se conformará con quedarse en la Ciudadela? Tarde o temprano saldrá de la ciudad dispuesto a arrasar y conquistar el resto del reino.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos. Zelda sabía que Link tenía razón, hiciera lo que hiciese, luchara o no, muchas personas morirían.

— No debes tener miedo, Zelda —le dijo él mientras le acariciaba suavemente el pelo—. Estoy seguro de que hay mucha gente que estará encantada de luchar a tu lado, tu guardiana, Impa, luchará a tu lado, yo lucharé a tu lado.

Las lágrimas de Zelda cesaron de brotar. Lentamente se separó de Link y lo miró fijamente, sorprendida por sus palabras.

— ¿Lucharás junto a mí? ¿Por qué? —preguntó con incredulidad—. Tú tienes un deber aquí en el bosque, eres su guardián, y disfrutas de una vida pacífica aislada del resto del mundo, ¿por qué te arriesgarías de esa manera?

— Nada garantiza que no quieran arrasar este bosque, ya se introdujeron en el santuario de los deku una vez buscando algo, y no creo que te buscaran a ti precisamente. Además, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados sabiendo lo que está ocurriendo, sabiendo que cientos de personas están sufriendo —hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. No soportaría saber que te ha ocurrido algo terrible y no haber estado allí para evitarlo.

Zelda apoyó la frente sobre el hombro de Link y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

— Gracias —susurró.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios:**_ Impa ha entrado por fin en escena, a demás de un par de personajes de mi propia cosecha.

Hoy por poco se me olvida subir el capítulo, últimamente estoy muy distraída y se me olvidan las cosas. Creo que estoy haciéndome mayor XD

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, que aunque no los responda por falta de tiempo y por no saber muy bien que responder, los leo todos y me alegra mucho saber vuestra opinión. A los que no escriben reviews, también muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. Y a Alfax, gracias por su ayuda.

Bye!


	7. La fuente del Gran Hada

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 7  
** **La fuente del Gran Hada**

Los rayos del sol la despertaron pronto, pero se negó a abrir los ojos todavía. Aún tenía sueño y se sentía envuelta por una calidez muy reconfortante. Quiso darse la vuelta, huir de la luz del sol, pero se encontró con que le era difícil moverse, algo se lo impedía. Abrió a regañadientes los ojos. Un brazo la sujetaba desde atrás a la altura del abdomen. ¿Pero qué diantres…?

Como pudo, apartó aquel brazo de encima de ella y se incorporó ligeramente. Al darse la vuelta vio a Link durmiendo profundamente a su lado. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Intentó hacer memoria sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior y pudo recordar vagamente haberle pedido que no se separara de ella esa noche. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas. No se podía creer que ella misma hubiese tenido el descaro y el valor para pedirle algo así. Por suerte parecía ser que no había pasado nada entre ellos, ella estaba completamente vestida y él… bueno, él llevaba su pantalón de dormir, como siempre.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, avergonzada. ¿Qué podía hacer? Suerte que Impa no estaba allí para verlo, de lo contrario podría darse por muerta. Al recordar a Impa también recordó la discusión que había tenido con ella el día anterior. Zelda había dejado muy claro que no lucharía, que no lideraría aquel ejército que Impa estaba formando, pero después de hablar con Link ya no estaba muy segura de qué hacer. Si luchaba, sería responsable de enviar a un gran número de hombres a una batalla de la que, probablemente, no volverían con vida; si no luchaba, cientos de personas morirían porque ella no había hecho nada por evitarlo.

Zelda sabía que Impa no les llevaría a la batalla si no estaba segura de que tenían posibilidades de vencer, al fin y al cabo, como buena sheikah, era una mujer inteligente, astuta y con gran experiencia en la batalla. Además, Link le había asegurado que él también participaría en la lucha y ella misma había sido testigo de su gran destreza en combate, superior a la de la mayoría de los soldados del castillo, y de sus habilidades atléticas. Gracias a aquellos dos factores, comenzaba a tener la esperanza de que todo acabara finalmente bien.

Observó a Link, quien aún dormía. Alargó la mano hacia él y le apartó algunos mechones de la cara. Era la primera vez que lo veía dormir. Él siempre era el último en irse a la cama y el primero en levantarse. Aquella expresión tan relajada que tenía en aquel momento le hacía parecer más joven, parecía un niño. Su mirada bajó hasta su cuello. Una piedra de color verde en forma de pirámide anudada a un fino cordón negro colgaba de él. Era la primera vez que la veía, nunca antes se había percatado de que la llevara.

Los párpados de Link comenzaron a temblar ligeramente y, segundos después, comenzaron a abrirse lentamente. Zelda se apresuró a apartar la mano que aún continuaba sobre su rostro, avergonzada, pero Link la cogió antes de que pudiera hacerlo y la apoyó contra su mejilla.

— Tienes las manos suaves y calientes —dijo con una sonrisa—, son muy agradables.

— ¡Link! —exclamó Zelda muy sonrojada.

Link rió y se incorporó en la cama, sentándose, pero no soltó la mano de Zelda.

— Es un alivio que ya no le des importancia a lo que piense la gente de ti, pero veo que sigue dándote vergüenza ciertas cosas —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

— Siento mucho no poder cambiar eso —respondió Zelda con tono sarcástico pero aún sonrojada—, es algo que no puedo evitar.

— No te preocupes —dijo volviendo a reír—, la verdad es que me gusta eso de ti.

Zelda sintió cómo todo su rostro y sus orejas ardían y cómo su pulso se aceleraba. Tras un pequeño apretón, Link le soltó la mano y se levantó de la cama. Sin poder moverse de donde estaba, lo vio moverse por la habitación, cogiendo su ropa, yendo hasta detrás de la mampara para cambiarse, dirigirse a las escaleras y bajar al piso de abajo, todo como cualquier otra mañana. A veces odiaba aquella actitud tan natural y despreocupada que él poseía en situaciones como aquella.

* * *

No hablaron mucho durante gran parte de la mañana, Link estaba ocupado con sus tareas diarias y Zelda meditando en lo que hacer de ahora en adelante. Tras sopesar todas las opciones y debatir los pros y los contras, por fin, a media mañana, tomó una decisión. No sabía si aquella era realmente la decisión correcta, probablemente no lo sabría hasta que todo terminara, pero en aquel momento era la que le pareció mejor para todos.

Cuando salió de la casa, Link estaba de espaldas a ella sentado sobre un taburete de madera cerca del establo, afilando puntas de flecha sobre una piedra de color gris amarillento.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Link cuando Zelda se colocó a su espalda.

Ni tan siquiera se había girado, pero había sabido en seguida que ella se encontraba detrás de él. Link sopló una de las flechas, quitándole los residuos, y continuó con su trabajo.

Zelda permaneció unos minutos en silencio, reuniendo el valor necesario para comunicarle su decisión. Tomó una bocanada de aire y luego exhaló, calmándose.

— He decidido que finalmente lucharé —informó—. Partiré a Kakariko, donde me pondré al frente del ejército que Impa está formando, tal y como ella me ha pedido.

Sin decir nada, Link se levantó y, con las flechas en la mano, entró en el establo.

— ¿Link? —lo llamó Zelda, confusa por su falta de reacción.

Unos minutos después volvió a salir cargando con un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas. Le ofreció el arco a Zelda, quien lo aceptó y lo observó. No era el arco que él siempre llevaba consigo, era algo diferente, un poco más pequeño y parecía nuevo.

— Prueba a ver que tal te va —sugirió Link.

Zelda, algo confusa, cogió una de las flechas del carcaj y la cargó en el arco. Su mano izquierda se cerró alrededor, amoldándose a la perfección, y tensó la cuerda. Apuntó hacia uno de los árboles que había en un extremo del claro y disparó. La flecha se clavó en el centro del tronco, en el punto justo en el que ella había apuntado. Estaba sorprendida con la precisión de aquel arco, le era mucho más manejable y fácil de tensar que el de Link.

— Es todo tuyo —dijo Link—. Lo he hecho especialmente para ti. Últimamente he visto que has mejorado mucho, por lo pensé que sería mucho más práctico que tuvieras el tuyo propio. Es más preciso, pero menos potente, creo que para ti será mejor que el mío. ¿Te gusta?

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Zelda. Por supuesto que le gustaba, es más, le encantaba aquel regalo. Siempre había recibido brillantes joyas y caros vestidos, pero aquel arco hecho a mano, en el que se podía ver que Link había puesto gran esfuerzo y dedicación, era el regalo más valioso que podía haber recibido jamás.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —agradeció emocionada, sujetando aquel arco con fuerza—. Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca.

— No será para tanto —dijo él algo avergonzado, quitándole importancia—. Seguro que has recibido cientos de regalos mejores y más caros.

Zelda negó con la cabeza con efusividad.

— Bueno, dejémoslo —dijo Link rascándose tímidamente la nuca—, tengo algo más para ti.

Link le entregó una daga. Era pequeña y sencilla, sin ningún tipo de adorno.

— Puede que te sea útil en algún momento —explicó Link—. Es fácil de esconder, puedes incluso llevarla metida en la bota.

Sacó la daga de su funda y observó la hoja. Se notaba que era completamente nueva, sin usar, ambos filos estaban perfectamente afilados. Link cogió la daga de sus manos y la volvió a enfundar. De improvisto, se colocó detrás de ella, le agarró la muñeca derecha y le torció el brazo hacia atrás, inmovilizándolo. Un instante después, Zelda sintió la daga en su cuello, o más bien la funda de ésta, justo encima de la vena. Aunque sabía que en realidad no había nada afilado junto a su cuello, Zelda, por instinto, no se movió ni un pelo e intentó con toda sus fuerzas no tragar saliva.

— Espero que no tengas nunca que recurrir a esto —oyó a Link decir junto a su oreja—, pero si alguna vez necesitas matar a alguien con la daga, ésta es la mejor manera de usarla.

Link deslizó el "filo" de la daga por su cuello, mostrándole el gesto que debía hacer para degollar a alguien. Finalmente la soltó y se colocó de nuevo frente a ella. Zelda se llevó la mano al cuello.

— Supongo que eso no ha sido muy agradable y puede que te haya hecho daño en el brazo —dijo Link con una sonrisa avergonzada—. Creí que era la mejor forma de enseñarte.

Ciertamente no había sido lo más agradable del mundo, precisamente, pero sí que había sido muy educativo.

— No te preocupes, solo que me has cogido un poco de improvisto.

— Lo siento —se disculpó Link, pero ella negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia al asunto—. ¿Quieres probar?

Se puso de espaldas a ella y esperó. Zelda intentó imitar los movimientos de él, pero no supo muy bien como proceder. Finalmente, siguiendo las indicaciones de Link, consiguió inmovilizarle el brazo y poner la daga contra su garganta.

— Tendrás que practicar un poco —dijo él mientras ella lo soltaba—. Tienes que inmovilizar con más fuerza, no querrás que tu enemigo se suelte y te ataque.

— Tenía miedo de hacerte daño si apretaba más —respondió ella algo avergonzada.

Link simplemente le sonrió.

— Bueno, será mejor que vayas a cambiarte mientras yo preparo la comida. Saldremos en un rato.

— ¿Salir? ¿A dónde?

— Ya lo verás —respondió Link con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, ambos se encontraban atravesando el bosque por una zona por la que Zelda no había estado nunca antes. Iba armada con su arco nuevo, un carcaj lleno de flechas y el estoque que Link le había prestado. Él por su parte llevaba también su arco, flechas, su espada y una bolsa con la comida y el agua.

Desde que habían comenzado la marcha, Zelda había intentado sacar el tema de su partida a Kakariko, pero Link o bien la ignoraba o bien cambiaba de tema, frustrándola. También había intentado sonsacarle el lugar al que se dirigían, pero él no soltaba prenda. Una de aquellas veces, la princesa había resoplado ante la falta de cooperación por parte de él, a lo que Link se había limitado a reír, molestándola aún más.

Atravesar aquella parte del bosque era una tarea bastante difícil para la princesa. Hasta el momento había explorado muchas zonas del bosque junto a Link, pero ninguna de ellas había sido tan irregular como aquella. El terreno estaba lleno de rocas resbaladizas, matorrales y zarzas, así como un innumerable número de desniveles. Más de una vez Link la había tenido que ayudar a subir o bajar alguna de aquellas cuestas, aún le faltaba mucho entrenamiento para poder moverse por allí con la misma facilidad que él.

— ¿Queda mucho? —preguntó Zelda cuando pararon para comer.

— Al ritmo que llevamos puede que una hora más aproximadamente —respondió pensativo.

Zelda suspiró, estaba cansada y le dolían los pies.

— No te preocupes, en cuanto lleguemos te sentirás mucho mejor —aseguró Link.

— ¿Piensas decirme a dónde vamos?

— Lo verás en cuanto lleguemos.

Siguieron adentrándose en el bosque. Tal y como Link había dicho, estuvieron casi otra hora más caminando. Era increíble lo enorme que podía llegar a ser el Bosque Perdido y, tal y como indicaba su nombre, era un lugar en el que podías perderte con facilidad si no lo conocías bien.

Llegaron a una zona muy lúgubre, en la que las copas de los árboles estaban cubiertas por lo que parecía una enorme telaraña. Link se detuvo, obligando a Zelda a que detenerse también, indicándole que permaneciera detrás de él.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la princesa.

Pero Link no respondió, permaneció observando aquellas telarañas. Zelda las observó también. Durante el tiempo que llevaba en el bosque había visto y había tenido que aprender a convivir con un sinnúmero de bichos, arañas incluidas, pero nunca había visto telarañas como aquella. Tenía varias decenas de metros, y eso solo lo que estaba a la vista. Tragó saliva. Comenzaba a no gustarle nada aquel lugar.

Oyó un ruido, un pequeño crujido a su espalda. Al darse la vuelta para ver de dónde provenía, vio a pocos metros de distancia una especie de araña gigantesca colgada por un hilo, boca abajo, casi tocando el suelo. La araña era más grande que ella y su cuerpo parecía estar cubierto por una coraza o un caparazón con forma de cara. Dio un chillido e intentó retroceder, pero tropezó con Link, quien aún permanecía tras ella, y ambos cayeron al suelo. La araña tocó suelo y se abalanzó sobre ellos con gran rapidez. Antes de que Zelda pudiera reaccionar, Link la cogió y la apartó de un empujón de la trayectoria de la araña. Zelda rodó varios metros por el suelo. Cuando se detuvo, vio que la araña estaba sobre Link, atrapándolo entre el suelo y sus patas.

El joven intentaba inútilmente empujar a aquella criatura, pero ésta era muy fuerte y pesada. La araña intentaba atacarlo con las pinzas situadas en su boca, dirigiéndolas hacia su cabeza, pero él consiguió evitarlas. Mientras seguía empujando con una de sus rodillas y una de sus manos, llevó la otra mano a su cinturón, del cual sacó su cuchillo. Lo empuñó con fuerza y lo clavó en el abdomen de la araña. Tras un fuerte chillido, ésta retrocedió, liberando a Link de su agarre. Con rapidez, se levantó del suelo y desenvainó su espada, listo para rematar a la criatura. La araña volvió a arremeter contra él, pero Link asestó una fuerte estocada, clavándole su espada en la boca. La araña volvió a chillar, para luego desplomarse en el suelo. El cuerpo de la criatura se convulsionó varias veces hasta que finalmente permaneció inmóvil, sin vida.

— ¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Zelda acercándose a Link.

— Una skulltula —respondió Link—. Las skulltulas habitan aquí, en el bosque, pero no en esta parte.

Link permaneció unos instantes pensativo.

— Puede que los monstruos que llevan todo este tiempo entrando en el bosque hayan causado más problemas de los que yo pensaba —dijo de forma ausente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Link la miró fijamente con una expresión en su rostro llena de preocupación.

— No estoy muy seguro —respondió—, pero creo que algo ha tenido que obligar a esa skulltula a huir de su hábitat —hizo una larga pausa—. Sigamos. No es muy recomendable que nos quedemos aquí.

Siguieron caminando durante varios minutos, hasta que, finalmente, llegaron a destino. Ante ellos se alzaban enormes rocas del tamaño de un establo, apiladas unas sobre otras. En la base, entre dos de aquellas rocas, había una abertura.

— Vamos, ya casi hemos llegado —indicó Link—. Solo nos queda entrar por aquí.

— ¿Eh?

¿Tenían que meterse ahí? Parecía lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona de tamaño medio cupiera a gatas por ella, pero estaba segura de que no sería una tarea nada fácil.

Link fue el primero en entrar y Zelda no tardó en seguirlo. Aunque la entrada era estrecha, pronto la cueva comenzó a ensancharse hasta que finalmente pudieron ponerse en pie. Las paredes de la cueva, y parte del suelo, estaban cubiertas por una especie de musgo luminoso, gracias al cual podían intuir por donde caminaban.

No tardaron en comenzar a vislumbrar una pequeña luz verdosa al fondo. Cuando llegaron al origen de aquel resplandor, vieron que la cueva se ensanchaba de forma abrupta, formando una sala circular. Las paredes de roca estaban salpicadas de pequeñas gemas brillantes y por ellas corría una fina película de agua, la cual se colaba por unas grietas en el suelo. En el centro de la sala, había una pequeña laguna de agua cristalina que desprendía aquella luz verde. La laguna estaba rodeada por un anillo de piedra, el cual estaba sostenido por seis pilares, y unos pequeños seres luminiscentes revoloteaban sobre su superficie como si fueran luciérnagas. Aquellos seres estaban rodeados por una débil luz rosada.

— ¡¿Son hadas?! —exclamó Zelda.

Miró sorprendida a Link, quien le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios. Sin decir ni una palabra, Link caminó hasta la laguna, donde las hadas comenzaron a rodearle.

— ¡Link! —exclamó un hada.

— Link —dijo otra.

— Link.

— Link.

Pronto se vio rodeado por aquellas diminutas criaturas, las cuales lo saludaban, lo tocaban y algunas incluso se sentaban sobre sus hombros o brazos.

Zelda contemplaba estupefacta la escena frente a ella. No solo aquellas hadas parecían conocer a Link, también parecían muy contentas de verle. Link se giró hacia ella y le indicó con la mano que se acercara. Desde lejos, aquellas hadas parecían puntos de luz con alas, pero, al acercarse, pudo distinguir sus pequeños cuerpos. Cuando estuvo junto a ellos, las hadas se giraron hacia ella y la miraron con curiosidad. Una de ellas, una que estaba sentada sobre la cabeza de Link, se acercó a Zelda y se puso a la altura de sus ojos, a pocos centímetros de distancia.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó el hada muy seria—. ¿Eres amiga de Link?

Zelda miró a Link, quien afirmaba con un pequeño gesto de cabeza.

— Sí, así es —respondió Zelda algo nerviosa—. Me llamo Zelda.

El hada esbozó una gran sonrisa para luego posarse sobre la cabeza de Zelda, al igual que había hecho antes con Link. Otras hadas no tardaron en unirse a la primera, sentándose sobre ella o simplemente revoloteando a su alrededor. Ante el contacto de aquellas hadas, comenzó a notar como el cansancio y las molestias comenzaban a desvanecerse. Zelda alzó uno de sus dedos y una de aquellas hadas se posó sobre él. La princesa la observó atentamente. Era muy bonita, al igual que las otras, y su pelo era de un color turquesa muy chillón. Todas ellas tenían colores de pelo muy llamativos y poco naturales, rosas, verdes, azules, rojos y un sinfín de colores más.

— Hacía mucho tiempo que no venías, Link —se oyó a alguien decir.

El agua de la laguna comenzó a iluminarse con una intensa luz blanca. Cuando volvió a la normalidad, una figura apareció flotando en el centro, a pocos centímetros por encima de su superficie. Era una mujer alta y muy delgada, con hermosos rasgos, el cabello largo hasta las rodillas de color verdoso y un par de alas translúcidas, parecidas a las de una mariposa, en su espalda. Su único atuendo consistía en un pañuelo atado a la cadera y un par de mechones de pelo cubriéndola ligeramente por delante, no dejando gran cosa a la imaginación.

Zelda apartó la mirada de aquella mujer, algo avergonzada. En cambio Link la miraba sin inmutarse, sin un atisbo de vergüenza, como si aquella visión no fuera nueva para él, cosa más que probable.

La mujer se acercó a Link lentamente, caminando sobre el agua, con movimientos gráciles y elegantes, moviendo las caderas de forma sinuosa. Posó con suavidad su mano sobre la mejilla de él y ladeó un poco la cabeza, en actitud coqueta.

— ¿Por qué no has venido a verme antes, Link? —dijo con voz seductora para luego depositar un suave beso en los labios de él—. Te he echado de menos.

Zelda no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella muestra de afecto.

— Lo siento mucho, he estado ocupado —se disculpó.

— Lo entiendo —respondió ella arrimándose a él y acariciándole con un dedo la mandíbula—, has estado cuidando de la princesa de Hyrule, ¿verdad?

Aquella mujer giró la cabeza hacia Zelda y sonrió. Se apartó de Link y se acercó a la princesa con la misma gracilidad de antes. Una vez que estuvo frente a ella, la miró de arriba abajo con curiosidad. Finalmente, al igual que había hecho con Link, posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Zelda.

— Soy el Gran Hada del Valor —dijo la mujer—. Es un placer conoceros, Alteza.

Entonces, sin que Zelda pudiera siquiera verlo venir, el Gran Hada le dio a ella también un beso en los labios. Si antes se había sonrojado al verla besar a Link, ahora estaba completamente avergonzada.

— ¡Qué mona! —dijo el Gran Hada con una gran sonrisa—. Es la primera vez que veo a alguien tan avergonzado por algo así.

— Zelda no está acostumbrada a ese tipo de muestras de afecto —dijo Link—, es normal que reaccione así.

El Gran Hada soltó una risita.

— No puedo evitarlo —respondió acariciando levemente el rostro de Zelda—, me gustan las cosas bonitas, y ella lo es mucho.

Zelda lo oyó soltar una pequeña risa, por lo que le lanzó una mirada de enfado por burlarse de ella, pero él se limitó a sonreír. Aquello solo la enfureció más, a veces sentía envidia de la poca importancia que él le daba a aquellas situaciones.

— Dime, ¿a qué habéis venido? —preguntó el Gran Hada girándose hacia Link.

— Quería pedirte prestadas un par de tus hadas —respondió él—. Tenemos que dejar el bosque por una temporada y nos serían muy útiles.

— Eso significa que participarás en la guerra —afirmó el hada.

Link hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza. El Gran Hada exhaló un gran suspiró.

— Vas a enfrentarte a un hombre muy peligroso, Link, deberás tener mucho cuidado.

— ¿Sabéis lo que está ocurriendo? —preguntó Zelda de forma cortés.

— Yo sé todo lo que ocurre en este reino —respondió el Gran Hada con orgullo—. El poder de las Tres Grandes Hadas abarca todo Hyrule, no es difícil para nosotras saber lo que pasa en todos y cada uno de sus rincones.

— ¿Qué sabes sobre el ejército que ha invadido la Ciudadela? —preguntó Link—. Me gustaría saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

El Gran Hada permaneció unos segundos en silencio, pensativa, poniendo mentalmente en orden toda la información de que disponía.

— El ejército está compuesto principalmente por monstruos y demonios —informó la mujer—, pero también hay un buen número de gerudos en él. Su líder es un hombre llamado Ganondorf, un hombre venido del desierto, al igual que las mujeres gerudo, pues es su rey. Es un hombre muy poderoso, posee una fuerza sobrehumana y un poder mágico que supera al de cualquier otro mortal. Si vas a enfrentarte a él, que sé que lo harás, necesitarás aumentar el tuyo.

— Bueno, puede que no llegue a verme las caras directamente con él —dijo Link con una sonrisa tímida—, en una guerra pueden pasar muchas cosas.

El Gran Hada negó con la cabeza.

— Te enfrentarás a él, Link —auguró—. Vuestro encuentro está predestinado, lo supe en el mismo momento en el que salvaste a la princesa de las garras de sus secuaces. ¿Cuál será el resultado de dicho enfrentamiento? Solo las diosas lo saben.

El silencio reinó en el lugar. El resto de hadas, que habían permanecido revoloteando por el lugar mientras ellos hablaban, se habían quedado quietas y en silencio, conscientes de la seriedad de la situación.

Zelda tragó saliva. ¿Link tenía que enfrentarse a Ganondorf cara a cara? ¿Al hombre que había arrasado la Ciudadela y había asesinado al rey? En ese momento volvió a sentir el mismo miedo que había sentido aquella fatídica noche. Ganondorf era monstruosamente fuerte, ella había sido testigo de su enorme poder. Link no tenía ninguna posibilidad de salir con vida de un enfrentamiento directo.

Imágenes de aquella noche volvieron a inundar su mente, las llamas, los gritos, la sangre derramada… Comenzó a temblar. No quería que Link corriera la misma suerte que toda aquella gente, no podía permitirlo. Se acercó a él y tiró de su túnica.

— No lo hagas, Link —suplicó—, no te enfrentes a él, te matará.

Link frunció el ceño.

— Eso no lo sabemos todavía, Zelda —respondió él.

Zelda negó con fuerza con la cabeza.

— Te he visto luchar, Link —insistió—. Eres fuerte, muy fuerte, pero Ganondorf lo es más. Posee un poder monstruoso.

— Ella tiene razón —dijo el Gran Hada—. Con tu poder actual no estás a la altura, necesitas hacerte más fuerte.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Link—. Uno no puede hacerse más fuerte de la noche a la mañana.

— No es tu físico lo que tiene que hacerse más fuerte, sino tu espíritu —informó el hada—. Debes fortalecer tu poder mágico. Yo fui quien lo despertó cuando aún lo tenías latente, por lo que sé cuán grande es el poder que posees, solo tienes que hacerlo salir. Para ello puedes practicar o pedirles a otras Grandes Hadas que te ayuden.

Link permaneció en silencio, pensativo.

— ¿Por qué debe pedírselo a otras Grandes Hadas? —preguntó Zelda—. ¿No podéis hacerlo vos?

El Gran Hada del Valor negó con la cabeza.

— Yo solo puedo conceder un don por persona —respondió—. Años atrás desperté su poder mágico, por lo que ya no puedo hacer nada más por él…

— Entiendo…

Link dejó la bolsa que llevaba en el suelo y de ella sacó un par de botellas vacías. Eran de cristal y ambas tenían un tapón de corcho con varios agujeros. Destapó ambas botellas y le pasó una a Zelda.

— Esta es para ti —dijo.

La princesa lo miró de forma inquisitiva. ¿Para qué quería ella una botella vacía? Vio que también sacaba de la bolsa un par de terrones de azúcar e introdujo cada uno en una de las botellas. Zelda cada vez estaba más confusa. El hada que antes se había sentado en su cabeza se acercó a la botella y se introdujo, sentándose junto al terrón y comenzando a comer de él. Otra hada se introdujo en la botella que Link sostenía e imitó a la primera. Sin perder un instante, Link cerró ambas botellas y una se la colocó colgada del cinturón.

— Guárdate esa —indicó Link—. Son hadas curativas, nos serán útiles en caso de que alguien resulte herido.

Había oído hablar de aquel tipo de hadas, a diferencia de las hadas normales, las cuales vivían en algunos bosques, las hadas curativas eran difíciles de encontrar, se decía que solo un puñado de aventureros habían encontrado alguna vez uno de sus escondites.

Observó al hada que había en su botella. Se la veía feliz, comiendo de aquel enorme, en proporción al hada, terrón de azúcar.

— ¿Por qué las llevamos en botellas? —preguntó Zelda si dejar de mirarla—. Podrían ir a nuestro lado.

— El exterior de esta cueva es muy peligroso para ellas —respondió el Gran Hada—. A los animales salvajes les encanta cazarlas. Además, mientras tengan algo dulce para comer ya son felices —añadió con una sonrisa.

Zelda rió ante el comentario del Gran Hada.

— Creo que va siendo hora que nos marchemos —interrumpió Link—. Se está haciendo tarde.

— ¿Tan pronto? —dijo el Gran Hada del Valor apenada.

El hada se acercó a él y le apartó suavemente unos mechones de pelo de la frente.

— Eres un hombre muy cruel, Link —dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero—. No solo no vienes a visitarme casi nunca, sino que además te quedas muy poco tiempo.

— Lo siento —se disculpó con una sonrisa apenada—, intentaré quedarme más la próxima vez.

— No te creo.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y los besó de nuevo, pero esta vez fue más intenso y largo. Cuando se separó de él, se giró hacia Zelda. La princesa se sonrojó, sabía que era lo que pretendía el Gran Hada. Sujetándole la barbilla, el hada depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Zelda y luego le sonrió.

— ¿Te parece mejor así? —preguntó el Gran Hada.

Zelda afirmó con la cabeza, avergonzada.

El Gran Hada la rodeó con los brazos en un cálido abrazo. Zelda sintió algo que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Estar entre los brazos de aquella hada le recordó los abrazos de su madre.

— No dejes que muera —oyó al Gran Hada susurrándole al oído.

Cuando se separó, el Gran Hada del Valor la miró unos instantes con preocupación evidente en su rostro, para luego girarse y dirigirse hacia el centro de la laguna. Una vez allí, desapareció.

Zelda se quedó pensativa. ¿Qué había querido decir el Gran Hada? ¿Qué de alguna manera Link estaba en peligro? ¿Tendría algo que ver con su futuro encuentro con Ganondorf? Si realmente fuera así, si a Link le ocurriera algo por ello, todo sería culpa suya, por haberlo metido en todo aquello. Pero no dejaría que a él le ocurriera nada malo, le prometió mentalmente al Gran Hada del Valor que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para protegerlo de aquel hombre, Link no correría la misma suerte que su padre.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios:**_ Otra vez por poco se me olvida subir el capítulo, suerte que me he acordado ^^U

Habréis visto que me he basado en la Gran Hada que sale en el Twillight Princess para la de esta historia. En realidad hay elementos de varios juegos, por ejemplo para algunos enemigos me he basado en el Skyward Sword y para los lugares en el Ocarina of Time. Espero que no sea muy lioso.

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, follows, favoritos y/o simplemente por leer esta historia. Y como siempre a Alfax por ser mi beta reader.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. El ejército de resistencia

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 8  
** **El ejército de resistencia**

Llegaron a Kakariko la mañana del tercer día tras la visita de Impa, después de tener todo listo para la partida. Al igual que en su última visita, el ambiente era muy tenso en el pueblo y un gran número de hombres armados deambulaban por las calles con expresiones sombrías en sus rostros.

A diferencia de otras veces, Link no dejó a Epona en el establo que había a la entrada del pueblo, al fin y al cabo las cosas que necesitaban estaban enganchadas a la silla. Aun así, desmontaron y continuaron a pie.

— ¿Te dijo Impa exactamente dónde estaban alojados? —preguntó Link mientras tiraba de las riendas.

Zelda negó con la cabeza. Se acercaron a uno de aquellos intimidantes hombres armados para preguntar. Éste los miró a ambos de forma inquisitiva y con cara de pocos amigos. Aquel hombre era muy alto, Link apenas le llegaba a la altura del pecho, y corpulento, con la cara llena de cicatrices, dándole un aire aún más hostil.

— Disculpe —dijo educadamente Link—. Estamos buscando a una mujer sheikah llamada Impa. Tengo entendido que está organizando un ejército para recuperar la Ciudadela.

El hombre lo miró con aún más detenimiento.

— ¿Piensas unirte al ejército, chico? —preguntó el hombre de forma amenazadora.

— Así es —respondió Link sin dejarse intimidar.

— ¿Y qué piensa que puede hacer en un sitio así un tipo enano y enclenque como tú? —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa socarrona.

— Más de lo que piensas.

Tras esbozar una amplia sonrisa, el hombre crujió sus nudillos y lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara de Link. Éste lo esquivó apartándose ligeramente hacia un lado, pero el hombre continuó arremetiendo contra él. Zelda se apartó de ambos hombres, dejando espacio suficiente a Link para que se moviera con libertad. Los puñetazos del hombre seguían sin cesar, pero Link pudo esquivar todos y cada uno de ellos. Finalmente, el hombre arremetió con todas sus fuerzas, pero aun así, no fue suficiente. El joven se hizo ligeramente a un lado, cogió al hombre por el brazo con el que lo atacaba y lo tiró al suelo.

— Esto es lo que puede hacer un tipo enano y enclenque como yo —dijo Link cruzándose de brazos.

Durante unos segundos, reinó en silencio entre los tres, pero pronto aquel hombre soltó una gran carcajada. Se levantó del suelo, se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y se acercó a Link.

— Me gustas, chico —dijo dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda—. Eres fuerte y astuto. Os llevaré hasta Impa.

El hombre rodeó con su brazo a Link por el cuello y tiró de él, indicándole que lo siguiera, sin dejar de reír. Se giró un momento y miró a Zelda, quien los seguía tirando de las riendas de Epona, algo confusa por la actitud de aquel hombre.

— ¿Tú también vas a luchar? —le preguntó el hombre—. Tu amigo me acaba de dejar bien claro que no debo juzgar a la gente por su aspecto, pero dudo que una chiquilla como tú pueda hacer gran cosa contra un ejército de monstruos.

— Bueno… yo… —titubeó.

— Impa le pidió que viniera —respondió Link—. Necesita que haga algo muy importante.

El hombre se sujetó un momento la barbilla, pensativo.

— ¿Para qué querrá Impa a tu novia? —preguntó finalmente.

Link tropezó con algo, pero pudo recuperar el equilibrio evitando caer al suelo de morros. ¿Su novia? ¿Eso era lo que pensaba la gente cuando los veía juntos?

— No… no es mi novia… —respondió con voz débil—. Solo está viviendo en mi casa de forma temporal.

— Qué lástima —dijo el hombre en voz baja y con una gran sonrisa—, la chica es muy guapa, ¿no crees?

Se giró un instante y miró a Zelda, quien caminaba cabizbaja y sonrojada hasta las orejas. Link esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Se dio cuenta de que no le importaba que la gente malinterpretara su relación, pero sabía que era algo que jamás sería posible, al fin y al cabo ambos provenían de mundos completamente diferentes. Sabía que, cuando acabara todo, Zelda tendría que volver a su castillo y él al bosque. Sintió tristeza al pensar en ello, realmente no quería que se marchara.

— Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas, chico? —preguntó el hombre.

— Link.

— ¿Link? Un nombre curioso. Yo soy Greiff. Ah, mira, ya hemos llegado.

Link alzó la vista y observó el lugar donde Impa estaba reuniendo al ejército. Era una casa de dos plantas situada a un extremo del pueblo, un poco apartada del resto de casas, sobre una pequeña cuesta. Reconoció al instante aquella casa, la conocía muy bien, por muchos años que pasaran jamás podría olvidarla.

Greiff soltó finalmente a Link y se adelantó. Abrió la puerta y los tres entraron dentro, atando antes a Epona a un poste. Allí encontraron a Impa sentada a una mesa y a un grupo de hombres a su alrededor. Entre ellos vio a Fenn, quien lo saludó con una sonrisa y un pequeño gesto con la mano, y a Charl, quién lo miró con desagrado.

— ¡Zelda! —exclamó Impa al verla.

Se oyeron murmullos por toda la sala, era evidente que, a diferencia de Link, todos aquellos hombres habían reconocido el nombre de la princesa. Link observó con satisfacción cómo todo color desaparecía de la cara de Charl.

Impa se levantó y corrió hacia Zelda.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? —preguntó posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la princesa.

Zelda no respondió, pero miró a Link.

— Entiendo —dijo Impa tras un pequeño suspiro.

Se giró hacia Link y se acercó a él. Lo miró de arriba abajo, analizándolo. Aquella mujer era más alta que él, una media cabeza, y sus ojos rojos mostraban dureza y fortaleza, pero Link no se dejó amedrentar, permaneció firme ante aquel intenso escrutinio.

— Gracias por cuidar de la princesa todo este tiempo —agradeció Impa con frialdad—. También he de agradecerte que la hayas traído hasta aquí, pero ya puedes marcharte —dijo dándose la vuelta—, yo me encargaré de ella a partir de ahora.

— No voy a marcharme —dijo Link—, yo también quiero luchar.

— ¡¿Tú?! —exclamó incrédula Impa mientras volvía a girarse hacia él—. ¿Qué puede hacer un joven tan enclenque como tú?

Pero antes de que Link pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para protestar, una carcajada resonó por toda la estancia. Greiff se agarraba el estómago con ambos brazos y daba fuertes golpes con su pie en el suelo, incapaz de contener la risa.

— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Greiff? —preguntó la sheikah, irritada.

— Lo siento Impa, no he podido evitarlo —respondió, calmándose y secando las lágrimas de sus ojos—. Es que hace un momento yo le he preguntado lo mismo y me ha demostrado de sobras lo que es capaz de hacer. No solo eso, algo me dice que es incluso capaz de mucho más.

Impa volvió a mirarlo. Link reconoció aquella mirada, era la misma que le había lanzado días atrás en el bosque. En ese momento comprendió algo, Impa no lo quería allí, aunque estaba agradecida por haber cuidado de Zelda durante aquellas semanas, no parecía fiarse de él. Recordando la actitud de Zelda durante las primeras semanas, comprendió un poco por qué. Zelda era una princesa y, como tal, tenía una reputación y una imagen que mantener, no podía permitir que se extendiera el rumor de que había estado viviendo con un hombre, los dos solos. Sabiendo aquello, era lógico que Impa lo quisiera lo más lejos posible de ella.

— Link es fuerte —dijo Zelda—, yo misma lo he visto luchar contra los monstruos de Ganondorf y vencerlos con facilidad.

— Siempre va bien tener a un buen arquero —se oyó decir a Fenn—. Y también es un excelente cazador.

— ¿Eres cazador? —preguntó Impa.

— Algo así.

Volvió a quedarse pensativa, era evidente que estaba librando una gran batalla interna.

— Impa —llamó Zelda con voz firme—. Link se queda.

Todos guardaron silencio durante unos segundos, a la espera de la respuesta de la mujer sheikah. Impa miró fijamente a Zelda y ésta le devolvió la mirada, sin dejarse intimidar.

— Sí, Alteza —respondió Impa con una reverencia.

Una vez finalizada la discusión, Impa les mostró la casa y sus respectivas habitaciones. Había un par de habitaciones en la planta baja, no muy amplias, en las que había apiñados varios camastros. Link dormiría en una de esas habitaciones, junto a otros hombres que no residían en el pueblo. Por otro lado, la habitación de Zelda estaba situada en la planta de arriba, era la más espaciosa de la casa, con una cama doble, una cómoda, un armario, un buró y unas sillas. En cuanto la vio, Zelda frunció el ceño.

— He preparado esta habitación especialmente para ti —informó Impa—. Luego iré a buscar a una chica joven del pueblo para que sea tu doncella.

— No necesito todo esto, Impa —dijo Zelda, molesta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— No necesito un dormitorio tan grande solo para mí—explicó—. Ahí abajo los hombres tienen que dormir pegados unos a otros en habitaciones mucho más pequeñas, no es justo.

— Pero eres una princesa, Zelda, tu alcoba tiene que ser adecuada a tu estatus.

Link observó cómo Zelda fruncía aún más el ceño. La Zelda que él había conocido al principio le hubiera puesto pegas a aquella habitación por motivos muy distintos a los actuales, hubiera dicho que era pequeña, poco lujosa o incluso que estaba sucia, pero había cambiado, el tiempo que había vivido con él en aquella pequeña casa perdida en mitad del bosque le había hecho cambiar su manera de ver las cosas.

— No empieces otra vez con lo de ser una princesa, Impa —reprendió Zelda—. No quiero ningún tipo de tratamiento preferente solo por ser una, ahora mismo no lo soy. Tampoco necesito a una doncella.

— Pero… —intentó protestar Impa.

— No la necesito. Estas últimas semanas he aprendido a valerme por mí misma. Puedo vestirme y peinarme sin ayuda de nadie. He aprendido a limpiar, a lavar la ropa e incluso a cocinar cosas sencillas.

Impa miró a Link con furia, quien tragó saliva. Sí, había hecho que la princesa de Hyrule le limpiara la casa y cocinara, pero, en su defensa, él no había sido consciente de quién era ella en realidad hasta hacía unos días.

— Quiero otro dormitorio, Impa —insistió Zelda, haciéndola olvidar su enfado hacia Link.

La sheikah suspiró y les indicó que la siguieran. Los condujo hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, hasta una habitación mucho más pequeña, con una cama pequeña, una cómoda, una estantería y una pequeña mesa y una silla, nada más. La decoración era muy sencilla, pero había algunos juguetes y figuras de madera criando polvo sobre la estantería.

Link permaneció mirando aquella habitación en silencio. Cuando cruzó la puerta no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia. Atravesó el dormitorio hasta la estantería y cogió una de las figuras. Aunque apenas recordaba la cara de su padre, sí recordaba el momento que éste había tallado aquella figura.

— Este cuarto había pertenecido al hijo del matrimonio que vivía en esta casa —informó Impa.

— ¿Dónde están? —preguntó Zelda.

— El matrimonio murió años atrás en un accidente y el hijo no ha pisado la casa desde entonces. La casa lleva años vacía.

— ¿Por qué el hijo no ha vuelto?

— No lo sé, el alcalde no me ha dicho nada más, solo que se marchó con un pariente, su tío creo que dijo, y ya no vive en el pueblo.

Link notó la mirada de Zelda sobre él. Parecía que había hecho la conexión entre la historia que le estaba contando Impa y la que él le había contado tiempo atrás.

— Mandaré a alguien a que suba tus cosas —dijo Impa.

— No hace falta, yo misma iré a buscarlas.

— Pero…

La mirada de Zelda la enmudeció al instante.

— Cómo desees, Alteza —dijo con una reverencia—. Si me necesitas, estaré abajo.

Tras eso, se marchó, dejándolos solos.

Zelda se acercó lentamente a Link y lo sujetó por la manga de la túnica, llamando su atención.

— Link, esta era tu…

No pudo acabar la frase. Link se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa algo triste. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos.

— Hacía años que no pisaba esta casa —dijo abriendo los ojos—. Siempre que venía a Kakariko y la veía, me entraba algo de nostalgia, pero solo eso. Hasta ahora, no recordaba gran cosa de aquella época, pero, en cuanto he entrado, me han venido a la mente muchos recuerdos de entonces.

Zelda se acercó y se sentó junto a él. Notó como ella le cogía la mano, entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos y la apretaba con fuerza, intentando reconfortarlo. No había necesidad de aquello, pues después de tantos años ya no quedaba tristeza por la pérdida de sus padres, solo nostalgia, pero estaba agradecido igualmente por aquel gesto.

Se levantó de la cama y tiró de la mano de Zelda para levantarla también.

— Vayamos a buscar nuestras cosas —sugirió—. Luego dejaré a Epona en el establo.

* * *

No había dormido tan mal en toda su vida. El camastro en el que tenía que dormir era estrecho y con el colchón lleno de bultos. Pero aquel no había sido el principal problema, a lo largo de su vida había dormido en sitios peores. Lo que le había realmente molestado eran sus compañeros, o más bien los ronquidos de sus compañeros. ¿Cómo los otros habían podido conciliar el sueño con aquellos sonidos ensordecedores? Él no había podido pegar ojo prácticamente en toda la noche, por lo que por la mañana, cuando se levantó, se sentía aún más cansado que antes de irse a dormir.

Por la tarde del día anterior había participado en el entrenamiento al que eran sometidos todos los reclutas de aquel ejército. Había sido un entrenamiento muy duro, Impa los había hecho correr, practicar con la espada y hacer un sin número de ejercicios físicos durante horas. Link había sido entrenado desde niño por su tío, el cual había sido un duro maestro, y estaba acostumbrado a moverse por el bosque, por lo que estaba en muy buena forma. Aquello lo había ayudado a aguantar hasta el final el entrenamiento de Impa, pero había visto a muchos de sus compañeros caer agotados y sin aliento mucho antes de terminar. Ella había argumentado que, para poder enfrentarse a Ganondorf y a su ejército de monstruos, necesitaban mejorar en poco tiempo. No sabían cuando atacarían, así que necesitaban estar listos lo antes posible.

Fue el primero en levantarse aquella mañana, supuso que los demás estaban demasiado cansados como para hacerlo. Harto de dar vueltas por la cama sin poder dormir siquiera, decidió levantarse y buscar un lugar tranquilo en el cual poder echar una cabezada. Se vistió con su túnica verde y un pantalón claro. Ni se molestó en ponerse sus botas, recogerse el pelo o ponerse el gorro, no lo necesitaba. Salió de la casa y fue recibido por una suave y fresca brisa. El sol aún no había salido, pero ya podía verse el horizonte comenzar a clarear. Cerca de la casa, vio un árbol con espeso follaje. Se acercó y se sentó en un hueco entre las raíces que sobresalían. Apoyó la espalda contra el tronco y cerró los ojos.

No supo bien cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, cuando comenzó a oír unos suaves pasos acercarse. Dicha persona se detuvo justo frente a él para luego sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó una voz suave y melódica.

Reconoció aquella voz de inmediato y no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran ligeramente hacia arriba al oírla. Sin siquiera abrir los ojos, se inclinó hacia un lado y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella.

— ¿Link?

Por su tono de voz, se notaba que estaba sorprendida por su gesto y también algo avergonzada, pero no hizo nada para apartarlo.

— No he podido dormir mucho esta noche —dijo Link con voz somnolienta—. Con tanto ronquido ha sido imposible.

Zelda soltó una risita.

— No tiene gracia.

Pero ella volvió a reír.

— ¿No estarás más cómodo si te tumbas? —sugirió Zelda—. Puedes apoyar la cabeza en mis piernas si lo deseas.

Link abrió los ojos de golpe y la miró sorprendido. Las mejillas de ella se habían teñido ligeramente de rosa y evitaba mirarlo directamente.

— Si no quieres, me voy y te dejo dormir solo.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Link se tumbó de lado sobre la hierba y apoyó la cabeza sobre la falda de ella. Entró de inmediato en un estado de relax absoluto, se sentía muy cómodo, con la brisa sobre su cara y la mano de Zelda acariciándole suavemente el pelo. En aquel estado, apenas tardó unos minutos en dormirse profundamente.

* * *

Permaneció acariciando los rubios mechones de Link y observándolo durante un buen rato. Aunque comenzaba a sentir un hormigueo recorrer sus piernas, Zelda no se movió ni un milímetro por miedo a despertarlo.

Mientras lo contemplaba, vio la gema que colgaba de su cuello asomando por encima del cuello de la túnica. Con cuidado, la sacó de entre su ropa y la sostuvo, observándola. Era transparente, como una esmeralda tallada, pero parecía tener algo en su interior. Intentó ver qué era girándola en su mano, pero no pudo discernirlo, era demasiado sutil y pequeño. Volvió a meterla debajo de la túnica de Link, si siempre la llevaba ahí escondida, tendría sus motivos.

Pronto comenzó a oír ruido y voces dentro de la casa, al parecer algunos ya se habían levantado. No tardó en ver a Impa salir, quien la miró con una ceja arqueada.

— ¡¿Qué demonios…?! —comenzó a exclamar.

— Shhhh… —la silenció Zelda poniendo el dedo índice sobre los labios—. Está dormido —informó en voz baja con el ceño fruncido—, no quiero que lo despiertes. Al parecer no ha podido dormir mucho.

Impa no dijo nada más y permaneció observando. Zelda por su parte continuó con su labor de acariciar los cabellos de Link. Aquello la relajaba mucho, tenía el pelo tan suave y liso…

— Nunca entenderé tu gusto con los hombres —dijo Impa en voz baja.

Zelda alzó la mirada y la miró sorprendida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó.

Impa señaló a Link con un gesto de cabeza. Zelda volvió a bajar la mirada, avergonzada.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que me gusta?

— Te conozco desde que eras una niña, Zelda, prácticamente te he criado yo. La forma en que lo miras delata tus sentimientos por él.

La princesa no dijo nada, se limitó observar al joven sobre su regazo. Estaba claro que jamás podría esconderle nada a su guardiana, llevaban demasiado tiempo juntas.

— He de reconocer que es bueno con la espada, más de lo que imaginaba —prosiguió Impa—, y es un joven bastante apuesto, pero, aparte de eso, no tiene nada de especial. Es un chico normal y corriente como muchos otros. No sé qué puedes verle.

Zelda rió.

— Puede que sea eso lo que me gusta de él —respondió sin apartar la mirada de Link—, que es normal y me hace sentir como alguien normal, no como una princesa.

— Has cambiado, Zelda —advirtió Impa—. Has cambiado mucho durante este tiempo que hemos estado separadas.

La princesa sonrió. Era cierto, había cambiado mucho en aquel último mes, todo gracias a él.

* * *

Después de haber podido echar una cabezada, Link se sentía muchísimo mejor. Si hubiera sido por él, hubiera continuado durmiendo durante toda la mañana, pero Zelda lo había despertado para que desayunara.

Durante el desayuno, había notado las miradas del resto de hombres sobre él, pero cuando él los miraba, la apartaban de repente. Cuando hubo acabado y recogido su plato, alguien pasó su brazo alrededor de su cuello y se apoyó sobre él. Observó a aquella persona, Fenn, como era de esperar.

— ¿Qué hay entre la princesa y tú? —preguntó Fenn con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Link arqueó una ceja, confuso.

— Oh, vamos, todos te hemos visto durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada sobre su regazo —dijo apartándose y colocándose frente a él, pero sin borrar aquella sonrisa—. A cualquier otro lo hubieran decapitado al instante por un comportamiento tan atrevido hacia la princesa. Impa nos cortaría la mano si intentáramos tocarle siquiera un solo pelo.

— No hay nada que pueda interesarte —respondió Link dirigiéndose hacia la habitación.

Cogió su espada, su arco y su carcaj lleno de flechas y salió fuera. Se encaminó hasta unas dianas que había detrás de la casa, dejó su espada en el suelo, cerca de él, y empuñó su arco. Colocó una de las flechas en el arco y lo tensó. Apuntó durante unos instantes y disparó. Dio en el centro de la diana. Aquello era pan comido para él, un blanco estático no le suponía ningún tipo de reto, pero en aquel lugar no podía hacer nada más.

Intentó olvidar las palabras de Fenn prosiguiendo con los disparos, pero era inútil. ¿Por qué había de haber algo entre ellos solo porque ella le hubiera dejado dormir sobre sus rodillas? Habían estado viviendo juntos durante un mes entero, era normal que tuvieran una relación cercana, no había nada de malo en ello. Le gustaba estar en su compañía y disfrutaba estando con ella, aquello no significaba que sintiera algo especial por Zelda, ¿verdad? Volvió a disparar, pero la flecha no dio en el centro de la diana, se desvió unos centímetros. Chasqueó la lengua.

— Es raro verte fallar de esa manera —oyó a Zelda decir.

Bajó su arco y la vio acercarse a él. Se había cambiado de ropa, llevaba una camisa, unos pantalones, unas botas y el florete en la mano.

— Había pensado que, mientras los demás acaban de desayunar podrías entrenarme —sugirió.

— Por supuesto —respondió Link.

Dejó el arco y el carcaj en el suelo y cogió su espada. Se colocaron uno frente a otro, en posición de guardia.

Las palabras de Fenn volvieron a entrar en su mente, haciéndole observar a Zelda muy atentamente durante unos segundos, pero rápidamente los hizo a un lado, concentrándose únicamente en su labor.

Ella fue la primera en acatar, dando una estocada con gran rapidez. Link se apartó hacia un lado, esquivándola sin mucha dificultad. Ella era rápida, muy rápida, compensando de aquella manera su carencia de fuerza, pero él era más ágil, más experimentado y con sentidos más agudos. Observó atentamente todos sus movimientos, en cómo sujetaba el florete, en sus giros de muñeca, en la forma en que colocaba los pies,... Era increíble lo rápido que había mejorado en tan poco tiempo. Quién hubiera llegado a imaginar nunca que la recatada princesa de Hyrule tenía tanto talento para la esgrima.

Durante varios minutos, Zelda continuó atacando y Link defendiendo. Sus entrenamientos siempre eran así, primero ella atacaba y luego, cuando ella menos se lo esperaba, Link pasaba al contraataque, obligándola a adoptar movimientos más defensivos. Atacó con fuerza, obligando a Zelda a retroceder varios pasos. Dio un gran tajo horizontal el cual ella consiguió bloquear a duras penas con su espada.

Estaba completamente seguro de que la gente que los viera entrenar pensaría que estaba siendo muy duro con ella, al fin y al cabo Zelda era solo una jovencita, además de ser la princesa, pero Link sabía que siendo blando no se conseguía enseñar a alguien a luchar y ella misma lo había querido así.

Aposta, dejó una pequeña abertura, la cual Zelda no dudó ni un instante en aprovechar y atacó con una rápida estocada. Link sonrió mientras esquivaba la acometida agachándose. Con gran rapidez, giró sobre uno de sus pies y, con la otra pierna, hizo un barrido sobre los tobillos de Zelda, haciendo que cayera al suelo de espaldas. Se incorporó de nuevo y colocó la punta de su espada justo frente a los ojos de ella.

Mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, Zelda lo miró fijamente. Pronto, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba formando una pequeña sonrisa. Link le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella no tardó en tomarla y, una vez de pie, se sacudió el polvo de la ropa.

— Esa ha sido una forma muy poco grácil de caer —oyeron a alguien decir.

Se giraron y vieron a Impa a poca distancia de ellos y, tras ella, algunos de los hombres que los miraban con sorpresa.

— No me hace mucha gracia que empuñes un arma —dijo la mujer con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido—, tampoco ver cómo alguien te apunta con una, podrías acabar herida, o algo peor.

— Impa… —comenzó a decir Zelda, pero fue interrumpida cuando la sheikah alzó la mano para callarla.

— Pero dadas las circunstancias, supongo que es mejor que aprendas a defenderte tu sola. También he de reconocer que no lo haces mal.

Zelda afirmó con la cabeza de forma enérgica con una gran sonrisa.

Impa indicó a los hombres que comenzaran el entrenamiento. Link se dispuso a seguirles, pero la sheikah lo detuvo.

— Quiero que luches contra mí —le dijo—. He visto que tienes talento luchando con la espada, pero quiero comprobar de primera mano cuán bueno eres realmente.

— ¿Ahora? —preguntó Link.

Impa afirmó con la cabeza.

— Está bien —dijo Link encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos caminaron hasta el centro del patio ante la atónita mirada de Zelda, quien no entendía muy bien a que venía la petición repentina de Impa.

Se colocaron a varios metros uno del otro. Link observó como Impa desenfundaba dos espadas, una en cada mano. Eran un tipo de espadas que jamás había visto antes, eran cortas y delgadas, con la hoja ligeramente curvada y el filo solo en uno de los lados. Sabía que debía tener cuidado, aquella mujer era fuerte, podía presentirlo, y, si los rumores sobre los sheikah eran ciertos, seguramente era muy diestra en el combate. Él por su parte empuñó su espada con la mano izquierda. Había dejado su escudo dentro de la casa, por lo que tenía una mano libre.

Impa fue la primera en atacar. Se abalanzó sobre él con rapidez y lo atacó con la espada de la derecha. Link bloqueó el ataque con la suya propia y también una segunda envestida sujetando su espada con las dos manos y girándola de manera que podía bloquear ambas a la vez. Permanecieron quietos unos segundos, haciendo fuerza en uno contra el otro, empujándose.

Aquella mujer era fuerte, muy fuerte, Link tenía que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para poder aguantar en el sitio. Giró levemente una de sus piernas y empujó con todas sus fuerzas, obligando a Impa a retroceder varios pasos. Ambos se separaron para coger aire e inmediatamente se abalanzaron uno sobre otro de nuevo.

Prosiguieron con el intercambio de golpes durante varios minutos, sin darle ni un solo respiro al otro. Link sonrió. Estaba disfrutando con aquel combate, era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que su tío muriera años atrás.

Tras largos minutos de lucha, ambos comenzaron a notarse cansados, debían terminar pronto, antes de que el combate se alargara innecesariamente. Link puso toda su fuerza y agilidad en un último ataque, dando un tajo en diagonal, de abajo arriba, intentando desarmarla, pero Impa bloqueó el ataque con una de sus espadas y contraatacó con la otra, apretando el filo contra el cuello de él. Link no se movió ni un milímetro y aguantó la respiración al notar el frío contacto del acero contra su piel.

— Parece ser que gano yo —dijo Impa con una sonrisa orgullosa.

— Creo que es más bien un empate, Impa —informó Zelda, acercándose.

Impa la miró y vio que ella miraba hacia abajo. También bajó la mirada y vio asombrada un cuchillo contra su estómago. En el último momento, viendo que su ataque con la espada iba a fallar, Link había desenfundado con rapidez su cuchillo de caza y lo había dirigido contra el abdomen de la mujer, justo al mismo tiempo que ella había dirigido la espada contra su cuello.

— Me preguntaba cuándo ibas a usarlo —dijo Impa con una sonrisa.

Se apartó de él, envainando sus espadas en el proceso. Link exhaló una buena bocanada de aire, aliviado por no tener aquel filo contra la vena de su cuello, y enfundó también sus armas.

Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados, todos los que habían salido al patio para el entrenamiento se habían acercado a ellos durante el combate y los habían estado observando. Vio al hombre del día anterior, Greiff, quien lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, también estaba Fenn, también sonriéndole, y Charl, quién tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Estaba claro que nunca se llevaría bien con aquel tipo.

— Supongo que he de retractarme de mis palabras de ayer —reconoció Impa—. Eres más que bienvenido en este lugar.

Observó como Impa le ofrecía la mano para estrecharla y no tardó en devolverle el gesto. Ella le apretó la mano con fuerza, a lo que él respondió con la misma fuerza. Impa sonrió.

— Creo que empiezas a gustarme —declaró—. Puede que Zelda no tenga tan mal gusto después de todo.

— ¡Impa! —exclamó la susodicha, muy avergonzada.

Tras soltarle la mano, Impa se giró y encaró al resto de hombres para que comenzaran el entrenamiento, dejando a un Link confuso que no entendía a qué se había referido, pero, tras un par de pasos, se detuvo.

— Hay algo que me intriga —dijo mientras se giraba—. Dices que eres un cazador, pero los cazadores no suelen molestarse en aprender a manejar una espada, y menos hasta llegar a dominarla con tan maestría como tú.

— Bueno, eso es porque realmente no soy un cazador —respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca—. Cazo para comer y para ganar algo dinero cuando lo necesito, pero en realidad me dedico a proteger el Bosque Perdido, al igual que lo hicieron antes mis antepasados.

— Espera un momento —interrumpió Impa, confusa—, ¿tú eres el actual guardián del bosque?

Link afirmó.

— Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Yo conocí al guardián hace unos años y era un hombre mucho más mayor que tú.

— Ese era mi tío —respondió Link con una pequeña risa—. Murió hace dos años, fue entonces cuando tomé su papel de guardián.

— ¿Y tu tío no te dijo que tenías que presentarte ante el rey para poder tomar el puesto oficialmente?

Link la miró sorprendido. La verdad es que su tío jamás le había mencionado nada de aquello, solo se había limitado a enseñarle todo lo que necesitaba para el día en que lo sucediera como guardián. Nunca le había hablado sobre formalismos ni nada por el estilo.

— Lo siento —se disculpó rascándose de nuevo la nuca—, la muerte de mi tío fue bastante repentina, por lo que supongo que no le dio tiempo a explicarme nada de todo eso antes de fallecer.

— No importa, supongo que tienes razón —dijo Impa algo incómoda por haber tocado sin querer un tema delicado—. Será mejor que comience con el entrenamiento.

Impa se giró y se unió a los hombres para entrenarlos.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios:**_ Desde mi anterior fanfic, he querido narrar una pequeña lucha amistosa entre Link e Impa, aunque, como no se me dan muy bien las batallas, he tenido que hacerla bastante corta ^^U

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y por seguir esta historia. Y a Alfax por su ayuda.

Bye!


	9. Ascensión por la Montaña de la Muerte

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9  
** **Ascensión por la Montaña de la Muerte**

— ¿Han llegado ya los mensajeros? —preguntó Impa a uno de sus soldados.

— No, señora —respondió—, aún no ha vuelto ninguno de los dos.

— Supongo que todavía es pronto para recibir respuesta… —murmuró para sí misma.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Link y Zelda llegaran a Kakariko para unirse al ejército de resistencia que Impa estaba formado. Al principio, dicho ejército, solo había estado compuesto por apenas una treintena de hombres, pero, pronto, muchos otros, decenas de hombres, se habían unido a ellos. Grandes tiendas de campaña habían sido montadas al rededor del pueblo para poder alojar a aquellos hombres. Incluso los que ya se alojaban en la casa, habían sido trasladados a aquellas tiendas, pues necesitaban las habitaciones para usarlas de almacén. Gracias a aquello, los problemas para dormir de Link habían desaparecido por completo. Al contrario que el resto de soldados, él permaneció alojado en la casa, al fin y al cabo, teóricamente, la casa seguía siendo suya, y así Zelda se lo había hecho saber a Impa cuando ésta había querido mandarlo con los demás.

Aunque el número de efectivos había aumentado de forma considerable en muy poco tiempo, aún necesitaban más gente. Impa había sido informada que las legiones del ejército real apostadas en las regiones periféricas del reino se unirían a ella y, además, el día anterior había mandado a un par de mensajeros para pedir ayuda a los goron de la Montaña de la Muerte y a los zora del Río Zora. Esperaba con impaciencia a que volvieran dichos mensajeros, pero aún no habían dado señales de vida. Sabía que los zora vivían lejos de allí, a varias jornadas a pie, pero Kakariko estaba situado en la falda de la Montaña de la Muerte, el mensajero debería haber vuelto ya.

Dirigió la vista hacia la ventana y, a través de ella, pudo ver a la princesa sentada en un banco de madera junto a Link, de nuevo. Sabía que no estaba bien que los dos pasaran tanto tiempo juntos, pero, por mucho que había intentado advertir a Zelda sobre el asunto, ésta no le había hecho ni el más mínimo caso. Meses atrás, antes de que huyeran de la Ciudadela, Zelda había sido una joven obediente, recatada y cuidadosa de las habladurías, pero ahora era diferente, se estaba volviendo independiente, rebelde y ya no le importaba lo que pensaran o dijeran de ella. Y todo por él.

No es que Impa odiara a Link o le recriminara el haber cambiado a la princesa, después de haberlo conocido bien le resultaba imposible, era todo lo contrario, le estaba agradecido. Ella prefería a esa Zelda independiente y más segura de sí misma, pero no sabía si el pueblo de Hyrule aceptaría a su "nueva" princesa.

Los observó durante unos minutos. Como muchas veces, estaban entrenando, pero a diferencia de otras esta vez era Zelda la que enseñaba a Link. Lo estaba enseñando a usar magia lumínica, pues al parecer él solo sabía sobre magia elemental.

No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero ese chico no dejaba de sorprenderla, no solo era bueno con la espada y el arco, sino que también podía usar magia, algo no muy común en aquellos tiempos.

Apartó la vista de la ventana y la dirigió al gran mapa y al montón de papeles que había sobre la mesa. Debía comenzar a organizar el plan de batalla para cuando llegara el momento oportuno de atacar. Ganondorf aún no había salido de la Ciudadela, tenía una ligera idea de por qué, así que debían aprovechar todo aquel tiempo de que disponían para organizarse y pensar en una estrategia a seguir.

Mientras aún estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, la puerta de la casa se abrió de repente. Uno de los soldados entró a toda prisa, sudando y prácticamente sin aliento. Detrás de él iban un par de hombres, los cuales traían con ellos a un tercero, al cual sujetaban por debajo de los brazos. Impa reconoció de inmediato al hombre que cargaban, era el soldado que había enviado como mensajero a lo alto de la Montaña de la Muerte para que hablara con los goron. El hombre estaba inconsciente y cubierto de sangre, parecía muy mal herido.

Impa ordenó a los hombres que lo llevaran a una de las habitaciones del fondo en la cual habían instalado la enfermería. Lo colocaron de lado sobre una de las camas y le rasgaron la túnica para comprobar sus heridas. Tenía el pecho y los brazos cubiertos de arañazos y moratones, y un enorme tajo cruzaba toda su espalda en diagonal.

¿Cómo demonios aquel hombre había acabado así? Impa sabía que en el sendero que subía por la ladera del volcán vivían algunos monstruos, tektites en su mayoría, nada que ninguno de sus soldados no pudieran matar con facilidad. Entonces, ¿cómo había acabado uno de sus hombres medio muerto?

— ¡Impa!

Aquella voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al girarse en dirección a aquella voz, vio a Zelda en el marco de la puerta, seguida de Link.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó la princesa, pero enseguida vio qué estaba pasando.

Al ver el hombre en la camilla, Zelda se apresuró a acercarse y a examinar las heridas con su magia.

— ¿Puedes hacer algo? —preguntó Impa.

La princesa permaneció unos momentos pensativa, para después negar con la cabeza.

— Puedo encargarme de los arañazos, moratones y de las costillas rotas —dijo—, pero no del corte de la espalda. Está infectado. Habría que desinfectar la herida antes de usar mi magia.

— ¡Que alguien vaya al pueblo y consiga algo para desinfectar! —ordenó Impa.

— No hará falta.

Link se acercó al herido y examinó la herida de la espalda.

— Creo que tengo lo que necesita.

— ¿Usarás el hada? —preguntó Zelda.

— No, tampoco puede hacer nada contra las infecciones.

Sin perder ni un instante, salió de la habitación y subió las escaleras. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con unas hojas, un mortero y agua. Colocó el mortero sobre una mesa y comenzó a machacar las hojas con él, creando una pasta. Mientras él continuaba con aquella labor, Zelda comenzó a curar con su magia las heridas del pecho y los brazos.

Impa observaba algo sorprendida como ambos jóvenes trabajaban. Sabía que la princesa tenía un gran poder curativo, pero jamás la había visto ponerlo en práctica fuera de sus clases. Por otra parte, Link volvía a sorprenderla, nuevamente, con sus inesperados conocimientos sobre plantas medicinales y farmacología.

— Esto ya está —informó Link mientras se acercaba al herido.

Entre dos hombres pusieron al mensajero bocabajo.

Link cogió un paño y lo empapó con agua. Con mucho cuidado, limpió la herida por completo para luego cubrirla con la pasta que había en el mortero.

— Deja que haga efecto unos minutos —le dijo a Zelda—, luego ya podrás usar tu magia.

Zelda afirmó.

Tal y como Link le había indicado, tras esperar unos minutos, Zelda comenzó a curar el tajo con su magia. La herida era muy profunda, por lo que tuvo que emplear hasta la última gota de su poder para poder cerrarla. Era un milagro que aquel hombre aún siguiera con vida después de recibir una herida así.

Después de unos largos minutos, Zelda apartó las manos del herido, finalizando así el proceso de curación. Impa vio como la princesa se tambaleaba y caía hacia un lado. Quiso correr hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Link ya estaba allí, sujetándola.

— Gracias —dijo en voz baja Zelda con una sonrisa.

Link le devolvió la sonrisa y afirmó en silencio.

Parecía ser que el día que tanto había temido Impa había llegado ya, el día que Zelda ya no la necesitaba. Desde el fallecimiento de la reina, Impa se había encargado de cuidar de la princesa, la había ayudado a vestirse y a bañarse, la había protegido, la había consolado por las noches cuando había tenido una pesadilla, había estado siempre a su lado viéndola crecer desde niña hasta convertirse en una mujer. Para Impa, Zelda había sido como una hija. Pero Zelda había encontrado a alguien más en quien confiar y en quien apoyarse.

Impa suspiró con tristeza, no porque la princesa ya no solo dependiera de ella, sino porque sabía que cuando todo acabase, cuando ellos dos tuvieran que separarse, Zelda sufriría. Algunas veces Impa se preguntaba si Zelda no era consciente de las consecuencias de aquel enamoramiento, de que su hipotética relación con Link estaba condenada al fracaso. Sabía que la princesa era una joven inteligente, solo esperaba que aquellos sentimientos por él no le hubiesen nublado el buen juicio.

* * *

— ¿Ha dicho algo? —preguntó Impa.

— Sí —afirmó Greiff—. Durante los pocos minutos que ha estado consciente nos contando que el camino que sube por la montaña está infestado de monstruos. No solo hay tektites como era de esperarse, también hay un gran número de lizalfos y también algún dinolfo.

Impa reprimió un suspiro. Frunció el ceño y se pasó la mano por sus ojos cerrados, restregándoselos, intentando mitigar el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a sufrir. La situación se había complicado mucho.

Era la mañana del día siguiente y todos se habían reunido en el comedor de la casa, alrededor de la mesa. El mensajero había permanecido inconsciente todo el día anterior, había despertado durante unos minutos, pero enseguida se había sumido nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

— ¿Llegó a hablar con los goron? —preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados.

— No, no consiguió llegar.

No pudo reprimir más aquel suspiro. Era de vital importancia contactar con los goron y que éstos les brindaran su ayuda en la batalla que estaba por venir.

— Él es uno de los mejores hombres que tenemos —oyó a Greiff decir—. Viendo el estado en el que ha vuelto, nadie va a querer subir por esa montaña y hacer de mensajero.

Greiff tenía razón. Ninguno de los otros hombres querría subir la Montaña de la Muerte mientras estuviera infestada de aquellos monstruos, y tampoco es que tuvieran posibilidades de llegar en mejores condiciones que aquel hombre. La única opción que quedaba era que subiera ella misma. En medida de lo posible, Impa prefería no alejarse mucho de Kakariko, al fin y al cabo era ella la que comandaba aquel ejército y la que debía cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden, pero por algo tan importante como aquello no le quedaba más remedio que marcharse.

— Dejad que vaya yo —oyó decir a su espalda.

Se giró y vio a Link que había dado un paso al frente. A su lado, Zelda lo miraba de forma estupefacta.

— Nunca he visto a un dinolfo, pero luché una vez contra un lizalfos —informó Link—. Son enemigos bastante fuertes, pero me enfrentado a monstruos peores.

Impa sopesó aquella idea. Era arriesgado mandar a aquel joven a una misión tan peligrosa, pero había demostrado con creces que era muy buen luchador, las posibilidades de que volviera sano y salvo eran altas.

— Está bien —dijo afirmando con la cabeza—. Prepárate, partirás de inmediato.

Link sonrió y se encaminó a toda prisa hacia su habitación. Impa vio a Zelda mirarla con reproche para luego correr tras él. No parecía muy contenta con la situación.

* * *

Link se ajustó el cinturón que sujetaba sus pequeñas alforjas, la botella con la pequeña hada curativa y su cuchillo alrededor de la cintura, sobre la túnica. Cerró la correa que sujetaba la espada y el escudo sobre el pecho y se puso sus guantes de piel. Estaba listo para emprender la marcha.

— Prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado —suplicó Zelda.

El joven se giró hacia ella y le sonrió. Con su mano izquierda le acarició suavemente el pelo para luego pasarla por detrás de la nuca de ella. Se acercó y depositó un suave beso sobre su frente.

— Te lo prometo —susurró.

Zelda e Impa lo vieron partir silenciosamente. Impa se giró para observar a la princesa, quien estaba visiblemente preocupada.

— No te preocupes, estoy segura de que volverá sano y salvo.

Zelda se giró para mirarla, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía enfadada.

— ¡¿Y si no lo hace?! —exclamó—. El camino de la montaña es muy peligroso, ¿y si también vuelve gravemente herido? O peor aún, ¿y si no vuelve?

— Zelda, Link es mucho más fuerte que ese hombre, sabrá salir airoso.

— ¿Pero y si no? —preguntó mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos por no llorar—. Si le ocurre algo, será culpa mía, Impa. Yo he sido la que lo ha arrastrado hasta aquí. Si no hubiese sido por mí, Link aún estaría en el bosque viviendo tranquilamente.

— Zelda…

— Puede que tengas razón en que lo más probable es que no le pase nada en la montaña, pero ¿y después? ¿Qué pasará cuando luchemos contra Ganondorf y su ejército? Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar cuando se vea las caras con ese temible hombre —dijo mirándose sus temblorosas manos—. Jamás podría perdonármelo si a él le ocurriese algo…

Impa la rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hasta ella. Parecía ser que aún Zelda la necesitaba de vez en cuando para consolarla.

— Si le ocurre algo, no será culpa tuya, Zelda —dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza intentando tranquilizarla—. Tú no le has obligado, él mismo ha tomado esa decisión. Sé que aún no lo conozco demasiado, pero estoy completamente segura de que, aunque dejara la vida en esto, no se arrepentiría de ello.

— Pero…

— Sé que la muerte del rey te afectó mucho y que no soportarías que Link corriera la misma suerte, pero has de entender, Zelda, que no siempre podemos alejar del peligro a la gente que queremos. Aunque he sido yo la que te ha traído hasta aquí, en realidad, preferiría que estuvieras en un lugar lejano, a salvo. Sé que él también lo preferiría, pero, a veces, tenemos que arriesgarnos para conseguir algo. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Zelda devolvió el abrazo a su guardiana y afirmó contra el pecho de ella.

* * *

Hasta el momento, la ascensión estaba siendo bastante fácil, solo unas pocas tektites rojas se habían cruzado en su camino, las cuales no habían representado demasiados problemas a la hora de deshacerse de ellas. Apenas llevaba media hora caminando y aún le esperaba cerca de medio día para llegar a destino. El camino ascendía por una pendiente, la cual estaba bordeada por altas paredes de piedra y enormes rocas. Caminaba con cuidado. Aunque estaba acostumbrado al terreno irregular del bosque, aquel terreno era mucho más accidentado y empinado que cualquiera de los que había recorrido hasta el momento.

Cuando pasó entre unas rocas, oyó algo, parecía como si alguien cogiera aire con fuerza. Sin dudarlo ni un instante, retrocedió dando un salto hacia atrás. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, vio como una gran llamarada cubría el punto donde, segundos antes, él había estado. Desenvainó su espada y se colocó el escudo en el brazo derecho. De entre las rocas salió un lizalfos, el cual se abalanzó sobre él de un salto, girando en el aire, intentando golpearle con su fuerte cola. Link consiguió bloquear dicho ataque con su escudo y contraatacó con su espada, pero el monstruo con forma de lagarto también consiguió bloquearle con la suya propia.

El lizalfos empujó con gran fuerza, intentando hacer a Link retroceder, pero éste aguantó. Mientras seguía haciendo fuerza, Link cambió ligeramente la posición de sus pies. Dejó de empujar. El lizalfos se fue hacia delante ante la repentina falta de resistencia por parte de su contrincante y perdió el equilibrio. Link aprovechó aquel momento para golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza con su escudo. El lizalfos cayó al suelo, aturdido por el golpe. Finalmente, Link se abalanzó sobre él y le clavó la espada en el pecho.

Una vez se hubo asegurado de que el lagarto no volvería a ponerse en pie, desclavó la espada y siguió ascendiendo. No había avanzado ni cien pasos cuando otro lizalfos salió a su encuentro. Esta vez Link fue más rápido en reaccionar. Cuando el monstruo le atacó con un tajo vertical de su espada, Link lo esquivó con gran rapidez, se colocó a su espalda y le clavó la espada antes de que pudiera girarse para volver a atacar.

Siguió ascendiendo. No pararon de aparecer monstruos, tektites y lizalfos. Tras luchar contra más de una docena de ellos, Link comenzaba a estar agotado. Decidió parar un rato para descansar y comer algo. Llevaba con él un par de manzanas, algo de pan y cecina. Cogió una de las manzanas y le dio un gran mordisco. Mientras comía miró hacia arriba, hacia lo alto de la montaña, aún le quedaba al menos la mitad del camino. En realidad la Montaña de la Muerte no era realmente una montaña, era un volcán, como indicaba la columna de humo que solía salir del cráter, columna que hacía días que había desaparecido. Aquello a Link le pareció muy extraño, no recordaba ni un solo día de su vida en el que la Montaña de la Muerte no humease.

* * *

Con todos aquellos monstruos atosigándole, la ascensión estaba siendo más complicada de lo que había imaginado en un principio, aun así, no se arrepentía de haberse ofrecido voluntario. Mientras había estado preparando sus cosas para el camino, Zelda le había pedido que lo reconsiderase, que era un viaje peligroso, pero él había insistido en su decisión. El Gran Hada del Valor le había dicho que, en un futuro no muy lejano, iba a tener que enfrentarse contra el hombre que estaba detrás de la invasión de la Ciudadela, Ganondorf, si no recordaba mal su nombre, y que si quería salir airoso de tal encuentro debía hacerse más fuerte, en concreto, debía fortalecer su poder mágico. Aquel viaje hasta el hogar de los goron le brindaba la oportunidad perfecta. En lo alto de la Montaña de la Muerte vivía otra de las Grandes Hadas, por lo que debía ir a visitarla para que lo ayudara.

Cogió la botella donde guardaba el hada curativa y la observó. Ésta estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, la espalda apoyada sobre el cristal de la botella y abrazaba con fuerza uno de los terrones de azúcar que él le había dado aquella misma mañana.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

El hada lo miró y afirmó con su pequeña cabecita y una sonrisa.

— No te has hecho daño mientras luchaba, ¿verdad?

El hada negó con energía para luego darle un buen mordisco al terrón. Link sonrió y volvió a colgar la botella en su cinturón.

Ya había descansado suficiente, por lo que recogió sus cosas y emprendió de nuevo la marcha. Más lizalfos y tektites se cruzaron en su camino hasta que por fin pudo vislumbrar a lo lejos su destino, la entrada a la ciudad de los goron. Solo tenía que subir un par de cuestas más, las cuales ascendían junto una alta pared de roca bordeando un precipicio, y ya habría llegado.

Justo cuando comenzaba a subir una de aquellas cuestas, vio una sombra extraña en el suelo, justo frente a él. Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo y vio algo que caía sobre su cabeza. Se hizo a un lado de un salto, a tiempo para no ser aplastado por dos monstruos. Al igual que los lizalfos, tenían un aspecto parecido a los lagartos, pero, a diferencia de los primeros, estos dos eran más grandes y su cabeza era más redondeada. Dinolfos, si no estaba equivocado. Los dinolfos eran más fuertes que los lizalfos y además debía enfrentarse a dos a la vez. Debía actuar con mucho cuidado.

Dio varios pasos hacia atrás, creando espacio entre él y los dos monstruos. Necesitaba pensar en cómo proceder, el arco no le serviría de mucho, sería difícil crear la distancia suficiente para poder disparar con libertad, solo le quedaba su espada. La desenvainó y se preparó para el combate.

Ambos dinolfos se abalanzaron sobre él a la vez, atacándolo con sus respectivas espadas oxidadas. Link alzó tanto su espada como su escudo, bloqueando el ataque de sus contrincantes. Durante unos instantes no supo qué hacer, ambos monstruos eran muy fuertes y le estaba costando mucho no ceder ante ninguno de los dos. Finalmente, con un giro de muñeca, consiguió desviar la espada del dinolfo de su izquierda, obligándolo a retroceder con una pequeña estocada. Gracias a eso pudo centrarse momentáneamente en el de la derecha.

Empujó con su escudo mientras que daba nuevamente una estocada, alcanzando al monstruo en el hombro. Un alarido de dolor salió de la boca del lagarto y Link aprovechó aquel momento para darle una patada en el pecho, haciendo que cayera varios pasos hacia atrás. Apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperar el aliento cuando el otro dinolfo se abalanzó de nuevo sobre él. Link bloqueó con su escudo los ataques frenéticos del monstruo, quien lo golpeaba con fuerza una y otra vez, obligándolo a retroceder ligeramente.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Link vio al dinolfo que había derribado poniéndose nuevamente en pie. Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a centrarse en el que tenía frente a él. Éste continuaba acatándolo una y otra vez sin pausa, parecía cegado por la ira. Link ideó un plan aprovechando aquello. A la vez que se protegía con el escudo, le tapó la visión a su contrincante. Afianzó sus pies en el suelo de roca y empuñó su espada con fuerza con la mano izquierda. Sin que el dinolfo siquiera pudiera ver lo que ocurría, Link guió su espada por debajo del escudo y se la clavó al dinolfo en el estómago. Empujó con fuerza, atravesándolo hasta que la punta de la espada asomó por la espalda del monstruo.

Empujó al dinolfo con su escudo y su pie para desclavar la espada. Una vez liberada, Link se giró hacia el dinolfo restante. El monstruo se había detenido poco antes de llegar hasta él. Aquellas criaturas no eran lo que podía considerarse expresivas precisamente, pero se podía apreciar un cambio en su mirada. Mientras que antes sus ojos habían estado llenos maldad y de ansias de matar, ahora reflejaban algo completamente diferente, parecían vacilantes, parecían reflejar duda y… ¿miedo, tal vez? Estaba demostrado que aquellas criaturas tenían cierto nivel de inteligencia y podían razonar hasta cierto punto, por lo que no era ilógico pensar que aquel dinolfo comenzaba a tener miedo de Link tras verlo matar a su compañero.

Antes de que el dinolfo pudiera recuperarse de la impresión, Link atacó. Dio un tajo horizontal, pero su contrincante pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivarlo. Volvió a la carga blandiendo su espada sin pausa. El dinolfo pareció recuperarse de su aturdimiento, pues comenzó a atacar a Link con fuerzas renovadas. En una de las envestidas del dinolfo, Link se vio obligado a retroceder varios pasos, hasta que su pie no pudo ir más hacia atrás. A su espalda, un precipicio completamente vertical descendía varias decenas de metros. Tragó saliva. Un paso en falso y caería irremediablemente por aquel profundo vacío.

El dinolfo volvió a atacar, empujándole de nuevo. El pie derecho de Link resbaló y estuvo a punto de caer, pero pudo apoyar la rodilla en el suelo a tiempo para impedirlo. Tenía bloqueado al monstruo con su escudo, arqueando la espalda hacia atrás y aguantando con todas sus fuerzas. Era evidente que el dinolfo tenía intención de empujarlo para que cayera.

Miró hacia el precipicio, tal y como estaba, podía ver el fondo del barranco a la perfección. La situación en la que se encontraba era precaria, pero si jugaba bien sus cartas podría darle la vuelta completamente. En aquella posición le era difícil blandir la espada, no tenía espacio suficiente, pero eso no le impediría contraatacar. Mientras continuaba aguantando con el escudo dejó su espada a un lado, desenfundó su cuchillo de caza y lo clavó en el muslo del dinolfo, todo con asombrosa rapidez. Éste se apartó un par de pasos y Link aprovechó aquel instante para golpearle en el vientre con el canto del escudo. El dinolfo se inclinó hacia delante, dándole a Link la oportunidad de golpearlo de nuevo por detrás. El monstruo se tambaleó y tropezó. Estiró los brazos hacia delante, intentando parar la caída, pero sus manos no llegaron a tocar el suelo, se fue de cabeza precipicio abajo.

Link se dejó caer, quedando sentado en el suelo, para recuperar el aliento. Alzó la vista hacia la cima de la cuesta. Con ayuda de su espada, se puso de nuevo en pie. Enfundó tanto su espada como su cuchillo y enganchó el escudo a la correa de su espalda. Cogió aire y retomó la ascensión.

Frente a él, en la base de una enorme pared vertical de roca, se abría una amplia abertura. Un par de seres grandes y robustos, de aspecto feroz, custodiaban aquella abertura, uno a cada lado, con los brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos.

Por fin había llegado.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios:** Por fin un poquito de acción. Esa última batalla contra los dinolfos me ha costado sudor y lágrimas escribirla satisfactoriamente XD  
Originalmente tenía pensado poner todo lo de la Montaña de la Muerte en un solo capítulo, pero se hubiese alargado muchísimo, así que decidí dividirlo en dos. Suerte que lo hice, porque el siguiente es uno de los más largos de este fanfic ^^_

 _Puesto que ya no subiré ningún capítulo hasta el año que viene, os deseo de antemano a todos: ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo!_

 _Bye!_


	10. La montaña de fuego apagada

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 10  
** **La montaña de fuego apagada**

Los dos guardianes le bloquearon el paso. Se habían colocado justo frente a él, impidiéndole que entrara a la ciudad.

— ¿Qué hace aquí un hyliano, goro? —preguntó el goron de la derecha—. La entrada a nuestra gorociudad está cerrada.

¿Cerrada? Jamás había escuchado antes que los goron cerraran su ciudad a los visitantes. Los goron eran famosos por su bondad y hospitalidad. Aquello era algo insólito.

— Traigo un mensaje —respondió Link.

— ¿Un goromensaje? ¿De quién? —preguntó el mismo goron.

— De su alteza la princesa Zelda de Hyrule —informó Link tal y como Impa le había indicado que hiciera—. Su alteza pide a los goron que se unan a ella en la batalla por la recuperación de la Ciudadela que está por venir.

Link sacó la carta que Impa le había dado y se la entregó a uno de los goron. Los dos goron se miraron entre ellos, miraron la carta y luego miraron de nuevo a Link.

— ¿Has venido hasta aquí tú solo, hyliano? —preguntó el goron de la izquierda.

Link afirmó.

— ¿Te has enfrentado a todos esos goromonstruos del sendero y has llegado hasta aquí sin ayuda?

Volvió a afirmar.

Los goron se miraron entre sí de nuevo para finalmente afirmar.

— Sígueme, goro —pidió el goron de la derecha.

Entraron por la abertura de la pared y descendieron por unas escaleras iluminadas únicamente por unas antorchas. Tras llegar al pie de las escaleras, atravesaron un pasillo hasta una puerta de metal de doble hoja. El goron empujó con ambos brazos la enorme y pesada puerta, abriéndola. Una intensa luz cegó a Link por unos segundos. Cuando recuperó la visión, pudo ver ante él algo que lo dejó sin habla. Una caverna enorme se extendía frente a sus ojos, en el centro de la cual ardía una enorme fogata. La caverna era como una gran plaza circular, alrededor de la cual, en la pared, podía ver las puertas y ventanas de las "casas" donde vivían los goron. También vio varias otras aberturas en las paredes de la caverna, las cuales conducían a otras plazas como aquella.

Durante un instante, una brisa gélida envolvió a Link, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo. Aquello no era precisamente lo que esperaba al estar en el interior de un volcán.

El goron lo condujo por una de las aberturas. Siguieron un pasillo iluminado por antorchas, al igual que la escalera que bajaba hasta allí. Llegaron hasta otra plaza bastante más pequeña, la cual también tenía una fogata en el centro, para luego bajar por unas escaleras que había a la derecha hasta llegar a una puerta de hierro. El goron llamó a la puerta y ésta fue abierta por otro goron que les permitió la entrada.

Entraron en una estancia la cual estaba amueblada con apenas una mesa y unos estantes con jarrones en la pared. Aparte del goron que les había abierto, en la sala había otro más, uno un poco más pequeño que los otros. A Link, todos los goron que había visto hasta el momento le habían parecido muy parecidos, por no decir iguales, las diferencias entre ellos era muy sutiles y difíciles de apreciar, pero aquel goron del centro de la estancia era claramente diferente a los demás. Era visiblemente más joven que los otros, más bajito y menos robusto.

— ¿Qué hace un hyliano aquí, goro? —preguntó.

— Dice que trae un mensaje, goro —respondió el goron que lo había guiado hasta allí mientras entregaba la carta al goron joven—. La goroprincesa de Hyrule pide nuestra ayuda.

El goron joven leyó la carta y luego permaneció pensativo.

— Ha venido solo, goro —prosiguió el goron.

— ¿Ha vencido a todos esos goromonstruos del sendero? —preguntó sorprendido el tercer goron, el que les había abierto la puerta.

— Así es —respondió Link.

El goron joven observó atentamente a Link para luego volver a hundirse en sus pensamientos.

— En estos momentos nos es imposible responder a la goropetición de la princesa —dijo el goron joven—. Lo siento mucho, goro, pero ahora mismo tenemos entre manos un goroasunto de vital importancia.

Aquello no se lo esperaba. Impa le había insistido en cuán importante era la ayuda de los goron, así que no podía permitirse el lujo de volver a Kakariko con las manos vacías.

— Pero necesitamos vuestra ayuda —replicó Link—. En nuestro estado actual, tenemos muy pocas posibilidades de salir victoriosos.

— Nos es imposible ayudaros, goro. Nosotros también tenemos nuestros goroproblemas.

Link suspiró.

— ¿Qué clase de problemas? —preguntó—. Quizás nosotros podamos ayudaros.

El goron joven miró a los otros dos goron, dubitativo. Estos afirmaron con la cabeza.

— Antes de nada, déjame que me presente, goro. —dijo el goron joven—. Soy Gorban, hijo del jefe de los goron, Dargon. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, goro?

— Link.

— ¿Link, eh? Sígueme, goro

Link siguió a Gorban, quien portaba un pequeño candil, por un oscuro pasillo. El tercer goron cerraba la marcha. A medida que se adentraban por el túnel, hacía cada vez más frío. Las paredes del pasillo estaban cubiertas por pequeños cristales que brillaban intensamente gracias a la luz del candil. Link pasó su mano por la pared, queriendo tocar los cristales, y se sorprendió al notarla helada. Aquello no eran cristales minerales, eran cristales de hielo.

— ¿Por qué hay hielo en un lugar así? —preguntó asombrado—. Estamos en un volcán activo, no tiene sentido.

— Enseguida lo verás, goro —respondió Gorban.

Cuando salieron del pasillo, se encontraron en un espacio circular de grandes dimensiones, rodeado por altas paredes de roca. Al mirar hacia arriba, Link pudo ver el cielo azul del mediodía. Al mirar hacia abajo, más allá de la plataforma en la que se encontraban, pudo ver una gran masa de hielo.

— Por aquí —dijo Gorban sacándolo de su asombro.

Lo siguió nuevamente. Bajaron por una escalera de piedra con mucho cuidado de no resbalarse con la fina capa de hielo que la cubría. Llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser la entrada a una cueva, la cual estaba bloqueada por una gruesa pared de hielo. Aquel hielo parecía extenderse por la pared de roca y por el suelo, como si fueran raíces, hasta llegar a la parte más profunda del cráter.

— Algunos de los nuestros, incluido mi padre, están atrapados dentro de esa gorocueva —informó Gorban—. Hemos intentado romper el gorohielo, pero ha sido imposible. ¿Crees que vosotros, que no sois tan fuertes como nosotros los goron, podréis romper el gorohielo?

Link se acercó a la pared de hielo y posó su mano sobre él. Aquel hielo no era natural, podía notar como una corriente de energía lo recorría. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su poder mágico. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la superficie congelada e invocó fuego para derretirla. Notó cómo la superficie comenzaba a deshacerse, pero pronto comenzó a helarse de nuevo. Abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño. El que hubiese invocado aquel hielo debía ser alguien muy poderoso.

— ¿Cómo has hecho eso, goro? —oyó preguntar al otro goron—. Por un momento has comenzado a derretirlo.

— He usado magia —respondió sin apartar la mirada de la pared—. Este hielo se ha invocado con magia —informó mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos con los nudillos—, solo la magia puede retirarlo.

— Entonces, ¿tú puedes quitarlo, goro? —preguntó Gorban con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

— Me temo que no —respondió Link tras meditarlo unos segundos—. Mi poder no es suficiente.

La sonrisa del goron desapareció y bajó la cabeza, apenado.

— Pero es posible que haya una manera —prosiguió Link, a lo que Gorban volvió a mirarlo—. He oído que aquí vive un Gran Hada. Si pudiese verla, podría pedirle que me ayudara a aumentar mi magia.

Los dos goron se apartaron de Link y se giraron para discutir algo en voz baja. Tras unos minutos, volvieron a girarse hacia él.

— Nosotros los goron no podemos llegar hasta ella, goro —informó Gorban—, pero te podemos indicar el gorocamino que tienes que seguir.

— Me parece bien.

Mientras Gorban se quedó esperando en la entrada de la cueva, el otro goron indicó a Link que lo siguiera. Subieron de nuevo por la escalera que conducía hasta allí y pasaron de largo el túnel por el que habían llegado. Caminaron hasta el final de la plataforma, donde se detuvieron. Allí, tiempo atrás, parecía que había habido una escalera de piedra que ascendía, pero ahora solo quedaban unos pocos escalones medio derruidos.

— La gorocueva del Gran Hada está allí.

El goron señalo con el dedo una abertura en la pared del cráter. Estaba a unos veinte metros de donde estaban ellos, en un lugar bastante más elevado.

— Los goron no sabemos escalar, goro, por lo que tendrás que ir tú solo.

Link miró hacia la cueva del hada, luego la pared por la que tendría que ir y tragó saliva. Tiempo atrás, cuando había sido un niño, solía escalar algunas de las paredes de roca que encontraba por el bosque por diversión, pero claro, eso había sido años atrás, no estaba del todo seguro de poder llegar hasta el Gran Hada por aquella pared sin caerse.

— Hay algunos salientes y pequeñas plataformas en la goropared —indicó el goron—, son restos del antiguo camino que subía hasta la gorocueva.

Tras suspirar, dejó sus armas y su escudo en el suelo y se acercó a la pared. Una vez junto a ésta, pudo ver los salientes a los que se refería. Por suerte, también había algunos huecos y rocas a los que poder agarrarse con las manos.

Puso el pie en el primer saliente y comenzó el ascenso. Avanzó muy lentamente, asegurándose de que el punto de apoyo era seguro antes de pasar al siguiente. Los salientes eran apenas lo suficientemente grandes como para que pudiera apoyar la punta del pie, por lo que debía ir con muchísimo cuidado. Cuando estuvo aproximadamente a medio camino, vio con alegría que uno de los salientes era bastante más grande que el resto, seguramente había sido una plataforma en el pasado, y podía apoyar completamente ambos pies y aún sobraba un palmo. Hizo una pausa en aquel lugar. Tras unos minutos, retomó la marcha.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar, apenas un par de metros. Cuando apoyó el pie sobre el siguiente saliente, éste cedió y se precipitó al vacío. Link consiguió aferrarse a las rocas y evitar caer con él.

— ¿Estás bien, goro? —oyó al goron gritar.

— Sí, estoy bien.

— ¡Ten mucho cuidado, goro!

Siguió avanzando y, por fin, consiguió llegar hasta la entrada de la cueva. Permaneció uno segundos sentado en la entrada con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón. Cuando hubieron recuperado un ritmo normal, se levantó de nuevo y entró en la cueva.

La cueva era muy similar a la de la Gran Hada del Valor, con gemas en las paredes, el anillo de piedra, las columnas y una pequeña laguna en el centro, pero ésta desprendía una luz rojiza. Pequeñas hadas curativas revoloteaban por el lugar, hadas que enseguida se acercaron a Link con sus diminutas caras llenas de curiosidad.

— Han pasado décadas desde la última vez que recibí una visita —dijo una voz femenina.

La laguna se iluminó con luz blanca y en el centro apareció flotando el Gran Hada. Era muy parecida al Gran Hada del Valor, pero tenía un aspecto algo más juvenil, era de menor estatura y tenía el pelo algo más corto y de un intenso color rojo. Lo que sí compartían ambas, era el atuendo y las alas traslúcidas de su espalda.

— Soy el Gran Hada del Poder —dijo el hada dando pequeños pasos sobre la superficie del agua, acercándose a él—. Tú debes ser Link, ¿verdad?

Link afirmó.

— He oído muchas cosas sobre ti.

El Gran Hada del Poder se detuvo justo frente a Link, apoyó su mano derecha sobre el pecho de él y lo miró seductoramente.

— Valor siempre va diciendo lo apuesto que eres —dijo mientras subía lentamente su mano hasta llegar al cuello—, está claro que no exageraba.

— Bueno… veras… —titubeó Link.

— Las diosas deben amarte para haberte dado un rostro tan hermoso —prosiguió el hada rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos, impidiéndole apartarse—. La forma de la mandíbula, la barbilla, los pómulos, la nariz,… Y mira esos ojos, tan azules y profundos que dan ganas de hundirse en ellos.

— He venido hasta aquí para pedirte un favor.

El Gran Hada ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y lo miró inquisitivamente, luego se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y sonrió.

— Por supuesto, alguien tan atractivo como tú puede pedirme lo que quiera.

El hada lo soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos sin apartar lo más mínimo la mirada de él. Juntó las manos por detrás y echó el cuerpo hacia delante, dejando perfectamente visibles sus encantos femeninos. Link no pudo evitar que su mirada bajara durante unos instantes, pero enseguida volvió a subirla. Cuando miró nuevamente a los ojos al Hada del Poder, ésta soltó una risita.

— Dime, Link, ¿qué es lo que deseas? —preguntó sonriendo—. ¿Una noche salvaje tal vez?

Link pestañeó varias veces, estupefacto. ¿Por 'noche salvaje' se estaba refiriendo a lo que él creía que se estaba refiriendo? El Gran Hada del Valor solía coquetear con él de forma inocente, medio en broma, pero esta Gran Hada iba mucho más lejos y parecía decirlo totalmente en serio.

— Ah, no, espera —prosiguió el hada con una sonrisa pícara—, prefieres permanecer fiel a tu princesa, ¿cierto?

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Link totalmente sonrojado.

¿Su princesa? ¿Se estaba refiriendo a Zelda? La princesa era una joven muy hermosa, lo sabía muy bien, y era plenamente consciente de los deseos por abrazarla y protegerla que habían aflorado en él alguna vez, pero nunca nada más.

— ¿No me digas que todavía no te has dado cuenta? —preguntó sorprendida—. Los hombres de hoy en día sois muy poco avispados en lo que a mujeres se refiere.

Link frunció el ceño, confuso.

— No entiendo muy bien a lo que te refieres.

El Gran Hada del Poder lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido para luego encogerse de hombros y negar con la cabeza.

— Déjalo, mejor volvamos al tema original —dijo—. Si no vienes aquí en busca de un rato de diversión, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

— El Gran Hada del Valor me dijo que necesitaba aumentar mi poder mágico si quería salir airoso de una futura confrontación con Ganondorf. Dijo que tú podrías ayudarme a ello —informó—. También lo necesito para poder ayudar a los goron atrapados en la cueva de ahí fuera.

El Gran Hada del Poder se quedó en silencio, pensativa. Se giró, dándole la espalda, y caminó varios pasos. Volvió a girarse y lo miró fijamente, con una expresión muy seria en su rostro.

— Entonces, ¿eres tú? —preguntó más para sí misma que para él.

— ¿Soy quién?

El hada negó con la cabeza y volvió a darse la vuelta.

— Puedo ayudarte con lo que me pides —dijo sin volver a girarse—. Después de esto, no podré concederte nada más, ¿estás seguro de que es lo que quieres?

— Sí —respondió al instante.

— Está bien.

El Gran Hada se dio la vuelta de nuevo y sonrió. Se acercó a él y alzó la mano, posando los dedos índice y corazón sobre la frente de Link.

— Cierra los ojos —ordenó el hada.

Link obedeció. Notó calor sobre su frente, calor que fue bajando por todo su cuerpo, cubriéndolo por completo.

— Tienes un gran potencial —oyó al Gran Hada decir—, el poder latente que posees es inmenso. Despertarlo por completo va más allá de mis capacidades, pero intentaré hacer aflorarlo todo lo que pueda.

Podían haber pasado segundos, minutos e incluso horas en aquel estado y no se hubiera dado cuenta del pasar del tiempo. Tenía la mente completamente en blanco, en un estado de relajación absoluta. No era la primera vez que experimentaba aquella misma sensación, años atrás, cuando el Gran Hada del Valor había despertado su poder mágico, había pasado por aquella misma experiencia.

De repente, el calor desapareció y el tacto de los dedos del hada sobre su frente desapareció. Abrió los ojos y la vio a pocos pasos de él, sonriendo. Se miró las manos, intentando apreciar algún tipo de cambio, pero nada, se sentía igual que siempre. La otra vez, había notado una corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero esta vez no notaba nada.

— Es normal que no sientas nada —informó el hada como si leyera sus pensamientos—. Ya estás acostumbrado a sentir y usar tu magia, es normal que no te sientas diferente. Cuando la uses, verás la diferencia.

Link alzó su palma izquierda y creó una pequeña llama sobre ella. Para su sorpresa, la llama que apareció era unas cinco veces más grande de lo que él había calculado.

— ¿Lo ves? —oyó al hada decir en tono divertido—. Ahora quiero mi pago.

Alzó la mirada y la miró confuso.

— ¿Pago? No sabía nada de un pago.

— No te preocupes, no te voy a pedir gran cosa.

Se acercó a él y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos nuevamente.

— Solo quiero un beso.

El Gran Hada del Poder tiró de él y lo besó en los labios. Cuando se separó, ella sonrió complacida.

— Delicioso —susurró el hada mientras se lamía los labios—. Qué pena que ya estés pillado.

El Gran Hada caminó hasta el centro de la laguna, donde desapareció sin decir nada más. Link permaneció de pie, en el mismo lugar, sin saber muy bien qué pensar, aquella mujer era realmente extraña. Finalmente se giró y se marchó, no sin antes despedirse de las pequeñas hadas.

* * *

— ¿Cómo ha ido, goro? —preguntó Gorban cuando él y el otro goron hubieron regresado—. ¿Has conseguido ver al gorohada?

Link afirmó. De nuevo, posó sus manos sobre la pared de hielo que tapaba la entrada a la cueva y se concentró. Volvió a invocar fuego y notó como el hielo comenzaba a fundirse bajo sus palmas. La pared era gruesa, pero su poder mágico no flaqueaba. Pronto, pudo deshacer gran parte del hielo.

— ¡Fantástico, goro! —exclamó Gorban—. Gracias a ti podremos rescatar a nuestros gorohermanos.

Aquello había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, había conseguido abrir una abertura en el hielo y aún le quedaba la mayor parte de su poder. Se apartó de la entrada para dejar paso a los dos goron, pero, para su sorpresa, vio como el hielo volvía a cubrirla lentamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre, goro? —preguntó el otro goron.

— No estoy muy seguro —respondió Link pensativo.

Observó la forma en la que el hielo cubría el suelo desde la cueva hasta la parte más profunda del cráter, a través de aquella especie de raíces de hielo. Daba la sensación de que el hielo se originara en la parte más profunda de la cueva y, desde ahí, se extendiera hasta otras partes del volcán.

— Esperad aquí —pidió a los goron—. Iré a comprobar el interior de la cueva.

— Nosotros te acompañaremos, goro —sugirió Gorban.

— No, es mejor que entre yo solo.

Tras coger el candil que Gorban sujetaba, Link entró en la cueva, justo antes de que la pared de hielo se cerrara de nuevo, dejando a los otros dos goron fuera.

Avanzó con cautela. La cueva era estrecha, el suelo estaba cubierto de hielo y el techo estaba lleno de carámbanos. Después de varios metros, tras girar por un recodo, se topó con otra pared de hielo frente a él. Dicha pared era también muy gruesa, al igual que la primera, pero pudo divisar lo que parecía una sala ligeramente iluminada al otro lado. A través del hielo, también pudo ver varias siluetas moverse al otro lado. Por la forma y la manera de moverse, parecían goron.

Se colgó el candil del cinturón. Posó sus palmas sobre el hielo y usó su magia para derretirlo. Los dos goron de la sala se giraron hacia él, sorprendidos.

— ¿Un gorohyliano? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí, goro? —preguntó uno de los goron.

Link entró en la sala y el hielo comenzó a cerrarse tras él. Desde unas grietas en el techo, unos finos rayos de luz conseguían filtrarse hasta allí.

— ¿Cómo has hecho para atravesar el gorohielo? —preguntó el otro goron—. Nosotros llevamos días intentando romperlo sin conseguir hacerle siquiera un arañazo, goro.

— Ese hielo ha sido creado con magia —respondió Link—, solo la magia puede deshacerlo. ¿Sabéis dónde está el origen? Debo encontrarlo para poder deshacerlo.

— ¿El origen, goro? —preguntó el segundo goron.

— El lugar por el que empezó a aparecer el hielo.

Los dos goron se miraron entre ellos, confusos.

— No sabemos muy bien a lo que te refieres, goro —respondió el primero—. Solo sabemos que fue una gorobruja la que lo creó.

— ¿Una bruja?

— Así, es. Un día, de repente, apareció una gorobruja volando sobre una escoba —explicó el segundo—. Exigió a nuestro jefe que le dejara entrar aquí, en la gorocueva, pero Dargon, nuestro jefe, se negó.

— Dargon entró en la gorocueva, dejándonos a los demás haciendo guardia en la entrada, diciéndonos que no la dejáramos entrar —prosiguió el primer goron—. Fue entonces cuando la gorobruja usó su magia, goro. De su mano, surgió un gororayo y lo dirigió hacia el interior de la gorocueva. Oímos el grito de nuestro gorojefe, así que todos nos apresuramos a entrar, goro. Mientras lo buscábamos, el hielo comenzó a cubrir las paredes de la gorocueva, dejándonos a todos atrapados aquí dentro, goro.

Si aquella bruja había lanzado un hechizo de hielo al interior de la cueva, el punto de impacto debía ser el origen que él buscaba. Por lo que los goron le habían explicado, parecía ser que su jefe había sido el objetivo de dicho hechizo, o al menos había estado junto a él.

— ¿Sabéis dónde puede estar vuestro jefe? —preguntó.

— Posiblemente esté en la parte más profunda de la cueva, goro —dijo el primer goron señalando hacia el otro lado de la sala.

Miró hacia donde el goron señalaba. Otra pared de hielo bloqueaba la entrada al túnel por el cual debía proseguir. Suspiró y se puso en marcha. Dejando atrás a los dos goron, deshizo el hielo y se introdujo por el túnel. Subió por una escalera parcialmente cubierta por el hielo hasta otra sala de dimensiones parecidas a la anterior.

El techo de la sala estaba formado por enormes cristales translucidos de color rojizo, a través de los cuales se filtraba también la luz del sol. Aquella luz rojiza reflejada en las paredes heladas, le confería a aquella sala una belleza sin igual, una belleza que dejó a Link paralizado durante unos momentos.

Allí también había varios goron, pero éstos estaban completamente quietos. Se acercó a uno de ellos, al más próximo. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, completamente congelado, al igual que el resto. Miró hacia el otro lado de la sala y vio un par de estatuas de hielo custodiando la salida. Tenían aspecto humanoide y eran muy altas. Tanto el torso como las extremidades eran largos y finos y ambas sostenían una lanza de hielo en su mano derecha.

Siguió avanzando, ya se encargaría de los goron más tarde. Al oír un crujido, alzó la mirada hacia las estatuas y vio cómo estas se movían, avanzando hacia él. Evidentemente, no eran estatuas, si no iba errado, eran chilfos. El chilfo de la izquierda alzó el brazo y, con un movimiento rápido, lanzó la lanza en dirección a Link. Éste la esquivó, dando un salto hacia la derecha. El de la derecha siguió avanzando, mientras el otro alzaba su mano, creando otra lanza de hielo sobre ella.

De alguna manera, Link necesitaba separar a ambos monstruos y luchar contra ellos uno por uno. Sus armas tenían un gran alcance, por lo que era muy peligroso enfrentarse a ambos a la vez. Corrió varios metros y esperó a que el primero llegara.

El chilfo de la derecha fue el primero en llegar, el cual dio una estocada con su lanza. Link la esquivó, rodando por el suelo y se abalanzó sobre el monstruo. Con un tajo horizontal, golpeó las piernas del chilfo, rompiéndolas en innumerables y pequeños fragmentos de hielo. El resto del chilfo cayó al suelo, dándole la oportunidad a Link de rematarlo con otro golpe de su espada.

Pero, antes de poder ponerse en guardia de nuevo, el otro chilfo ya estaba sobre él. Con un barrido de su lanza, lo golpeó en el costado izquierdo, a la altura de las costillas, mandándolo volar varios metros. El golpe había sido devastador, aquel monstruo poseía una fuerza formidable. Podía notar un fuerte dolor en las costillas, probablemente algunas de ellas estaban fracturadas. Haciendo caso omiso al dolor, volvió a levantarse. Con dificultad, empuñó su espada y se abalanzó contra el monstruo.

A duras penas consiguió esquivar una estocada dirigida al pecho, pero dio un salto hacia la derecha y contraatacó con otra estocada. Consiguió clavar la punta de la espada en el abdomen del chilfo, el cual se resquebrajó y se partió en pedazos.

Link cayó al suelo de rodillas y se llevó la mano derecha a las costillas. Podía usar al hada curativa que guardaba en la botella, pero quizá más adelante podría necesitarla de nuevo. Volvió a ponerse en pie y salió de la sala.

Subió por otras escaleras y llegó de nuevo a otra sala, una mucho más pequeña que la anterior y completamente congelada, aunque iluminada de igual manera que la anterior. En el extremo contrario, otro monstruo de hielo le esperaba. Dicho monstruo era como tres veces más grande que Link, parecía anclado al suelo y estaba compuesto por una enorme cabeza, unas grandes fauces y cuatro pares de ojos rojos. Era un freezard. Si recordaba bien las enseñanzas de su tío, el freezard lo atacaría con su gélido aliento en cuanto intentara acercarse. Aquello era un gran inconveniente, si pudiera acercarse, podría usar su magia para acabar con él. Cogió su arco y lo tensó, ignorando el fuerte dolor de su costado. Disparó una flecha al monstruo, pero ésta rebotó y cayó al suelo sin siquiera hacerle un rasguño.

Link permaneció meditando unos minutos. Si al menos supiera controlar su magia para usarla a distancia… Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios ante la idea que comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza. Volvió a empuñar su arco y cargó una de sus flechas en él. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Hizo fluir su magia a través de su mano izquierda hasta la flecha. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y la observó. La punta estaba envuelta en un débil halo rojizo. Disparó y alcanzó al monstruo en la cabeza.

Una gran llamarada surgió del punto en el que la flecha se había clavado, derritiendo gran parte del freezard. Disparó un par más de flechas de fuego, haciendo desaparecer al monstruo por completo, lo único que quedó de él fue un charco de agua en el suelo, justo donde había estado.

Sonrió con satisfacción. No había estado muy seguro de que el experimento funcionara, pero éste había dado resultados mucho mejores de lo que había imaginado. Guardó el arco y se adentró en la sala. Al otro lado, justo detrás de donde había estado segundos atrás el freezard, vio un goron. Este estaba de espaldas a él, alargando el brazo como si quisiera coger algo y atrapado en el interior de un enorme cristal de hielo, congelado. Aquello parecía el punto de origen del hielo, si lo derretía, el resto de la cueva quedaría libre también.

Se acercó al goron, alzando sus manos para descongelarlo. Pero entonces, a su espalda, oyó un crujido. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a un chilfo bajando su lanza contra él. Link no pudo ahogar el grito de dolor que salió de su boca al notar como la lanza del monstruo se clavaba en su hombro derecho. El chilfo intentó desclavar la lanza, pero Link consiguió alzar su mano derecha y sujetarla para que no lo hiciera. Sin dejar de soltar la lanza, posó su mano izquierda sobre el pecho del chilfo e invocó su magia de fuego. El monstruo soltó un chillido y se derritió por completo. Solo una parte de la lanza quedó intacta. Decidió dejarla clavada en su hombro, así evitando que se produjera una fuerte hemorragia.

Se giró y posó de nuevo sus manos sobre el hielo que rodeaba al goron. Observó cómo, lentamente, éste iba derritiéndose. La bruja que había invocado aquel hielo era muy poderosa, podía notarlo, tuvo que emplear toda la energía que le quedaba en deshacer aquel hechizo. Cuando todo el hielo hubo desaparecido, el enorme goron cayó al suelo. Link se arrodilló junto a él y lo examinó. Estaba vivo, aquel hielo mágico lo había mantenido con vida, pero estaba inconsciente y presentaba importantes síntomas de hipotermia y congelación. Sin perder ni un instante, cogió la botella con el hada y la destapó.

— ¿Crees que podrías hacer algo por él? —le preguntó al hada curativa.

El hada fijó la mirada en el hombro herido de Link, preocupada.

— No te preocupes por mí —dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. No es tan grave como parece, sobreviviré.

El hada afirmó en silencio y se acercó al goron. Tras mirarlo unos segundos, comenzó a revolotear alrededor de él, cubriéndolo con una débil luz rosada. Una vez se detuvo, miró a Link, le sonrió y desapareció.

El goron comenzó a moverse. Se incorporó, quedando sentado en el suelo, y miró a Link, confuso.

— ¿Quién eres tú, goro? —preguntó para después mirar a su alrededor—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Me llamo Link —respondió—. Por lo que me han dicho, una bruja lanzó un hechizo de hielo en la cueva, congelándolo todo, incluyéndote a ti.

— ¿Tú has deshecho el hechizo, goro?

Link afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¡Esa maldita gorobruja gerudo! —exclamó el goron—. Todo por una…

Los ojos del goron se abrieron desmesuradamente y entró en pánico. Miró desesperadamente por toda la sala, buscando. Finalmente pareció darse cuenta de algo, se detuvo y abrió su puño derecho. En él, una gema roja en forma de pirámide de tres lados reposaba. El goron suspiró con alivio.

Link no creía lo que veían sus ojos, aquella piedra era igual a la que él llevaba consigo. La sacó de debajo de su ropa y pasó la cuerda por su cabeza, descolgándosela. Colocó la gema en su palma y la acercó a la del goron para compararlas. No había duda, el tamaño y la forma eran exactamente iguales, solo variaba el color. Sonrió. Si había otra piedra de las mismas características, significaba que su teoría era correcta.

— ¿De dónde has sacado esa goropiedra? —preguntó sorprendido el goron.

— Pertenece a mi familia desde hace generaciones —contestó Link volviendo a colgársela del cuello.

El goron lo miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Pareció darse cuenta entonces de la herida del hombro de Link, pues su expresión cambió en un instante a una de sorpresa y preocupación.

— ¿Cómo te has hecho eso, goro? —preguntó.

— Un monstruo. Había varios en la cueva. Éste me ha pillado algo desprevenido —respondió con una pequeña risa, avergonzado.

— Será mejor que volvamos y te curemos ese hombro, goro.

Ambos se pusieron en pie, Link con ciertas dificultades, y salieron de aquel lugar. A medida que se acercaban a la salida, Link podía notar como la temperatura ascendía rápidamente. Las paredes de hielo que bloqueaban las entradas habían desaparecido y el resto del hielo comenzaba a derretirse. Ahora que la entrada no estaba bloqueada, los goron habían comenzado a entrar y sacaban a sus compañeros que habían quedado atrapados ahí dentro. En la salida, Gorban y otros goron los esperaban, los cuales, tras una orden de Gorban, se apresuraron a llevarse a Link a un sitio más adecuado para curarle las heridas.

* * *

Pese a su aspecto tosco y torpe, los goron que lo atendieron hicieron muy buen trabajo con sus heridas. Habían conseguido atajar la hemorragia del hombro y luego se lo habían vendado fuertemente, así como sus costillas, inmovilizándolo parcialmente. Le obligaron a permanecer tumbado sobre una cama sin moverse, por lo que Link estuvo largo rato mirando el techo, aburrido, con la única distracción de la conversación de los goron.

— ¿Qué tal estás, chico?

El goron al que había salvado en la cueva entró en la habitación y se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa. Detrás de él iba Gorban, así como otros dos goron.

— Antes he sido muy maleducado, goro, no me he presentado. Soy Dargon, jefe de los goron.

El goron le ofreció su mano. Link se incorporó, sentándose en la cama, ante la desaprobadora mirada de uno de los goron que lo habían tratado, y le estrechó la mano.

— Los goron te estaremos eternamente agradecidos por tu goroayuda y por salvarme la vida.

— No ha sido nada —respondió Link rascándose ligeramente la nuca con timidez.

— Mi hijo me ha contado el porqué de tu presencia aquí, goro, dice que la goroprincesa de Hyrule pide nuestra ayuda en la gorobatalla.

Link afirmó.

— Los goron acudirán a la llamada de la princesa, goro —dijo Dargon con voz solemne—. Os ayudaremos a recuperar la Ciudadela.

Link sonrió, pese a las dificultades, había cumplido la misión que lo había llevado hasta allí.

— Por hoy descansa, goro, mañana partiremos temprano.

Dargon se giró y se encaminó hasta la puerta con el resto de los goron. Justo cuando iba a cruzar el umbral, se detuvo.

— Me olvidaba de algo, goro —dijo girándose de nuevo y acercándose a Link—. Toma.

Sobre la mano del goron, reposaba la gema roja en forma de pirámide. Link la miró confuso. Alzó la vista hacia Dargon y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué me la das? —preguntó.

— La gorobruja buscaba esta piedra —explicó—. Los goron llevamos guardándola durante cientos de años, goro. A los goron siempre se nos ha dicho que, algún día, vendría alguien portando una igual que ésta, pero de color verde, que cuando llegue ese día, debemos entregar ésta a dicho portador, goro. Ahora es tuya, goro.

Link cogió la piedra y Dargon se marchó, dejándolo solo. Alzó la gema y miró a través de ella, dejando que la luz de la antorcha que iluminaba el lugar la atravesara. Al igual que en la otra, podía verse un símbolo en su interior, pero no era el de Farore, era el de Din.

* * *

Tal y como Dargon había prometido, a la mañana siguiente bajaron de la montaña, de vuelta a Kakariko. Iban solos, pues el jefe goron quería hablar con Impa antes de movilizar a sus hombres.

La susodicha los esperaba en la entrada del pueblo junto a Zelda, quien corrió hacia ellos en cuanto los vio bajar por el sendero. Sin decir ni una palabra, la princesa se abalanzó sobre Link, abrazándolo con fuerza. Un gemido de dolor salió de los labios del joven, alertándola. Se apartó un poco sin soltarlo y lo miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido.

— El chico está herido, goro —le informó Dargon—, pero se pondrá bien, solo tiene un par de costillas rotas y una herida en el hombro, goro.

Zelda lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él, ignorando sus protestas.

— ¡Zelda! —gritó Impa cuando pasaron por su lado.

Pero la princesa no respondió. Siguieron descendiendo hasta llegar a la casa, donde subieron a la planta de arriba y entraron en la habitación de Link.

— Quítate la túnica y siéntate —ordenó Zelda.

Por su tono de voz, parecía molesta. Link la miró, pero ella evitó su mirada girando la cabeza. Suspiró y se apresuró a obedecerla. Zelda se arrodilló frente a él y procedió a quitarle las vendas con cuidado.

— ¿Estás enfadada? —preguntó al ver que no decía nada.

— ¡Claro que estoy enfadada! —exclamó sin apartar los ojos de las vendas—. Estaba muy preocupada, ayer no volviste y hoy apareces con heridas graves.

— Tampoco son tan graves —replicó con una débil risa.

Zelda lo miró con fiereza, acallando aquella risa.

— Lo siento —se disculpó Link, avergonzado.

Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a bajar la mirada.

— No, no importa —dijo en voz algo baja—. Lo importante es que estés bien. ¿Y tu hada? —preguntó al ver la botella vacía.

— La usé con Dargon. Él estaba mucho peor que yo.

Zelda siguió quitándole las vendas en silencio. Link la observó mientras hacía. Se la veía muy adorable, con aquella expresión de concentración y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Vio como un mechón de pelo caía frente a los ojos de Zelda, el cual ella intentaba apartar a base de bufidos. Tuvo que frenar el impulso de apartárselo él mismo. En ese momento recordó las palabras del Gran Hada del Poder, de que quería "permanecer fiel" a Zelda. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas, intentando quitarse aquella idea de la cabeza.

— Maldita hada pervertida —susurró entre dientes.

— ¿Has dicho algo? —preguntó Zelda, sin levantar la mirada.

— No, nada —se apresuró a responder él.

Acabó de quitarle las vendas y le indicó que se tumbara en la cama. Obedeció y dejó suficiente espacio a su lado para que ella pudiera sentarse junto a él. Zelda acercó sus palmas, pero se detuvo justo antes de tocarle. Link alzó una ceja.

— Creía que esto ya no te suponía ningún problema —dijo, confuso.

Las mejillas de la princesa se tiñeron de un ligero color rosa.

— Hace dos días no pareció importarte tocar a un hombre.

— La situación era diferente —respondió ella aún más sonrojada.

Link la miró curioso.

— ¿Diferente? —preguntó pensativo—. ¿En qué? ¿En que su estado era más grave que el mío?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces? —presionó.

Zelda permaneció en silencio unos segundos, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

— Tú no eres él —respondió finalmente.

Link alzó las cejas, no acabando de comprender la respuesta.

— ¿He de sentirme ofendido por eso? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡No! —se apresuró a responder Zelda, posando por fin las manos sobre su estómago y mirándolo fijamente—. Olvida lo que te he dicho, no le des importancia.

Link no dijo nada más. ¿Por qué estaba tan avergonzada? Lo había visto cientos de veces pasearse sin camisa, lo había tocado otras tantas en ese estado. A estas alturas debería estar más que acostumbrada. Algo en todo aquello se le escapaba. Podía ser que el Gran Hada del Poder tuviera razón, quizás sí era muy poco avispado en lo que a mujeres se refería.

Decidió olvidar el tema y, sobretodo, olvidar a aquella hada y sus comentarios, pero no le estaba resultando nada fácil. A diferencia de la otra vez, Link estaba siendo completamente consciente de las manos de Zelda sobre él. Éstas eran suaves y subían lentamente desde su estómago hasta su pecho. Se tapó los ojos con el brazo izquierdo y maldijo entre dientes, maldijo a aquella Gran Hada por meterle en la cabeza pensamientos indebidos, por hacerle ver que, quizás, sí se sentía más atraído por la princesa de lo que había pensado.

Por suerte para él, Zelda comenzó a sanarle con su magia. El escozor y la quemazón en sus heridas le ayudaron a olvidarse de aquellos pensamientos. Podía notar como los tejidos de su hombro se regeneraban y como sus costillas se solidificaban, era una sensación muy extraña y nada agradable.

Cuando la princesa hubo acabado, todas sus heridas estaban completamente curadas y no quedaba rastro de ellas, solo una pequeña mancha blanquecina en el hombro. Se incorporó y miró a Zelda. Ésta tenía la frente cubierta de sudor y respiraba con rapidez.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó apartándole el flequillo de la frente.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

— Solo estoy un poco cansada —respondió con una débil sonrisa.

Zelda se inclinó sobre él y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Sin siquiera pensarlo ni un momento, Link pasó el brazo por detrás de los hombros de ella, atrayéndola más hacia él.

— Dime, Link, ¿qué es esta piedra? —preguntó Zelda cogiendo la gema que colgaba del cuello de él con sus dedos—. No hace mucho que vi que la llevabas, pero al principio, cuando nos conocimos, no la tenías.

— Podríamos decir que es un tesoro familiar —respondió—. Antes estaba guardada, pero temía que pudiera pasarle algo, por eso la llevo ahora conmigo.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

Link no sabía por qué, pero realmente se sentía bien abrazando a Zelda de aquella manera.

* * *

 ** _Comentarios:_** _¡Feliz año nuevo a todos y todas! Espero que haya empezado bien el año para todos. Para mí empezó igual que terminó, trabajando. Tuve que trabajar el día 1 aunque aquí fuera fiesta ^^U_

 _En este capítulo, disfruté mucho escribiendo la escena con el Gran Hada, es aún más descarada que la anterior XD  
Éste es uno de los capítulos más largos del fic, el segundo para ser exactos, aunque por muy poca diferencia, espero que no se haga muy pesado._

 _Como siempre gracias a todos los que seguís mis historias y por vuestros reviews, cualquier crítica constructiva es también bien recibida. También a Alfax por su trabajo como beta reader._

 _Bye!_


	11. Aguas hirvientes

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 11  
** **Aguas hirvientes**

El mensajero enviado a la región de los zora llegó por fin al día siguiente del regreso de Link a Kakariko, pero no traía buenas noticias precisamente. Los zora, al igual que había ocurrido con los goron, tenían sus propios problemas entre manos y no podían unirse a ellos. En cambio, pedían a la princesa Zelda que fuera hasta allí, necesitaban su ayuda.

— No creo que sea muy prudente que vayas, Zelda —dijo Impa cruzándose de brazos—. Últimamente no hacen más que surgir monstruos por todas partes, es un viaje peligroso.

— No pretendo ir sola, Impa —replicó Zelda—. Ven conmigo si te preocupa tanto.

Impa negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Yo no puedo irme de aquí, Zelda, no en un momento tan crítico como éste. Ahora que contamos con la ayuda de los goron, tengo mucho trabajo organizándolo todo. Y aún deben llegar los efectivos que vienen del noreste.

— Que venga Link, entonces —dijo la princesa con una sonrisa—. Ha demostrado con creces que está a la altura de tal tarea.

Impa frunció el ceño y miró al joven que estaba de pie, junto a la princesa. Sabía bien que podía dejar en sus manos la protección de la princesa, pero, teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos de la joven por él, no estaba muy segura de querer que emprendieran un viaje los dos solos. En realidad aquellos pensamientos eran infundados, ellos dos habían estado viviendo solos durante un mes y Zelda le había jurado y perjurado que no había pasado nada entre ellos, e Impa sabía que decía la verdad.

— De acuerdo —dijo con un suspiro—, pero alguien más os acompañará, por si acaso.

— Está bien… —respondió Zelda con evidente descontento en su voz.

— Habrá que buscar a alguien que esté dispuesto a acompañaros.

— Yo iré con ellos —dijo Fenn, quien también estaba en la sala, al igual que varios hombres más—. Siempre he querido visitar la región de los zora.

— ¿Tú? —preguntó incrédula Impa, mirándolo de arriba abajo—. Preferiría a alguien más fuerte para esta misión.

— Charl también puede venir —respondió el joven—. Él es más fuerte y diestro con la espada que yo.

Charl lo miró sorprendido y no muy contento precisamente.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a acompañaros? —preguntó—. No pienso ir con él —dijo señalando a Link—. Suficiente tengo con verle la cara aquí todos los días.

No había duda que había cierto resquemor entre ambos jóvenes. Impa no sabía por qué, pero no había que ser muy observador para percibir las miradas de desagrado que se echaban el uno al otro.

— ¡Venga, vamos! —exclamó Fenn—. Dicen que las mujeres de la raza zora son todas unas bellezas, sé muy bien que siempre has querido ver a una.

Charl gruñó y giró la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.

— Está decidido, iremos con ellos —anunció con una gran sonrisa Fenn.

* * *

El ambiente era tenso y había un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Nadie decía nada. Los cuatro iban montados en sus respectivas monturas, sin hablar. Incluso Zelda cabalgaba en silencio a su lado, aunque percibía como lo miraba de vez en cuando de reojo. Link no estaba de muy buen humor precisamente y era evidente que ella intentaba hablar con él, pero siempre se detenía en el último momento.

El origen de su mal humor cabalgaba a varios metros por detrás de ellos. Podía notar la mirada fija de Charl clavarse en su nuca. Aunque nunca se había llevado bien con él, Link había tolerado siempre su presencia, pero desde el su último encontronazo en la tasca, semanas atrás, prefería mantenerse lo más lejos posible de él. No entendía por qué Fenn había insistido en que Charl también viajara con ellos, siendo consciente de la enemistad que se profesaban.

Decidiendo dejar de banda aquellos pensamientos e intentando relajarse un poco, se concentró en lo que tenía delante. Hierba y más hierba se extendía ante sus ojos, mirara a donde mirara el suelo estaba cubierto de verde, signo inequívoco de que aún se encontraban en la llanura de Hyrule. Hacía pocas horas que habían partido de Kakariko, por lo que aún les quedaba largo camino por recorrer. Muy a lo lejos ya podía comenzar discernir el sinuoso cauce del Río Zora. Una vez allí, debían ir río arriba para poder llegar hasta la región de los zora.

Mientras seguían avanzando vislumbró algo que se movía a varios metros por delante de ellos. Alzó la mano, indicando a los demás que se detuvieran. Él y Zelda se detuvieron al momento, pero Fenn y Charl esperaron para hacerlo una vez los habían alcanzado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Fenn.

Link le indicó que guardara silencio mientras buscaba con la mirada lo que podía haberse movido. No podían arriesgarse a que un grupo de monstruos les tendiera una emboscada.

— ¡Ahí no hay nada! —exclamó Charl—. No nos hagas perder el tiempo.

Link lo ignoró. Siguió buscando. Volvió a ver otro movimiento. Algo se movía entre la hierba, estaba de espaldas a ellos y parecía llevar un arco en su mano. Agudizó la vista, era un bulblin. Cogió su arco, el cual estaba enganchado a la silla de Epona, y disparó con él.

En cuanto la flecha dio en el blanco, oyeron un chillido agudo de dolor y vieron como el bulblin caía al suelo.

— ¡Buen tiro! —felicitó Fenn tras un silbido de admiración.

Avanzaron con cautela, vigilando que no hubiera más monstruos como aquel. Cuando llegaron a la altura donde el bulblin había caído, lo vieron tumbado bocabajo con la flecha clavada en su espalda, perforándole el pulmón.

— No me extraña que tengas tan buena reputación como cazador —le dijo Fenn con admiración—. Aun desde tan lejos, lo has abatido de un solo tiro.

Cuando llegaron a orillas del Río Zora, decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso para comer y darles agua a los caballos.

— ¿Cuánto crees que nos queda? —preguntó Zelda mientras comían.

— Por lo que Impa dijo, aún nos debe de quedar casi un día de camino —respondió Link, pensativo.

— Entonces no llegaremos antes del anochecer.

— Me temo que no.

Dejaron la llanura atrás y se adentraron en la estrecha hondonada por la que transcurría el Río Zora. No era un camino difícil de recorrer, era llano y lo suficientemente ancho para que pudieran pasar con los caballos de dos en dos. Se toparon con algunos monstruos por el camino, tecktites azules y octorocs en su mayoría, pero no supusieron ningún reto para ellos.

Cerca del anochecer, se toparon con un pequeño obstáculo. El puente que debían atravesar para poder cruzar el río había desaparecido, los tablones que un día lo había formado habían acabado en el lecho del río.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Charl, molesto.

Link permaneció pensativo, sopesando las opciones.

— Creo que un poco más abajo he visto un lugar por el cual podemos vadearlo —sugirió Fenn.

Miró a Zelda, buscando su aprobación, y ésta afirmó.

— De acuerdo —dijo Link.

Volvieron por el mismo camino hasta llegar al lugar que había indicado Fenn. Efectivamente, en aquella parte, el río apenas tenía unos palmos de profundidad, como mucho les llegaría el agua por las rodillas, y la orilla era llana, perfecta para que los caballos pudieran pasar. Link bajó de su yegua. Se quitó las botas y se remangó los pantalones por encima de las rodillas.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Fenn.

— Es muy probable que el lecho del río sea resbaladizo —respondió—. Es más seguro desmontar y guiar a los caballos lentamente con las riendas.

Zelda y Fenn, viendo la lógica de su argumento, lo imitaron. Charl lo hizo poco después, a regañadientes.

Link fue el primero en cruzar, tirando con cuidado de las riendas de Epona. Una vez llegó al otro lado, Zelda comenzó también a cruzarlo.

— El agua está bastante caliente —dijo felizmente en cuanto sus pies tocaron el agua—, no como la de un lago que cierta persona considera que está a la temperatura perfecta —añadió en tono burlón.

Link la miró con una ceja alzada.

— Siento mucho que las aguas de mi lago no sean lo suficientemente agradables para su Alteza —respondió poniendo una mano en el pecho y haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

Al verlo, Zelda soltó una carcajada.

Prosiguieron su camino río arriba. Poco antes del anochecer, llegaron a un claro en el cual decidieron detenerse y pasar la noche. Montaron las tiendas y procedieron a preparar una pequeña hoguera.

— Vamos a estar los tres un poco apretujados en la tienda —se quejó Fenn mientras soltaba las ramas que había recogido.

Impa les había proporcionado dos tiendas, una para Zelda y otra para ellos tres.

— Y pensar que tengo que compartir tienda con ese —gruñó Charl mirando fijamente a Link.

— ¡Ya basta, Charl! —le regañó Fenn.

Link, aunque tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia tener que compartir tienda con él, prefirió permanecer en silencio y continuar con su labor de apilar la leña para la hoguera.

— Link puede dormir conmigo —sugirió Zelda, la cual estaba sentada junto a él, observándole trabajar—. Así podréis estar más anchos.

Charl y Fenn la miraron fijamente, pasmados por la sugerencia de la princesa.

— Hemos estado semanas compartiendo habitación, no creo que haya tanta diferencia con compartir una tienda —aclaró—. ¿A ti te parece bien, Link?

Link la miró y afirmó. Ciertamente, tras más de un mes de compartir habitación, e incluso compartir la misma cama una vez, aquello no era nada de lo que escandalizarse. Volvió a bajar la mirada y prosiguió con su trabajo. Mientras acababa de apilar correctamente la leña, oyó a Charl mascullar algo y marcharse a toda prisa. Decidió ignorarlo.

— No he pensado en traer nada para encender el fuego —dijo Fenn—. ¿Lo has traído tú?

Mientras sonreía, alzó su palma y creó una pequeña llama anaranjada sobre ella, sorprendiendo a su compañero. Con un gesto de la mano, lanzó la llama contra la hoguera y ésta comenzó a arder casi de forma inmediata.

— ¿Magia? Que práctico.

Cenaron en silencio alrededor de la hoguera, incómodos por el ambiente tenso que se respiraba. El primero en levantarse fue Charl, el cual se marchó en cuanto hubo acabado de comer, y se metió en su tienda. Los demás permanecieron junto al fuego, refugiándose del frío. El otoño ya había empezado, por lo que por las noches comenzaban a refrescar.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos turnarnos para hacer guardia? —preguntó Fenn.

— No parece que haya ningún monstruo por los alrededores —respondió Link pensativo—, pero no creo que esté de más ser precavidos.

— Me parece bien. ¿Quién se encarga del primer turno?

— Yo haré el primero, luego tú y por último Charl.

Fenn sonrió.

— Una estrategia sensata por tu parte —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Link lo miró, confuso.

— De esa manera tú y él no tendréis que veros durante los cambios.

— ¿Y yo? —preguntó Zelda—. ¿Cuándo es mi turno?

— Tú te quedarás durmiendo tranquilamente en tu tienda —respondió Link.

— Pero…

— Si Impa se llegara a enterar de que te he dejado sola en medio de la noche, haciendo guardia, me mataría —le interrumpió.

Zelda chasqueó la lengua, frustrada, y apartó la mirada de él. Link rió.

* * *

Varias horas habían pasado desde que todos se hubieron ido a dormir. Link permanecía sentado frente al fuego, enrollado en una manta. Estaba siendo una noche tranquila, ningún monstruo ni animal había intentado acercarse a ellos, no corría ni una brizna de aire y el cielo estaba completamente despejado. Alzó la vista al cielo y permaneció contemplando las estrellas durante un buen rato.

¡Cómo había echado de menos aquella tranquilidad! Desde que él y Zelda habían llegado a Kakariko, no había tenido prácticamente ni un solo momento de paz. Aunque Kakariko no era precisamente un pueblo grande, no acababa de acostumbrarse al bullicio que allí se respiraba cada día. En el bosque, si te detenías a escuchar, solo se oía el mecer de las ramas de los árboles con el viento y el canto de los pájaros; en Kakariko en cambio, solo se oía a las personas, sus conversaciones, sus gritos, los ruidos que hacían al trabajar,… Hasta que no había pasado varios días seguidos en el pueblo, Link no se había dado cuenta de cuan poco le gustaba estar allí. Tenía ganas de que todo acabara y poder volver al bosque. Pero, ¿y Zelda? ¿Volverían a verse cuando ese momento llegara?

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Fenn salió de su tienda y se unió a él junto a la hoguera. Tras un gran bostezo se sentó frente a él.

— ¡Que frío que hace! —comentó enrollándose en su propia manta.

— Un poco —respondió Link.

— ¡¿Un poco?! —exclamó Fenn en voz baja.

Link rió y se levantó.

— Buenas noches —dijo Link mientras se encaminaba a su tienda.

— Un momento, Link.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó girándose.

Fenn tardó unos segundos en responder.

— ¿Aún sigues afirmando que no hay nada entre vosotros? —preguntó mirando en dirección a la tienda en la que Zelda dormía.

Link lo miró con el ceño fruncido, un poco cansado del tema.

— No puedes negarlo después de que ella dijera claramente que podíais dormir juntos. Eso podría interpretarse de forma mucho menos inocente de lo que te imaginas.

La mirada molesta de Link cambió a una llena de enfado.

— Eh, no te enfades —se apresuró a decir Fenn para tranquilizarlo—. Es solo una opinión.

— Te puedo asegurar, Fenn, que entre ella y yo no ha habido, no hay nada, y tampoco lo habrá esta noche —sentenció.

— ¿Y en un futuro?

Link se giró de nuevo y entró en la tienda. Sabía que debía haber respondido con una negativa a aquella pregunta, pero no lo había hecho. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Eso mismo se preguntaba a sí mismo.

Tras un largo suspiro, se despojó del gorro, de la túnica, la camisa, los guantes y las botas, se soltó el pelo y se metió bajo las mantas. Observó a Zelda, quien dormía acurrucada a poca distancia de él. Alargó la mano hacia ella y le acarició suavemente la mejilla con el dorso. Estaba helada y notaba como tiritaba ligeramente. Suspiró de nuevo. Se acercó a ella, la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo hasta él, intentando darle calor. Por mucho que negara que no había nada entre ellos, Link no podía evitar querer abrazarla y protegerla del frío, como tampoco sentirse bien al tenerla entre sus brazos.

* * *

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, aún seguía abrazando a Zelda con fuerza. Al bajar la vista para mirarla, ésta tenía la cara escondida por su pelo, pero pudo ver la punta de su oreja roja. Soltó una pequeña risa.

— A mí no me hace gracia —la oyó murmurar—. Es la segunda vez que me despierto contigo abrazándome.

Link decidió molestarla un poco, la apretó más contra él mientras intentaba contener la risa al ver su oreja aún más roja.

— ¡Link! —exclamó Zelda, aunque su voz fue amortiguada por el pecho de él.

— Relájate un poco, se está muy bien así. Eres blandita, estás calentita y hueles muy bien —dijo inspirando.

Zelda lo empujó, obligándolo a soltarla. Link por fin pudo verle la cara, parecía un tomate maduro. No pudo contener más la risa, pero pudo taparse la boca a tiempo para que ésta no fuese demasiado fuerte y pudiese escucharse desde fuera. Mientras intentaba controlarse, notó un ligero golpe en la cabeza, Zelda le había dado un manotazo. Al mirarla de nuevo, estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, visiblemente molesta.

— Lo siento —se disculpó calmándose por fin, incorporándose—. Es que la cara que has puesto no tenía precio…

Pero la expresión de Zelda no cambió ni un ápice.

— Oh, vamos, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Anoche hacía frío.

— Si durmieras con algo más que un pantalón no pasarías frío —replicó ella girándole la cara.

— No era yo el que tenía frío —respondió Link con una sonrisa burlona.

Zelda lo miró de nuevo y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él no la dejó.

— Cuando entré en la tienda estabas temblando de frío —explicó—. ¿Hubieses preferido que te dejara coger un resfriado o algo mucho peor?

Bajó la mirada, avergonzada, y negó con la cabeza.

— Gracias —murmuró Zelda.

Link sonrió y se levantó. Cogió su camisa y se acercó a la entrada de la tienda.

— Te dejo sola para que puedas cambiarte —informó antes de salir.

Fuera de la tienda solo vio a Charl, el cual estaba sentado de espaldas a él, frente a los restos de la hoguera. De Fenn no había ni rastro, probablemente aún seguía durmiendo. Le dio los buenos días a Charl, el cual optó por ignorarlo, y se encaminó hasta la orilla del río.

Inspiró profundamente. Le encantaba el olor de la mañana, era fresco y estaba impregnado del aroma de la hierba húmeda. Se agachó junto al río e introdujo sus manos en el agua para lavarse la cara. Había esperado que, después de una fría noche, el agua estuviese igualmente fría, pero estaba sorprendentemente caliente.

* * *

Llegaron a la región de los zora poco antes del mediodía. Ante ellos, el agua caía de forma majestuosa desde decenas de metros por encima de sus cabezas, formando una magnífica cascada en cuyo pie se extendía una laguna de gran profundidad. Hacía calor en aquel lugar y podía verse como grandes cantidades de vapor se alzaban desde la laguna.

Link miró a su alrededor, buscando. Se suponía que ya habían llegado a la región de los zora, pero no había ninguno de ellos a la vista. Siguieron avanzando por el camino que bordeaba la orilla hasta llegar a una cueva junto a la cascada. Allí les recibió una criatura humanoide con escamas plateadas por piel y aletas tanto en los brazos como en la cabeza. Para los tres hombres del grupo, era la primera vez que veían un ser así, pero por el aspecto no había duda de que era un zora.

Bajaron de los caballos y se acercaron a él.

— Soy Zelda, princesa de Hyrule —informó adelantándose—. Estoy aquí respondiendo a la petición de la reina Larel de los zora.

— Bienvenidos seáis vos y vuestro séquito, Alteza —respondió el zora con una gran reverencia—. Nuestra reina os está esperando.

El zora los guió escaleras arriba. Era una larga escalera que zigzagueaba por dentro de la pared de roca por la que caía la cascada hasta llegar a lo más alto de ésta. Una vez arriba, salieron de nuevo al exterior, donde vieron una enorme cueva de la cual salía el agua que alimentaba la cascada. Junto a ellos, otro zora los esperaba, en concreto una mujer zora. Ésta se giró en cuanto los oyó acercarse y les sonrió.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, princesa Zelda —dijo la mujer zora—. Es una alegría ver que pudisteis escapar sana y salva de la Ciudadela. Cuando me enteré de lo ocurrido, pensé que todo Hyrule estaba acabado.

— Muchas gracias, Majestad — respondió Zelda con una grácil reverencia—, me honra vuestra preocupación.

— Dejemos de formalismos por el momento —dijo la reina mirando a los tres jóvenes—. ¿No vais a presentarme a tus acompañantes?

— Por supuesto —se apresuró a decir Zelda—. Estos son Fenn, Charl y Link, miembros de nuestro ejército.

La reina Larel los observó atentamente uno por uno, deteniéndose en todos y cada uno de sus rasgos.

— Me gustan vuestros ojos, joven —le dijo a Link cogiéndole de la barbilla y alzándola—. Son profundos, puros y cristalinos como nuestras aguas.

— Majestad —la llamó Zelda—, ¿cuál es el problema que tenéis que requiera mi presencia aquí?

La reina de los zora se giró hacia ella y les indicó que la siguieran. Entraron en la cueva y, tras seguir un largo pasillo, llegaron a una amplia caverna. En el extremo contrario, vieron otra cascada mucho más pequeña que la que había en el exterior la cual también caía a una pequeña laguna. Toda la caverna estaba invadida por el vapor y hacía tanto calor y bochorno que era difícil respirar.

— Hace unas semanas, llegó una bruja pidiéndonos que le entregáramos un objeto que los zora llevamos custodiando desde hace cientos de años —explicó la reina—. Como no quisimos entregárselo, lanzó un hechizo a esta laguna, donde reposa dicho objeto, para que nadie más pueda cogerlo.

— ¿Qué tipo de hechizo? —preguntó Zelda.

— Nosotros no conocemos exactamente su naturaleza, pero, desde entonces, el agua está tan caliente que nosotros los zora no podemos ni acercarnos.

— ¡Ni los zora ni nadie! —exclamó Fenn.

Había intentado meter la mano en el agua para comprobar la temperatura, pero la había tenido que apartar inmediatamente para evitar quemarse.

Link se acercó al borde de la laguna. Observó que, después de un palmo, el fondo se hundía de forma abrupta, formando una pared vertical. En la parte más profunda podía verse el agua burbujear alrededor de algo brillante y rojizo. Zelda se unió a él, observando también.

— Tengo entendido que poseéis el don de la magia, princesa. Pensé que tal vez podríais hacer algo para anular el hechizo de la bruja.

— Me temo que yo no puedo hacer nada, Majestad —respondió Zelda apenada—. Por desgracia, yo no domino el tipo de magia que podría contrarrestar la de esa bruja… —hizo una pausa y permaneció pensativa unos segundos—, pero tal vez…

Zelda miró a Link, quien ya estaba agachado con las manos extendidas hacia agua. Se concentró en su poder mágico. Una capa de hielo comenzó a cubrir la superficie del agua extendiéndose por gran parte de la laguna, pero no pudo hacer que llegara hasta el fondo, por lo que pronto comenzó a derretirse. Chasqueó la lengua y se levantó. Decidió probar de otra manera.

— Tenéis un compañero interesante, Alteza —comentó la reina Larel sin alzar mucho la voz, intentando no desconcentrarlo—. ¿Los otros dos también dominan la magia?

Ambas se giraron en dirección a Fenn y Charl. El primero negó con la cabeza y el segundo apartó la mirada, gruñendo irritado.

Mientras tanto, Link empuñó su arco y se concentró de nuevo. No estaba muy seguro de que aquello funcionara, su objetivo estaba a demasiada profundidad, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo. Disparó. La flecha penetró en la laguna, congelando el agua a medida que se adentraba, pero se quedó a mitad de camino y el agua volvió a descongelarse.

— No sé cómo has hecho eso, pero ha sido increíble —lo alabó Fenn—. Lástima que no haya llegado hasta lo más profundo.

— Aún me queda un último recurso.

Sin perder ni un instante, Link comenzó a desvestirse. Su intención era quitarse la ropa por completo, pero en el último momento, recordando que no estaba solo y sus antiguas riñas con Zelda sobre aquel tema, decidió dejarse los pantalones.

— ¡¿No pretenderás meterte?! —exclamó Zelda.

— Es la única manera de llegar al fondo —respondió él.

— ¡Estás loco! Vas a cocerte vivo.

— No te preocupes, sé lo que hago —dijo Link con una sonrisa.

Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerle, se introdujo en el agua. Gracias a su magia de viento, el agua no lo tocó, pero aun así podía notar el intenso calor en su piel. Buceó hasta el fondo, donde encontró el origen del problema. Una esfera del tamaño de una olla, irradiaba gran cantidad de calor y un resplandor anaranjado. Era como una roca incandescente. El calor que irradiaba aquella roca era insoportable, calentaba como el mismo sol, si no se daba prisa, acabaría achicharrado. Acercó sus manos y se concentró en su magia. Una fina capa de hielo comenzó a cubrir la roca, pero ésta conseguía deshacerlo en cuestión de segundos. Link se concentró aún más, usando todo el poder que disponía.

Lentamente, la esfera incandescente comenzó a convertirse en una bola de hielo. Una vez estuvo completamente helada, extendió su magia de hielo para bajar la temperatura de la laguna. Dejó que el agua lo tocara, calmando la ardiente sensación que cubría toda su piel. Emergió a la superficie, pero permaneció unos segundos más en el agua. Tras haberse calmado lo suficiente, salió.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Zelda acercándose a él, preocupada.

Le tocó el brazo y la cara, comprobando su temperatura.

— Estás ardiendo.

— Estoy bien —respondió intentando tranquilizarla.

La reina zora se acercó a él. Primero lo miró a los ojos y luego a la gema que colgaba de su cuello. La cogió y la observó durante unos segundos. Sin decir nada, se introdujo en la laguna. Apenas tardó unos segundos en salir. Una vez fuera, sin dar ningún tipo de explicación, le mostró a Link una gema azul de características similares a la suya. Sin pensarlo, la cogió y la sostuvo entre sus dedos. Días atrás, Dargon también le había dado una gema como aquella, por lo que agradeció a la reina el obsequio y lo guardó.

Los demás los miraron confusos, no entendiendo ni lo más mínimo la situación.

— Dejadme que os guíe personalmente a vuestros aposentos —dijo la reina antes de que ninguno pudiera preguntar—. Allí podréis descansar esta noche y reponeros para vuestro viaje de vuelta. Por su puesto también os proveeremos de todos los manjares que gustéis.

* * *

En poco tiempo, la región de los zora había vuelto a recuperar su ritmo habitual. Los zora que se habían refugiado en otros estanques y arroyos cercanos, habían vuelto y nadaban de nuevo plácidamente en el río zora.

Aceptando la invitación de la reina Larel, habían pasado el resto del día en la región de los zora, descansando y disfrutando de las actividades que el lugar ofrecía. Zelda se había visto separada de sus compañeros por su Majestad la reina Larel, quien quería discutir con ella los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en Hyrule y también tener una charla amigable con ella. Mientras Larel le había mostrado el dominio, había podido atisbar a Fenn y Charl explorando el lugar y observando atentamente a las mujeres zora, y a Link pescando con un pequeño grupo de jóvenes zora en un estanque cercano. Había querido hablar con él, preguntarle por qué la reina zora le había dado aquella piedra y por qué era tan parecida a la que él ya tenía, pero no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Había intentado preguntar a Larel, pero ésta había ignorado su pregunta y cambiado de tema. Ni siquiera durante la cena había podido acercarse a él, éste estaba enfrascado en una conversación con un zora y ella había sido atrapada de nuevo por la reina y también por su hija, la princesa Larte. Había pensado que, justo después de cenar, podría intentar hablar con él, pero, para cuando se había visto libre de ambas mujeres, él ya se había marchado.

* * *

Se dio la vuelta, poniéndose boca arriba en la enorme cama en la que intentaba dormir. No podía conciliar el sueño, su mente seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de las gemas. Finalmente, retiró las sábanas que la cubrían y se levantó de la cama. Tras ponerse sus botas, salió de la habitación. Aún iba en camisón, pero supuso que a los pocos zora que aún estuvieran despiertos no les importaría, jamás había visto a uno de ellos usar las más mínima prenda de ropa.

Las habitaciones que les habían asignado se encontraban dentro de la caverna, en uno de los niveles superiores. Caminó por un pasillo, cuyo lado izquierdo no tenía pared, solo unas delgadas columnas de piedra que dejaban ver la cascada y la laguna que había varios metros más abajo. Toda la caverna estaba tenuemente iluminada por unas antorchas que ardían gracias a unas misteriosas llamas azuladas y el fondo de la laguna también desprendía un ligero resplandor azulado. Al final del pasillo se topó con unas escaleras, una de subida, que conducía a la sala del trono, y otra de bajada. Decidió bajar.

Bajó hasta el nivel más bajo y se acercó hasta el borde de la laguna. Un zora nadaba tranquilamente en el fondo, mientras otro estaba sentado en el borde con los pies metidos en el agua, mirando hacia la parte más alta de la cascada. Zelda alzó también la mirada, a tiempo para ver a un zora saltar desde allí y zambullirse en las profundas aguas. Había sido magnífico, la elegancia de los zora a la hora de moverse por el agua la maravillaba.

Otros zora siguieron al primero y Zelda los observó también. Después de que tres saltaran, vio a alguien más acercándose al borde de la cascada.

— ¡¿Link?! —exclamó con voz ahogada.

¿Qué hacía él ahí arriba? Vio como un zora le daba unas indicaciones antes de colocarse en posición. ¿Pretendía saltar también? Saltó de cabeza y estiró los brazos hacia delante, de forma que fueran lo primero en tocar el agua. Zelda aguantó la respiración. Él no era un zora, no tenía la misma pericia en el agua que ellos, era muy peligroso para él saltar de desde aquella altura. Pero Link emergió ileso y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Los otros zora aplaudieron, había sido un salto magnífico.

Link pareció verla, pues en seguida comenzó a nadar entre las aguas revueltas por la cascada hacia ella. Se detuvo junto al borde, cruzando los brazos sobre él, y Zelda se agachó.

— ¿Te apetece probarlo? —preguntó con una sonrisa mirando a lo alto de la cascada—. Es muy divertido y excitante.

— No salto desde ahí arriba ni loca —respondió rotundamente Zelda—. A demás, no sé nadar, por si lo has olvidado.

Link soltó una pequeña carcajada. Zelda se quedó embobada observando aquel rostro sonriente, su atractivo aumentaba de forma considerable cuando reía.

— ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? —preguntó Link, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo.

— No podía dormir. ¿Y tú?

— Lo mismo.

Permanecieron en silencio. Zelda observó a los zora que aún nadaban en la laguna y luego miró a Link otra vez, quién aún no se había movido de donde estaba.

— ¿No piensas salir del agua? —preguntó extrañada.

Él permaneció un momento pensativo, dudando.

— Creo que será mejor para ti que no lo haga —respondió finalmente.

— No llevas nada, ¿verdad?

— No —se limitó a responder con una sonrisa.

Zelda apartó la mirada, avergonzada, y escuchó la risa de Link.

— ¿Y tu ropa? —preguntó.

— Está por ahí.

Link señaló a un punto a varios metros a la izquierda de Zelda, donde, efectivamente, estaba apilada la ropa de él.

— Link, ¿no has pensado que podrías incomodar a los zora? —preguntó ella en tono de reproche mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Lo dudo mucho —aseguró Link—, al fin y al cabo ha sido idea de ellos. A demás, yo no veo que ellos lleven mucha ropa precisamente.

Zelda guardó silencio, habiéndose quedado sin argumentos.

Link apoyó las manos en el borde.

— Voy a salir —advirtió—. Te lo digo por si quieres darte la vuelta.

Zelda se sonrojó y se apresuró a girarse, completamente avergonzada. Oyó el salpicar del agua y el ruido de los pies mojados de Link tocar el suelo de roca. Luego lo oyó alejarse. Inconscientemente, Zelda se giró ligeramente, lo suficiente para verlo, pero, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, después de que toda la sangre de su cuerpo subiera hasta su rostro, volvió a darse la vuelta rápidamente. Al cabo de poco tiempo volvió a oír de nuevo sus pasos, acercándose.

— Ya está —le oyó decir a su espalda—, ya estoy presentable.

Tiempo atrás, cuando había vivido en el castillo, hubiese asegurado que el aspecto de Link en aquel momento no era para nada presentable, completamente mojado y solo con los pantalones puestos, pero, después verlo así tantísimas veces, ya estaba acostumbrada, incluso casi podría afirmar que era una visión bastante agradable para ella, aunque eso jamás se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta.

Por suerte para la princesa, su vista se dirigió hacia la pequeña gema verde que colgaba del cuello de él. Gracias a eso, recordó el origen de su insomnio. Se acercó a él y, tal y como hizo días atrás, sostuvo la piedra entre sus dedos y la observó atentamente.

— Dime una cosa, Link, dijiste que esto es un tesoro familiar, ¿lo recuerdas?

Link hizo un sonido de asentimiento.

— Pero hoy la reina Larel te ha dado una muy parecida. ¿Por qué? —preguntó mirándolo—. Ni ella ha dado explicaciones ni tú las has pedido. Tiene que haber alguna relación entre ambas.

Link esbozó una sonrisa. Rebuscó entre las pequeñas alforjas de su cinturón y sacó algo. Al abrir la palma, Zelda pudo ver dos gemas en ella, una roja y otra azul, ambas del mismo tamaño y forma que la que llevaba colgada.

— Es cierto que ésta es un tesoro familiar —aseguró señalando la piedra verde—. Hace tiempo que sospechaba que existían un par de piedras más como ésta, pero no estaba completamente seguro de ello hasta que Dargon me dio ésta —explicó mostrándole la roja—. Ahora que tengo las tres, estoy bastante convencido de saber lo que son.

— ¿Y qué son?

— ¿Recuerdas las ruinas a las que te llevé una vez? ¿En las que hay un tesoro guardado?

Zelda afirmó.

— Creo que estas gemas son las llaves para encontrarlo.

Zelda lo miró con asombro. Recordaba muy bien aquel día, aquellas ruinas en mitad del bosque, la desesperación por conseguir aquel tesoro para poder ayudar a su pueblo. Aquel día, Link le había dicho que el objeto allí guardado no podía conseguirlo cualquiera, pero ahí estaba él, con las llaves para hacerlo en sus manos.

— Que tenga las llaves no significa que pueda hacerme con el tesoro —se apresuró a aclarar, como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos—. Al parecer, el objeto en cuestión elige a aquel que sea digno de sostenerlo.

La princesa bajó la cabeza, decepcionada.

— Aun así —lo oyó proseguir—, mi intención es ir a comprobar si lo que mi tío me contó es cierto, si el tesoro es lo que él afirmaba que era.

— Y no piensas decirme qué es lo que te dijo que era, ¿verdad?

— Lo siento.

Zelda infló las mejillas, haciendo un puchero. Ella quería saber qué era aquel objeto misterioso, pero Link nunca le había dado siquiera una pista.

— No puedo decirte lo que es —insistió—, pero puedo llevarte conmigo cuando vaya a comprobarlo.

Zelda sonrió y le hizo prometer a Link que, pasara lo que pasase, le dejaría acompañarle a las ruinas para verlo.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios:** No me gusta nada el título de este capítulo, pero no se me ocurría ninguno mejor. Acepto sugerencias ^^U_

 _Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y/o por seguir esta u otra de mis historias. También doy las gracias a Alfax por su trabajo como beta reader._

 _Por último, si alguna vez veis algún error, falta ortográfica o algo por el estilo, no dudéis en hacérmelo saber. También, por supuesto, acepto críticas constructivas._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	12. Caída

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 12  
** **Caída**

El camino de vuelta resultó ser bastante relajado, aunque de nuevo notaba la mirada de Charl clavada en su nuca. Éste no parecía estar irritado o molesto con él, más bien parecía guardar las distancias, temeroso. Probablemente la pequeña exhibición de sus poderes mágicos había hecho que Charl le tuviera cierto temor. Quizás era mejor así, quizás de aquella manera no lo molestaría más con sus comentarios hirientes.

Gracias a aquella tranquilidad, tuvo tiempo para pensar sobre lo ocurrido tanto en la región de los zora, como en la Montaña de la Muerte. En ambos casos una bruja había lanzado un hechizo contra el lugar, impidiendo que alguien consiguiera aquellas gemas que ahora tenía él en su poder. También recordaba claramente a Dargon llamándola 'bruja gerudo'. ¿Estaría aquel hombre, Ganondorf, el rey gerudo, detrás de aquello? Decidió compartir sus pensamientos con Zelda, si aquella bruja estaba realmente relacionada con aquel hombre, probablemente ella supiera algo.

— ¿Una bruja gerudo…? —preguntó ella pensativa después de que Link le contara todo aquello.

— Por la descripción, era muy vieja, bajita e iba montada sobre una escoba.

Zelda permaneció en silencio, muy concentrada en sus pensamientos. Finalmente su expresión cambió, abrió más los ojos, recordando algo.

— ¡Las Birova! —exclamó de repente.

— ¿Las Bi-qué?

— Birova —repitió Zelda—. Son dos brujas gemelas que están a las órdenes de Ganondorf. Si no recuerdo mal, Koume es especialista en magia de fuego y Kotate en magia de hielo. Se dice que, en cuanto a magia, no tienen rival.

Aquel fue el turno de Link para permanecer pensativo. Si no había suficientes problemas ya con una poderosa bruja, ahora resultaba que tenían que enfrentarse a dos. Aquello aumentaba la urgencia por incrementar su propio poder mágico. Mientras había estado deshaciendo los hechizos, Link había podido notar cuan poderoso era aquel que los había invocado. La única razón por la que había podido anularlos era porque aquellas brujas no habían estado presentes para mantenerlos. En una batalla de magia, él no tenía nada que hacer con ninguna de las dos, menos aún con ambas a la vez.

* * *

De nuevo, acamparon por la noche, distribuyéndose en las tiendas de la misma manera. Decidieron volver a hacer turnos de guardia, pero esta vez los invirtieron, siendo Charl el encargado del primer turno, luego Fenn y por último Link.

Tras la cena, Link sacó todas sus armas y las examinó. Debía comprobar la cantidad de flechas que le quedaban, que el arco estuviese bien tensado y que su espada no tuviese ninguna mella. Hasta ahora el viaje había sido bastante tranquilo, sin muchos monstruos interponiéndose en el camino, pero nunca estaba de más hacer de vez en cuando aquellas comprobaciones, por si acaso. Mientras seguía con la labor, podía notar la mirada de Zelda fija en él. Estaba sentada sobre una roca cercana, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y la cabeza sostenida entre sus manos, observándolo sin perder detalle de lo que hacía.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó a Zelda, pero ésta negó con la cabeza.

— Me gusta mirarte mientras trabajas —respondió ella.

Link alzó una ceja de forma interrogativa, no entendiendo muy bien qué podía tener de interesante verle trabajar, pero ella se limitó a sonreírle inocentemente.

Tras contar el número de flechas y ver que las puntas estaban bien afiladas, Link cogió su arco. Tensó la cuerda y la soltó. Ésta vibró unos segundos al volver a su estado original. Comprobó el cuerpo de madera del arco. Aunque aún estaba en buenas condiciones y hasta la fecha jamás le había fallado, el arco ya tenía bastantes años y eso se notaba, quizá iba siendo hora de cambiarlo por uno nuevo.

A continuación empuñó su espada y examinó la hoja. Recordaba el día que la había recibido como si hubiese sido el día anterior. Había sido durante el día de su decimosexto cumpleaños, su tío se la había entregado acompañada de las siguientes palabras:

— Aún recuerdo el día que te traje aquí a vivir conmigo —le había dicho con nostalgia—, eras tan pequeño e inocente… Pero mírate ahora. Ya tienes 16 años, ya eres un hombre y, como tal, debes tener tu propia espada.

Aquella espada era su mayor tesoro. La hoja era de excelente calidad, forjada por un herrero goron, y apenas unos arañazos deslustraban el acero. Viendo que estaba aún en perfectas condiciones, volvió a envainarla. Lo siguiente que examinó fue su cuchillo, el cual sí que necesitaba mantenimiento. Sacó una piedra de afilar de su pequeña alforja y comenzó a pasarla por el filo.

En último lugar, comprobó su escudo. Aquel escudo hyliano que los deku del Bosque Perdido le habían regalado había resultado ser de una calidad muy superior a lo que había pensado en un principio. Sabía que aquel tipo de escudos eran muy resistentes, pero, tras varios combates usándolo, éste no tenía ni una pequeña abolladura.

Oyó un silbido de admiración y, al alzar la vista, vio a Fenn inclinándose sobre sus armas bien colocadas frente a él.

— Tienes ahí un buen armamento —dijo con admiración—. Supongo que un buen guerrero como tú debe ir también bien equipado.

— Un buen guerrero debe saber también arreglárselas con cualquier cosa en momentos de necesidad —le respondió de forma seria.

Fenn esbozó una sonrisa.

— Supongo que tienes razón —coincidió con él—. Algún día podrías enseñarme algunos trucos —pidió, a lo que Link lo miró sorprendido—, yo no soy muy buen guerrero, algunos consejos de alguien tan experimentado como tú no me irían mal.

Aquella afirmación era bien sabida por todos, su manejo de la espada era mediocre y era poco recomendable darle un arco o una ballesta, pero lo que realmente intrigó a Link era por qué se lo estaba pidiendo a él. Desvió la vista hasta el otro extremo del claro en el que estaban acampados, donde Charl permanecía mirando las llamas, pensativo.

— Él también es un buen espadachín, aunque no tanto como tú —dijo Fenn adivinando su línea de pensamientos—. He intentado que me enseñe innumerables veces, pero es muy mal maestro, no tiene paciencia.

Charl, entre otras cosas, tenía fama de impulsivo e impaciente, por lo que a Link no le extrañó lo más mínimo que no hubiese conseguido enseñar nada a Fenn, quien tenía fama de inquieto.

— Está bien, cuando tengamos tiempo te enseñaré —prometió.

— Gracias.

— Tienes suerte de que Link te enseñe, es muy buen maestro—aseguró Zelda—. Si ha conseguido enseñarme a mí a cocinar, no creo que tenga problemas para enseñarte a ti algunos trucos con la espada.

Ambos, Zelda y Fenn, rieron ante el comentario de ella, pero Link permaneció serio, con la mirada fija en el hombre sentado a varios metros de ellos.

— No te preocupes por él —aconsejó Fenn volviendo a adivinar sus pensamientos—. Solo está algo confuso.

Link lo miró de forma interrogativa.

— Siempre hemos sabido que eres bastante fuerte, que eres muy bueno tanto con la espada como con el arco, lo demostraste con creces aquella vez que mandaste a Charl contra las mesas de la tasca —prosiguió en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que Charl no los oyera—, pero hasta que no te uniste al ejército de resistencia no fuimos testigos de lo que realmente eras capaz de hacer. He de reconocer que tanto él como yo estábamos muy sorprendidos por tus verdaderas capacidades, pero parece ser que Charl no se lo tomó demasiado bien. Creo que lleva queriendo vengarse de ti desde lo de la tasca, así que, ver que también puedes usar la magia, ha hecho que por fin se dé cuenta que no tiene nada que hacer contra ti —concluyó.

Bajó la mirada, no sabiendo muy bien qué pensar. Charl siempre se había asegurado de hacer ver cuán superior era con respecto a Link, por lo que saber que en realidad pensaba que era todo lo contrario era algo confuso.

— Aunque no lo parezca, Charl tiene un ego muy frágil —afirmó aún en voz baja—. Tener que compararse con alguien como tú, destroza su autoestima y no le queda más remedio que hacerse el gallito.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con 'alguien como yo'?

— Me refiero a alguien tan perfecto.

— ¿Perfecto?

Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le decía algo así. Link se consideraba una persona normal, como cualquier otro, con sus virtudes y sus defectos, alguien como él estaba lejos de ser perfecto.

— Eres un excelente guerrero y cazador, inteligente, astuto y, viendo el tiempo que has estado viviendo solo, completamente autosuficiente —enumeró Fenn.

— Lo de ser buen guerrero y cazador y ser autosuficiente son cosas que mi tío me enseñó desde niño —replicó Link—, es cuestión de práctica.

— Y además humilde —añadió—. Y por si fuera poco las mujeres se sienten atraídas por ti como las abejas a la miel.

Link frunció el ceño, confuso.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó completamente perdido.

Fenn lo miró con asombro.

— ¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta? —preguntó atónito.

Fue entonces cuando la risa de Zelda resonó por todo el campamento, incapaz de contenerse. Link la miró con reproche, pero eso no hizo que se detuviera antes.

— Ya ves que no es tan perfecto como creías —aseguró Zelda aún entre risas—, para ciertos aspectos es extremadamente ingenuo y muy poco avispado. Y esos no son sus únicos defectos, entre otras cosas, no tiene ningún sentido del pudor o la vergüenza.

Fenn, tras mirarla se forma incrédula, no acabando de creérselo, soltó una carcajada también.

Ambos permanecieron riendo y hablando sobre él durante un largo rato, así que, en silencio, Link recogió sus cosas y entró en su tienda. Hasta el momento, nunca le había molestado lo que la gente dijera sobre él, no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, pero en ese momento lo estaba, no con Zelda o con Fenn, sino consigo mismo. Se sentía como un tonto. Al parecer había cosas que él había ignorado completamente, pero que para los demás eran muy evidentes

Dejó sus cosas en un rincón de la tienda, se desvistió y se metió bajo las mantas. Cerró los ojos e intentó olvidarse del tema y dormir. No pudo hacerlo, pues al cabo de pocos minutos oyó a alguien entrar y sentarse junto a él, a su espalda.

— ¿Estás enfadado? —preguntó la voz melódica de Zelda.

Link negó con la cabeza y se giró, poniéndose boca arriba.

— ¿De verdad crees que soy tan poco perspicaz? —preguntó mirando al techo.

El rostro de Zelda apareció de repente en su campo de visión y notó como posaba una de sus manos de forma delicada sobre su mejilla y la otra sobre su hombro, sosteniéndose.

— En realidad, no creo que seas tan poco perspicaz como puede parecer —le corrigió—, es simplemente que no crees que algo así pueda pasarte a ti. Creo que eres demasiado modesto y que te infravaloras, Link.

Aún con la poca luz que se filtraba a través de la lona de la tienda, Link podía apreciar los suaves y delicados rasgos del rostro de Zelda, sus largas pestañas, su fina nariz y sus rosados labios. Su largo cabello caía por ambos lados de su rostro hasta él, haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas y en el cuello. Sintió ganas irrefrenables de alargar su mano y tocar aquel suave cabello. No se dio cuenta de que ya lo estaba haciendo, de que sus dedos se enredaban entre los mechones de ella, acariciándolos. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que se estaba incorporando, acercándose a ella lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos, hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Cuando por fin se percató de lo que hacía, se separó rápidamente. Zelda estaba paralizada y sus ojos se habían abierto de la sorpresa.

— Lo siento —murmuró.

Zelda negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

— No… no pasa… no pasa nada —titubeó.

Se apartó de él, completamente ruborizada, y se metió también bajo las mantas, de espaldas a él y dejando cierta distancia entre ambos.

Link suspiró. Tenía ganas de golpearse a sí mismo. Había actuado de forma impulsiva e inconsciente. Había dejado que un deseo que no sabía muy bien de dónde provenía guiara sus acciones. Aunque había sido un beso corto y fugaz, la calidez y suavidad de los labios de Zelda sobre los suyos lo había dejado con ganas de más. Gruñó para sí mismo, frustrado. Aquella noche iba a ser muy larga.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, tras recoger el campamento, partieron sin más dilación.

Cabalgaron en silencio a través de la basta llanura de Hyrule. Nadie se atrevía a hablar. Link y Zelda no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra desde la noche anterior. Siempre que sus ojos se cruzaban, la princesa se apresuraba a apartar la mirada, sonrojada. Link llevaba preguntándose a sí mismo toda la mañana si estaba enfadada con él, pero extrañamente no parecía estarlo, más bien parecía avergonzada y confusa.

Aunque el cielo había amanecido completamente despejado, cerca del mediodía, cuando estaban a apenas media hora de distancia de Kakariko, éste comenzó a cubrirse de negros nubarrones. Podían ver a lo lejos, en el horizonte, unos rayos precipitarse desde las negras nubes.

Apuraron el paso con la intención de llegar al pueblo antes de que les pillara la tormenta. Pero, a medio camino, Link se detuvo de repente. Los demás también lo hicieron, girándose hacia él.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Link? —preguntó Fenn acercándose.

Pero Link no respondió. Bajó de su yegua y cogió sus armas. Empuñó su arco y se alejó varios pasos de los caballos, manteniéndose alerta y observando atentamente las colinas que los rodeaban, buscando. Cargó una flecha en el arco, pero lo mantuvo bajo. Oyó a sus compañeros bajar también de los caballos, pero apenas se apartaron de ellos. Por un instante, vio algo moverse por el rabillo del ojo. Con gran rapidez, se giró y disparó. Se oyó un gemido de dolor seguido de algo caer al suelo.

De repente, una decena de bokoblins y cinco bulblins, armados con porras o machetes, surgieron rápidamente de detrás de las colinas, rodeándolos.

— ¡Monstruos de Ganondorf! —exclamó Zelda al verlos.

La formación se abrió frente a ellos y aparecieron un hombre y una mujer montados a caballo. Link reconoció a la mujer al instante, era la gerudo que había aparecido tiempo atrás en el Bosque Perdido buscando a Zelda. Al hombre no lo había visto jamás, pero, por la descripción que le habían dado, supo al instante que se trataba de Ganondorf.

Ganondorf era un hombre muy alto y robusto, con el pelo rojo sangre como el de la gerudo y la piel también oscura y de un tono oliváceo. Sus ojos amarillos brillaban con crueldad y una sonrisa arrogante se dibujaba en sus finos labios.

Link sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal solo de ver a aquel hombre frente a él. Rezumaba fuerza y maldad por todos sus poros y casi podía ver su poder oscuro emanar de su cuerpo como si de un aura negra se tratara. En ese momento entendió las palabras del Gran Hada del Valor, algo en su interior comenzó a despertar, un intenso e irrefrenable deseo de enfrentarse a aquel hombre y de derrotarle. Pero también entendió el miedo de Zelda, el porqué le había advertido que no se enfrentara a él. Link supo en aquel mismo instante que no saldría bien parado de un enfrentamiento con aquel hombre, aún no estaba preparado para ello.

— Por fin os encuentro, Alteza —dijo Ganondorf con alegría en la voz—. Llevo mucho tiempo buscándoos.

Sin perder ni un instante, Link se interpuso entre el gerudo y la princesa, manteniéndola detrás de él, con el arco tensado y una flecha apuntándole a la cabeza. La sonrisa de Ganondorf se desvaneció y miró a Link con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú, muchacho?! —preguntó de forma amenazante—. ¿Cómo osas interponerte en mi camino?

Pero Link no se dejó intimidar. Tensó el arco aún más y disparó. La flecha voló con gran rapidez hasta su objetivo, pero ésta no lo atravesó. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarle, cuando la punta estaba a apenas a unos milímetros de su entrecejo, Ganondorf la atrapó al vuelo con su mano. Miró a Link con sorpresa, para luego esbozar una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

— Eres bueno, chico —advirtió—. Me gustas. Dime tu nombre.

— Link —se limitó a responder mientras volvía a preparar su arco para disparar.

— ¿Link? Extraño nombre, aunque me resulta familiar.

— Mi señor Ganondorf, ese joven es el guardián del bosque —informó la gerudo que montaba a caballo junto a él.

Link desvió unos instantes la vista hasta aquella mujer. Ésta le sonreía con placer y le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta, pero él la ignoró y volvió a centrarse en Ganondorf.

— ¿Así que este chico es el famoso guardián? —preguntó de forma retórica—. ¿No decías que la princesa ya no estaba con él, Aveil?

La voz de Ganondorf era seca y mostraba un evidente enfado. La gerudo se encogió ante la mirada fría de su rey.

— Mis más sinceras disculpas, mi señor —se disculpó Aveil—. No encontramos ni rastro de ella en la casa, así que pensamos que de verdad se había marchado.

El hombre desvió la vista de Aveil hasta Zelda, la cual estaba a pocos pasos por detrás de Link. Al verlo, éste retrocedió y la cubrió.

— Link —la oyó susurrar.

— Será mejor que os entreguéis sin oponer resistencia, Alteza —aconsejó Ganondorf—. Sabéis muy bien lo que ocurrirá con vuestros compañeros si no lo hacéis.

Link notó como Zelda lo cogía de la túnica con mano temblorosa y pudo oír su pesada y rápida respiración a su espalda.

— Hey, Link, ¿qué hacemos? —le preguntó Fenn acercándose lentamente a él—. Estamos completamente rodeados.

Fenn se colocó a su izquierda, dándole la espalda y poniéndose de frente a los monstruos que los flanqueaban. Había desenvainado su espada y le empuñaba con nerviosismo. Charl, por su parte, lo había imitado, poniéndose a la derecha de Link frente a los monstruos del otro flanco, empuñando con ambas manos su espada ancha.

— Necesitamos abrirnos paso y llegar hasta Kakariko —informó mientras analizaba la situación—. No son un gran número, por lo que probablemente no saben nada del ejército que se esconde en el pueblo.

Kakariko estaba situado en un valle, más allá de una estrecha hondonada, por lo que estaba bastante resguardado y protegido de miradas ajenas.

— ¡Estoy esperando una respuesta, Alteza! —exclamó Ganondorf, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Link podía percibir con claridad la duda de Zelda a su espalda. Tiempo atrás, ésta le había confesado que temía a aquel hombre y al enorme poder que poseía. Sabía que, si no hacía pronto algo, Zelda acabaría cediendo y entregándose por miedo a que aquel hombre matara a alguien más.

— Ella no va a ninguna parte —gritó Link a Ganondorf.

El rey gerudo soltó una carcajada, como si las palabras de Link hubiesen sido el chiste más gracioso del mundo. La risa se cortó de forma abrupta y aquel hombre lo miró con una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿Y qué pensáis hacer para impedirlo? —preguntó sin que aquella sonrisa se desvaneciera lo más mínimo—. ¿Realmente creéis que solo entre vosotros tres podréis impedirlo?

— Link.

Se giró ante la llamada de Zelda. Estaba visiblemente preocupada y había miedo en sus ojos. Mientras que su mano izquierda aún agarraba la túnica de él, la otra empuñaba su estoque con mano temblorosa. Link esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— Ya no eres la misma de antes, Zelda —aseguró con voz tranquila—, ya no tienes porqué tenerle miedo. No te rindas sin luchar, Zelda. Demuéstrale que no eres la princesa débil que eras antes.

Tras unos segundos y tras inspirar profundamente, la expresión de Zelda cambió en un instante. Su mano se cerró con fuerza y firmeza alrededor de la empuñadura de su estoque y soltó la túnica de Link. Sus ojos ahora brillaban con intensidad y su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido.

Link sonrió ampliamente y volvió a girarse hacia delante.

— Así que esa es vuestra respuesta… —concluyó Ganondorf.

El rey gerudo hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y todos sus seguidores, excepto Aveil, se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

— ¡Cuatro contra quince! —se oyó a Fenn exclamar—. ¿No creéis que es un poco injusto?

— Calla y mueve el culo —ordenó Charl corriendo hacia uno de los bokoblins, espada en mano.

Por su parte, con asombrosa rapidez, Link disparó su arco tres veces seguidas, derribando a dos bokoblins y un bulblin con sus flechas. Guardó el arco, desenvainó su espada y se colocó su escudo en el brazo derecho. Sus movimientos con la espada eran igual de rápidos y certeros que sus disparos con el arco, por lo que pronto acabó con otro bokoblin. Inmediatamente, otro se abalanzó sobre él. Mientras esquivaba y bloqueaba, pudo ver de reojo a Charl acabar con su contrincante. Por mucho que no le agradara demasiado aquel tipo, debía reconocer que no lo hacía nada mal.

Mientras Link y Charl se encargaban de los monstruos del frente, Fenn y Zelda lo hacían con los de la retaguardia. Los bulblins, notablemente más inteligentes que los bokoblins, estaban evidentemente sorprendidos con los rápidos y ágiles ataques de la princesa de Hyrule, los cuales alcanzaban con gran precisión los puntos vitales de sus contrincantes. Fenn por otra parte se dedicaba más a esquivar que a atacar. Él sabía que no era buen espadachín, pero sí que era buen observador, se le daba bien leer los movimientos y anticiparse a ellos. Se dedicó a moverse de un lado a otro, esquivando tajos y estocadas, esperando el momento preciso y menos esperado para contraatacar con su espada corta.

Cuando Link acabó con el último bokoblin frente a él, inspeccionó el campo de batalla. Apenas quedaba un puñado de monstruos en pie. En la retaguardia solo quedaban dos bulblins, los cuales estaban siendo frenados por Fenn y Zelda, y Charl se estaba encargando del último bokoblin. Pero de pronto, de detrás de un arbusto, surgió otro bulblin, el cual corrió y saltó sobre Charl. Éste pareció darse cuenta del ataque por la espalda, pero en la posición en la que estaba no podía ni bloquearlo ni esquivarlo.

Rápidamente, Link clavó su espada en el suelo y sacó de nuevo su arco. La flecha alcanzó al bulblin en el pecho, el cual se desplomó al instante. Las miradas de Link y Charl se cruzaron durante unos segundos, después de que éste acabara con el último monstruo que quedaba en pie, pero pronto fueron distraídos hacia algo más.

Ganondorf bajó de su caballo, seguido por Aveil, y caminó hacia ellos con amenazadora lentitud.

— Encárgate de la princesa —ordenó a Aveil—. Yo me encargo del guardián —añadió con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios.

Los cuatro vieron como los dos gerudos se acercaban. Aveil se alejó de Ganondorf caminando hacia su derecha, intentando flanquearlos.

— Solo quedan dos —susurró Fenn, el cual, junto a la princesa, se había acercado rápidamente hasta Link y Charl—, pero no creo que ese tipo sea tan fácil de vencer.

Link observó como el rey gerudo desenvainaba una pesada espada, más grande que la de Charl, y cómo la empuñaba con una sola mano. Tragó saliva.

— Cuando de la señal, vosotros tres, montad sobre los caballos y corred hacia Kakariko lo más rápido que podáis —pidió sin alzar mucho la voz—. La mujer gerudo os perseguirá, pero debéis hacer todo lo posible para que no os alcance. Yo distraeré a Ganondorf.

— ¡Estás loco! —protestó Zelda en voz baja—. ¡Te va a matar!

— ¡No hay tiempo que perder! —exclamó Link—. Cuando lleguéis allí, enviad ayuda. Podré aguantar hasta entonces.

— Yo no pienso moverme de aquí —dijo Charl empuñando su espada hacia Ganondorf—. No pienso huir como un cobarde.

Link miró a Charl, sorprendido, para luego mirar a Fenn, quien afirmó en silencio. Echó un vistazo a Epona, quien relinchaba nerviosamente a pocos pasos por detrás de ellos. Inspiró profundamente, esperando que el plan funcionase.

— ¡Epona! —gritó, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Ante la voz de su amo, Epona salió a la carrera, galopando a toda velocidad. Debido a la repentina estampida, tanto Ganondorf como Aveil se quedaron quietos, paralizados durante unos instantes, viendo al caballo alejarse.

— ¡Ahora! —exclamó Link—. Corred.

Fenn cogió a Zelda por la muñeca, obligándola a seguirle y montaron rápidamente sobre los caballos.

— ¡Link! —gritó Zelda mientras se alejaba.

Los ojos de Link la siguieron alejarse, para luego posarse de nuevo sobre el hombre frente a él.

— Aveil —dijo éste en tono autoritario.

— Sí, mi señor.

Aveil corrió con gran rapidez hacia su caballo.

— Me habéis hecho perder mucho tiempo —les dijo Ganondorf a Link y Charl con expresión fría—. Es hora de acabar con vosotros.

— ¡Eso ni lo sueñes!

Charl se abalanzó sobre Ganondorf con la espada alzada.

— ¡Espera! —gritó Link, pero era demasiado tarde.

Charl bajó su pesada espada dando un poderoso tajo vertical, pero Ganondorf lo bloqueó con su espada con facilidad. Con un movimiento de muñeca, apartó la espada del joven hacia arriba, quedando éste completamente desprotegido. El rey gerudo dio un fuerte paso hacia delante y golpeó a Charl en el estómago con su puño izquierdo. El cuerpo de Charl se torció hacia delante, dejando escapar todo el aire que había en sus pulmones, y luego salió disparado varios metros, quedando tendido en el suelo, inmóvil.

Link tragó saliva ante aquella increíble muestra de poder. Aquel hombre era mucho más fuerte de lo que había pensado en un principio.

— ¡Suéltame! —oyó gritar.

Varios metros más allá, Aveil había conseguido atrapar a Zelda, quien forcejeaba e intentaba que le soltara el brazo. Fenn estaba a pocos pasos de ellas, tendido boca abajo en el suelo, probablemente inconsciente o, peor aún, muerto. Los caballos se habían detenido varios metros más adelante.

— Es hora de despedirnos, guardián —anunció Ganondorf.

El rey gerudo alzó su espada negra y la dirigió directa a la cabeza de Link. Consiguió bloquear el ataque con su escudo, pero el golpe había sido demoledor. Un calambre recorrió todo su brazo, dejándolo adormecido. Intentó contraatacar, pero Ganondorf bloqueaba todos sus envistes. Vio venir de nuevo hacia él la espada de su contrincante. Con ambas manos, empuñó su espada y bloqueó el ataque. Era increíblemente poderoso, pero Link aguantó clavando con fuerza sus pies en el suelo. Mientras intentaba contener con todas sus fuerzas la espada de Ganondorf, ésta comenzó a ser rodeada por un aura negra.

Justo en ese momento, sin que su portador pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo, la espada de Link se partió en dos y la punta salió volando lejos de él. Un fuerte resplandor iluminó el cielo, seguido al instante por un estruendo ensordecedor.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Ganondorf retiró su espada, cuya hoja estaba cubierta de una sustancia roja, y sonrió con arrogancia, mostrando sus amarillentos dientes. Zelda gritó con horror, intentando desesperadamente soltarse del agarre de la gerudo. Link se llevó la mano al pecho, el cual notaba húmedo y caliente. Al retirar la mano, esta estaba completamente cubierta de la misma sustancia que la espada del rey gerudo. Sangre. En un instante, toda fuerza abandonó su cuerpo. Lo que quedaba de su espada se deslizó de su mano, cayendo al suelo, y sus piernas dejaron sostenerlo, haciéndolo caer también, arrodillado. Intentó mirar hacia Zelda, a la cual aún oía gritar, pero su vista era borrosa, todo lo que veía eran difuminadas manchas de color. Su cuerpo cayó hacia delante, quedando tendido sobre la hierba.

Ya no podía sentir nada. No podía sentir la fría lluvia que comenzaba a caer con fuerza sobre él, ni el dolor ni el cansancio. No podía oler la hierba de su alrededor ni la sangre que brotaba de su interior. No podía ver nada, todo era negro. Lo único que aún parecía funcionar de alguna forma era su oído. Podía oír la voz de Zelda gritar su nombre, pero ésta sonaba débil y lejana, muy lejana. Finalmente, dejó de oírla también.

Y entonces, todo se desvaneció.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios:**_ _Solo decir que espero que no me odiéis demasiado por la forma en la que acaba este capítulo, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta lo que pasa antes ^^U_  
 _Aún con lo que pasa, estoy bastante satisfecha con esa última escena, es algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir._

 _Muchas gracias a todos y todas por vuestros reviews y/o por seguir esta historia u otra de las que he escrito. Y a Alfax, gracias por trabajo como beta reader._

 _¡Hasta pronto!_


	13. El portal al Reino Sagrado

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

 **Cap** í **tulo 13  
** **El portal al Reino Sagrado**

— ¡Link! —gritó Zelda con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Link!

Intentó zafarse del agarre de Aveil, pero ésta la sujetaba del brazo con mucha fuerza. Tenía que soltarse, tenía que liberarse y correr hacia él. Después de que Ganondorf rompiera su espada y le atravesara el pecho, desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el costado contrario, Link había caído al suelo y no se movía. A su alrededor, la hierba había quedado teñida por su sangre. Si Zelda no hacía algo pronto, Link moriría irremediablemente. Las palabras del Gran Hada del Valor resonaron en su mente. Ésta le había pedido, le había suplicado, que no lo dejara morir, y por nada del mundo pensaba hacerlo.

Intento una vez más soltarse, pero no lo consiguió. Vio a Ganondorf envainar su espada y caminar hacia ellas bajo la intensa lluvia. Tenía que hacer algo ya. Mientras forcejeaba recordó algo y se detuvo de golpe, recordó algo que llevaba siempre consigo, enganchado a su cinturón desde que habían salido del Bosque Perdido, semanas atrás. Aún tenía la botella con el hada curativa dentro.

Aveil comenzó a tirar de ella en dirección a los caballos. Zelda aprovechó aquel momento que ninguno de los dos la miraban para desenganchar la botella con su mano libre.

— Ayúdalo por favor —le rogó al hada en voz baja.

La miró durante unos segundos y vio como el hada afirmaba con su diminuta cabecita. Lanzó la botella y vio como caía y se rompía cerca de Link. Pero no vio nada más. Notó un fuerte golpe en la nuca que la dejó al momento inconsciente.

* * *

Despertó confusa y con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Al intentar abrir los ojos, una intensa luz la cegó, así que volvió a cerrarlos. Probó una vez más. Cuando consiguió acostumbrarse a la luz, la cual en realidad no era tan intensa como le había parecido al principio, miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un lugar que le era muy conocido, tumbada sobre una cama extremadamente familiar. Estaba en su habitación del castillo de Hyrule.

Se incorporó lentamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sus captores ni se habían molestado en quitarle las botas o a siquiera registrarla, cosa que agradeció. ¿Quién podría pensar que una princesa como ella pudiera llevar un arma escondida? Introdujo su mano en la bota derecha y sacó de ella una pequeña daga en su funda de cuero, la misma daga que Link le había dado antes de dejar el bosque. Sostuvo la daga sobre sus dos manos. Su vista comenzó a nublarse y notó algo cálido y húmedo deslizarse por sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando detener las lágrimas, pero éstas brotaban sin cesar.

— Link… —susurró.

¿Qué había sido de él? Tenía muy viva en su mente aquella última imagen, tendido boca abajo sobre la hierba, desangrándose. Zelda había lanzado la botella con el hada curativa con la esperanza que pudiera hacer algo, pero la posibilidad de que ya hubiese sido demasiado tarde era muy alta. Todo era culpa suya, ella era la responsable de lo que había sucedido. Si hubiese decidido no ir a Kakariko a luchar, si no hubiese llegado al bosque y él no la hubiera salvado, si no hubiese escapado del castillo, nada de aquello hubiera sucedido. Link no habría tenido que enfrentarse a Ganondorf y probablemente aún seguiría viviendo tranquilamente en el bosque.

Se inclinó hacia delante, hasta que su frente tocó la daga. Permaneció en aquella posición, llorando desconsoladamente durante un largo rato, oyendo de fondo el repiquetear de la lluvia contra la ventana.

Cuando por fin pareció calmarse, comenzó a oír pasos fuera, alguien se acercaba. Rápidamente, escondió la daga bajó la almohada y se enjuagó las lágrimas con la manga del vestido.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró la persona que menos deseaba ver en aquel momento. Era un joven hyliano no mucho mayor que ella, alto, delgado, apuesto, con el pelo corto rubio oscuro bien peinado y ojos verdes. Edwin, el traidor que había vendido a su pueblo para poder salvar su pellejo y su posición.

— ¡Qué alegría veros después de tanto tiempo, Alteza! —exclamó con alegría mientras se acercaba—. Estaba preocupado por vos.

El joven se sentó a su lado y la sujetó por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo. La princesa no se movió, pero sus ojos brillaban con odio. Él, o bien no se percató de ello, o bien decidió ignorarlo.

— Estáis hecha un desastre —dijo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo—, esos harapos que portáis no os favorecen nada y estáis cubierta de suciedad —añadió con una mueca de asco al ver su rostro sucio y las sencillas ropas que llevaba—. Pero me alegro ver que vuestra belleza no se ha desvanecido lo más mínimo…

Él pasó lentamente su mano por la mejilla de Zelda, acariciándola, hasta llegar a su cabello, donde introdujo sus dedos y lo acarició. Algo en el interior de Zelda se revolvió ante aquella acción. Dio un rápido manotazo, apartándolo de ella

— No os atreváis a volver a tocarme, Edwin —le advirtió con tono grave y amenazante.

La noche anterior, Link le había acariciado el cabello de una forma similar, separando los mechones con los dedos y deslizándolos lenta y suavemente, justo antes de alzarse y rozar sus labios con los de ella. Lo que entonces le había producido una agradable y cálida sensación, a manos de Edwin solo le producía repulsión.

La expresión del rostro de Edwin pasó de una de sorpresa por el rechazo, a una de furia incontrolable. Se abalanzó sobre ella, cogiéndola por los hombros y la tumbó sobre la cama, con él encima.

— Eres mi prometida, Zelda —le dijo apretándola contra el colchón con fuerza—. Tengo derecho a hacer contigo lo que me dé la gana.

— Ni en vuestros sueños —aseguró con odio.

Zelda le golpeó en el costado con su rodilla, tirándolo al suelo. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta estar junto a él.

— No penséis ni por un instante que soy la misma de antes —aseguró mirándolo con la barbilla bien alta—. A partir de ahora será mejor que tengáis mucho cuidado con lo que hagáis —aconsejó.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, alejándose todo lo posible de él.

— Ahora marchaos —le ordenó señalando la puerta.

Edwin se levantó del suelo, pero en vez de obedecerla, caminó hacia ella. Zelda se preparó para recibirlo y deseó no haber dejado su daga sobre la cama. Cuando le quedaron apenas unos pasos para llegar hasta ella, alguien lo cogió por detrás del cuello de la camisa y lo tiró contra la pared. Por suerte para él, pudo parar el golpe con las manos antes de chocar.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te crees que haces?! —exclamó Edwin con ira.

Aveil, la gerudo, se plantó frente a él, interponiéndose entre él y Zelda.

— ¡Ella es mi prometida! —siguió exclamando—. ¡Lord Ganondorf me ha dado permiso para hacerla mía!

Zelda se estremeció ante aquellas palabras y su significado. Hasta el momento de su fuga, Ganondorf había prohibido a Edwin ponerle la mano encima, al menos hasta que ya no la necesitara, pero parecía que había cambiado de opinión. Quizás aquello era un castigo por haberse escapado. El estómago se le revolvió y un regusto agrio subió por su garganta con el simple hecho de pensar en las intenciones que había tenido aquel traidor en el momento en el que había entrado a su habitación.

— Me da igual que te haya dado permiso o no —contestó Aveil con irritación en la voz—. La princesa está bajo mi custodia, mientras sea así, no vas a volver a tocarle ni un solo pelo, ¿lo entiendes? —preguntó en tono amenazante—. Ahora lárgate de aquí.

— Pero… —intentó replicar Edwin.

— ¡Fuera! Antes de que cambie de opinión y decida arrancarte las entrañas.

Para darle más énfasis a sus palabras, Aveil desenfundó el cuchillo curvo que llevaba atado al cinturón, cuya afilada hoja resplandecía fríamente.

Edwin tragó saliva. Se giró sin decir nada y se marchó con fingida indignación, pues era evidente por su mirada que en realidad huía de aquella amenazadora gerudo.

— Gracias —agradeció Zelda cuando estuvo segura de que Edwin se hubo marchado.

La gerudo se giró hacia ella, guardó el cuchillo en su funda y la miró con la cabeza ladeada y una mano sobre la cadera.

— No tenéis nada que agradecerme, Alteza, para mí ha sido todo un placer humillarlo —aseguró la gerudo—. Odio a los hombres como él. Son como débiles, sucias y cobardes ratas que se arrastran y ruegan patéticamente con tal de sobrevivir —dijo con asco en la voz—. Por desgracia, la mayoría de los hombres que he conocido hasta ahora han sido así.

— ¿Y Ganondorf? —preguntó Zelda, realmente curiosa—. ¿Por qué es vuestro rey si es un hombre?

Era bien sabido que las gerudo no tenían en muy buena consideración a los hombres, para ellas solo eran seres inferiores a los que solo usaban con fines reproductivos, por lo que la presencia de Ganondorf entre ellas, y sobretodo que fuera su rey, le intrigaba mucho.

— Él es diferente al resto de hombres —respondió con admiración—. Él es fuerte y poderoso, nadie puede hacerle sombra, a nosotras las gerudo nos gustan los hombres así. Mientras siga siendo el más fuerte, nosotras le seguiremos allá donde vaya.

Para Zelda, el pueblo gerudo era un pueblo extraño, pero empezaba a comprender un poco su manera de pensar. Pese a que eran sus enemigas y habían cometido atrocidades en la Ciudadela, las gerudo no eran malas por naturaleza, solo seguían al único hombre que consideraban que era digno de ser su líder.

— El guardián también era así —prosiguió la gerudo, captando completamente la atención de la princesa—. No tuve el placer de conocerlo tan bien como vos, Alteza, pero con solo una mirada pude ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de fortaleza, orgullo y coraje. Una pena… —añadió con un suspiro.

Zelda bajó la mirada, apenada. Pudo notar un picor en los ojos, pero reprimió con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

— Entonces, ¿realmente está muerto?

Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse firme, pero, aun así, su voz había sonado cortada. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero pronto la apartó con su mano, no podía mostrarse débil ante aquella mujer.

— Es más que probable —afirmó Aveil—. Habría que tener mucha suerte para sobrevivir de una herida así… —hizo una pausa, quedándose pensativa unos segundos—, aunque supongo que hay que ser realmente un hombre con suerte solo por el simple hecho de tener a la princesa de Hyrule enamorada.

Zelda se sonrojó ante el comentario de la gerudo.

— No… yo no… —titubeó—. ¿Tan evidente es?

Aveil rió y la miró con algo parecido a la ternura.

— Sí, bastante evidente —afirmó con una sonrisa para luego girarse hacia la puerta—. Vamos, seguidme. Lord Ganondorf quiere veros.

La princesa afirmó con la cabeza y la siguió.

Meditó en las palabras de la gerudo. Link era alguien a quien la fortuna sonreía, quizás lo suficiente para poder hacerlo vivir el tiempo suficiente para que el hada curativa hubiera llegado hasta él. Sí, aún no iba a perder la esperanza. Link estaba vivo, debía estarlo, no podía morir de aquella manera, no él.

Aquella esperanza le dio a Zelda de nuevo un motivo para resistir e intentar huir de aquel lugar. Ella conocía como la palma de su mano todos y cada uno de los pasillos, pasadizos ocultos y recovecos del castillo, no por nada se había pasado gran parte de su infancia recorriéndolos y escondiéndose en ellos, por lo que le sería sencillo trazar una ruta de escape. Pero sabía que no sería fácil, antes necesitaba informarse de los guardias que el rey gerudo había apostado por los pasillos del castillo. Aunque se sentía ansiosa por salir de allí, debía ser paciente y proceder con extrema cautela, debía planificarlo todo al detalle si no quería ser descubierta. Sabía que tardaría en conseguirlo, pero se escaparía de aquel lugar fuera como fuese.

* * *

Después de cinco días atrapada en el castillo, planificando su huida, había llegado por fin el momento de pasar a la acción. La mayoría del tiempo había estado encerrada en su habitación, pero, de vez en cuando, Ganondorf requería de su presencia. En esos momentos aprovechaba para estudiar la situación y el lugar donde estaban situados los guardias.

Por suerte para ella, apenas había guardias por los pasillos, al parecer la mayoría se dedicaban a patrullar las calles de la Ciudadela a la caza de posibles rebeldes. Aquello le ponía más fácil la tarea de salir de allí, pero resultaría un problema luego cuando intentase escabullirse por las calles de la ciudad. De pequeña había conseguido más de una vez poder escaparse del castillo y recorrer la Ciudadela libremente, pero habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que lo había hecho, ya prácticamente no recordaba el camino a seguir por las calles para poder salir. Otro problema que se le presentaba era la gerudo que guardaba su puerta, la cual Aveil había apostado para disuadir a Edwin de acercarse. Zelda estaba agradecida por ello, pero ahora le resultaba un problema. Solo se le ocurría una manera de deshacerse de ella, una nada placentera para la princesa, pero no le quedaba más remedio si quería escapar.

Si antes había tenido motivos para huir, ahora que Ganondorf le había contado para qué la necesitaba, aún más. Debía impedir como fuera que llevara a cabo sus planes porque, si lo hacía, todo estaría perdido.

Repasó mentalmente el plan por última vez antes de ponerse en marcha.

Sacó su daga, la cual estaba nuevamente escondida en su bota, y la desenfundó. Pegó su espalda contra la pared, junto a la puerta de la habitación y cogió aire.

— ¡Ayuda, por favor! —gritó lo suficientemente alto para que la gerudo de la puerta la oyera, pero no lo bastante para que el resto del castillo lo hiciera.

Sin separarse lo más mínimo de la pared, Zelda vio como la puerta de su habitación se abría. La gerudo entró rápidamente, pero antes de que se girara y viera a la princesa, Zelda se abalanzó sobre ella por detrás. Le retorció el brazo hacia atrás, inmovilizándola y, rápidamente, le pasó la daga por el cuello, tal y como Link le había enseñado. Una gran cantidad de sangre salió disparada, manchando todo el suelo. Cuando soltó a la gerudo, ésta cayó al suelo.

Zelda se miró la mano derecha y sintió náuseas al verla cubierta de sangre. Había matado a una persona, había acabado con su vida a sangre fría. Reprimió como pudo las ganas de vomitar, limpió la sangre de su mano y de la daga y prosiguió con el plan. No podía permitirse dudar, la vida de cientos de personas, quizás incluso miles, dependían de que consiguiera salir de allí.

Salió al pasillo y cerró con cuidado la puerta tras de sí. Caminó rápidamente, pero con cuidado. Atravesó pasillos y giró esquinas hasta llegar a su destino. Cuando estaba a pocos metros, comenzó a oír pasos muy cercanos, no tendría tiempo para llegar hasta la puerta que debía atravesar. Miró a su alrededor buscando un escondite, pero lo único que había cerca de ella era un gran ventanal tras unas pesadas y gruesas cortinas que llegaban hasta el suelo. Sin detenerse a pensarlo se metió tras una de las cortinas y se pegó contra la pared todo lo que pudo. Permaneció en aquel lugar, completamente inmóvil y aguantando la respiración hasta que los pasos se alejaron y ya no pudo oírlos más.

Suspiró con alivio y salió de detrás de la cortina, no sin antes asegurarse de que no había nadie más. Abrió una puerta cercana y se introdujo en una habitación que le era casi tan conocida como la suya propia, la de Impa.

Tras cerrar la puerta, permaneció unos segundos pegada a ésta, escuchando. Una vez se hubo asegurado de que nadie más se acercaba, se dirigió hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, donde había un armario. Lo abrió y rebuscó entre las ropas de Impa hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Sacó una capa negra con capucha, la cual tenía el símbolo sheikah en la espalda y se la puso sobre los hombros. Su guardiana le había contado una vez que aquella capa servía para ocultarse, no la volvería invisible ni mucho menos, pero sí la ayudaría a ocultarse en la oscuridad y a que los demás no repararan en ella.

Se agachó junto al armario e introdujo sus dedos entre la fina separación del zócalo y la pared. Lo retiró sin demasiada dificultad y vio una pequeña palanca. Tiró de ella y oyó un chasquido cercano. Volvió a colocar el zócalo y caminó hasta el origen del ruido.

En la pared se había abierto una delgada abertura. Empujó, agrandándola lo suficiente para poder entrar por ella. Una vez dentro, cerró de nuevo la entrada, quedando completamente a oscuras. Alzó la mano con la palma hacia arriba y convocó una pequeña esfera de luz sobre ella.

El oscuro pasadizo que se extendía ante ella era tan estrecho y polvoriento como lo recordaba. Con una mano en la pared y la otra sosteniendo la esfera de luz, recorrió aquel pasadizo todo lo rápido que pudo, no podía darse el lujo de ir despacio. En cualquier momento alguien descubriría que se había escapado, tenía que salir del castillo antes de que ocurriese. Aunque tenía prisa, cada vez que encontraba una bifurcación en el camino tenía que pararse, agacharse, apartar el polvo del suelo y buscar la marca que ella misma había puesto de niña para poder guiarse y llegar a la salida.

Caminando en la oscuridad, perdió completamente la noción del tiempo, pero, teniendo en cuenta la distancia que había recorrido, probablemente no hubiesen pasado mucho más de diez minutos desde que se adentrara en el pasadizo hasta que llegó a la salida del mismo. Despacio y haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, Zelda abrió ligeramente la puerta y comprobó que no hubiera nadie antes de salir.

Se encontraba en la zona de cocinas, en uno de los almacenes en desuso. Fue hasta la cocina principal, la cual estaba completamente desierta, pues hacía horas que había pasado la hora de la cena. Por lo que había podido averiguar, los guardias supervivientes y el servicio del castillo habían sido encerrados en las mazmorras, a estos últimos solo los sacaban para que hicieran sus tareas, aunque estrictamente vigilados por las gerudo.

Caminó de puntillas hasta la puerta que daba al patio trasero del castillo, la abrió y salió sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Era bien entrada la noche, por lo que el exterior del castillo estaba completamente a oscuras, casi tanto como el pasadizo secreto, aun así, decidió no usar su magia para iluminar su camino. Aunque llevaba la capa de Impa, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien viera aquel pequeño resplandor en mitad de la oscuridad. Se arrebujó en la capa, protegiéndose del frío y la humedad, y se introdujo en la noche.

Atravesar los jardines del castillo a oscuras, no supuso demasiado problema para Zelda, los había recorrido cientos de veces antes. Pasear por ellos había sido uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos allí en el castillo, y no es que hubiese habido realmente muchas más cosas que hacer allí. Se topó con varias patrullas de bokoblins que vigilaban los jardines, pero pudo evitar que la descubrieran escondiéndose entre los antaño bien cuidados setos. Llegó hasta la muralla que la separaba de la Ciudadela y la siguió hasta llegar a un canal que discurría junto a ella. Se quitó las botas e introdujo los pies en el agua, la cual apenas le llegaba hasta los tobillos. En la parte baja de la muralla, al otro extremo del canal, había un desagüe, lo suficientemente grande para que una persona no muy grande cupiera por él a gatas, que comunicaba con el exterior. El desagüe estaba bloqueado por unos gruesos barrotes de hierro, pero, lo que muy poca gente sabía, era que éstos estaban sueltos y podían quitarse con bastante facilidad.

Tras apartar los barrotes, Zelda se arremangó la capa y la falda por encima de las rodillas, ésta última se la anudó a un lado, y se introdujo en el desagüe. Al otro lado de la muralla, el agua caía un par de metros desde el desagüe hasta otro canal, mucho más estrecho, que había junto a la calle y que desembocaba en una rejilla que conectaba con el alcantarillado de la ciudad. Tras volver a colocar los barrotes y ponerse las botas con cuidado de no caerse del saliente en el que estaba, saltó a la calle. Sus pies tocaron el empedrado y dobló las rodillas para amortiguar la caída. Pero su cuerpo se fue demasiado hacia delante y se vio obligada a apoyar las manos sobre el suelo para no darse de bruces contra éste. Podía sentir como su corazón latía a toda velocidad dentro de su pecho, hacía años que no saltaba desde tan alto sin ayuda, y se sorprendió a si misma volviendo a querer experimentar aquel nerviosismo y excitación que había sentido durante la caída. Se preguntó a si misma si Link también experimentaba aquella sensación cada vez que saltaba desde la plataforma del mirador junto a su casa o desde lo alto de un árbol.

Una vez que los latidos de su corazón volvieron a su ritmo normal, Zelda se levantó y se alejó de la muralla, internándose a toda velocidad en las calles empedradas de la Ciudadela de Hyrule. Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos para no ser vista desde el castillo, se detuvo junto a un callejón.

La primera parte de su plan había sido todo un éxito, había conseguido salir del castillo sin que la descubrieran. La segunda parte del plan consistía en acceder al sistema de alcantarillado de la Ciudadela y seguirlo hasta el desagüe que lo conectaba con el río que bordeaba la muralla de la ciudad, una vez fuera, buscar a uno de los hombres que Impa tenía apostados en los alrededores, vigilando. El único problema en aquel plan era que no sabía dónde se encontraba la entrada a las alcantarillas. Por toda la ciudad había rejillas por las cuales se filtraba el agua hasta ellas, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente amplia como para que una persona pudiera entrar por ellas, excepto una, la cual Impa le había contado una vez que estaba cerca de la Plaza Central.

Corrió calle abajo todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, evitando a los guardias apostados en la ciudad. Debía darse prisa, a esas alturas seguramente ya habrían encontrado el cuerpo muerto de la gerudo en su habitación.

Nada más salir a la plaza, se detuvo. En el mismo centro de la Plaza Central, la tarima que Ganondorf había mandado erigir y en la que había ejecutado al rey de Hyrule delante de todo el mundo seguía en pie. Se sintió paralizada por los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día, pero hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y salió de aquel lugar.

— ¿Dónde está? —susurró para sí misma tras varios minutos buscando la entrada.

Comenzó a oír gritos y pasos en la lejanía. Se le había acabado el tiempo, ya habían descubierto que había escapado y la estaban buscando. Se asomó desde la esquina de un callejón y miró hacia la plaza. Un grupo de gerudo, equipadas con antorchas y gujas y guiadas por Aveil, habían llegado hasta la plaza. Aveil dio varias órdenes, las cuales Zelda no alcanzó a oír, y las gerudo se dispersaron.

Zelda se internó por los callejones, buscando un lugar donde esconderse. Encontró una puerta ligeramente abierta, la cual no dudó ni un instante en atravesar. Entró en lo que parecía ser un almacén lleno de cajas y barriles, posiblemente abandonado por la cantidad de polvo que flotaba en el ambiente. Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y, con mucho esfuerzo, arrastró algunas de las pesadas cajas hasta la puerta, bloqueándola.

Se acercó a una de las ventanas y la abrió un poco, dejando entreabiertos los postigos, lo suficiente para poder oír lo que ocurría en el exterior. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se deslizó por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

¿Y ahora qué? Las gerudo peinaban la Ciudadela de arriba abajo buscándola, desde su escondite podía oírlas pasar apresuradamente cerca de allí. Necesitaba un plan y lo necesitaba lo antes posible.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí sentada, pensando en cómo proceder, cuando oyó pisadas junto a la ventana.

— ¿Ha aparecido? —oyó a una mujer preguntar, una gerudo por el acento.

— No, aún no —respondió otra.

Zelda se quedó muy quieta donde estaba, procurando no hacer ningún ruido y evitar ser descubierta.

— Lord Ganondorf ha ordenado que registremos el interior de las casas —informó la primera.

— ¿Cree que se ha escondido dentro de alguna?

— No exactamente —respondió la primera gerudo con disgusto en la voz—. Tenemos que sacar a todo el mundo de sus casas y llevarlos hasta la Plaza Central.

— ¿Con qué propósito? —preguntó la segunda, confusa.

— Va a comenzar a ejecutar personas hasta que la princesa decida salir de su escondite.

Las dos gerudo guardaron silencio.

Zelda por su parte se tapó la boca con ambas manos, ahogando una exclamación de horror. La crueldad de Ganondorf no tenía límite, estaba más que dispuesto a sacrificar a gente inocente solo para hacerla salir.

— ¿No crees que está yendo demasiado lejos? —preguntó la segunda gerudo—. Es demasiado extremo, debería dejarnos buscar un poco más.

— Lord Ganondorf es un hombre con poca paciencia —respondió la otra—. Ya esperó mucho tiempo la primera vez que la princesa se escapó.

— Pero…

— Entiendo tu postura, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho la situación, al fin y al cabo somos ladronas, no asesinas —admitió la primera gerudo—, pero es una orden de nuestro rey, debemos acatarla sin rechistar.

Las dos gerudo volvieron a quedarse calladas durante unos segundos.

— Te aconsejo que no le cuentes tus dudas a nadie más —advirtió la primera—. Lord Ganondorf no tendrá reparo alguno a la hora de "prescindir" de alguna de nosotras.

— Sí, lo sé, tendré más cuidado a partir de ahora.

Ambas mujeres se alejaron y Zelda permaneció escondida sin saber qué hacer.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando comenzaron a oírse gritos de auxilio. Las gerudo habían comenzado a arrastrar a la gente fuera de sus hogares y a conducidos hasta la plaza. Desde su escondite, la princesa podía oír a los niños llorar y a las mujeres suplicando ayuda a las diosas. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tapándose los oídos. Se había escapado del castillo para impedir que Ganondorf llevara a cabo su plan, jamás se hubiera imaginado que llegaría a tales extremos con tal de retenerla. Era algo difícil de creer, pero había subestimado la crueldad de aquel hombre.

Cuando ya no oyó más pasos, se levantó. Apartó las cajas de la entrada y salió corriendo. Al llegar a la plaza, se escondió entre las sombras de un edificio y observó. Ganondorf estaba sobre la tarima, flanqueado por las dos brujas gemelas, y tenía agarrada a una niña de no más d años por el pelo, tirando de ella para que se pusiera en pie. La niña lloraba y llamaba a su madre desesperadamente, la madre chillaba e intentaba correr hacia su hija, pero un par de mujeres gerudo la sujetaban, impidiéndoselo.

— ¡Tenéis diez segundos para salir de vuestro escondite, Alteza! —gritó Ganondorf tirando aún más del pelo de la niña y pegando la hoja de la espada en su pequeño cuello—. ¡Si no lo hacéis, mataré a la niña! ¡Y luego a todos los demás!

La gente lloraba y chillaba, intentando huir de aquella pesadilla, pero tanto las gerudo, como los monstruos de Ganondorf, los tenían rodeados y aprisionados.

— ¡Diez! —comenzó a contar el rey gerudo—. ¡Nueve! ¡Ocho! ¡Siete…!

— ¡Espera! —exclamó Zelda saliendo de su escondite—. Aquí me tienes, deja ir a la niña.

Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en los labios de Ganondorf y, con un ligero gesto con su brazo, pasó el filo de su espada por el cuello de la niña. Soltó el pelo de la pequeña y la dejó caer al suelo, a los pies de su madre. Ésta gritó con desesperación, llamando a su hija una y otra vez mientras zarandeaba su pequeño cuerpo, pero no se movió.

Para la princesa, el mundo se detuvo en aquel mismo instante. Alguien la agarró y tiró de ella. Esa misma persona le estaba hablando, pero ella no reaccionó. Tanto su mente como sus sentidos estaban concentrados en el cuerpo sin vida de la niña tendida sobre el empedrado.

Había sido culpa suya.

* * *

Los siguientes días los pasó encerrada en su habitación. Ni le permitían salir, ni ella quería hacerlo. Los primeros días tras su intento de escape los había pasado llorando sobre su cama y culpándose a sí misma una y otra vez por la muerte de la niña.

Endurecieron la vigilancia y, por supuesto, esta vez la registraron y le arrebataron su daga. Aveil la había visitado en gran número de ocasiones, una de aquellas veces le había dicho lo estúpido que había sido por su parte el salir de su escondite y dejarse atrapar de nuevo, pero Zelda había replicado que no podía permitir que su pueblo muriera por su culpa, por intentar salir de allí, aunque aquello no había frenado a Ganondorf en ejecutar a una niña inocente.

— Ese ha sido tu castigo por haber matado a una de las nuestras —había dicho Aveil—. Sinceramente, creo que ha sido bastante impresionante, pero a nuestro rey no le ha gustado ni un pelo.

Aquella pequeña llama de rebelión que había nacido en ella junto a la esperanza de que Link siguiera vivo, había muerto en el mismo instante en el que el rey gerudo había ejecutado aquel acto de crueldad tan extrema.

— Ha llegado el momento, Alteza —anunció Aveil, entrando por la puerta.

Zelda había perdido completamente la cuenta de los días que habían pasado. Podía haber pasado un día, una semana e incluso un mes sin que ella fuera consciente de ello. En realidad, ni siquiera se había molestado en intentar contar los días.

Antes de salir, miró un momento por la ventana, era de noche y la luna llena brillaba con intensidad en el cielo despejado. Era el momento propicio, la noche perfecta para que Ganondorf completara sus planes, para que Zelda abriera el portal al Reino Sagrado y así hacerse con el tesoro que las diosas les habían dejado milenios atrás, un objeto sagrado que podía conceder un deseo a cualquiera que lo tocase, la Trifuerza. Aquel era el único motivo por el que Ganondorf la había mantenido con vida hasta el momento, porque solo una mujer de sangre real podía abrir aquel portal, y el único momento en el que aquello podía hacerse era durante las noches de luna llena, cuando el altar del Templo del Tiempo fuese cubierto por la luz de la luna.

— Después de esta noche ya no podré seguir protegiéndoos, Alteza —le dijo Aveil mientras la guiaba por los pasillos del castillo—. Cuando mi rey ya no os necesite, os entregará a Edwin tal y como le prometió.

Zelda se estremeció al oír aquello. Prefería morir a ser tocada por aquel traidor.

— Es una pena —prosiguió la gerudo—, la verdad es que me caéis bastante bien. Al principio, la primera vez que os vi, no os soportaba, solo erais una princesita débil y malcriada, y si hay algo que odie más que a un hombre débil, es a una mujer débil. Pero cuando os volví a ver meses después de que consiguierais huir con vuestra guardiana, me sorprendí gratamente al veros empuñar una espada y luchar, al ver aquel brillo de coraje y decisión en vuestra mirada. Cuando os escapasteis el otro día, casi deseé en mi interior que lo consiguierais.

— Pensé que estarías furiosa por haber matado a tu compañera —dijo Zelda con voz apagada.

— Ni una pizca —aseguró—, fue culpa suya por descuidarse y dejarse matar. No debimos subestimaros.

Se oyó un estruendo a lo lejos que la sorprendió.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó la princesa.

— Nada que deba preocuparos, Alteza.

Aveil la condujo por los jardines del castillo y por la Ciudadela hasta el templo que se erigía en la parte este de la ciudad, el Templo del Tiempo. Aquel templo había sido construido en la antigüedad, nadie sabía exactamente cuántos siglos tenía ya, y hacía de entrada al Reino Sagrado, el lugar donde reposaba la Trifuerza. La nave central era amplia, con una hilera de bancos a cada lado del pasillo que iba desde la entrada hasta el altar. Junto a los bancos, gruesas columnas de piedra separaban las naves laterales de la central. Para llegar hasta el altar había que subir unas escaleras y detrás de él, se encontraba el Portal del Tiempo, el portal al Reino Sagrado.

Cuando entraron en el templo, tanto Ganondorf como las Birova ya estaban allí, esperándola. La luz de la luna ya comenzaba a iluminar el altar, faltaban pocos minutos para que lo iluminara por completo. Al observarlo, vio que, junto a él, había tres niños abrazados unos a otros, sollozando de miedo. Miró a Ganondorf con odio, pero este solo le sonrió con arrogancia.

— Adelante, princesa —dijo Ganondorf sin que aquella sonrisa se desvaneciera lo más mínimo—. Abrid el portal.

Zelda se detuvo a pocos metros del altar, dubitativa. Si lo abría y Ganondorf se hacía con la Trifuerza, Hyrule estaría condenado, pero si no lo hacía, no dudaría en matar a aquellos niños en aquel mismo lugar.

Volvió a oírse el estruendo, pero nadie pareció alterarse por él.

— ¡Vamos! —insistió el rey gerudo apuntando a los niños con la espada, los cuales se encogieron del miedo.

Las dos brujas gerudo emitieron una risa aguda.

Comenzó a avanzar de nuevo hasta el altar, mientras sus ojos se humedecían y unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. No quería hacerlo, no podía dejar que Ganondorf se saliera con la suya, pero no podía dejar morir a aquellos niños. Se detuvo frente al altar e inspiró.

Justo en aquel momento, el portal comenzó a abrirse.

Zelda observó incrédula como las dos puertas de piedra se abrían y una intensa luz dorada se filtraba a través de ella, inundando el lugar.

— ¡Habéis hecho un trabajo magnífico, Alteza! —exclamó Ganondorf, satisfecho.

Pero Zelda no había hecho nada, ella no era quien estaba abriendo el portal, y así lo hizo saber al resto de presentes.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó Aveil, quien permanecía detrás de ella.

— Lo único que se me ocurre es que alguien lo esté abriendo desde dentro —respondió la princesa sin apartar la vista del portal.

En el centro de la luz, comenzaron a vislumbrar una pequeña sombra, una sombra que iba acercándose y haciéndose más grande y nítida.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios:** He aquí una pequeña muestra de la inmensa crueldad de Ganondorf. He intentado que la escena sea lo menos explícita posible para no dañar la sensibilidad de nadie, espero que sea adecuada. Al igual que disfruto escribiendo sobre el lado puro e inocente de Link, también disfruto mucho con el lado más cruel de Ganondorf, es raro, lo sé, pero me parece muy interesante poder escribir sobre dos personajes tan opuestos como ellos dos._

 _Muchas gracias a MiladyYukie por ver un pequeño fallo ortográfico en uno de los capítulos, a Alfax por ser mi Beta Reader y a todos los demás por vuestros reviews y/o por seguir la historia. Me gustaría poder contestar a todos los reviews que me mandáis, pero entre que no tengo mucho tiempo y no sé la mayoría de veces que poner, casi nunca lo hago, lo siento mucho u_u_

 _¡Hasta pronto!_


	14. Recuperación

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

 **Cap** **ítulo 14  
Recuperación**

CuandoImpa llegó al lugar ya era demasiado tarde.

En cuanto le habían informado que Epona había llegado al pueblo sin jinete, había salido de Kakariko a toda prisa, seguida de Greiff y varios hombres más. Pero habían llegado tarde.

Cerca de la hondonada que conducía hasta el pueblo, encontraron a Fenn tendido sobre la hierba, inconsciente. Buscó con la vista a los demás y vio a Charl y a Link también tumbados varios metros más allá, pero ni rastro de Zelda. Corrió hacia Link y vio una pequeña esfera luminosa sobre él, la cual desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Al acercarse, vio un gran charco de sangre diluida por la lluvia a su alrededor y fragmentos de cristal cerca de él.

— Traed una camilla, ¡rápido! —ordenó con urgencia.

Se agachó junto a él y le dio la vuelta con cuidado. Toda la parte frontal de su túnica estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre y había un gran corte en diagonal desde el hombro hasta el costado contrario. Desgarró completamente la túnica y examinó la herida. Pero no había rastro de ella. A primera vista, no parecía tener ningún rasguño, pese a toda aquella cantidad de sangre y el corte en la túnica. Al mirar a su alrededor, vio la espada de Link partida por la mitad y la correa de la vaina también rota, lo único que se había salvado era el collar que tenía alrededor del cuello. Decidió tomarle el pulso para asegurarse. Éste era irregular y acelerado. Algo iba mal.

— ¿Estás bien, chico? —oyó a Greiff preguntar.

Charl había recuperado el conocimiento y se había incorporado.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Charl, confuso.

— Eso nos gustaría saber a nosotros —respondió Greiff.

Charl miró a su alrededor. Cuando su mirada se posó sobre Link, tirado en el suelo, cubierto de sangre, palideció.

— Está muerto? —preguntó.

Impa negó con la cabeza a la vez que un par de hombres llegaban con la camilla que había pedido.

— Llevadlo deprisa a la casa —ordenó.

Con cuidado, lo tumbaron sobre la camilla y se lo llevaron al pueblo. Otros dos hombres transportaron a Fenn en otra. Mientras, Impa ayudó a Charl a levantarse y ambos, acompañados por Greiff, los siguieron.

Duranteel camino, Charl les explicó todo lo que recordaba de lo sucedido, desde que se vieron rodeados por los monstruos, hasta que Ganondorf lo había dejado inconsciente de un puñetazo. El joven parecía sentirse humillado por haber caído con tanta facilidad, pero Impa sabía muy bien que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, el poder y la fuerza de Ganondorf iban más allá de cualquier cosa imaginable.

Por desgracia, la explicación de Charl no era demasiado aclaratoria sobre lo que les había sucedido a Zelda, Link y Fenn, pero podía hacerse una idea bastante acertada. Tras solo un rápido vistazo, Impa podía adivinar lo sucedido. Por las huellas y la situación de los caballos, pudo saber que Zelda y Fenn habían intentado emprender la huida en dirección a Kakariko a lomos de sus monturas, pero habían sido interceptados por un tercero. Ese tercero era quien, seguramente, había dejado inconsciente a Fenn y había conseguido atrapar a Zelda. Por otra parte, Link y Charl habían sido los que se habían quedado atrás, entreteniendo a Ganondorf. Éste no parecía haber visto a Charl como una amenaza, ni siquiera como un digno contrincante, pues no se había molestado en usar su verdadero poder contra él, lo había apartado de su camino como si una mosca se tratase, de ahí a que hubiera sobrevivido. Pero el caso de Link había sido completamente distinto. Ganondorf se había tomado la molestia de desenvainar su espada para enfrentarse al joven, había hecho uso de su enorme fuerza y poder, signo inequívoco de que lo había considerado un oponente a tener en cuenta. Había querido matarlo rápido y así impedir que en el futuro se convirtiera en una molestia. Por desgracia para él, y por suerte para Link, de alguna manera, Zelda había conseguido sanar la profunda herida. Dado que parecía ser que en aquel momento ya había sido apresada, la princesa no habría podido usar su propia magia para hacerlo, pero habría podido usar la pequeña hada curativa que llevaba siempre consigo, de ahí los trozos de cristal que había visto junto al joven.

Aquella debía ser la explicación más acertada a la gran cantidad de sangre que había cubriéndolo, así como al tajo de su túnica, y a la falta de herida en su pecho. Pero, si un hada curativa lo había sanado, ¿cómo es que aún no había recobrado el conocimiento? Recordó que él mismo había dicho una vez que las hadas, al igual que la magia de Zelda, no podían curar las infecciones. Quizás el ataque de Ganondorf no se había limitado a un simple corte con su espada.

Una vez en la casa, instalaron a los tres jóvenes en la enfermería, donde los despojaron de sus ropas mojadas, los secaron y fueron atendidos por el médico del pueblo. Charl enseguida fue declarado como 'completamente sano' pues, a parte de haber recibido un fuerte puñetazo que lo había dejado sin sentido, no estaba herido. El siguiente en ser diagnosticado fue Fenn, el cual tenía una pequeña contusión en la cabeza y se preveía que recuperara la consciencia de un momento a otro. En cambio, cuando fue el turno de Link, el doctor no tuvo muy claro qué es lo que le ocurría. No había rastro de ningún tipo de cortes o magulladuras, pero aun así permanecía inconsciente. Su pulso aún era irregular y acelerado y había comenzado a respirar de forma agitada y a transpirar.

— Le está subiendo la fiebre —informó el médico tras tomarle la temperatura con la mano.

— Tiene idea de por qué? —preguntó Impa, preocupada.

El médico negó.

— No tiene heridas y no creo que esté realmente enfermo —concluyó—, no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué es lo que le ocurre, solo sé que algo lo está debilitando lentamente. Si continúa mucho tiempo así, morirá.

Impa suspiró. Parecía que ella había tenido razón, Ganondorf se había asegurado de que Link no sobreviviera. Pero no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, no iba a dejar que muriera así como así, si lo hacía, jamás podría volver a mirar a los ojos a Zelda.

Aquello era otro motivo de preocupación. Ganondorf había capturado de nuevo a la princesa y seguramente se la había llevado de nuevo al castillo. Debía hacer algo para sacarla de allí, pero también sabía que el rey gerudo no le haría daño, no al menos hasta poder apoderarse de la Trifuerza, y aún quedaba más de una semana para que se pudiera abrir el portal al Reino Sagrado. De momento, Zelda estaba a salvo, ahora lo primordial era salvar a Link.

— Muchas gracias, doctor —agradeció intentando sonreír de forma tranquilizadora—. Nosotros nos encargamos del resto.

— De acuerdo —afirmó el médico—, pero no dudéis en llamarme si empeoran.

— Por supuesto.

Impa se acercó a Link y se sentó en un taburete junto a él. Le habían cambiado sus características y maltrechas ropas por una sencilla camisa blanca y unos pantalones marrones. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez bajo las sábanas y su frente y cuello estaban empapados de sudor. Debía encontrar pronto el remedio a lo que lo estaba matando, debía encontrar algo mucho más poderoso que un hada curativa para poder hacerlo.

— ¿Crees que saldrá de ésta? —oyó a Charl preguntar.

El joven había permanecido en la habitación, sentado en silencio en un rincón apartado, observando al médico proceder.

— Es difícil de decir —respondió sinceramente—. No creo que lo que le ocurre lo pueda curar un médico o magia curativa. Creo que es algún tipo de veneno o maldición.

— ¿Y no podría curarlo el hada de la montaña? —sugirió Charl.

Impa lo miró sorprendida.

— Se dice que un Gran Hada vive en lo alto de la Montaña de la Muerte —explicó—, aunque nadie la ha visto desde hace décadas.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido a ella antes? Las Grandes Hadas tenían un poder mucho mayor que la de cualquier otra hada, sobre todo en lo que a magia sanadora se refería. Las probabilidades de que pudieran curar a Link eran muy altas.

Se levantó de golpe y salió de la habitación a toda prisa.

— Ve al pueblo y consigue un carro, uno cubierto —ordenó a uno de sus soldados, el cual no se movió y la miró confuso—. ¿A qué esperas? ¡Date prisa!

— ¿Vas a llevarlo a la montaña? —preguntó Charl, quien la había seguido al ver su cambio de actitud tan repentino—. ¿Con la que está cayendo?

— Al lago Hylia —contestó simplemente.

— ¿Al lago Hylia? ¿Para qué?

— Tal y como has sugerido, lo llevaré a que lo vea un Gran Hada —explicó.

— Pero el lago Hylia está muy lejos —replicó Charl—. Tardarías varios días en llegar hasta allí, más aún con el tiempo que hace, el hada de la montaña está mucho más cerca.

— El camino hasta el Gran Hada que vive en la Montaña de la Muerte está prácticamente intransitable —objetó Impa—, sería imposible llevar a Link hasta allí. Hay otra en el Bosque Perdido, pero entrar en lo más profundo de ese bosque sin conocer el camino es casi un suicidio. La única que nos queda es la que vive en el lago.

— ¿Crees que aguantará hasta llegar?

— Eso espero.

* * *

Todo estuvo listo en menos de una hora. Instalaron a Link en la parte de atrás del carro, bien tapado y resguardado de la lluvia, entre los utensilios y las provisiones necesarias para el viaje. El joven no tenía muy buena cara, estaba mortalmente pálido y el pelo suelto se le pegaba a la piel debido al sudor. Una anciana del pueblo, tras enterarse de lo ocurrido, les había dado una poción para ralentizar los efectos de la maldición de Ganondorf. La anciana había resultado ser una curandera, aunque algunos en el pueblo decían que era solo una charlatana, y parecía poseer sorprendentes conocimientos sobre maldiciones y venenos. Según ella, un enorme y oscuro poder estaba devorando por dentro a Link. Al principio, Impa no había sabido si confiar en ella o no, pero dadas las circunstancias no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la ayuda. Hacía pocos minutos que le habían suministrado la poción, esperaban que le hiciera efecto pronto.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, las provisiones y algunos de los efectos personales de Link, Impa subió al carro sin perder ni un segundo y agitó las riendas para poner a los caballos en marcha. Junto al carro, iba Epona, que no habían conseguido retenerla y no se había quedado tranquila hasta que estuvo junto a su amo.

— ¡Espera! —oyó a alguien gritar.

Detuvo a los caballos y se giró. Charl corría hacia ella, cargando con una gran bolsa y cubierto por una pesada capa para protegerse de la lluvia.

— Déjame acompañarte —pidió tras recuperar el aliento—. Puedo ayudarte a protegerlo en caso de que aparezca algún monstruo por el camino.

Impa frunció el ceño, sorprendida y confusa por la actitud del joven.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañada—. Creía que Link y tú no os llevabais bien.

Charl desvió la mirada y emitió un pequeño gruñido.

— Podría decirse que me salvó la vida —respondió recordando como Link lo había salvado del bulblin que habían intentado atacarle por detrás—. No quiero tener que deberle nada.

Impa meditó unos instantes si dejarle acompañarla o no. Si bien era cierto que su motivo para querer ayudar a Link no era demasiado honorable, alguien con sus dotes para el combate podría ser de gran ayuda en caso que tuvieran problemas durante el viaje. También podría vigilar a Link mientras ella estuviese pendiente del camino.

Finalmente, aceptó y lo dejó subir. Charl se acomodó en la parte de atrás a petición de Impa, junto a Link, y retomaron la marcha.

* * *

El camino hasta el lago Hylia fue largo y tedioso, el paisaje ante ellos era monótono. Un mar de hierba se extendía alrededor, solo salpicado por algún que otro árbol o arbusto. Aquella era la principal característica de la Llanura de Hyrule, hierba y más hierba. Había un pequeño número de granjas y algún que otro rancho, pero estos estaban muy diseminados en la enorme amplitud de aquel lugar. La lluvia siguió cayendo con insistencia y no parecía querer remitir.

Fue un viaje bastante tranquilo, solo se toparon con un puñado de bulblins solitarios que se dedicaban a patrullar por la llanura. Los bulblins no eran adversarios demasiado poderosos, pero algunos iban armados con arcos, por lo que debían estar alerta durante todo el camino.

Por las noches, Impa y Charl fueron turnándose para hacer guardia. Impa podía aguantar varios días sin dormir sin que ello le afectara lo más mínimo, pero decidió que, ya que había querido acompañarla, usaría a Charl para gozar de al menos un par de horas de sueño. No se molestaron a montar tiendas, aunque hacía frío, simplemente cubrieron las aberturas de la cubierta del carro con una lona y se metieron dentro para dormir.

La poción que la anciana había preparado para Link, había resultado ser más eficaz de lo que habían imaginado. Desgraciadamente no lo había curado, pero sus mejillas habían cogido un color algo más saludable y su respiración era más relajada. Aunque la poción lo estaba ayudando, tenían asegurarse de mantenerlo hidratado y nutrido durante el viaje si no querían que empeorara. Aún con la enemistad que ambos se profesaban, Impa podía asegurar que Charl estaba haciendo muy buen trabajo procurando que el estado de Link se mantuviera estable.

* * *

Por fin, durante la mañana del tercer día de viaje, aún con la lluvia cayendo sobre sus cabezas, vislumbraron en el horizonte las ahora revueltas aguas del lago Hylia. Aquel lago era considerado como uno de los lugares más hermosos de todo el reino de Hyrule. Era el más ancho y profundo del reino y sus aguas estaban alimentadas por el río Zora a través de una pequeña cascada. La paz y tranquilidad se respiraban en aquel lugar, no había ciudades ni pueblos grandes en las cercanías, solo un par de casas aisladas y una pequeña villa que pertenecía a la familia real. El lago Hylia también era conocido por ser un lugar sagrado para los zora, donde tenían desde hacía siglos un santuario en lo más profundo.

Impa condujo el carro y a Epona hasta la villa y se detuvieron junto a la puerta.

— Espera aquí —le ordenó a Charl mientras bajaba del carro, cubierta por su capa.

Caminó hasta la puerta y llamó. Tras esperar unos minutos, la puerta se abrió unos centímetros y una mujer se asomó desde el otro lado. Al ver a Impa, la mujer abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y abrió del todo la puerta.

— ¡Lady Impa! ¡Qué alegría! —exclamó la mujer—. Me han llegado rumores nefastos sobre la Ciudadela y el castillo. Para colmo, hará poco más de un mes que vino una gerudo acompañada por unos monstruos que nos obligaron a dejarles registrar la casa. ¿Qué está pasando?

— Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones —contestó Impa—. Necesito que preparéis tres camas para esta noche.

Tras eso, se giró y caminó de nuevo hasta el carro.

— ¿Lady Impa? —oyó a la mujer decir confusa.

— Enseguida volvemos —se limitó a responder Impa.

Tras indicar a Charl que cogiera a Link, cargándolo sobre su espalda, lo guió por un puente hasta una pequeña isla en un extremo del lago. En el mismo centro de la isla, había una lápida de piedra, la cual Impa empujó, dejando a la vista una abertura en el suelo. Entraron por la abertura y bajaron por una empinada escalera de piedra.

Aunque al principio había parecido que entraban en un lugar oscuro, pronto comprobaron que aquella cueva estaba ligeramente iluminada por un resplandor que provenía del otro lado de un estrecho pasillo. Siguieron el pasillo y llegaron hasta una sala circular iluminada por una luz azulada. Dicha luz provenía de una pequeña laguna en el centro, la cual estaba rodeada por seis pilares de piedra que sostenían un anillo también de piedra. Una fina película de agua cubría las paredes de piedra de la cueva y las gemas incrustadas en ellas. Sobre la laguna, pequeños seres luminiscentes volaban cerca de su superficie, hadas.

La laguna fue cubierta por una intensa luz blanca y sobre ella apareció una mujer alta y delgada, con alas de mariposa translúcidas. Su largo cabello azul le llegaba casi por los tobillos, cubriéndole parcialmente el busto, y su única vestimenta era tan solo un pañuelo atado a la cintura. Su rostro era extremadamente hermoso y transmitía madurez e inteligencia.

— Bienvenidos seáis a mi fuente, soy el Gran Hada de la Sabiduría —dijo con voz clara y serena—. Un importante motivo os ha traído hasta aquí, ¿me equivoco?

— No, no os equivocáis —respondió Impa, algo abrumada por la presencia majestuosa del hada—. Necesitamos que sanéis a alguien.

Impa se giró hacia Charl, el cual estaba embobado contemplando al Gran Hada y a sus generosos atributos, y le dio un codazo en las costillas para hacerlo reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, Impa le indicó que colocara a Link en el suelo, frente al hada.

— Link… —susurró el hada al verlo.

— ¿Lo conocéis? —preguntó Impa, extrañada.

— No personalmente, pero mis hermanas me han hablado mucho de él.

El Gran Hada de la Sabiduría se agachó junto a él y posó una mano sobre su frente y otra sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos. El silencio inundó la sala, incluso las pequeñas hadas se habían detenido y observaban al Gran Hada. Cuando ésta abrió de nuevo los ojos, una ligera mueca de disgusto se formó en su rostro.

— Ganondorf —dijo con odio en la voz—. La oscuridad lo está consumiendo por dentro, matándolo lentamente. Habéis hecho bien en traérmelo —prosiguió volviendo a su serenidad habitual—, alguien con un destino tan importante como el suyo no puede morir todavía.

— ¿Qué destino?

Pero el hada no respondió. Se dio la vuelta y camino hasta el centro de la laguna.

— Traédmelo hasta aquí.

* * *

Oscuridad y más oscuridad era todo lo que lo envolvía. No había nada más que oscuridad, ningún sonido, ningún olor, solo aquella oscuridad impenetrable y una sensación ardiente en su pecho. El dolor era intenso e insoportable, era como si algo lo estuviera quemando por dentro. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado en aquella oscuridad? No lo sabía, pero parecía como si llevara años, décadas, ahí dentro. Los recuerdos de su vida fuera de aquella oscuridad eran cada vez más borrosos y lejanos, pero aún tenía muy viva en su mente la voz de Zelda llamándole.

Zelda. ¿Qué habría sido de ella? Lo último que recordaba de ella era que la habían atrapado. Debía hacer algo, debía salir de aquella oscuridad e ir en su ayuda. No podía dejarla ni un segundo más con sus captores, no podía permitir que alguien la alejara de él ni un segundo más.

Pero no podía salir. En aquel lugar no podía sentir, no podía oír ni moverse, solo había dolor y oscuridad.

 _…Link…_

Oyó una voz que lo llamaba. Era una voz suave y serena.

 _Link…_

¿Zelda?

 _Link._

No, no era Zelda, pero no había duda de que una voz femenina lo llamaba.

Un pequeño punto luminoso apareció en medio de toda aquella oscuridad, frente a él. Intentó alzar el brazo para tocarlo, pero no pudo moverlo.

 _¡Link!_

Esta vez, consiguió alzar el brazo y, en aquel mismo instante, la luz cubrió la oscuridad.

* * *

Una luz azulada inundó sus ojos cuando los abrió, cegándolo. Tuvo que cerrarlos para luego abrirlos de nuevo varias veces y acostumbrarse a aquel resplandor. Se sintió como si flotara sobre algo, meciéndose suavemente. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Allí, en lo que parecía una cueva muy similar a la de las dos Grandes Hadas a las que había visitado ya, vio a Impa agachada a su lado y a Charl de pie junto a ella. Miró hacia el otro lado, siguiendo la mirada de éste, y vio lo que, efectivamente, era un Gran Hada.

— ¿Qué… qué ha pasado? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Sus recuerdos eran confusos y borrosos. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, intentando recordar y, entonces, la niebla que cubría su mente comenzó a disiparse. La memoria de la espada de Ganondorf envuelta en oscuridad fue lo primero que recuperó. Se llevó la mano al pecho, recordando la profunda herida que había recibido ahí. Entonces, recordó la voz que desesperadamente había gritado su nombre.

— Zelda —susurró—. ¿Qué ha pasado con Zelda? ¡¿Dónde está?! —exclamó.

Intentó ponerse en pie, pero sus rodillas le fallaron y cayó de nuevo al agua. Intentó ayudarse con los brazos, pero estos tampoco tenían suficiente fuerza para sostenerlo.

— Será mejor que no os mováis todavía —oyó al Gran Hada decir—. Vuestro cuerpo aún no se ha recuperado del todo de la maldición de Ganondorf. Deberéis guardar reposo durante varios días.

— Impa, ¿dónde está Zelda? —le preguntó con súplica, ignorando las palabras del hada.

— La tiene Ganondorf —respondió apartando la mirada.

Link bajó la cabeza y golpeó su puño contra el suelo con todas las fuerzas de que disponía. Había fallado. Le había prometido a Zelda que la protegería, que no dejaría que se la llevaran, pero había fallado. Siempre se había considerado alguien fuerte, diestro con la espada, pero el poder de aquel hombre había superado cualquier expectativa. Aun cuando le habían avisado, Link no se había esperado perder con tanta facilidad, no había esperado que cortara su espada como si fuese mantequilla. El poder de Ganondorf era abrumador, había sido estúpido por su parte haber querido igualarlo y aún más por haber querido superarlo.

En cuanto aquel pensamiento había cruzado por su mente, se golpeó la frente contra el suelo.

— ¡Link! —exclamó Impa junto a él.

Pero él la ignoró. Apretó los dientes e hizo de nuevo fuerza. No, no iba a rendirse, aún no estaba todo perdido. Iba a hacerse más fuerte, fuera como fuese, lo haría e iría a buscar a Zelda y la sacaría de allí como fuera. Con ayuda de sus brazos, intentó volver a levantarse. Aunque aún seguía débil, consiguió ponerse en pie y sostenerse sin caerse durante unos segundos, hasta que sus piernas volvieron a fallarle. Impa corrió hasta él y lo cogió por debajo del brazo, ayudándolo a sostenerse.

— Charl, ayúdale —pidió Impa.

Charl obedeció y lo sostuvo del otro brazo.

— Poseéis una fortaleza formidable —dijo el Gran Hada—. No me extraña que hayáis sido designado para una tarea tan importante.

— ¿Qué tarea? —preguntó.

— Aún no ha llegado el momento de que conozcáis esa información, pero pronto se os revelará —aseguró el hada.

Recordó al Gran Hada del Poder preguntarle si era "él". En ese momento, Link no había tenido ni idea de lo que se estaba refiriendo, pero quizás tenía algo que ver con aquella tarea importante.

— Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos ya —sugirió Impa.

— Un momento —la detuvo Link antes de que comenzaran a caminar hacia la salida—. ¿Podéis dejarnos un momento? Necesito hablar a solas con ella —les pidió a Impa y Charl.

Charl pareció querer protestar, pero Impa alzó la mano, silenciándolo.

— Está bien —accedió Impa—. Cuando terminéis, ya nos avisarás.

— Gracias.

Lo ayudaron a sentarse en el suelo y salieron de allí.

— Queréis aumentar vuestro poder mágico, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó el hada cuando se hubieron marchado.

Link negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no queréis que vuestros compañeros lo sepan?

— No es que no quiera que lo sepan —contestó mientras buscaba la manera de explicar bien la situación—, es solo que, al parecer, Charl se siente intimidado por mi poder mágico o algo así, no quiero incomodarlo más.

Aunque posiblemente jamás podrían llevarse bien, ya que tenían que viajar juntos, Link quería evitar cualquier tipo de roce entre ellos.

— Entiendo…

El Gran Hada de la Sabiduría se arrodilló frente a él y posó la yema de los dedos sobre su frente, igual que había hecho la Gran Hada del Poder días atrás. Link cerró los ojos y dejó que una corriente de calor recorriera todo su cuerpo, relajándolo y eliminando todos los pensamientos y preocupaciones que en ese momento se arremolinaban en su mente.

— Mis hermanas tenían razón —dijo el Gran Hada retirando los dedos—, vuestro poder es inmenso.

— ¿Pero será suficiente para vencer a Ganondorf? —cuestionó Link mientras abría lentamente los ojos, pero mantuvo la mirada baja—. La última vez no pude hacer nada contra él, no pude evitar que se llevara a Zelda.

El Gran Hada lo cogió de la barbilla y la alzó, obligándole a mirarla a los ojos.

— Ahora vuestro poder es más que suficiente, Link —aseguró—, solo necesitáis un arma que esté a la altura. Las espadas normales, por muy buenas que sean, no tienen nada que hacer contra ese hombre.

— Un arma especial… —murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella.

En ese momento, una idea cruzó por su mente, una idea que hizo que abriera aún más sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

— Entonces, mi tío tenía razón, ¿verdad? —preguntó con esperanza—. Está allí.

— Eso, Link, deberéis comprobarlo vos mismo —respondió el hada antes de desaparecer.

Caminó con dificultad y apoyándose en las paredes hasta la salida, donde Impa y Charl le esperaban. Le ayudaron a subir las escaleras, a salir a la superficie. Allí fue recibido por un intenso y cálido rayo de sol que lo cegó por un instante. El firmamento estaba completamente cubierto por espesas nubes, pero, lentamente, éstas comenzaron a abrirse para dejar al descubierto el azul del cielo del mediodía.

* * *

Pasaron la noche en la villa junto al lago Hylia. Según lo que Impa le había contado, aquella casa era la casa de vacaciones de la familia real, en la cual en aquel momento solo residía un matrimonio, quienes se encargaban de cuidar la casa mientras el rey y su familia no hacía uso de ella. Jamás en su vida había estado en una casa tan lujosa como aquella. Las habitaciones eran muy espaciosas y estaban decoradas con muebles de primera calidad. Si así era una simple casa de vacaciones para la familia real, no podía ni imaginar cómo sería realmente el castillo. En aquel momento comenzó a comprender la razón de las quejas de Zelda durante los primeros días en el bosque. Para alguien que había vivido siempre rodeado de tanto lujo y con tantas comodidades, tenía que ser muy duro desprenderse de todo aquello.

A la mañana siguiente, Link despertó con un fuerte dolor de espalda. Acostumbrado a camas más duras, aquel colchón era demasiado blando para su gusto.

Por desgracia aún se sentía muy débil, sus brazos habían comenzado a recuperar su fuerza, pero las piernas aún le fallaban, por lo que Charl tuvo que ayudarlo a caminar.

— Se me hace raro que seas precisamente tú el que me ayude —le dijo Link a Charl mientras éste le ayudaba a salir de la casa—. Supongo que Impa te ha obligado.

Charl no contestó, guardó silencio mientras caminaban. En realidad, Link no había esperado respuesta por parte de él, al menos no una amigable. Siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que llegaron al carro, fue entonces cuando Charl finalmente habló.

— En realidad he sido yo el que se ha ofrecido a venir y a ayudarte.

Link lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué harías algo así? —preguntó—. Nunca te he caído bien.

— Me salvaste la vida —respondió Charl sin siquiera mirarlo—. Yo pago mis deudas, por mucho que no me guste la otra persona.

— No me debes nada. Si hay alguien delante de mí que necesita mi ayuda, hago todo lo que esté en mi mano para ofrecérsela, no importa quién. Bueno, siempre y cuando que se la merezca, claro —añadió con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Y yo me la merezco? —preguntó de forma sarcástica.

— ¿Y por qué no? —cuestionó Link—. Es cierto que no eres mucho de mi agrado, no apruebo la forma en la que tratas a las mujeres y siempre me hablas con superioridad, pero creo que en el fondo no eres tan malo como quieres aparentar, puede que durante mucho tiempo haya estado equivocado contigo. No creo que merezcas que alguien te deje morir solo por eso. En realidad, creo que muy poca gente realmente se lo merece.

De la boca de Charl salió una corta risa burlona, o más bien un bufido.

— ¿Sabes? Eso es precisamente lo que nunca he soportado de ti —le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a subir al carro—. Te comportas de una forma tan impecable y puritana, que siempre pensé que lo hacías para sentirte superior a los demás, para poder mirar a todos por encima del hombro y alardear de lo perfecto que eras. Pero supongo que yo también me equivocaba contigo. Supongo que realmente eres un santurrón mojigato —dijo con voz burlona.

Link frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para protestar, pero fue interrumpido por Impa, quien llegó acompañada por el matrimonio que cuidaba de la casa.

Mientras los demás colocaban las provisiones para el viaje de vuelta en el carro, Link permaneció sentado en un rincón, frustrado por no poder ayudar. Oyó un resoplido tras él. Al girarse, vio a Epona acercarse. Alargó la mano y le acarició suavemente el cuello.

— No te preocupes —le dijo apoyando la frente sobre la de ella—, pronto estaré bien y podremos salir de nuevo a cabalgar.

Epona relinchó como respuesta, a lo que Link sonrió.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios:** Siento mucho el retraso, ayer me olvidé completamente de subir el capítulo. Sorry!_

 _Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y/o por seguir esta historia. También a Alfax por su trabajo como beta reader._

 _Por último, solo saber si hay alguien que le apetezca traducir al inglés mis fanfics. Hace tiempo que quiero hacerlo, pero mi nivel de inglés todavía no es lo suficientemente bueno. Tenía a un par de personas que me dijeron que lo harían, pero no han vuelto a dar señales de vida. Los que estén interesados que me envíen un PM. Gracias._

 _Bye!_


	15. El tesoro escondido

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 15  
** **El tesoro escondido**

El viaje de vuelta, fue tan monótono y aburrido como el de ida. No hubo mucha conversación durante el trayecto, solo alguna entre Impa y Charl, pues Link permaneció en silencio, concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, dándole vueltas una y otra vez al mismo asunto. Necesitaba una espada nueva, una más fuerte, una que pudiera resistir el poder de Ganondorf, y sabía cuál, pero no estaba seguro de si podría conseguirla.

Estuvo dudando en qué hacer hasta el atardecer del segundo día, cuando las copas del Bosque Perdido comenzaron a vislumbrarse en la lejanía.

— ¿Podríamos pasar por mi casa? —pidió Link tras decidirse por fin—. No vamos a llegar a Kakariko antes de que anochezca, así que podríamos pasar la noche allí.

— No tenía intención de detenernos esta noche —respondió Impa—. Es importante llegar lo antes posible, tenemos que planificar el rescate de Zelda.

Impa tenía razón, era muy importante ir a buscar a Zelda cuanto antes, no podían dejarla allí, pero, si querían lograrlo, si querían poner fin a todo aquello, Link necesitaba ir al bosque.

— Déjame bajar entonces —dijo mientras recogía sus efectos personales—. Iré yo solo.

— ¡Estás loco! —exclamó Impa—. Aún no te has recuperado del todo.

Link lo sabía muy bien. Aunque ya podía ponerse en pie y caminar, su resistencia había disminuido mucho y se cansaba con gran facilidad.

— Epona me llevará —contestó—. Además, no tardaré mucho en llegar, no estamos tan lejos del bosque.

— ¿A qué viene tanta urgencia de repente? —preguntó la sheikah.

— Necesito una espada —respondió Link simplemente.

— Hay varios herreros en Kakariko, cualquiera de ellos puede forjarte una nueva —replicó ella.

Pero Link negó con la cabeza.

— Una espada normal volverá a quebrarse —explicó con un tono de voz muy serio—. Necesito una espada especial, necesito la que hay en el bosque.

Impa y Charl intercambiaron miradas en silencio y éste último se encogió de hombros. Finalmente, Impa suspiró e indicó a los caballos que cambiaran de rumbo.

— Pero nos iremos a primera hora de la mañana —dijo mientras agitaba las riendas, apretando el paso.

* * *

El otoño había alcanzado ya al Bosque Perdido. Las verdes copas de los altos y gruesos árboles habían comenzado a teñirse de rojo y, lentamente, un manto de hojas comenzaba a cubrir el suelo.

Inspiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de aquel aire limpio y fresco y de aquel aroma tan familiar. Como había echado de menos aquel lugar. Aunque la casa en la que residían en Kakariko era teóricamente suya, para él el único lugar al que realmente podía llamar hogar era aquel bosque.

Avanzaron lentamente por el sendero flanqueado por los imponentes árboles. Link podía ver de reojo a Charl observándolos con la boca abierta. Sonrió. Era normal sentirse abrumado al entrar en el Bosque Perdido por primera vez, muy poca gente se atrevía a acercarse a aquel bosque "maldito", por lo que pocos habían sido testigos alguna vez de su magnitud y belleza. Era una lástima que la gente no quisiera entrar en él. Link había intentado en más de una ocasión convencer a las gentes de Kakariko que la parte exterior del bosque era completamente segura, pero las leyendas que se contaban sobre él eran demasiado inquietantes como para conseguirlo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no nos pasará nada? —comentó Charl sin apartar la vista de las copas de los árboles—. No tengo ganas de toparme con un monstruo y que intente devorarme.

Link rió ante aquel comentario. Realmente aquellas leyendas que se contaban sobre el Bosque Perdido eran muy exageradas.

— La mayor parte del Bosque Perdido es un bosque normal y corriente —explicó Link mientras él también observaba los majestuosos árboles—, hay animales salvajes y algunos monstruos autóctonos, nada que no haya en otros bosques o montañas. El único lugar realmente peligroso es el corazón del bosque —dijo mirándolo seriamente—. Jamás te adentres en lo más profundo si no conoces el camino, si lo haces… —hizo una pausa y vio como Charl trababa saliva— te convertirás en un stalfos.

Charl bufó y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

— Menuda tomadura de pelo —dijo con voz socarrona—. ¿En serio quieres que me crea esa estupidez?

— Lo digo muy en serio —respondió Link—. El corazón del bosque está hechizado, el que se atreve a entrar en él sin conocer bien el camino acaba perdido irremediablemente. ¿Por qué te crees que se le llama Bosque Perdido?

— Muchas de las leyendas que se cuentan sobre este bosque son infundadas —interrumpió Impa—, pero sí que es cierto que la parte más profunda es muy peligrosa. Link es el guardián del Bosque Perdido, lo conoce mejor que nadie, si dice que si te pierdes te conviertes en un stalfos, será porque es verdad.

Ya casi había anochecido completamente cuando llegaron al claro que había al final del sendero. Frente a ellos se extendía el pequeño lago de aguas tranquilas y junto a él, se alzaba la casa de Link.

En cuanto el carro se detuvo frente a la casa, Link bajó y caminó hasta la orilla del lago. Se arrodilló e introdujo sus manos en el agua. Estaba fría, al fin y al cabo el verano hacía tiempo que había terminado, pero eso no le impidió mojarse la cara y el cuello con ella, notando una sensación relajante y vigorizante recorrer todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Esta es tu casa? —oyó decir a su espalda—. Jamás hubiera imaginado que se podría construir una casa en el interior de un árbol.

Al ponerse de nuevo en pie y darse la vuelta, Link vio a Charl mirar con asombro la casa, mientras que Impa sacaba las cosas del carro.

— Piensas quedarte ahí embobado como un estúpido o piensas ayudarme —dijo la mujer, molesta por la falta de cooperación.

Link intentó ayudar también, pero Impa le prohibió tajantemente hacer esfuerzos. Frustrado por sentirse como un inútil, subió la escala que conducía hasta la puerta de la casa y entró. Excepto por la fina capa de polvo que se había acumulado sobre los muebles y el suelo, todo estaba exactamente igual a como él y Zelda lo habían dejado antes de marcharse. Recorrió con la mirada todos y cada uno de los rincones de la sala, reconfortándose en la familiaridad del lugar. Subió las escaleras hasta la planta de arriba y se sentó sobre el borde de la cama.

Pasó su mano sobre las sábanas y se tumbó boca arriba, no sin antes quitarse las botas. Sí, sin duda aquella cama era mucho más cómoda que la de la villa o que la de la casa de Kakariko. Desvió la mirada del techo hasta la cama que había al otro lado de la habitación, la cama que había usado Zelda el tiempo que había estado allí. La contempló en silencio, mientras oía de fondo a Impa y Charl moverse por la planta de abajo.

— Te prometo que iré a buscarte y que esta vez no fallaré —juró en voz baja.

* * *

Aún era de noche cuando despertó. Lo último que recordaba era estar tumbado en su cama perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta, pero alguien se había tomado la molestia de taparlo para que no cogiera frío. Todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras, los únicos sonidos que se podían oír eran el del mecer de las ramas con el viento y el de la respiración pausada de sus compañeros. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pudo distinguir débilmente a Impa y Charl durmiendo al otro lado de la habitación, Impa sobre la cama y Charl en el suelo.

Muy despacio y en silencio, se levantó de la cama, cogió sus botas y bajó por la escalera de caracol. Una vez en la planta baja, encendió una pequeña vela que había sobre la mesa. Dejó las botas en el suelo y buscó procurando no hacer ruido entre las pertenencias que habían traído con ellos. No tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba, su arco, su carcaj y su cinturón, el cual llevaba enganchado su cuchillo de caza. Se colocó dichos objetos, se puso las botas y salió de la casa cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Epona comenzó a relinchar y a moverse al verlo acercarse. Le acarició el cuello, tranquilizándola, y le colocó la silla y las riendas.

— ¿Te apetece dar un paseo, compañera? —le preguntó mientras la montaba.

Como respuesta, Epona no esperó ni un instante a ponerse en marcha. Link sonrió y le dio un par de palmadas. Agitó ligeramente las riendas, apurando el paso.

Se internaron entre los árboles, siguiendo un sendero apenas visible, pero que Link conocía muy bien. El camino estaba bien iluminado gracias a la esfera de luz sobre la palma de Link. Debía reconocer que aquel hechizo que Zelda le había enseñado era de lo más útil.

El cielo del este comenzaba a clarear cuando llegaron a su destino, a un pequeño claro con un arco de piedra en el otro extremo. Aunque sabía que a Epona no le gustaba mucho aquel lugar, la ponía muy nerviosa, le indicó que atravesara el arco, adentrándose en el mismísimo corazón del Bosque Perdido. Aunque Charl no le había creído, era muy cierto que todo aquel que se perdía en aquel lugar se convertía en stalfos. Tiempo atrás, Zelda hubiese acabado convertida en uno si Link no la hubiera encontrado a tiempo.

Aquella parte del bosque influía negativamente en todo aquel que la pisaba, alteraba la percepción de los sentidos y desorientaba y confundía sin que la persona se percatara de ello. Había que estar muy atento y conocer muy bien el camino para poder escapar de aquel influjo. Link recordaba una vez que su tío había estado a punto de perderse en aquel lugar por haberse distraído un solo segundo, aquello demostró cuan peligroso era adentrarse en el corazón del bosque. Pero, misteriosamente, Link jamás había sufrido aquella desorientación, ya podía ir distraído, ir mirando hacia otro lado, que siempre conseguía llegar hasta lo más profundo del lugar, hasta las ruinas que el bosque protegía, casi sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Apagó la esfera luminosa sobre su mano y desmontó en cuanto llegó al camino empedrado, al comienzo de las ruinas. Para Epona resultaba difícil avanzar entre los escombros y ruinas, por lo que decidió dejarla allí. Aunque aún sufría un poco las secuelas del hechizo de Ganondorf, el lugar al que iba no estaba muy lejos de allí, podría llegar sin demasiados problemas.

Se adentró por las calles, caminando entre los edificios derruidos. Se introdujo en el edificio que había junto a la plaza central y se detuvo frente al portal cerrado. Como la última vez que estuvo allí, tocó los huecos que formaban el símbolo de la Trifuerza con los dedos. De la pequeña alforja de su cinturón, sacó las dos gemas que tanto el jefe goron como la reina zora le habían dado y las colocó en los huecos. La gema roja con el símbolo de Din la colocó en hueco superior, representando la Trifuerza del Poder; la gema azul con el símbolo de Nayru en el inferior izquierdo, representando la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría; finalmente cogió la gema colgada de su cuello, la verde con el símbolo de Farore en su interior, y la colocó en el hueco que quedaba, el de la Trifuerza del Valor.

Tras unos segundos, las tres gemas comenzaron a brillar con una intensa luz blanca y el suelo comenzó a temblar ligeramente, haciendo que se desprendieran pequeños cascotes y polvo de las paredes derruidas. Un fuerte crujido resonó por todo el edificio y el portal de piedra comenzó a abrirse.

Link atravesó el portal, introduciéndose en una amplia sala circular. La estructura de aquella sala, a diferencia del resto de las ruinas, estaba prácticamente intacta, las paredes y columnas aún seguían en pie, sosteniendo el techo abovedado, solo los grandes ventanales sin cristales y la gran cantidad de polvo y vegetación indicaban el paso del tiempo en aquel lugar.

Caminó hacia el centro de la sala, dejando tras de sí sus huellas en el suelo cubierto de polvo. Ahí, frente a él, clavado en un pequeño pedestal y completamente cubierto de musgo, estaba el tesoro que el Bosque Perdido protegía, el tesoro que su familia había custodiado durante generaciones, justo al alcance de su mano. Sí, su tío había estado en lo cierto, así como sus antepasados. Aquel objeto sagrado era todo lo que necesitaba para poder enfrentarse a Ganondorf y a su enorme poder, la legendaria espada cuya hoja se decía que disipaba el mal, la Espada Maestra.

Alargó su mano hacia la espada. Cuanto más cerca estaba de tocarla, más fuerte latía su corazón dentro de su pecho. Quería tocarla, necesitaba tocarla, aquella espada estaba allí para él, esperando pacientemente durante siglos su llegada, lo sabía, lo presentía.

Sus dedos tocaron ligeramente el pomo, acariciándolo, lo que provocó que de la espada emanara una gran fuerza, como un poderoso viento que le apartó los mechones de la cara y que retiró el musgo que la cubría y el polvo de la sala. El sol del amanecer comenzó a filtrarse a través de uno de los ventanales, cuyos rayos cayeron directamente sobre la hoja de la espada, haciendo brillar su pulida superficie.

Link cerró su mano alrededor de la empuñadura y tiró con fuerza de ella. A medida que la hoja se deslizaba hacia arriba, pudo notar como el poder de la espada recorría su cuerpo desde el brazo, cargándolo de energía y haciéndolo recobrar por completo sus fuerzas, desvaneciendo los restos de la magia oscura de Ganondorf que aún quedaba en su cuerpo.

Una vez la espada estuvo completamente desclavada, la sostuvo verticalmente con sus dos manos, con la punta hacia arriba, y la observó atentamente. Su empuñadura de color liliáceo con motivos dorados, su brillante hoja perfectamente afilada con el símbolo de la Trifuerza gravada en ella,… Ya no había duda alguna, aquella espada no era otra que la legendaria Espada Maestra.

Su corazón latió con aún más fuerza. Había ido hasta allí con el deseo de poder conseguir aquella espada, con el deseo de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder derrotar a Ganondorf, pero no completamente seguro de poder hacerse con ella, al fin y al cabo, la leyenda decía que no cualquiera podía empuñarla, solo aquel que la propia espada eligiera. La sostuvo solo con su mano izquierda y la blandió, acostumbrándose a su peso. Era increíble lo bien que se ajustaba a su mano y tenía el peso perfecto, ni demasiado ligera, ni demasiado pesada.

Bajó la espada y miró a través de la ventana sin cristales. Ya hacía rato que había amanecido, seguramente Impa y Charl ya se habrían despertado y estarían preguntándose a dónde había ido. Cuando iba a darse la vuelta, vio algo que no había visto cuando entró en la sala. Al otro lado había un cofre de piedra de un color muy parecido al de las paredes. Se acercó al cofre y empujó la tapa con fuerza, deslizándola. Metió la mano derecha y sacó lo que había dentro, una vaina bellamente decorada y una correa de cuero marrón, ambas en perfecto estado. Enganchó la vaina a la correa y se la ató al pecho. Una vez ajustada la correa, deslizó la espada en la vaina. Era perfecta.

Salió de la sala y se agachó para recuperar las gemas, pero éstas estaban fuertemente incrustadas en el suelo de piedra. Tras intentarlo inútilmente varias veces, desistió y decidió dejarlas allí. Ahora que la Espada Maestra estaba en su poder, no había necesidad de cerrar nuevamente el portal.

* * *

Impa despertó con los primeros rayos del sol. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la ausencia de Link en la otra cama. Miró por toda la habitación, pero no había rastro de él. Bajó a la planta de abajo, buscándolo. Allí observó que no estaban ni su arco ni su cuchillo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Charl con voz somnolienta, desperezándose.

— Link no está —respondió apresurándose hacia la puerta—, sus armas tampoco.

Ambos salieron de la casa y bajaron al establo. Epona tampoco estaba. Siguieron las huellas del animal, las cuales salían del claro y se adentraban en el bosque. Se detuvieron.

— ¿No deberíamos seguirle? —sugirió Charl—. Aún no está completamente recuperado.

Pero Impa negó.

— ¿Has olvidado lo que nos dijo ayer? —cuestionó Impa—. Es muy peligroso que nos adentremos sin conocer el camino, es mejor esperar.

— Pero… —replicó

Impa se giró hacia él, con una ceja arqueada, sorprendida.

— Pensaba que solo estabas aquí porque no querías deberle nada —dijo Impa—. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por él?

Charl apartó la mirada y frunció el ceño antes de contestar.

— Puede que después de todo no me desagrade tanto como pensaba —admitió sin levantar mucho la voz.

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas desde el amanecer cuando llegó de nuevo a casa. Fue recibido por Impa, quien caminaba inquieta de un lado a otro por el claro, y por Charl, el cual estaba sentado en una roca junto al lago, observando sus aguas claras. Todas sus pertenencias habían sido nuevamente empaquetadas y colocadas en el carro, todo listo para partir cuanto antes.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Impa con enfado al verlo llegar—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre marcharte solo? Nos tenías muy preocupados.

— Tenía que hacer algo en el bosque antes de marcharnos —respondió mientras bajaba del caballo con su agilidad recuperada.

— Aún estás débil —replicó la mujer—, tu cuerpo todavía no se ha recuperado del todo del hechizo.

— Estoy bien —protestó Link—. Hoy ya me encuentro perfectamente.

Impa lo miró de forma inquisitiva, dudando de sus palabras. Su vista se desvió ligeramente y pareció darse cuenta de algo.

— Veo que ya tienes espada —advirtió.

Link giró la cabeza, observando la empuñadura que sobresalía por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Alzó su mano hacia ella, tocándola ligeramente con la yema de sus dedos. Cada vez que su piel entraba en contacto con aquella espada, podía sentir calor y una corriente emanar de ella.

— Es para esto por lo que hemos venido hasta aquí, ¿no? —respondió mientras rodeaba débilmente el pomo con sus dedos.

— Sí, así es —asintió él.

— Deberíamos irnos ya —se oyó a Charl sugerir—. Creía que teníamos prisa.

— Cierto —afirmó Impa—. ¿Estás listo? —le preguntó a Link, pero antes de que él pudiera siquiera responder, lo miró de arriba abajo y arrugó la nariz—. Quizás antes deberías asearte y cambiarte, ¿no crees? —recomendó.

Se miró a sí mismo y vio que estaba cubierto de polvo y restos de musgo. Tras afirmar, corrió hasta la casa y subió a la planta de arriba. Allí miró su reflejo en el espejo, realmente tenía un aspecto horrible. Su pelo suelto estaba más enmarañado de lo normal y su camisa blanca ya no era muy blanca precisamente. De alguna manera, al ver su reflejo en el espejo, no le pareció verse a sí mismo. Su aspecto era diferente al habitual, su pelo no estaba recogido como de costumbre y llevaba ropa distinta a la que solía usar.

Dejó sus armas sobre la cama, se desnudó completamente y salió de nuevo, únicamente con una toalla y una pastilla de jabón en la mano.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! —oyó a Impa exclamar mientras se encaminaba hasta la plataforma que había sobre el lago.

Ignoró el comentario, lanzó la toalla hasta una roca cercana y se zambulló de cabeza en las frías aguas. Apenas tardó unos segundos en emerger de nuevo. Al apartarse el flequillo mojado de la cara, se dio cuenta de que tanto Impa como Charl lo miraban sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó confuso—. Esta es la forma más rápida de lavarme.

Impa se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Es que no tienes ni la más mínima vergüenza? —preguntó molesta.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Link no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —el ceño de Impa se arrugó aún más y su mirada se endureció.

— Lo siento —se disculpó tras haber calmado la risa—, pero Zelda me dijo una vez exactamente lo mismo, palabra por palabra —dijo con una sonrisa.

Impa descruzó los brazos y arqueó ambas cejas.

— ¿Te has paseado desnudo delante de la princesa? —preguntó con furia.

Link tragó saliva y retrocedió. Aquella mujer imponía mucho cuando quería y también daba algo de miedo.

— Completamente, solo un par de veces —respondió en tono apaciguador—, y ambas fueron por accidente. Aunque a mí no es que me importara mucho, la verdad —añadió.

La mirada dura de Impa seguía posada sobre él, mostrándole que su explicación no la había calmado en absoluto.

— ¿Esto lo haces muy a menudo? —preguntó Charl, interrumpiéndolos.

Link lo miró de forma interrogativa, no entendiendo muy bien a lo que se refería.

— Lo de pasearte por ahí en cueros.

— Vivo aquí solo —respondió con obviedad—, no hay nadie que pueda verme.

— Pero alguien podría venir —replicó Charl.

— ¿Y qué? —dijo Link quitándole importancia—. La verdad es que me da bastante igual que me vean. Nunca he entendido muy bien eso del pudor.

Charl lo miró perplejo, para luego echarse a reír.

— La verdad es que jamás me hubiera imaginado eso de ti —dijo con una sonrisa burlona—, no me esperaba esa faceta tuya. Puede que no seas tan mojigato después de todo. Ahora que sé esto, supongo que me caes algo mejor, ya no te veo tan asquerosamente perfecto.

— ¿He de tomarme eso como un cumplido? —preguntó Link algo molesto.

Charl sonrió con su típica sonrisa burlona.

— Dejemos el asunto por el momento —interrumpió Impa tras un suspiro de resignación—. Tú —dijo señalando a Link—, aséate y vístete de una vez. Y tú —señaló a Charl—, prepárate para partir.

Sin más dilación, Link se apresuró seguir las órdenes de Impa y a terminar de lavarse. Una vez hubo terminado el baño, y ya de nuevo en su habitación, buscó en el armario algo de ropa limpia para ponerse y la tiró descuidadamente sobre la cama.

Ya vestido, miró de nuevo su reflejo en el espejo, reconociendo más la imagen frente a él. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de color beige claro, acompañados por sus botas de cuero marrón, y una camisa interior del mismo color, sobre la que llevaba una túnica verde. Se acercó al espejo y se recogió sus rebeldes mechones, o los que pudo, en una cola baja, la cual escondió debajo de su típico gorro a juego con la túnica. Sonrió para sí mismo, satisfecho por el resultado. Por mucho que le dijeran que vestía de manera estrafalaria, a Link le gustaba el aspecto que tenía con esas ropas. Como remate final, se ató su cinturón alrededor de la cintura, la correa de la espada en el pecho y sus guantes de piel sin dedos. El único detalle que faltaba para completar su atuendo era su escudo, pero éste se había quedado en Kakariko.

Una vez completamente vestido, dio un último vistazo a la casa antes de salir por la puerta. Fuera, tanto Impa como Charl ya estaban subidos al carro, esperándole.

— ¿Tanto te gusta el verde? —oyó a Charl preguntar mientras cerraba la puerta.

— ¿Crees que viviría en un sitio como éste si no fuera así?

— Supongo que tienes razón —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Saltó de la plataforma y se acercó hasta Epona.

— Parece ser que sí que estás completamente recuperado —comentó Impa.

Link sonrió y montó sobre Epona. Ahora que había recuperado por completo sus fuerzas, no necesitaba ir en el carro, podía de nuevo cabalgar libremente sobre su fiel yegua.

* * *

En Kakariko había mucha más agitación que cuando se habían marchado días atrás. Un gran número de tiendas habían sido levantadas junto a las que ya estaban apostadas alrededor del pueblo. Junto a ellas, se alzaban las banderas con el blasón real. El ejército había llegado por fin.

Cuando entraron en la casa, fueron recibidos por Greiff, Fenn y tres hombres más que Link no conocía. Los cinco estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa y parecían haber estado discutiendo algún asunto importante hasta el momento de su entrada.

Los cinco se giraron hacia ellos. Fenn y Greiff sonrieron al verlos, así como uno de los otros hombres, el que estaba situado en medio.

— ¡Mira quien se ha recuperado por completo! —exclamó Greiff poniéndose en pie.

El corpulento hombre se acercó a Link y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, empujándolo hacia delante y obligándolo a dar un paso para evitar caer.

— Me alegro de verte, Impa —dijo el hombre del centro.

Se puso en pie y se acercó hasta la Sheikah. Era un hombre joven, alto, delgado y de hombros estrechos. Tenía el pelo corto y negro y los ojos de color azul muy claro que a Link le recordaron mucho a los de la princesa.

— No esperaba verte aquí, Christopher —dijo Impa sorprendida—. Pensaba que aún estarías perdido por algún rincón lejano del reino.

Christopher rió ante el comentario.

— Me topé con el ejército —informó—. Me contaron lo que había pasado, así que decidí volver para ayudar en todo lo que pudiera. Estaba muy preocupado de lo que os hubiera podido pasar, pero me alegro de ver que estás bien, Impa.

— Agradezco tu preocupación —respondió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

— Me han informado que Ganondorf ha vuelto a capturar a Zelda, ¿es eso cierto? —preguntó con tono sombrío.

— Me temo que sí.

Link bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños con fuerza. Si hubiese sido más fuerte, Zelda ahora estaría con ellos y no en las garras de aquel hombre despiadado.

— No nos piensas presentar —oyó decir a Christopher.

— Por supuesto. Link, Charl, éste es el príncipe Christopher, sobrino del rey y primo de la princesa Zelda —anunció Impa para luego girarse hacia Charl—. Alteza, éste es Charl, uno de los mejores miembros de nuestro ejército en el manejo de la espada.

Christopher le ofreció su mano y Charl la estrechó con una timidez muy inusual en él.

— Y éste es Link —le señaló Impa—, el actual guardián del Bosque Perdido, quien también se ha unido a nosotros.

— Me han hablado de ti —le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le ofrecía también la mano para estrecharla, a lo que Link no dudo en responder—. Me han dicho que ayudaste a Zelda cuando se separó de Impa tras huir del castillo. Te doy las gracias por ello —agradeció con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

— No tenéis nada que agradecerme —dijo apretando aún más los puños—, al fin y al cabo no pude evitar que Ganondorf se la llevara de nuevo.

La sonrisa del príncipe se desvaneció.

— No es culpa tuya, Link —oyó a Fenn decir—. Charl y yo también estábamos allí, somos igual de responsables.

— Pero… —intentó protestar.

— Ganondorf es demasiado fuerte —dijo Impa—, ni aun con una veintena de efectivos el resultado hubiese sido distinto.

Impa tenía razón. El poder de Ganondorf había sido abrumador, para su yo de entonces había sido imposible estar a su altura. Pero ahora, con la Espada Maestra en su poder, la cosa cambiaba. La próxima vez que se vieran las caras, Link no le pondría las cosas tan fáciles.

* * *

Mientras Impa, Christopher, Greiff y otros cargos importantes estaban reunidos sobre la estrategia a seguir para recuperar la Ciudadela, Link permaneció fuera de la casa, en el patio, practicando con su nueva espada. Frente a él, Fenn, quien se había ofrecido a ser su contrincante, empuñaba su espada con nerviosismo, mientras Charl los observaba sentado sobre una valla desde una distancia prudencial.

Dio una estocada tras otra, obligando a Fenn a mantenerse a la defensiva y a retroceder varios pasos.

Era sorprendente lo bien que aquella espada se amoldaba a su mano.

Su contrincante aprovechó una pequeña pausa en el ataque de Link para pasar por fin a la ofensiva, pero éste, con un giro de muñeca, consiguió desviar la espada, haciéndole retroceder de nuevo.

Cada vez que empuñaba aquella espada, podía sentir su enorme poder recorrer todo su cuerpo, dándole fuerzas.

Dio varias estocadas más para luego girar sobre sí mismo, haciendo un gran arco horizontal con la espada, golpeando con gran fuerza la hoja de Fenn, desarmándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo de espaldas.

Aún no acababa de asimilar el haber sido capaz de desclavar de su pedestal aquella arma legendaria, aún no podía creer que él mismo hubiese sido elegido para poder empuñarla.

Se acercó a Fenn y le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Una vez levantado, se sacudió el polvo y recogió su espada del suelo.

— ¿De qué esta hecha esa espada tuya? —preguntó observando atentamente la hoja de su propia espada—. Mi pobre espada ha acabado toda mellada con solo un pequeño intercambio de golpes —dijo con pesar en la voz—, voy a tener que hacerle una visita al herrero.

Link guardó silencio, no supo qué responder. La leyenda decía que la Espada Maestra había sido forjada por las mismas diosas. No sabía hasta qué punto aquella historia era cierta, pero, si realmente lo era, no cabía duda de que no la habían forjado con acero, no con uno normal al menos.

Oyeron unos aplausos detrás de ellos. Al girarse, vieron a su Alteza el príncipe Christopher acercarse.

— Una magnífica demostración de destreza —indicó con admiración—, y una espada igual de magnífica esa que tienes.

Bajó la mirada hasta la espada en su mano y la cerró con aún más fuerza alrededor de su empuñadura.

— ¿Me permites echarle un vistazo? —pidió Christopher con una sonrisa.

Aunque algo dubitativo al principio, Link alzó la espada y se la entregó al príncipe, quien la recibió sosteniéndola con ambas manos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus ojos brillaron con emoción.

— Desde niño que soñaba con verla con mis propios ojos —confesó emocionado, sin dejar de contemplar su hoja—. Quién se hubiera imaginado que algún día podría sostenerla entre mis manos.

— Veo que no os ha costado mucho reconocerla —observó Link.

Christopher soltó una pequeña risa.

— He leído muchas cosas sobre ella desde que era niño —respondió mientras la sostenía verticalmente con una mano y acariciaba la hoja con la otra—, también he visto muchos dibujos y pinturas en las que está representada.

Tras un último vistazo, Christopher le devolvió la espada. Link se apresuró a recibirla, sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado por tenerla de nuevo en su poder.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial la espada? —preguntó Fenn mientras miraba como Link volvía a guardarla en su vaina—. Aparte de la decoración de la empuñadura, a mí me ha parecido una espada como cualquier otra.

— Especial ha de ser —dijo Charl, quién se había acercado a ellos—, fuimos al bosque expresamente a buscarla.

Link nuevamente no supo qué responder. No estaba seguro de si debía o no decirles la verdad sobre aquella espada.

— Esa pregunta será contestada a su debido tiempo —respondió el príncipe—, ahora me gustaría que me acompañarais.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó Fenn.

— Me gustaría que os unierais a la reunión —contestó mientras les indicaba que lo siguieran.

— No creo que nosotros podamos aportar nada a dicha reunión, Alteza —cuestionó Link.

— Sois los únicos que se han enfrentado a Ganondorf y han sobrevivido a ello —señaló—, creo que seréis de mucha ayuda. Y por favor, llamadme Christopher. He pasado los últimos años fuera del castillo, lejos de todas sus formalidades y ceremonias.

Los tres afirmaron en silencio y lo siguieron.

* * *

Tras contar todo lo que recordaba de su encuentro con el rey gerudo, Link no aportó mucho más a la reunión. En aquel momento estaban discutiendo el plan a seguir, cómo y cuándo infiltrarse en la Ciudadela. La estrategia no era precisamente uno de sus puntos fuertes, por lo que permaneció la mayoría del tiempo en silencio, escuchando atentamente. Charl también guardaba silencio, en cambio Fenn, quien sorprendentemente tenía grandes conocimientos de estrategia, participaba activamente en la conversación.

— Es muy importante que actuemos cuanto antes —comentó Impa—. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha antes de cuatro días, si no, será demasiado tarde.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó uno de los capitanes del ejército—. ¿Por qué tanta prisa de repente?

— En cuatro días será luna llena —respondió Christopher pensativo.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver la luna en todo esto? —preguntó el mismo capitán.

— ¿No os habéis preguntado por qué Ganondorf aún no ha movido a su ejército de la Ciudadela? —dijo Impa cruzándose de brazos—. ¿No os habéis preguntado qué es lo que realmente quiere? ¿Cuál es su verdadero objetivo?

La mayoría de los reunidos murmuraron entre si tras la pregunta de la sheikah, pero ninguno se atrevió a responder.

Lo cierto era que aquello era algo que tenía muy intrigado a Link, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo preguntándose. Ganondorf poseía un poderoso ejército con un gran número de efectivos, hasta el momento había contado con una gran ventaja, sus enemigos aún no habían estado organizados. ¿Por qué esperar tanto y arriesgarse a perder aquella ventaja? ¿Qué era lo que realmente pretendía aquel hombre? ¿Por qué molestarse a salir de su refugio con apenas un puñado de monstruos acompañándolo para capturar a la princesa? ¿Para qué la necesitaba? Aquellas cuestiones llevaban varios días rondando en su cabeza sin hallar una respuesta lógica a ellas.

— El verdadero objetivo de Ganondorf es la Trifuerza —concluyó Impa, acallando los murmullos de su alrededor—. Es por eso que lo primero que atacó fue la Ciudadela, porque allí es dónde se encuentra el portal al Reino Sagrado, el lugar en el que reposa.

— ¿La Trifuerza? ¡¿Ese malnacido quiere apoderarse de nuestro tesoro más sagrado?! —exclamó Greiff—. Si es así, después de todo este tiempo ya se habrá hecho con ella.

Impa negó con la cabeza.

— El portal solo puede abrirse durante las noches de luna llena, cuando el altar del Templo del Tiempo queda iluminado por la luz de la luna —explicó—. Y ese no es el único requisito para poder abrir el portal, también necesita…

— A Zelda —interrumpió Link.

— Así es —afirmó la sheikah—, solo una mujer de sangre real puede abrirlo. Ahora que Ganondorf tiene a la única persona que puede abrirle el camino hasta la Trifuerza, no dudará en usarla para cumplir su objetivo.

— Pero cuatro días… es muy poco tiempo para organizarlo todo —protestó uno de los capitanes—. Necesitamos reunir armas y provisiones. Podríamos llegar a tiempo a la Ciudadela, pero no creo que podamos avanzar lo suficiente como para poder tomar el Templo del Tiempo antes de que su Alteza abra el portal.

Todos guardaron silencio, quedándose pensativos.

— Yo podría infiltrarme en la ciudad y avanzar en solitario mientras que vosotros los distraéis —propuso Impa.

— Eso es muy arriesgado, Impa —objetó Greiff—. Ganondorf estará con la princesa. Ni si quiera tú estás a su altura.

— Hay muy poco margen de tiempo para poder abrir el portal —explicó la sheikah—. Solo necesitaré distraerlos un poco para impedirlo y rescatar a Zelda.

— Pero aun así…

— ¿Y si nos hacemos nosotros con la Trifuerza antes que él? —sugirió Christopher, interrumpiéndolo—. De esa manera podríamos actuar con más tranquilidad y sin apresurar las cosas.

Todos lo miraron, desconcertados.

— Eso no es posible, Christopher —objetó Impa—. Como bien sabes, el portal está en el Templo del Tiempo, dentro de la Ciudadela, y Zelda es la única que puede abrirlo.

— Pero podemos usar la otra entrada al Reino Sagrado.

Impa lo miró perpleja.

— ¿Otra entrada? No existe tal cosa —replicó.

Pero él afirmó con la cabeza.

— Llevo mucho tiempo viajando, recorriendo todos y cada uno de los rincones de Hyrule. Durante esos viajes, he escuchado historias y leyendas de las que la familia real ni siquiera ha oído hablar —explicó el príncipe—. En un pequeño poblado al este del Bosque Perdido, cuentan que existe otro camino hasta el Reino Sagrado, un camino cuya entrada está en el mismísimo corazón del bosque.

Aquella era la primera vez que Link oía algo así. Él, al igual que sus antepasados, conocía aquel bosque como la palma de su mano y jamás había oído algo semejante. Lo único que el bosque escondía eran aquellas ruinas y las había recorrido cientos de veces y allí no había ningún otro camino aparte del que conducía hasta allí a través del arco de piedra.

— Según la historia que me contaron, no cualquiera puede recorrer dicho camino —prosiguió explicando el príncipe, completamente ignorante de los pensamientos de Link—. Lo llaman 'la senda del héroe', pues solo puede acceder hasta él el héroe elegido por la Espada Maestra —concluyó mirando de reojo a Link con expresión seria.

Link le devolvió la mirada. Aunque él no había visto jamás dicho camino, Christopher estaba convencido de que sí existía y de que él podría llegar hasta él. Había contado aquella historia perfectamente consciente de aquello. Quizás el príncipe podría tener razón, si realmente aquella senda solo aparecía ante aquel que poseyera la Espada Maestra, era muy probable que ni él ni sus antepasados la hubieran encontrado antes.

— Siento deciros, Alteza, que dicha espada se perdió siglos atrás, si es que realmente ha existido alguna vez —indicó uno de los capitanes con reticencia—. Tampoco creo que tengamos tiempo suficiente para buscarla, ni a ella ni al supuesto héroe que puede empuñarla.

Christopher sonrió.

— No hará falta buscar a ninguno de los dos, capitán —aseguró sin borrar aquella sonrisa y sin apartar la mirada de Link—. Ambos están aquí mismo, en esta sala.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros, confusos y asombrados ante tal declaración. Fue Impa la primera en reaccionar.

— Este no es un buen momento para bromas, Christopher —le recriminó—. ¿Crees que si hubiese alguien así aquí no me habría dado cuenta?

— No es ninguna broma, Impa —aseguró mirándola muy seriamente—. Él ha estado frente a ti todo este tiempo.

— ¿Quién…?

— ¡Claro! —exclamó Fenn atando los cabos—. ¡La espada de Link! Por eso estabas tan interesado en ella, porque es esa espada de la que hablas.

Impa lo miró muy sorprendida, primero a él y luego a Link.

— Tú… pero… —murmuró confusa, para luego abrir los ojos al recordar algo—. ¿Por eso fuimos al bosque? ¿Te escabulliste en mitad de la noche para ir a buscarla?

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, sorprendidos por el giro inesperado que había dado el asunto.

— ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada? —siguió presionando Impa al ver que Link no respondía—. ¿Es eso lo que los guardianes del Bosque Perdido lleváis tanto tiempo custodiando? ¿Y cómo has conseguido hacerte con ella? Solo el héroe de la leyenda puede empuñarla.

Link suspiró. Era precisamente para evitar preguntas como aquellas que no había contado a nadie nada sobre la espada, para evitar tener que responder a preguntas de las que no tenía respuesta.

— No tengo las respuestas que me pides, Impa —contestó finalmente Link—. En lo más profundo del Bosque Perdido hay unas ruinas muy antiguas, en las cuales hay una sala sellada por un portal de piedra. Mi tío siempre había creído que en dicha sala se hallaba la Espada Maestra, pero hasta ahora nunca pudimos comprobar si tenía razón o no, pues se necesitaban tres llaves y nosotros solo teníamos una.

Link hizo una pausa. El resto de presentes esperaron impacientes a que continuara con su historia.

— Después de hablar con el Gran Hada de la Sabiduría, tras mi derrota contra Ganondorf, llegué a la conclusión de que quizás mi tío estuviera en lo cierto, en que quizás sí que era la Espada Maestra lo que se guardaba en aquellas ruinas. No estaba completamente convencido de poder realmente conseguirla, pero, ya que las otras dos llaves habían llegado hasta mí, valía la pena intentarlo. Y aquí está…

Desenvainó la espada y la mostró ante todos, colocándola suavemente sobre la mesa. Su hoja impoluta, sin mella ni arañazo, sin tan siquiera una pequeña mancha de óxido, reflejó fríamente la luz de las lámparas. Todos quedaron maravillados, pues la belleza y el brillo de su acero no podían ni compararse con los de una espada normal.

— ¿Puedo tocarla? —preguntó Fenn, extendiendo lentamente su mano hacia ella, dubitativo.

— Si crees que tu corazón está libre de todo mal, adelante, tócala, la espada no te hará ningún daño —respondió Christopher con una sonrisa pícara.

Pero Fenn se apresuró a retirar la mano con algo de miedo en sus ojos.

— Creo que no voy a arriesgarme —dijo tragando saliva.

Link rió. Fenn había hecho bien en no tocar aquella espada. Era por todos bien sabido que, aunque no era mala persona, no era un santo precisamente.

Nadie más hizo amago de tocarla. Ninguno de los presentes parecía estar completamente seguro de no albergar ni una pizca de malicia en su interior. El único que se había atrevido a cogerla había sido Christopher, quien no había dudado ni un momento en sostenerla entre sus manos.

— Entonces tenemos plan —concluyó el príncipe.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios:** ¡Hola a todos! Esta vez sí he sido puntual ^^U. _  
_Otro capítulo larguito, creo que es el más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha, aunque por poco._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y/o por leer esta historia. Gracias también a Alfax por su ayuda como beta._

 _Bye!_


	16. La senda del héroe

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 16  
** **La senda del héroe**

— Según me contaron, la senda del héroe no es un simple camino que puedas recorrer tranquilamente —explicó Christopher a Link—. Fue creada por las diosas para poner a prueba al héroe, para que demuestre si es digno o no de hacerse con la Trifuerza.

— Parece ser que, hagamos lo que hagamos, no va a ser fácil conseguir la Trifuerza antes que Ganondorf —comentó Fenn algo desanimado.

— No tenemos alternativa, esa senda es nuestra mejor opción —aseguró el príncipe—. Pero quizás sea más sencillo de lo que pensamos, Link solo tiene que demostrar su valía ante las diosas, una vez lo haga tendrá el tesoro dorado al alcance de su mano.

— Creo que eres demasiado optimista —protestó Charl.

El príncipe Christopher rió.

— ¡Claro que soy optimista! Link es el elegido de la Espada Maestra, tengo plena confianza en él.

Link soltó la flecha que sostenía con su arco y ésta voló a gran velocidad hasta clavarse en el centro de una diana situada en el otro extremo del claro. Los cuatro estaban en el patio, descansando después del entrenamiento y comentando el plan de batalla. Antes de cargar de nuevo su arco, miró de reojo al príncipe, quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa. Suspiró. Él estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a Zelda y proteger Hyrule y a sus habitantes de las garras de Ganondorf, estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta su último suspiro si hiciera falta, pero el saber que su papel en aquella batalla era tan importante y decisivo lo ponía algo nervioso. El resultado de aquella guerra dependía en gran parte del éxito de su misión.

— Entonces mañana es el día… —oyó a Fenn murmurar.

Para bien o para mal, pronto todo se decidiría.

Inspiró profundamente, borrando todo pensamiento de su mente. Acarició con suavidad las plumas de la flecha y tensó el arco. Se concentró en su magia. La punta de la flecha comenzó a adquirir un brillo rojizo y el aire a su alrededor empezó a distorsionarse ligeramente. Un trueno se oyó en la lejanía, recordando a Link el instante en el que había caído ante la espada del rey gerudo. Disparó. En cuanto la flecha tocó la diana, ésta estalló en una enorme llama anaranjada que se alzó varios metros hacia el cielo.

— ¡Por todas las diosas! Avísanos antes de hacer algo así —exclamó Charl.

Pero Link no lo escuchó, toda su atención estaba centrada en los negros nubarrones que se acercaban por el oeste.

* * *

La mañana del día siguiente amaneció oscura, con el cielo completamente cubierto por negras nubes. Durante la noche había estado lloviendo con fuerza, por lo que los caminos estaban completamente embarrados, vaticinando una marcha lenta y pesada.

Aunque hacía pocos minutos que había amanecido, en Kakariko había más movimiento que nunca. Cientos de hombres bien armados y entrenados, ultimaban los detalles antes de partir a la guerra, mientras los habitantes del pueblo salían a las calles para despedirlos y verlos marchar. Impa iba de aquí para allí, dando órdenes y asegurándose de que todo estuviera listo.

La mirada de la sheikah se posó sobre Link, quien estaba algo apartado del resto, ajustando las correas de la silla de su yegua, o más bien en la espada que llevaba colgando de su hombro. Aún no acababa de creerse que aquel joven que vivía en el bosque, apartado del mundo, fuera realmente el héroe elegido por la Espada Maestra. Todavía podía recordar como ella misma había intentado impedirle unirse a ellos, como había intentado apartarlo de Zelda, pues la relación que tenían ambos era demasiado cercana, era poco apropiado para una princesa pasar tanto tiempo junto a un simple plebeyo como él. Ahora se sentía como una estúpida por haber pensado en aquello. El que Zelda se topara con Link no había sido casualidad, ahora lo sabía, había sido designio divino. Las diosas habían querido que ambos se encontraran y de esa forma guiarlo hasta su destino.

Apartó la mirada del joven y continuó con el escrutinio de las tropas. Hylianos, goron y zora habían sido reunidos allí. Les esperaba una dura batalla.

* * *

El pueblo entero había salido a la calle para despedirles. Mientras avanzaban por las calles, los habitantes de Kakariko les gritaban deseándoles buena suerte y pidiéndoles que ganaran la batalla. Algunos soldados iban a caballo, pero la mayoría iban a pie. Les esperaba un largo camino, Impa había calculado que no llegarían antes del atardecer del día siguiente.

Una vez fuera del pueblo, ya en la gran llanura de Hyrule, Link se separó del grupo y los vio dirigirse al oeste. Cuando se disponía a girarse para dirigirse hacia el bosque, un par de jinetes se separaron de la fila y cabalgaron hasta él.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —les preguntó a Fenn y Charl, cuando éstos se detuvieron frente a él.

— Impa y Christopher creen que es mejor que alguien te acompañe —explicó Fenn—. Necesitarás tu caballo una vez que llegues a la Ciudadela a través del Portal del Tiempo.

La verdad era que Link no había pensado en aquel detalle. Si él entraba al Reino Sagrado a través de la senda del héroe, Epona se quedaría en el bosque y él tendría que volver a casa andando desde la Ciudadela.

— Cuando te dejemos en el bosque, volveremos con los demás —añadió Fenn—. Si nos damos prisa, podremos unirnos a ellos antes del anochecer.

Link afirmó con la cabeza y los tres se pusieron en marcha hacia el sureste.

— ¿Y os habéis ofrecido a acompañarme u os lo han pedido? —preguntó Link.

Aquello despertaba realmente su curiosidad. No se hubiese extrañado que Fenn se ofreciera a aquella tarea, pero no estaba muy seguro de Charl. Aún estaba sorprendido de que se hubiera ofrecido para llevarlo hasta el Lago Hylia con Impa, por mucho que se sintiera en deuda con él. Aunque sí que era cierto que desde entonces, Charl había comenzado a tratarlo con más cordialidad, no había insultos, ni palabras mordaces, casi podía apreciar algo de respeto cuando hablaban, como si entre ellos hubiera nacido una especie de rivalidad amistosa. Era extraño pensar que entre ellos pudiera haber algún tipo de amistad, algo que no le desagradaba del todo, sorprendentemente.

— Por supuesto que nos hemos ofrecido. Charl me ha descrito un poco el lugar en el que vives y me gustaría verlo por mis propios ojos.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te has ofrecido? —le preguntó a Charl—. Ya no me debes nada.

— Yo no me he ofrecido a nada —respondió enfurruñado y desviando la mirada—. Él me ha arrastrado.

Fenn soltó una pequeña risa.

— Mentiroso —murmuró.

* * *

Llegaron al Bosque Perdido unas horas más tarde. Se adentraron entre los árboles y no tardaron en llegar al claro. Fenn observaba con la boca abierta de la impresión los enormes y magníficos árboles que los rodeaban. El viento mecía suavemente sus rojizas hojas, arrancándolas y haciendo que cayeran sobre un manto de hojas secas en el suelo, y se podía oír a los pájaros cantar y revolotear entre las copas.

— Con todas las historias que cuentan sobre el Bosque Perdido, no me lo imaginaba así —dijo asombrado—, pensaba que sería más tétrico, menos lleno de vida.

Link sabía que había algunas zonas que eran algo oscuras y poco acogedoras, llenas de monstruos y otras criaturas peligrosas, pero la mayoría del bosque era un lugar hermoso y acogedor.

— No me extraña que te guste vivir en un sitio así, aquí solo se respira paz y tranquilidad —continuó mientras se acercaba a la orilla del lago y recorría con su mirada toda la superficie—. Si no fuera porque está algo escaso de mujeres hermosas con generosos atributos, no me importaría quedarme también aquí, ¿verdad? —añadió con risa en la voz mirando a Charl.

Éste, por su parte, cruzó los brazos y afirmó en silencio.

Link rodó los ojos hacia arriba y suspiró con resignación. A veces olvidaba la obsesión de aquellos dos por las mujeres y sus "atributos". Hasta la fecha, él nunca se había fijado especialmente en ninguna mujer, las veía ir y venir, pasar por su lado, cruzarse con ellas, pero no les había prestado demasiada atención, ni tan siquiera a aquella zona de su anatomía que parecía agradar tanto a Charl y Fenn. Desde niño visitaba de vez en cuando al Gran Hada del Valor, quien dejaba bien a la vista sus encantos femeninos, por lo que estaba más que acostumbrado a ellos, aunque recordaba que durante una época, algunos años atrás, había tenido una especie de fijación por ellos, había sido incapaz de apartar los ojos. Su tío, quien lo había descubierto, lo había atribuido a la pubertad. Pero todo aquello cambió el día que conoció a Zelda. Por alguna razón, disfrutaba mucho contemplarla, observar los delicados rasgos de su rostro, su largo y liso cabello y, sobre todo, sus brillantes ojos del color del cielo del mediodía. En él había nacido un fuerte instinto de protección y una necesidad, un deseo, por tocarla y mantenerla a su lado. No sabía muy bien de dónde habían salido aquellos sentimientos o cómo llamarlos, al fin y al cabo era la primera vez que experimentaba algo parecido, solo sabía que cada día crecían más y más.

Desmontó de su caballo y le acarició suavemente el cuello.

— Aquí nos despedimos por el momento, compañera. Tendrás que ir con ellos —le dijo señalándolos con la mirada.

Epona relinchó y Link sonrió.

— No te preocupes, volveré pronto.

Le dio un par de palmadas tranquilizadoras y se giró hacia Fenn y Charl.

— Cuidádmela bien —les pidió—. Procurad que no le pase nada.

— No te preocupes, la vigilaremos bien —aseguró Fenn.

Tras darles las gracias y despedirse, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el extremo contrario del claro.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañemos un poco más? —oyó a Fenn preguntar.

— Es mejor que no, podríais perderos a la vuelta —respondió mientras se internaba entre los árboles, armado con la Espada Maestra, el escudo hyliano, su arco con el carcaj lleno de flechas y también el florete de Zelda.

* * *

El portal a la cámara de la Espada Maestra aún seguía abierto y las tres gemas aún seguían incrustadas en sus huecos en el suelo. Se adentró en la sala y buscó alguna pista que le condujera a aquella senda de la que Christopher había hablado. Buscó algún escrito oculto, golpeó ligeramente las paredes y el suelo en busca de puertas secretas, limpió con su magia de viento el lugar buscando alguna pista oculta abajo el polvo, recorrió el resto de las ruinas sin dejar ni una sola esquina que mirar, pero nada, no encontró absolutamente nada.

Harto de buscar sin éxito, se sentó en el suelo junto al pedestal en el que había estado clavada la espada para pensar. Suspiró. ¿Y ahora qué? No existía tal senda del héroe, o al menos él no había podido encontrarla. Quizás lo mejor era unirse a los demás y ayudar en el asalto a la Ciudadela, pero seguramente Fenn y Charl ya se abrían marchado, llevándose a Epona con ellos. Volvió a suspirar.

En aquel momento comenzó a notar algo extraño en su espalda. Alargó su mano hasta la empuñadura de su espada y, al tocarla, notó como si palpitara. La desenvainó y vio que la hoja brillaba con intensidad. Se levantó y se alejó unos pasos del pedestal. Al hacerlo, el brillo de la hoja se desvaneció un poco. Se acercó de nuevo al pedestal y la hoja brillo con la misma intensidad de antes. La espada le estaba diciendo algo, quizás la clave para entrar en la senda se hallaba en aquel punto. Comprobó el pedestal, pero no parecía haber nada fuera de lo usual, solo vio la hendidura en la que había estado clavada la Espada Maestra.

Fue entonces cuando una idea le vino a la mente. El príncipe les había contado que solo el héroe elegido por la Espada Maestra podía llegar hasta la senda. Él había interpretado que solo aparecía ante dicho elegido, pero quizás no lo había interpretado del todo correctamente, quizás aquello significaba que solo el héroe podía llegar porque la espada era la propia llave.

Empuñó la espada con ambas manos, con la punta hacia abajo, y la clavó en el pedestal. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse, a distorsionarse y a cambiar, obligándolo a sujetarse fuertemente a la espada para no caer. Una intensa luz dorada lo inundó todo y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no quedar cegado por ella. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, abrió de nuevo los ojos. Se encontraba en una sala prácticamente igual a la de las ruinas, con la diferencia de que ésta no estaba en ruinas ni cubierta de polvo y hierva y que la puerta que antes estaba a su espalda ahora estaba frente a él. Con la mirada recorrió las paredes y el techo abovedado. Todo a su alrededor tenía un tono azulado, la luz, las paredes, el exterior que se veía a través de los ventanales, era como si estuviese sumergido en las profundidades del océano.

— Os estábamos esperando, héroe —oyó una voz femenina decir.

Al mirar al frente, vio lo que parecía el fantasma de una mujer, pues toda ella era translúcida y blanca. Su piel, su pelo corto, sus ojos sin pupilas ni iris y su vestido largo eran de un color blanco azulado.

— ¿Quién…? —comenzó a preguntar Link, pero se detuvo ante la profunda reverencia de la mujer.

— Soy un espíritu sin nombre creado por las diosas para guiaros por la senda y para transmitiros sus palabras.

— ¿Las palabras de las diosas?

— Así es —afirmó el espíritu—. Las diosas ahora mismo están aquí, invisibles ante los ojos de los mortales, así como sus palabras son mudas ante los oídos de estos, incluso para los hylianos, cuyas largas orejas habían sido capaces de oírlas en el pasado.

Link miró a su alrededor, buscando algún indicio de la presencia de dichas diosas, pero no vio absolutamente nada.

— Siglos han pasado desde la última vez que el héroe elegido por la Espada Maestra pisara este sagrado suelo en busca del tesoro dorado que aquí se guarda —prosiguió el espíritu con voz vacía e inexpresiva—. Es deseo de las diosas que os sometáis a las pruebas de esta senda para que mostréis lo que esconde vuestro corazón, así como para juzgar si sois digno de tal objeto.

Christopher ya le había advertido de algo así, de que las diosas le pondría a prueba antes de poder conseguir la Trifuerza. Desclavó la espada del pedestal y la envainó antes de acercarse al espíritu.

— ¿Estáis preparado, héroe?

Link afirmó con un gesto de cabeza.

El espíritu se dio la vuelta y lo guió fuera de la sala. Caminaron por un largo y amplio pasillo bordeado de altas y gruesas columnas. Al igual que la sala anterior, todo parecía verse a través de un filtro azulado, incluso si se miraba a si mismo podía ver aquel efecto. Se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta de doble hoja con el símbolo de Din tallado en el centro.

— Aquí dentro es donde la diosa del poder os pondrá a prueba —explicó el espíritu.

El símbolo de la puerta comenzó a brillar con una luz rojiza y las puertas se abrieron. Tras de ella había una espaciosa sala circular, en cuyo centro, de pie, había una enorme armadura que sujetaba un hacha de doble hoja, y al fondo, flanqueando una puerta semejante a aquella por la que había entrado, había dos armaduras más con sus respectivas hachas.

Entró en la sala. Cuando se hubo adentrado varios metros, la puerta se cerró tras él, con un fuerte sonido que retumbó por las paredes. Se giró y vio al espíritu junto a la puerta. Oyó un ruido metálico y unos pesados pasos acercándose a él. Al girarse de nuevo, vio a la armadura del centro justo frente a él con su pesada hacha alzada. Link vio como el hacha descendía hacia él y la esquivó saltando hacia atrás. La hoja golpeó con fuerza el suelo, haciendo añicos las baldosas de piedra. Tragó saliva, aquel ser con armadura era increíblemente fuerte. Se apresuró a levantarse del suelo, cogió su escudo y desenfundó la Espada Maestra.

Observó atentamente a su enemigo antes de contraatacar. Sus movimientos eran lentos y pesados y estaba cubierto de los pies a la cabeza por aquella gruesa armadura metálica. En cierta manera, aquel ser le recordó al ferrus al que se había enfrentado tiempo atrás en el Santuario de los Deku, pero intuía que éste era mucho más fuerte y resistente que aquel. Tal y como hizo en el santuario, buscó con la vista entre las placas de la armadura las correas de ésta para poder cortarlas, pero no las vio.

— El enemigo que tenéis frente a vos es un nudillo de hierro —oyó al espíritu decir a su espalda—. Deberéis vencerlo si queréis superar la prueba.

El nudillo de hierro volvió a atacarle con su hacha, con un gran tajo horizontal. Link se agachó, esquivándolo, y seguidamente se abalanzó sobre su contrincante, intentando asestarle un tajo en el costado, entre las placas de la armadura, pero el monstruo se movió ligeramente y golpeó el peto con la espada. Maldijo entre dientes. Se apartó rápidamente del alcance de su contrincante, quien estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia delante. Fue entonces cuando vio una hendidura en la armadura. Observó la hoja de la Espada Maestra, la cual estaba impoluta. Aquella espada había conseguido atravesar la gruesa armadura. Miró al nudillo de hierro y sonrió.

Corrió hacia el monstruo con gran rapidez y esquivó una nueva envestida saltando hacia un lado, a la vez que contraatacaba con un corte en diagonal dirigido al pecho. El nudillo de hierro retrocedió y Link aprovechó para atacar de nuevo. Por desgracia, el nudillo de hierro se recuperó antes de lo esperado y bloqueó el ataque, para luego contraatacar dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. Link permaneció unos segundos tumbado en el suelo, recuperando el aire. Al mirar hacia arriba, vio la gran hacha precipitarse hacia él. Rodó por el suelo justo a tiempo para esquivarla. Aún en el suelo, apoyándose con las rodillas y la mano derecha, le asestó un tajo en el brazo que sostenía el hacha, cercenándolo a la altura de la muñeca. El monstruo retrocedió de nuevo sujetándose el brazo herido con la otra mano y emitió un grito de dolor. Link se impulsó hacia delante, poniéndose nuevamente en pie, y le clavó de una estocada la espada en el pecho.

El nudillo de hierro cayó hacia atrás, desapareciendo completamente tras ser envuelto por unas llamas azuladas.

Clavó la espada en el suelo y se apoyó en ella para recuperar el aliento.

— La prueba aún no ha acabado, héroe —informó el espíritu.

Link miró hacia el otro extremo de la sala, donde las otras dos armaduras habían cobrado vida.

Chasqueó la lengua y se preparó para recibirlos. Una de aquellas criaturas ya era lo suficientemente peligrosa por sí sola, enfrentarse a dos a la vez era casi un suicidio. Envainó la espada y empuñó su arco. Disparó a los pies de uno de los nudillos de hielo, quedando pegados al suelo y congelados en el instante en que la flecha de hielo lo tocó. El nudillo de hierro restante, con una velocidad superior al de antes, corrió hacia él empuñando el hacha con las dos manos para luego descargarla con fuerza sobre él haciendo una trayectoria en diagonal de arriba abajo. Link esquivó el hacha, pero en seguida el nudillo de hierro volvió a atacar. A duras penas pudo bloquear el ataque con el escudo, un ataque que lo mandó volar varios metros hacia atrás. Su espalda y cabeza chocaron con fuerza contra el suelo, dejándolo aturdido.

Cuando se recuperó de la confusión, el hacha del nudillo de hierro ya estaba sobre él. No pudo esquivarla como la vez anterior, por lo que se cubrió con el escudo. El hacha impactó con fuerza sobre el escudo, empujándolo contra el pecho de Link, quien sintió un fuerte dolor tanto en el torso como en el brazo. Hizo fuerza con ambos brazos, intentando contrarrestar la fuerza del monstruo, pero éste era increíblemente fuerte.

Mientras empujaba, vio de reojo al otro nudillo de hierro librarse del hielo que lo tenía inmovilizado.

— ¡Demonios! —maldijo.

Consiguió alzar el hacha unos centímetros, lo suficiente para poder inclinar el escudo y hacer que la hoja se desviara, clavándose en el suelo. Se incorporó rápidamente y, antes de que el monstruo pudiese girarse, le clavó la espada en el estómago para luego empujarla hacia el costado, cortando al monstruo junto con su armadura como si fueran de mantequilla.

Una vez la espada liberada tras la desaparición entre llamas del nudillo de hierro, Link corrió hacia el otro y, gracias a una gran descarga de energía que recorría todo su cuerpo, dio un gran salto y calló justo sobre los hombros del monstruo. No dejando que a éste le diera tiempo de reaccionar, clavó la espada en lo alto del yelmo, atravesándole el cráneo hasta que la punta asomó por debajo de la barbilla. Saltó de nuevo, llevándose consigo la espada, y vio como el monstruo caía de espaldas al suelo y era engullido por las llamas azuladas hasta desaparecer por completo.

Su respiración era acelerada y podía oír cómo su corazón resonaba con fuerza dentro de su caja torácica. Inspiró profundamente y luego exhaló varias veces hasta que pudo calmarse y hasta que su pulso volvió a su ritmo normal.

— Habéis pasado la prueba, héroe. Din, diosa del poder, está impresionada, pues vuestra fuerza y destreza en el combate han superado con creces sus expectativas.

El espíritu se acercó a él y alzó la mano frente a él con la palma hacia arriba. Sobre su mano, apareció una pequeña esfera de luz.

— Esta es la recompensa de Din por superar la prueba —informó introduciendo aquella luz en el pecho de Link—. Ahora vuestra resistencia al dolor y al cansancio será mayor.

Link sintió como gran parte del cansancio desaparecía y el dolor en sus extremidades mitigaba.

Atravesaron la estancia y salieron por la segunda puerta. Recorrieron un pasillo muy similar al anterior y llegaron a otra gran puerta de doble hoja, esta vez con el símbolo de Nayru grabado.

— He aquí la prueba de la diosa de la sabiduría.

Las puertas se abrieron y Link entró a una sala exactamente igual a la anterior, con la única diferencia de que ésta estaba completamente vacía. Caminó hasta el centro, mientras se cerraba la puerta. De repente, un fuerte foco de luz se encendió a su espalda. Intentó darse la vuelta para ver a que se debía, pero la luz era tan intensa que tuvo que mirar de nuevo al frente. Se puso alerta, agudizando su oído todo lo que pudo, a la espera que algo se acercara por detrás, pero no ocurrió nada. Miró detenidamente al frente, buscando algo, cualquier pista sobre la prueba que debía pasar, pero nada, solo vio su propia sombra alargándose.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió. Su sombra comenzó a moverse, a ondularse y alzarse del suelo, cobrando forma y convirtiéndose en una versión oscura de sí mismo. La intensidad de la luz disminuyó, volviendo la sala a la normalidad.

La sombra corrió a gran velocidad hacia él, sujetando el escudo con la izquierda y la espada con la derecha. Atacó dando un tajo en diagonal, de abajo arriba, con su versión sombría de la Espada Maestra, pero Link lo bloqueó con la suya. Solo con aquel ataque, había podido comprobar que aquella sombra era igual de rápida y fuerte que él, además de blandir la espada con su mismo estilo. Con unos movimientos de muñeca, consiguió desviar aquella espada oscura para luego dar un tajo horizontal dirigido al pecho. Pero su espada no cortó nada, la hoja atravesó a su contrincante como si de aire se tratase. Sorprendido, retrocedió, alejándose de su sombra.

— ¿Cómo haréis para derrotar a vuestra sombra, héroe, un ser que es exactamente igual a vos, pero al que no podéis tocar, pero él a vos sí? —preguntó el espíritu sin apartarse de la puerta.

Sus espadas chocaron nuevamente, intercambiando varios golpes más. Link volvió a intentar herirlo con la espada, pero ésta nuevamente lo atravesó, permaneciendo ileso. Su sombra era totalmente incorpórea, lo único que era tangible era la espada y el escudo. Mientras atacaba y se defendía una y otra vez, meditó la manera de vencerle. ¿Cómo podía atacar a un ser que no tenía forma física? ¿Cómo podía vencer a su propia sombra si ni siquiera podía tocarle? Se detuvo un momento. Aquel ser era su sombra, y solo existía una manera de disipar las sombras.

Se alejó de la sombra, clavó la espada en el suelo y cogió su arco. Sin perder ni un instante, colocó una flecha y tensó la cuerda, pero en vez de apuntar hacia su contrincante, apuntó hacia arriba. La sombra corrió hacia él, intentando detenerle, pero Link disparó antes de que lo alcanzara. La flecha salió volando hacia el techo abovedado. Se cubrió los ojos y apartó la vista justo antes de que la flecha tocara el techo y estallara en una intensa luz blanca. En los últimos días había estado combinando su magia con las flechas, pero aquella era la primera vez que lo probaba con magia de luz. No perdía nada intentándolo, tenía la esperanza de que diera resultado. Cuando la flecha de luz se apagó, abrió los ojos y miró hacia donde instantes antes había estado su sombra. Ésta había desaparecido de allí y había vuelto bajo sus pies, volviendo a ser una sombra normal y corriente.

— Nuevamente lo habéis conseguido, héroe. Nayru, diosa de la sabiduría está satisfecha —dijo el espíritu acercándose a él con otra esfera de luz en la mano—. Su recompensa es fortalecer vuestro poder mágico, ahora estará equiparado al de las brujas gerudo e incluso al del mismísimo Ganondorf.

Sin decir nada más, le introdujo aquel punto de luz. Como le había ocurrido con las Grandes Hadas, Link sintió durante unos segundos calor recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

El espíritu lo guió de nuevo por un largo pasillo hasta una tercera sala en cuya puerta estaba grabado el símbolo de Farore. La puerta se abrió y entró en la sala.

Al igual que había ocurrido al principio con la sala anterior, ésta estaba completamente vacía, solo cuando se adentró en ella apareció algo. Ante él cobró forma la silueta de una persona muy alta y corpulenta. Jamás olvidaría a aquella persona, su sonrisa cruel, sus dorados ojos llenos de maldad, su pelo carmesí.

— ¡Ganondorf! —exclamó al ver al rey gerudo frente a él.

Si aquel hombre estaba allí, significaba que ya había conseguido entrar en el reino sagrado y que se había hecho con la Trifuerza. Desenvainó su espada, listo para lanzarse contra su enemigo. Aunque Ganondorf ya se hubiera hecho con el tesoro dorado, Link no iba a dejarle salir de aquel lugar, acabaría con él aún a costa de su propia vida.

— Mantened la calma, héroe —dijo el espíritu con su voz inexpresiva—. Lo que tenéis frente a vos es solo una ilusión, parte de la prueba a la que Farore os quiere someter.

Se relajó y enfundó de nuevo la espada. Fijándose bien, se dio cuenta que podía ver a través de la figura de Ganondorf frente a él. Lo observó atentamente. Éste no se movió ni un ápice, se mantuvo erguido, mirando al vacío frente a él.

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer, exactamente? —preguntó Link sin dejar de mirar la imagen de Ganondorf, no acabando de fiarse—. ¿Tengo que luchar contra él?

— No le tenéis miedo —observó el espíritu, ignorando su pregunta—. Pese a que estuvo a punto de mataros, no habéis sentido ni una pizca de temor al verlo. Sois un hombre valiente, no teméis a la muerte y estáis dispuesto a luchar contra todo aquel que se interponga en vuestro deseo de retornar la paz a Hyrule. Pero aun así, la diosa Farore ve un temor anidado en vuestro corazón, un temor que va creciendo poco a poco con el paso del tiempo.

El espíritu tenía razón. Llevaba tiempo percibiendo aquel temor, un temor que había nacido cuando se habían trasladado a Kakariko y que había crecido enormemente el día que se habían topado con Ganondorf. Durante todo ese tiempo había intentado ignorarlo, hacer como si no existiera, así como no quería saber el origen de dicho miedo. Sabía que si profundizaba y descubría qué es lo que había detrás de aquel miedo, éste crecería, porque sabía que tarde o temprano se haría realidad.

La imagen de Ganondorf frente a él se desvaneció y en su lugar apareció una nueva, la de una persona que conocía muy bien. Era de menor estatura que él, delgada y esbelta, con el pelo castaño claro largo y sedoso y los ojos de un tono azul muy claro.

— Zelda… —susurró contemplándola.

¡Cómo la echaba de menos! Deseaba tanto volver a verla, volver a tocar su sedosa piel. Alargó la mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero la atravesó. Cerró los dedos con fuerza y apretó los dientes.

— Es por ella que tenéis miedo —afirmó el espíritu—, vuestro coraje ha flaqueado un instante al verla. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que hay en ella que temáis tanto?

Link permaneció en silencio, observando atentamente los hermosos y delicados rasgos de la princesa. Quería tocarla, pero ella aún permanecía lejos de él, fuera de su alcance. La única manera de volver a su lado era pasando aquella prueba. Din había puesto a prueba su físico, Nayru su mente y Farore parecía estar poniendo a prueba su corazón. Si respondiendo aquellas preguntas podía pasar la prueba, las respondería sin tapujos.

— Desde que Zelda llegó al bosque, siempre he sabido que algún día ella se marcharía —respondió—. Con el tiempo, comencé a darme cuenta de que no quería que ese día llegara. Pero ella es una princesa y yo un don nadie que vive en el bosque, aislado la mayoría del tiempo del resto del mundo. Cuando todo esto acabe, ella tendrá que volver al castillo y yo al bosque. Eso es a lo que tengo miedo, a que llegue el día en que ya no pueda volver a verla jamás.

Aquel era un futuro inevitable. Sabía que, pasara lo que pasara en aquella guerra, ambos se separarían. Si finalmente no conseguían vencer a Ganondorf, les esperaba la muerte, si salían victoriosos, cada uno seguiría su camino.

— ¿Habéis pensado a qué se debe ese miedo? —preguntó el espíritu, ganando de nuevo su atención—. ¿A qué se debe que deseéis tanto permanecer junto a la princesa de Hyrule?

Precisamente por aquel miedo que había nacido en él que nunca había querido pensar en ello.

— "¿Qué hay entre la princesa y tú?"

Fenn le había hecho aquella pregunta varias veces. Link había negado que hubiese pasado o hubiese algo entre ellos, pero no había podido asegurar que no pudiese pasar en el futuro. Aún se preguntaba por qué no lo había hecho.

Cerró los ojos.

¿Qué es lo que quería de ella exactamente? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de perderla? En realidad, sí que sabía la respuesta, pero no había querido reconocer la verdad, hacerlo solo hubiese hecho más difícil para él controlar aquellos deseos que había negado hasta el momento, solo haría más dura su futura separación. No necesitaba retroceder mucho en sus recuerdos para saber la respuesta a aquellas preguntas, solo tenía que recordar aquella noche en que la había besado. El amor y el deseo por ella habían nacido tiempo atrás dentro de él, un deseo de monopolizarla que había exteriorizado por primera y última vez aquella noche durante un instante. Por eso no había podido asegurar a Fenn que no habría nada entre ellos en el futuro, porque inconscientemente deseaba que sí que lo hubiera.

— Conocéis la respuesta, ¿cierto?

Link afirmó en silencio. Abrió los ojos y los fijó sobre la imagen de Zelda frente a él, dejando que aquellos sentimientos y emociones que había escondido y negado salieran por fin a la luz, reflejándose en sus facciones y en su mirada.

— Tengo miedo de perderla porque la amo.

La imagen de la princesa desapareció.

El espíritu se acercó y se colocó justo frente a él.

— En muchas ocasiones, reconocer nuestros propios miedos y lo que escondemos en lo más profundo de nuestro corazón es mayor acto de valentía que enfrentarnos al más poderoso de los enemigos —aseguró el espíritu—. Farore, diosa del valor, está feliz por haber podido ver al fin las flaquezas y fortalezas de vuestra alma. He aquí su recompensa.

Una tercera esfera de luz apareció en su mano y, como las veces anteriores, la introdujo en el pecho de Link.

— Farore os da sentidos más agudos y más rápidos reflejos.

Tuvo una sensación muy extraña. Su cuerpo se tensó de golpe. Todo lo que había a su alrededor cobró mayor nitidez y oyó la voz del espíritu más clara y alta que antes. De pronto, sintió el aire cálido de aquella sala en su piel, percibió una suave fragancia inundar sus fosas nasales y un regusto dulce en su lengua.

La puerta del otro extremo de la sala se abrió. Caminaron por un pasillo mucho más estrecho que los demás, pero también mucho más largo. El pasillo les condujo hasta un portal de piedra con un sol tallado en él.

— Las diosas han ratificado vuestra identidad como héroe elegido y han comprobado que sois digno. Ahora vuestra mano podrá abrir el portal hasta el tesoro dorado.

Tras las palabras del espíritu, Link se acercó al portal y puso su mano sobre la roca. Todo el pasillo tembló y el portal se abrió por el centro, deslizando ambas puertas hacia los lados. Un resplandor dorado inundó el lugar. Frente a él, en el centro de una pequeña sala octogonal, sobre un pedestal, se hallaba la Trifuerza. Al otro lado de ésta, había otro portal, posiblemente el que conducía hasta el Templo del Tiempo.

Lo había conseguido, había llegado hasta allí antes que Ganondorf. Entró en la sala y subió las escaleras que subían por el pedestal, deteniéndose justo frente a la Trifuerza. Era mucho más grande de lo que se había imaginado y estaba hecha completamente de oro.

— Posad vuestra mano sobre la Trifuerza y pedid un deseo —pidió el espíritu—. Se os concederá cualquier cosa que pidáis.

Un deseo. Había llegado hasta allí con el único objetivo de impedir que Ganondorf se hiciera con la Trifuerza, no había pensado en ningún momento en que tenía que pedir él un deseo.

— ¿Y si no tengo ningún deseo que pedir? —le preguntó al espíritu, girándose hacia él.

— Entonces, en el momento en el que la toquéis, la Trifuerza se alojará en vuestro interior, a la espera de que formuléis el deseo.

Volvió a girarse hacia la Trifuerza y la tocó con su mano izquierda. La Trifuerza brilló, se separó en los tres triángulos que la componían, estos disminuyeron de tamaño y se introdujeron en su mano. Un intenso calor cubrió toda su mano izquierda. Se retiró parcialmente el guante de piel y vio el símbolo de la Trifuerza gravado en el dorso.

— Ahora, héroe, podéis volver a vuestro mundo.

El espíritu alzó el brazo y señaló con él el portal del otro extremo. Volvió a sentirse un temblor y el portal comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

Se colocó de nuevo bien el guante y se preparó para aquello que le esperaba fuera de allí.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios:** Otra vez me he retrasado un día, lo siento mucho, con tantos días seguidos de fiesta me he despistado ^^U. _

_Espero que os hayan gustado las tres pruevas que Link ha tenido que pasar, estuve mucho tiempo devatiendo en mi cabeza cómo iban a ser. Supongo que ya os imaginaréis que, tristemente, a esta historia no le queda mucho por terminar. Espero que la leyáis hasta el final._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y/o por seguir esta historia. A Alfax también gracias por su trabajo como beta reader._

 _Nos vemos!_


	17. Contraataque

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 17  
** **Contraataque**

Impa guió a una pequeña parte de los efectivos por los túneles que conformaban el alcantarillado de la Ciudadela de Hyrule. Mientras el grueso del ejército, liderados por el príncipe Christopher, sitiaban la ciudad desde fuera de la muralla, ella y unos pocos hombres pretendía infiltrarse a través de las alcantarillas y aprovechar la confusión para abrir las puertas y darles paso.

Meses atrás, cuando ella y Zelda habían escapado de aquel lugar, Impa había querido seguir aquella ruta, pero durante aquellos días la zona en la que se encontraba la entrada a los túneles estaba muy vigilada por las gerudo y tampoco hubiesen podido meter a los caballos por ella.

Los túneles eran estrechos y húmedos. Un olor desagradable inundaba todo el lugar y podía verse a las ratas corretear de aquí para allí, como si fueran las dueñas del lugar. Realmente no era un camino muy agradable que recorrer, pero aquella era la forma más sencilla y segura para poder entrar en la Ciudadela sin ser detectados.

Tras varios minutos ahí dentro, tras girar en un recodo, llegaron a un pasadizo sin salida de techo muy bajo con solo una rejilla sobre sus cabezas. El hueco en el que estaba la rejilla, era lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera una persona media, pero la reja estaba fuertemente ajustada, o al menos eso es lo que parecía. Aquel hueco era usualmente usado por la tribu sheikah para entrar y salir de la ciudad sin ser vistos, por lo que había una manera oculta de retirar la rejilla, e Impa la conocía bien.

Cogió una de las barras de la rejilla y la giró lentamente unos cuarenta y cinco grados hacia la derecha. Repitió el mismo proceso con otra de las barras, pero hacia el lado contrario y apenas unos quince grados. Por último, giró una tercera barra. Se oyó un chasquido y la rejilla se soltó.

Impa fue la primera en salir de allí, asegurándose de que no había peligro antes de indicar al resto que tenían el camino libre. Podían escuchar a lo lejos el clamor de la batalla y los golpes del ariete contra la puerta sur de la ciudad. Salieron de las alcantarillas y se cobijaron en un callejón cercano.

— Seguiremos el plan según lo acordado —anunció Impa mientras vigilaba que no se acercara nadie—. El primer grupo irá a la puerta este y el segundo a la oeste, el tercero vendrá conmigo.

— Sí, señora —exclamaron todos al unísono.

Los tres grupos se separaron e Impa guió al suyo a través de las calles de la Ciudadela en dirección al noreste de la plaza, hacia el Templo del Tiempo. Miró hacia el cielo nocturno, por la posición de la luna podía asegurar que tenía poco tiempo de margen antes de que se pudiera abrir el Portal del Tiempo. No habían tenido noticias de Link desde que Fenn y Charl lo dejaran en el bosque, no sabían si había podido entrar en el reino sagrado o no. A falta de noticias, no les quedó más remedio que intentar llegar hasta el templo antes de que se pudiera abrir el portal.

Se toparon con un pequeño grupo de gerudos, las cuales corrían en dirección a la puerta sur de la Ciudadela, que se interpusieron en su camino. Aunque fueron duras contrincantes, gracias a su superior número, Impa y sus hombres consiguieron vencerlas sin sufrir grandes daños, pero perdieron un tiempo precioso en la refriega.

Corrieron calle arriba a toda velocidad, con Impa maldiciendo entre dientes por la demora. La luna había llegado a la posición adecuada para abrir el portal. No les daría tiempo a llegar.

* * *

El ariete golpeó con fuerza una y otra vez contra la gruesa puerta sur de la Ciudadela. Christopher observaba desde una distancia prudencial como los soldados intentaban abrir aquella gigantesca puerta y escalaban la alta muralla bajo una lluvia de flechas gerudo.

Un jinete proveniente de oeste de la muralla cabalgó a toda prisa en su dirección y se detuvo junto a él.

— Alteza, la puerta oeste ha sido abierta —informó el jinete.

— Perfecto —dijo con satisfacción—. Capitán, seguid intentando derribar esa puerta. Yo y mis hombres entraremos por la puerta oeste y atacaremos desde dentro, tal y como estaba planeado.

— Sí, Alteza.

— ¡Vamos, seguidme!

Un gran número de efectivos montados a caballo lo siguieron, entre ellos estaban Charl y Fenn. Cabalgaron a toda velocidad esquivando flechas y arrollando a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino, introduciéndose en la Ciudadela.

El grupo que se había infiltrado con Impa había hecho un gran trabajo. Habían aprovechado la distracción de la puerta sur y el amparo de la noche para acabar con los guardias que custodiaban la puerta oeste. Esperaba que los encargados de la puerta este pudieran también cumplir su misión sin percances.

Las gerudo y los monstruos que protegían la entrada sur se giraron sorprendidos al oír el gran número de cascos de caballo golpear el suelo empedrado y caer sobre ellos. Con Christopher a la cabeza, el ejército de Hyrule se abrió paso entre las filas enemigas, creando el caos y la confusión entre ellas. En la lejanía, el príncipe vio a más de sus soldados cabalgar calle abajo, provenientes de la puerta este. Sonrió.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Atacad con fuerza! ¡La puerta este ha sido abierta!

La voz del príncipe Christopher se alzó por encima de los gritos y de los golpes, elevando con ella la moral de sus hombres. Podían ganar, eran más y habían sido duramente entrenados para aquella batalla. No podían fallar, no iban a hacerlo, iban a salir victoriosos, recuperar la Ciudadela y proteger su amado reino aunque tuvieran que dejar la vida en ello.

* * *

Zelda observó emocionada aquella silueta avanzar hacia ellos a través del Portal del Tiempo. Conocía bien aquella silueta, a la persona a quien pertenecía, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos en los últimos meses. Lo vio tomar forma en la luz, vio los verdes ropajes que acostumbraba a llevar, su cabello del color del trigo asomando a través del gorro y sus penetrantes ojos azules. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Estaba vivo.

— Link —susurró.

Su voz apenas audible no pasó desapercibida ante Ganondorf, quien, con un gesto, ordenó a Aveil que se la llevara. Aveil la cogió del brazo e intentó tirar de ella, pero Zelda se resistió, no queriendo moverse de allí.

— ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! —exclamó el gerudo, furioso—. ¡¿Cómo demonios has entrado tú ahí?!

Link sonrió.

— Ésta no es la única entrada al Reino Sagrado —dijo señalando el Portal del Tiempo—. ¿Pensabas que íbamos a dejar que consiguieras tu objetivo tan fácilmente?

Ganondorf sonrió y después soltó una carcajada antes de desenvainar su espada.

— Será mejor que te apartes, chico —le amenazó con aquella sonrisa maligna—, si no lo haces te aplastaré de nuevo como a una cucaracha.

Pero Link no se movió, siguió de pie frente al portal abierto. Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, sin siguiera pestañear, hasta que Link suspiró y se hizo hacia un lado varios pasos.

— Adelante, entra —dijo haciendo que el otro sonriera aún más—. Aunque no encontrarás ahí dentro lo que buscas.

La sonrisa de Ganondorf se desvaneció lentamente y sus ojos se llenaron de dureza y frialdad. Sin siquiera mostrar ni una pizca de temor por aquel hombre, Link se retiró el guante de su mano izquierda y mostró su dorso.

— La Trifuerza ya no está en el Reino Sagrado, ahora la tengo yo.

En el dorso de su mano izquierda podía verse claramente el símbolo de la Trifuerza, un símbolo que antes no había estado ahí. Zelda sonrió al verlo. Si Link era quien la tenía, había aún esperanza para todos ellos.

— ¡Entrégamela! —ordenó Ganondorf con furia—. Entrégamela ahora mismo o te juro que te mataré de la forma más dolorosa posible.

— Si la quieres, tendrás que arrebatármela.

Mientras desenvainaba su espada, Link corrió y saltó por encima del altar, cayendo sobre el rey gerudo, pero éste consiguió bloquear el ataque alzando la suya.

— Esta vez no te será tan fácil derrotarme —aseguró Link mientras atacaba una y otra vez con fiereza.

Ganondorf respondió con la misma contundencia, atacando con golpes devastadores, golpes que Link conseguía esquivar o bloquear. Al igual que la última vez, la espada de Ganondorf fue rodeada por un aura negra, pero a diferencia de aquella vez, la de Link no se quebró, permaneció intacta, sin una sola mella o arañazo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios…?! —exclamó el rey gerudo, sorprendido.

Se apartó de Link y bajó su espada, para luego girarse hacia las dos brujas.

— ¿Cómo es que tiene esa espada maldita? —les preguntó con furia—. ¡Creí que os habíais deshecho de las llaves!

Las Birova se encogieron del miedo y se miraron entre ellas sin saber muy bien qué contestar.

Zelda por su parte, observó la espada que Link empuñaba. Aunque jamás la había visto en persona, había leído muchas cosas y había visto dibujos y pinturas de ella, de la legendaria Espada Maestra, la espada del héroe.

— Las sellamos con nuestra magia —respondió Kotate.

— No imaginábamos que alguien tuviese suficiente poder como para contrarrestarla —añadió Koume.

Ganondorf chasqueó la lengua. Empuñó de nuevo su espada con fuerza, listo para atacar, pero fue interrumpido por el fuerte sonido de la puerta del templo abriéndose de golpe.

— ¡Mi señor Ganondorf! —exclamó una gerudo entrando a toda prisa—. El ejército de Hyrule ha entrado en la Ciudadela.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Algunos han conseguido infiltrarse dentro de la ciudad, han acabado con los guardias de las puertas este y oeste y las han abierto —informó la gerudo.

Los ojos de Ganondorf echaron chispas de la furia. Envainó su espada y se dio la vuelta, ondeando su capa carmesí tras él.

— Kotate, Koume, acabad con el chico y traedme la Trifuerza —ordenó.

— Sí, señor —respondieron las dos al unísono tras una corta risa aguda.

— Aveil, ven conmigo.

Ganondorf caminó apresuradamente hasta la puerta del templo. A regañadientes, Aveil soltó a Zelda y lo siguió.

— ¿Y qué pasa con la princesa? —preguntó.

— ¡Olvídala! Ya no me es útil.

Tanto Ganondorf como Aveil y la otra gerudo, desaparecieron por la puerta. Las dos brujas rieron de nuevo, subiéndose sobre sus escobas y alzándose en el aire.

— Parece que por fin nos toca a nosotras divertirnos, ¿eh, Kotate?

— Ya era hora, Koume.

Las brujas volvieron a reír.

Link, sin perder de vista a las Birova, se acercó a Zelda.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó y ella afirmó—. ¿No estás herida ni nada?

— Estoy bien, Link —aseguró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Estaba tan feliz de volver a estar junto a él, tanto que todo el miedo que había sentido hasta entonces había desaparecido por completo. Se acercó aún más a él y lo cogió fuertemente de la manga de la túnica. Él estaba medio de espaldas a ella, por lo que solo podía observarlo de perfil, no podía ver de frente aquellos profundos ojos azules que había echado tanto de menos.

— Estaba muy preocupada por ti, Link, casi llegué a pensar que estabas muerto.

Link giró un poco la cabeza hacia ella, mostrándole una pequeña y tranquilizadora sonrisa. Acto seguido, se llevó la mano hacia su cinturón y descolgó el florete que colgaba de él, entregándoselo a Zelda.

— Quiero que saques a esos niños de aquí y os pongáis a cubierto —le pidió a la princesa—. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

— Por supuesto —respondió ella con seguridad cogiendo el florete—. ¿Y podrás tú solo con ellas?

— ¿Acaso lo dudas? —cuestionó él arqueando una ceja.

Zelda soltó una pequeña risa.

— Jamás dudaría de ti.

Poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y se alejó de él, dejándolo algo sorprendido.

La observó marcharse durante unos segundos. Tras aquel pequeño aturdimiento, Link se sacudió la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en las dos brujas gerudo.

— ¿Ya te has despedido de tu princesa, chico? —preguntó Koume, la bruja de fuego con una risa aguda e irritante.

— No te preocupes, en cuanto acabemos contigo, haremos que la princesa se una contigo en el infierno —dijo Kotate también riendo.

Las Birova alzaron el vuelo y comenzaron a volar en círculos alrededor de Link, cada una en el extremo opuesto a la otra. Era difícil seguir a ambas con la mirada, cuando una estaba frente a él, la otra estaba a su espalda. Durante unos instantes en que su mirada estaba fija en Kotate, observó por el rabillo del ojo un fuerte resplandor rojizo. Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y vio a Koume con su cetro alzado, conjurando su magia de fuego.

Saltó y corrió hacia un lado, esquivando el rayo de fuego que iba dirigido directamente a su cabeza. El hechizo impactó contra el suelo, emanando una gran ola de calor que calcinó por completo algunos de los bancos más cercanos. Las dos brujas rieron a la vez.

Seguidamente, Kotate alzó también su cetro y le lanzó su hechizo de hielo. Volvió a esquivar saltando hacia atrás y observó como una gruesa capa de hielo cubría el lugar en el cual él había estado momentos antes.

Prosiguió esquivando los ataques de las brujas, observando sus patrones de ataque. No tardó en darse cuenta de que iban alternándose a la hora de atacar. Por experiencia, Link sabía que la magia no podía ser invocada al instante, se necesitaba algo de tiempo, además el cuerpo necesitaba recuperarse tras el hechizo, más aún si éste era poderoso, como en el caso de los de las Birova. Alternándose como hacían ellas, reducían aquel tiempo de espera, obligando a Link a mantenerse en movimiento constantemente. También observó cómo ninguna de las dos abandonaba la nave principal del templo, quizás porque las naves laterales eran mucho más bajas y no podían volar lo suficientemente alto como para mantenerse fuera de su alcance.

Kotate le atacó por la espalda, como había hecho su hermana antes, pero Link consiguió esquivar y corrió hacia uno de los extremos de la nave, donde se pegó a una de las gruesas columnas, evitando que alguna volviera a colocarse detrás de él.

Las dos brujas rieron.

Koume alzó su cetro y lanzó su rayo de fuego, el cual Link esquivó corriendo hacia la siguiente columna, pero no pudo prever lo que se le vino encima a continuación. Cuando apenas se había detenido, vio el ataque de la bruja de hielo justo frente a él. Se protegió con su escudo, pero éste comenzó a cubrirse completamente de hielo, obligando a Link a quitárselo y a tirarlo al suelo si no quería que su brazo acabara en el mismo estado. Las Birova volvieron a reír.

Desprovisto de su escudo, se vio a sí mismo desprotegido. Debía encontrar la manera de derrotar a aquellas brujas. Ambas seguían volando sobre sus escobas, dando vueltas por toda la nave principal del templo, fuera del alcance de la espada de Link. Quizás era mejor guardar la espada y empuñar mejor el arco… De repente, Link vio un rayo de fuego dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia él, las brujas habían reducido el tiempo entre hechizo y hechizo. En un acto reflejo, alzó su espada y se cubrió con ella.

Link había esperado que, de forma similar a como había sucedido con el escudo, la Espada Maestra se calentara debido al hechizo, tanto que no podría ni sostenerla, pero la empuñadura de ésta se mantuvo fría y su hoja absorbió el fuego y se tornó de un color rojizo. Esta vez las brujas no rieron. Aún sorprendido por lo ocurrido, Link tuvo una idea. Blandió con energía su espada, dando un tajo horizontal al aire, y la magia de fuego absorbida salió disparada de nuevo hacia Koume. El hechizo le impactó de lleno, cubriéndola por completo de anaranjadas llamas, pero enseguida el fuego se extinguió, saliendo ilesa del ataque.

— Deberías saber que somos inmunes a nuestra propia magia —dijo Koume tras su característica risa aguda—. No te servirá de nada devolvérnosla.

Quizá aquella bruja tenía razón y no podría devolverles aquellos hechizos, pero aún había otra posibilidad. Empuñó de nuevo con fuerza su espada y esperó a un nuevo ataque por parte de las brujas. Como supuso, Kotate fue la siguiente en atacar. Lanzó su rayo de hielo y Link volvió a cubrirse con la espada, absorbiendo el hechizo.

— ¿Qué no has oído lo que te ha dicho mi hermana? —preguntó la bruja de hielo sin poder contener la risa—. Eso es inútil contra mí.

— Tienes razón, la magia de hielo es inútil contra ti —respondió Link con una sonrisa—, ¿pero qué hay de tu hermana…?

Si esperar ni un instante más, se dio la vuelta y volvió a dar un tajo al aire, lanzando la magia de hielo de Kotate contra Koume. La bruja de fuego chilló al sentir en poderoso hechizo de su hermana y cayó de su escoba, desplomándose contra el suelo.

— ¡Koume! —gritó desesperadamente Kotate.

Koume intentó ponerse de nuevo en pie, pero Link corrió hacia ella, empuñando con fuerza su espada. La bruja intentó protegerse cubriéndose con su cetro. De un tajo, Link lo partió por la mitad y, acto seguido, de una estocada, le clavó la espada en el pecho.

— Mal… dito… —dijo la bruja débilmente justo antes de él Link retirara su espada y de que su cuerpo cayera hacia atrás, inerte.

Kotate voló a toda prisa hasta su hermana. Link se apresuró apartarse, manteniendo la distancia con la bruja.

— ¡Koume! ¡Responde, Koume! —la llamó desesperadamente mientras la zarandeaba, intentando en vano que reaccionara.

Kotate se giró hacia Link, con sus ancianos ojos echando chispas de la furia. Volvió a subirse a su escoba y alzó de nuevo el vuelo.

— ¡Maldito seas! —exclamó la bruja—. ¡Me las pagarás por lo que le has hecho a mi hermana!

La bruja atacó. Puesto que era inútil devolverle su propia magia, Link tuvo que esconderse detrás de la gruesa columna, cubriéndose, para pensar en un plan. El hechizo impactó con fuerza contra la columna, pero ésta, al ser de piedra, no se heló completamente como había ocurrido con el escudo. En seguida, otro hechizo impactó. La bruja estaba atacando de forma frenética, disminuyendo la potencia de sus ataques para poder hacerlo, golpeando la columna una y otra vez, haciendo que se resquebrajara.

— ¡Link! —oyó a alguien llamarlo sin levantar demasiado la voz.

Zelda estaba a pocos metros de él, tras la columna contigua.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Te he dicho que te pongas a cubierto.

— Déjame ayudarte, Link —suplicó la princesa—. No puedo quedarme escondida sin hacer nada mientras tú te enfrentas a esa bruja.

Link chasqueó la lengua. Sacó un momento la cabeza de detrás de la columna y vio como un nuevo rayo de hielo se dirigía hacia él. Justo antes de que éste impactara, salió de su escondite y corrió hasta Zelda, cubriéndose tras aquella ancha columna, lo suficiente para cubrirlos a ambos, justo antes de ser alcanzado por un nuevo rayo.

Zelda se llevó inconscientemente las manos a la cabeza, cubriéndosela, al notar el impacto del hechizo detrás de ella.

— Es mejor que salgas de aquí, Zelda, es muy peligroso.

Esperaba que ella le hiciera caso y se marchara de allí, pero la princesa negó con la cabeza de forma enérgica.

— Por favor, Link, quiero ayudarte —dijo ella con súplica—. Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas menos salir de aquí y dejarte atrás.

Link suspiró. Aunque aquella cabezonería era una de sus principales fuentes de preocupación, debía reconocer que también era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella.

— Está bien —aceptó por fin, obteniendo de ella una brillante sonrisa—. Necesito que la distraigas un momento. Cuando te avise, tendrás que salir y hacer que se centre en ti durante unos segundos. ¿De acuerdo?

Zelda tragó saliva, pero afirmó de todas maneras.

— Es peligroso —aseguró Link—. ¿Estás segura de que te ves capaz de hacerlo?

— Por supuesto —afirmó ella con confianza.

Link esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Envainó su espada, empuñó su arco con la mano derecha y cogió una flecha del carcaj con la izquierda.

— ¡¿Piensas quedarte todo el tiempo ahí escondido?! —oyó a la bruja gerudo gritar.

Acto seguido un nuevo hechizo impactó contra la columna. Esperó pacientemente, con la flecha cargada en su arco y centrando toda su atención en los sonidos de su alrededor. Podía oír como un nuevo hechizo era conjurado, y también como era lanzado.

— Ahora —ordenó a Zelda.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Zelda, empuñando con fuerza su florete, salió de detrás de la columna y corrió hacia el pasillo central del templo.

— Él no es tu único contrincante, bruja —declaró la princesa, atrayendo la atención de Kotate.

La bruja de hielo rió y alzó de nuevo su cetro, lista para atacar a la princesa.

— Parece que tendré que acabar con la princesita primero.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera comenzar a conjurar, Link salió también de detrás de la columna y disparó rápidamente. La flecha voló a gran velocidad. Kotate intentó congelarla con su magia, pero la flecha siguió su trayectoria hasta impactar en su centro y estallar en una gran llamarada. La bruja chillo al verse envuelta en llamas. Con gran rapidez, Link volvió a cargar su arco y disparar de nuevo una flecha de fuego, la cual se clavó en la frente de la bruja. En pocos segundos, la bruja fue envuelta en una gran bola de fuego y cayó junto al cuerpo inerte de su hermana. Link y Zelda observaron como los cuerpos de las Birova eran cubiertos por las llamas. Tras unos minutos, una vez los restos de ambas brujas habían sido reducidos a cenizas, las llamas comenzaron a apagarse.

Sin dejar de mirar hacia lo que antes habían sido las Birova, Link oyó los suaves pasos de Zelda acercarse a él. Se giró hacia ella, guardando su arco, y la miró atentamente por primera vez desde que había llegado al templo. Con la presión y la urgencia de detener a Ganondorf, apenas había tenido tiempo de fijarse en ella. Había suspirado con alivio al ver que estaba bien, pero enseguida había centrado su atención en el rey gerudo y en sus secuaces. Pero ahora por fin podía respirar con algo de tranquilidad, al menos de momento, y podía observarla con atención. Llevaba un vestido elegante, similar al que había llevado cuando la conoció, y una diadema de oro sobre su frente. Si alguna vez había dudado sobre si era o no realmente una princesa, con aquella vestimenta no había duda alguna.

— Link… —susurró Zelda, pero él no la dejó proseguir.

Posó suavemente su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla de ella, acariciándola suavemente con el pulgar. Pudo ver cómo ambas mejillas se le teñían levemente de un color rosado. Sonrió. Sostuvo el rostro de Zelda con ambas manos y la besó. Había deseado volver a besarla desde aquella última noche juntos, había sentido fuertes ganas de volver a tocarla, y aquel deseo y aquellas ganas se vieron reflejados en aquel profundo beso y en la forma en la que le acariciaba el pelo sin dejar de sostenerla.

— Lo siento —se disculpó con voz débil, separándose de ella, pero sin dejar de sujetarla—, tenía tantas ganas que no he podido contenerme más.

Zelda lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. La vio tragar saliva y separar ligeramente los labios, como queriendo decirle algo, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos.

Link suspiró apenado. Desde el principio sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que la princesa no correspondiera a sus sentimientos y aquella falta de reacción por parte de ella parecía confirmarlo. La soltó y bajó las manos, suspirando de nuevo. Aquel gesto pareció hacerla reaccionar por fin, pues se abalanzó sobre Link, pasando los brazos por detrás de su cuello, tirando de él, y lo besó. Fue un beso corto pero intenso, sin dejar a Link tiempo para reaccionar.

— No me hables de ganas… —susurró Zelda antes de juntar de nuevo sus labios con los de él.

Esta vez Link sí que reaccionó, abrazándola con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia él, y profundizando aquel beso.

* * *

Por fin llegaron a la Plaza Central. Aunque seguramente hacía ya rato que el Portal del Tiempo había sido abierto, a Impa y sus hombres no les quedó más remedio que seguir corriendo en dirección al Templo del Tiempo. Aunque Ganondorf hubiera conseguido hacerse con la Trifuerza, al menos debían ir a salvar a Zelda, debían impedir que aquel hombre le hiciera daño.

Cuando se disponían a cruzar la plaza, vieron a un pequeño grupo que provenía de la dirección opuesta a ellos acercarse. Aquel grupo estaba compuesto por tres personas y, cuando salieron de la calle por la que iban a toda prisa y salieron a la luz de las farolas de la plaza, Impa pudo distinguir a Ganondorf entre ellos.

Sintió miedo, jamás en su vida la sheikah había sentido tanto miedo como entonces. Si el rey gerudo estaba ahí, ¿significaba que habían llegado demasiado tarde? ¿Significaba que ya tenía el tesoro dorado y había acabado con la princesa?

— ¿Más ratas que quieren interponerse en mi camino? —dijo Ganondorf con voz grave, visiblemente enfadado—. Supongo que tendré que acabar con vosotros primero.

Desenvainó su espada negra y se abalanzó hacia Impa y sus hombres con gran rapidez. Algunos de sus soldados intentaron bloquear aquel poderoso ataque, pero lo único que consiguieron era salir despedidos varios metros.

Uno a uno, sus hombres fueron cayendo ante la espada del rey gerudo, bien muertos o gravemente heridos, hasta que la única que quedo en pie fue Impa. Empuñó sus dos espadas cortas con firmeza, si iba a morir, lo haría luchando hasta el final, no se lo pondría nada fácil a Ganondorf.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios:** De todas las luchas que he escrito hasta ahora, creo que la de este capítulo contra las Birova ha sido la que más me ha costado. La tuve que reescribir tantas veces que ya no sé si está bien o no ^^U Pero bueno, al menos la relación de Link y Zelda por fin parece ponerse interesante XD_

 _Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y/o por leer esta historia, y a Alfax por su ayuda como Beta._

 _Bye!_


	18. Revancha

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 18  
Revancha**

Zelda no quería abrir los ojos, tenía miedo de que si lo hacía, todo resultara haber sido un sueño. Aún podía sentir los brazos de Link alrededor suyo, su frente sobre la de ella y su cálido aliento sobre sus labios. En su interior, la princesa deseaba fervientemente que aquel instante no acabara jamás. Pero el tiempo seguía corriendo, debían separarse, aún tenían una batalla que ganar. Notó una de las manos de Link subir lentamente por su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca, enredando los dedos entre sus largos cabellos.

Abrió los ojos. Él aún los tenía cerrados y podía ver cómo su frente se arrugaba, como si un gran conflicto se estuviese debatiendo dentro de su cabeza. Zelda llevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro de él, donde le acarició débilmente la mejilla con la yema de sus dedos.

— Link —susurró.

Lentamente, Link abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente. Durante unos segundos, su respiración se cortó. Aquellos profundos ojos del color del océano la miraban con tal intensidad y adoración que no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran ligeramente de un tono rosado. Llevó su mano hasta la frente de él y le apartó algunos de los mechones que asomaban de debajo del gorro.

— Link —volvió a llamarlo—, ¿tú…? —tragó saliva, intentando reunir el valor suficiente para seguir hablando—. ¿Tú me amas?

Aunque después de aquel beso y de la forma en la que la miraba la respuesta era más que evidente, Zelda necesitaba que él lo confirmara, que él lo dijera con palabras. Los labios de Link se curvaron hacia arriba, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Sí —respondió sin un atisbo de duda en su voz—, más que a mi vida.

La princesa notó como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, quedándose sin habla.

— ¿Y tú a mí? —preguntó él aún con aquella sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Intentó responder, pero su voz se negó a salir, por lo que se limitó a afirmar moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo con rapidez. Los brazos de Link se cerraron aún más alrededor de ella, apretándola contra él, y enterró su rostro contra su cuello. Podía notar la respiración de él detrás de su oreja, así como sus labios rozando suavemente su piel. Zelda no sabía cómo aquel hombre lo hacía, cómo hacía para que deseara una y otra vez que el tiempo se detuviera. Pero como todo en la vida, aquel momento estaba condenado a terminar.

— Por mucho que me guste estar así contigo, debo ir tras Ganondorf —dijo Link contra el cuello de ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al notar aquel cálido aliento acariciar su piel. Ella tampoco quería separarse, pero él tenía razón, no podían dejar que Ganondorf siguiera aterrorizando al pueblo de Hyrule, debían detenerle.

Se soltaron a regañadientes. Tras mirarla con una tímida sonrisa, Link se alejó de ella para recoger su escudo, el cual había quedado tirado en mitad del templo. Con su magia, retiró la capa de hielo que lo cubría y se lo colocó en la espalda.

Antes de salir de aquel lugar, se detuvieron un momento a observar sus alrededores. El Templo del Tiempo había quedado prácticamente irreconocible. La mayoría de los bancos habían quedado completamente calcinados, dejando manchas oscuras en el suelo, y las paredes y columnas habían quedado cubiertas de hielo.

Link caminó hacia la salida y, justo antes de salir, se giró hacia Zelda, quien aún contemplaba el desastre que se había formado en aquel lugar sagrado, y le ofreció su mano.

— ¿Vamos? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

La princesa se apresuró a tomar aquella mano y ambos salieron. Desde allí, podían ver una gran humareda alzarse desde el sur de la Ciudadela y también podían oír el clamor del combate a lo lejos. Link se detuvo de repente, pensativo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

La miró dubitativo, para luego adoptar una expresión decisiva.

— Quiero que te quedes aquí, Zelda —le pidió—. Yo iré hasta Ganondorf, tú mantente lejos del peligro.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó ella con incredulidad—. ¡Ni hablar! Pienso ir contigo.

— Pero Zelda…

— No pienso separarme de ti, Link, me quedaré a tu lado pase lo que pase —dijo con terquedad—. Si no quieres que me inmiscuya en tu lucha contra Ganondorf, no lo haré, me mantendré a una distancia prudencial, pero no me pidas que me quede atrás —suplicó finalmente.

Link suspiró. Soltó la mano de ella para luego sostener su rostro con ambas manos y apoyar su frente contra la suya.

— ¿Me prometes que, pase lo que pase, no te acercarás a ese hombre?

Zelda, sosteniendo las manos de él entre las suyas, afirmó. Link sonrió y descendió hacia ella. Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, oyeron unos rápidos pasos acercarse a ellos. Se giraron y vieron la punta de una espada volar directa al pecho de Link. Éste la esquivó a tiempo, apartando a Zelda y colocándose delante de ella.

Asomando la cabeza de detrás de Link, la princesa observó al atacante, un joven de cabello rubio oscuro que empuñaba un florete en su mano derecha.

— ¡Edwin! —exclamó perpleja.

— ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Link sin dejar de mirar al joven noble.

— Por desgracia —se limitó a responder Zelda.

Edwin miró a Link con desprecio y odio y cerró con fuerza su mano alrededor de la empuñadura del florete.

— Aparta tus sucias manos de ella, plebeyo —dijo Edwin apuntándole con el florete—. Si no lo haces, te juro que te ensartaré como a un alfiletero.

Link no respondió ante la amenaza, simplemente se limitó a desenvainar su propia espada.

— Me decepcionáis, Alteza —prosiguió el noble visiblemente indignado—, ¿me rechazáis a mí, el hombre que vuestro padre eligió para ser vuestro esposo, por un sucio plebeyo?

Link pestañeó rápidamente varias veces, como intentando digerir aquella información que acababa de recibir.

— ¿Estás prometida? —preguntó mirándola con asombro—. ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?

— Estaba prometida —corrigió Zelda—. Nuestro compromiso se rompió mucho antes de que tú y yo nos conociéramos, cuando descubrí que no es más que un traidor que vendió a su pueblo, dejando entrar a Ganondorf y su ejército, para poder salvar su pellejo y posición.

Link miró de nuevo a aquel hombre y se preparó para abalanzarse sobre él, espada en mano, pero Zelda lo detuvo sujetándolo de la manga antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso.

— Deja que me encargue yo de él —pidió—. Tú ve a por Ganondorf.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, pero ella afirmó con un gesto de cabeza.

— Lo he visto luchar un gran número de ocasiones, no está ni de lejos a tu altura. Con lo que me has enseñado estoy completamente segura de que puedo con él.

La vista de Link se desvió hacia el noble mientras sopesaba aquella opción. Finalmente envainó su espada.

— Está bien —aceptó—. Pero ten mucho cuidado, no subestimes nunca a tu adversario.

— No lo haré —prometió Zelda, a lo que Link sonrió.

— Nos vemos luego, entonces —susurró solo para ella justo antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios y marcharse de aquel lugar a toda prisa.

Edwin hizo amago de seguirle, furioso, pero Zelda se interpuso en su camino, empuñando su propio florete.

— ¿A dónde creéis que vais, Edwin? Vuestro contrincante soy yo —indicó la princesa.

El joven noble rió y mostró una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

— Sois graciosa, princesa, pero he de aconsejaros que soltéis esa espada antes de que os hagáis daño —respondió él con mofa—. Una mujer, y más una princesa como vos, debería dejar las armas y los combates a los hombres y dedicarse a coser y a chismorrear.

Los ojos de Zelda se encendieron de la furia. Aquel traidor narcisista la estaba infravalorando e insultando. ¡Cuánto iba a disfrutar haciendo que se arrepintiera de sus palabras!

— ¿Tanto miedo tenéis de que una mujer os venza, Edwin? —preguntó con burla, provocándole.

Pero la provocación no funcionó, él se limitó a suspirar y a sonreír.

— Para nada, Alteza, sé que puedo vencer a alguien tan delicado como vos, pero empuñar mi espada contra una mujer sería un acto muy cobarde por mi parte.

La ira de Zelda aumentaba por momentos, pero la contuvo y siguió hablando con naturalidad.

— ¿Qué os parece esto, entonces? Si realmente conseguís vencerme, accederé a ser vuestra —aseguró.

Aquella sonrisa arrogante se desvaneció y fue sustituida por una mirada llena de deseo que hizo que el estómago de Zelda se revolviera. Por supuesto, no iba a dejar que aquello ocurriera, antes muerta que dejar que aquel tipo le tocara un solo pelo.

Se preparó para atacar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de un pequeño problema. El vestido que llevaba era largo hasta casi tocar el suelo, lo que no le permitiría moverse con la libertad necesaria. Con ayuda de su espada, desgarró la falda del vestido para que ésta quedara por encima de sus rodillas.

— Que aspecto más poco apropiado para una princesa —le reprochó Edwin quien, pese a sus palabras, miraba sus piernas desnudas de forma lasciva.

— Os recomiendo que dejéis de mirarme tanto las piernas y centraros más en mi espada —dijo Zelda corriendo hacia él, dando una rápida estocada.

Edwin a duras penas pudo esquivar aquella envestida echándose hacia un lado. Zelda siguió atacando sin pausa, haciéndolo retroceder, pero pronto su contrincante pareció por fin reaccionar, contraatacando con gran rapidez. La punta de la espada de Edwin voló a gran velocidad hacia ella, la cual consiguió bloquear con relativa facilidad. Debía reconocer que aquel hombre era más fuerte de lo que había pensado en un principio, pero no llegaba a Link ni a la suela de los zapatos. Los ataques de Link siempre habían sido imprevisibles y tan rápidos que casi ni los veía venir. Acostumbrada a un entrenamiento así, los de Edwin eran fáciles de prever.

Pese a que los ataques de Edwin le eran fáciles de esquivar y bloquear, Zelda no pudo evitar que la distancia entre ambos poco a poco se fuera reduciendo. Pese a que ella intentaba por todos los medios alejarse de él, él se acercaba de forma insistente.

— Me gusta que seáis tan esquiva, Alteza —dijo Edwin con una sonrisa placentera—. Cuanto más os resistáis, más satisfactorio será atraparos.

— No creáis ni por un segundo que voy a dejar que me atrapéis —respondió ella con frialdad—. No pienso permitir que un hombre como vos me ponga la mano encima.

Edwin suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

— Al parecer haber pasado tanto tiempo entre la suciedad y la inmundicia de la plebe os ha ahuecado aún más el cerebro, princesa —dijo con sorna y desprecio—. Está claro que durante ese tiempo os habéis visto obligada a rebajaros al nivel de una ramera, sino no entiendo cómo os habéis dejado seducir por el tipo de antes, un repugnante y salvaje pueblerino.

Cegada por la ira, Zelda se abalanzó sobre Edwin. Su sangre hervía de rabia y su mente estaba completamente inundada por las calumnias de aquel tipo. En aquel estado no podía pensar con claridad, dándole a Edwin la oportunidad perfecta para esquivarla, colocarse a su espalda y sujetarla por el brazo derecho y la cintura, inmovilizándola.

— No os preocupéis, Alteza, en cuanto paséis un rato conmigo, volveréis a ser la princesa callada y delicada que erais antes —le susurró al oído—. Pronto olvidaréis a ese sucio plebeyo.

La sangre de Zelda hirvió de nuevo. Tiró del brazo derecho con todas sus fuerzas hasta que por fin se libró del agarre y le dio un codazo en el estómago todo lo fuerte que pudo. Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y de una estocada clavó su florete en el hombro derecho de Edwin. Éste emitió un fuerte grito de dolor y soltó su espada debido a la repentina falta de fuerzas en su mano.

— Podéis decir de mí todo lo que queráis, puedo soportarlo, pero no pienso consentir que sigáis insultando a Link de esa forma —advirtió justo antes de volver a dar otra estocada, hiriéndole el hombro contrario.

Edwin cayó al suelo de rodillas, gimoteando y llorando debido al dolor, con su propia sangre ensuciando sus ropas. Zelda avanzó varios pasos hacia él y, colocando la punta de la espada bajo su barbilla, lo obligó a alzar el rostro y mirarla. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver el miedo inundando los ojos de aquel hombre que la había atormentado durante tanto tiempo.

— No os preocupéis, Edwin, no voy a mataros —le informó con fingida dulzura en su voz—, seguro que se me ocurre un castigo mucho mejor para vos. De momento, os encerraré en la mazmorra más fría, profunda y sucia que encuentre, después ya pensaré qué más hacer con vos.

Retiró su florete y lo envainó, dejando que Edwin bajara la cabeza y continuara sollozando miserablemente. Aveil la gerudo había estado en lo cierto con respecto a él, aquel hombre era realmente patético.

* * *

Sus pasos resonaban con fuerza sobre el suelo empedrado. Corría rápido, todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Estaba preocupado por Zelda, a quien había dejado atrás, pero sabía que podía confiar en ella y en que saldría victoriosa de su propio enfrentamiento, no por nada la había entrenado él mismo.

Link corría sin saber exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía, pero estaba completamente seguro de ir por el camino correcto. Sin saber muy bien cómo, podía sentir la presencia de Ganondorf en algún punto no muy lejano frente a él, por lo que siguió corriendo en aquella dirección.

Pronto salió a una gran plaza, solo tenía que bajar unas escaleras para llegar hasta ella. En el centro de la plaza, Ganondorf e Impa estaban enzarzados en una fiera lucha. No muy lejos de ellos, Aveil y otra gerudo observaban el combate sin intervenir y al otro lado un grupo de hombres estaban tendidos en el suelo, heridos. Link sabía que Impa era muy fuerte, mucho más que la mayoría de hombres, pero en aquella batalla tenía todas la de perder. El rey gerudo no solo era más fuerte físicamente que ella, sino que su poder mágico lo hacía casi invencible.

Una de las espadas cortas de Impa estaba en el suelo, a varios metros de ella, partida por la mitad. La sheikah estaba contra las cuerdas. Ganondorf la había empujado con tanta fuerza que la había mandado hacia atrás, haciéndola caer al suelo. Desde donde estaba, Link observó cómo Ganondorf alzaba su espada e invocaba la oscuridad alrededor de ella. Tenía que actuar rápido. Cogió su arco y una de sus flechas y apuntó al gerudo.

— ¡Ganondorf! —gritó.

Éste se giró al oír su nombre y fue entonces cuando Link disparó. Tal y como esperaba que hiciera, Ganondorf cogió con su mano la flecha que iba dirigida a su corazón. Link sonrió al verlo. Justo en aquel momento, la flecha estalló en una luz blanca muy intensa que cegó a todos los presentes y que paralizó a Ganondorf.

Mientras le había enseñado a usar magia de luz, Zelda le había contado que aquel tipo de magia era muy efectiva contra aquellos que con corazón oscuro, y así había sido.

Sin perder ni un instante, Link guardó su arco y saltó hacia la plaza, desenvainando su espada en el proceso. Corrió hasta el rey gerudo y le atacó con un tajo en diagonal de su espada aprovechando que aún sufría los efectos de la flecha de luz. La hoja de la Espada Maestra atravesó la armadura, pero por desgracia no lo suficiente para herirlo de gravedad. Ganondorf pronto comenzó a recuperarse y lo miró con sus amarillos ojos llenos de ira.

— ¡Tú! —exclamó—. ¿Cómo te atreves a herirme? ¡¿Tendré que volver a matarte yo mismo para deshacerme de ti?!

Por el rabillo del ojo, Link vio como Impa se ponía en pie y se acercaba a sus hombres para comprobar su estado y ayudadlos a salir de allí.

— ¿Dónde está Zelda? —preguntó Impa al ver que la princesa no estaba con él.

— Sigue en el templo —respondió Link sin apartar la vista del rey gerudo—. Se ha quedado luchando con un tipo llamado Edwin o algo así.

— ¿Edwin? —preguntó con incredulidad—. ¿Ese malnacido aún sigue por aquí? ¿Y la has dejado sola con él?

— Ella ha insistido, ha dicho que quería encargarse ella misma de él —explicó intentando aplacar la ira de la mujer—. Si quieres puedes ir a comprobar que esté bien, yo me encargo de Ganondorf.

Impa chasqueó la lengua. Dio algunas órdenes a sus hombres y salió corriendo de allí, en dirección al Templo del Tiempo.

Por su parte, Ganondorf ya se había recuperado completamente y caminaba hacia Link con pasos pesados y sujetando con firmeza su espada.

— Parece ser que voy a tener que matarte yo mismo para poder obtener la Trifuerza —dijo alzando aquella espada, listo para atacar.

* * *

Cuando Impa llegó junto al Templo del Tiempo vio a Zelda de pie, con su florete envainado en la mano, y a Edwin frente a ella, arrodillado en el suelo, echado hacia delante cubriéndose las heridas de sus hombros con ambas manos.

— ¡Zelda! —la llamó corriendo hacia ella.

La princesa se giró, sonrió y se abalanzó sobre su guardiana, abrazándola.

— ¡Me alegro tanto de verte, Impa!

Impa la abrazó también, sintiendo un gran alivio por verla de nuevo, sana y salva.

— Y yo me alegro de que estés bien —aseguró la mujer—. Cuando Link me dijo que te habías quedado aquí, luchado contra él —dijo mirando en dirección a Edwin, quien la miraba de forma miserable—, me preocupé muchísimo.

De repente, pudo notar como la princesa se tensaba entre sus brazos, para luego levantar la mirada hacia ella, preocupada.

— ¿Has visto a Link? —preguntó ansiosa—. ¿Dónde está?

— Está en la plaza, luchando contra Ganondorf.

Zelda se soltó y corrió calle abajo, alejándose.

— ¡Zelda! —gritó Impa, intentando que volviera, pero Zelda ni siquiera se giró, siguió corriendo en dirección a la plaza.

Impa suspiró y se acercó a Edwin. Ella también tenía que dirigirse a la plaza, no podía dejar que aquel joven se enfrentara solo al rey gerudo, por muy héroe elegido por la Espada Maestra que fuera, aquel hombre era monstruosamente fuerte. Pero antes, tenía que encargarse del traidor frente a él, tenía que encontrar una cuerda o algo para atarle y llevárselo con ella.

Encontró un trozo de ropa tirado en el suelo, lo cogió e improvisó una cuerda con él. Cogió a Edwin y, pese a sus protestas y gimoteos, le ató las manos a la espalda y lo obligó a levantarse y caminar.

* * *

La espada de aquel hombre cayó sobre Link con una fuerza brutal. En el pasado, hubiese sido imposible para él parar aquella embestida, pero gracias a los dones que las diosas le habían concedido le resultó más fácil de lo que había imaginado.

Siguieron intercambiando golpes durante varios largos minutos. El combate era muy igualado, ninguno cediendo ante el otro y ambos recibiendo superficiales cortes en sus extremidades y torsos. Link podía sentir el enorme y abrumador poder de Ganondorf emanando de él, pero también podía notar su propio poder, así como el de la Espada Maestra, recorrer todo su cuerpo, aumentando en cada tajo que daba, en cada estocada.

— Será mejor que me entregues la Trifuerza, chico —sugirió Ganondorf mientras sus espadas se cruzaban—. Si lo haces puede que te perdone la vida.

Pero Link sonrió.

— Tendrás que matarme para conseguirla.

— Después no digas que no te he dado una oportunidad de vivir.

El gerudo atacó con aún más fuerza, obligando a Link a retroceder. Una sonrisa llena de arrogancia y satisfacción se dibujó en los labios de aquel hombre al ver como su oponente se alejaba de él. Alzó la mano hacia el cielo y una bola de oscuridad se formó sobre ella, la cual lanzó a Link. El joven vio aquella bola acercarse hacia él a gran velocidad y la esquivó en el último momento. La bola impactó con el suelo, hundiéndolo parcialmente y agrietándolo. Ganondorf invocó otra de aquellas esferas. Link no estaba seguro de que su escudo pudiera resistir aquel ataque, por lo que optó por defenderse con la espada. La bola de magia oscura voló de nuevo hacia él, pero ésta impactó contra la hoja de la Espada Maestra y rebotó, volviendo a gran velocidad en dirección a su creador. Éste no parecía haber esperado aquel giro de los acontecimientos, pues no pudo pararla y la recibió de lleno, quedando aturdido por el impacto y cayendo de rodillas al suelo, sosteniéndose con su espada.

Link no perdió ni un segundo y corrió hacia él, pero Ganondorf se recuperó antes de lo esperado y bloqueó su ataque con su espada. De nuevo intercambiaron varios golpes y Link se vio forzado a retroceder. El gerudo aprovechó aquello para lanzarle otra vez una de aquellas bolas, la cual Link volvió a devolver, pero, a diferencia de la otra vez, Ganondorf ya se esperaba aquello y la esquivó.

Aquello se repitió un buen número de veces más, sin un mínimo cambio en el resultado. Link sabía que debía hacer algo para cambiar la situación e inclinar la balanza a su favor, pues pronto comenzaría a notar el cansancio. Tuvo una idea. Envainó su espada y se preparó para una nueva bola de oscuridad. Al verlo, Ganondorf sonrió y resopló con sorna.

— Pareces desesperado. ¿Crees que tienes siquiera una posibilidad de vencerme desarmado?

— Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo —respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

La esfera de magia voló hacia él, quien permaneció quieto, esperando, pero, en el último instante, se hizo a un lado, esquivándola por los pelos y, con una velocidad que superaba lo humano, cogió su arco y disparó una flecha de luz. La flecha se clavó en el brazo izquierdo de Ganondorf, quien, debido a que todo había ocurrido con gran rapidez, no la había visto venir y quedó paralizado por su magia. Link no tardó en atacar, empuñando de nuevo su espada y dando una rápida estocada. Pese a que aún estaba paralizado, el gerudo consiguió apartarse lo suficiente como para que la espada de Link no alcanzara ningún punto vital.

Desclavó la espada y retrocedió, pues un aura más negra que la más oscura de las noches rodeó a su rival. Ganondorf se puso en pie, con su oscura sangre emanando de la herida.

— Ya comienzo a cansarme de este juego —dijo Ganondorf clavando con fuerza su espada en el suelo.

Alzó ambas manos por encima de su cabeza y creó una nueva esfera de oscuridad mucho más grande que las anteriores, al menos diez veces más grande. Link sabía que era demasiado grande para bloquearla, y mucho menos devolverla. Saltó hacia un lado antes de que le diera, pero la esfera, al impactar con el suelo, estalló y se dividió en decenas de ellas más pequeñas, las cuales se dispersaron por toda la plaza. Una de aquellas esferas le alcanzó en el costado derecho, derribándolo.

La risa de Ganondorf resonó por toda la plaza. Alzó de nuevo las manos y lanzó otra de aquellas enormes esferas. Como pudo, e ignorando el dolor, Link se puso en pie para apartarse de su camino y se cubrió con el escudo de las pequeñas. Una de ellas dio contra su superficie, pero tenía tanta fuerza que lo envió de nuevo al suelo.

Podía sentir el fuerte dolor del costado. Al comprobar el daño, vio que tanto la túnica como la camisa interior tenían un enorme agujero, dejando a la vista una gran quemadura en su piel. Se levantó de nuevo. Empuñando su espada, estiró el brazo izquierdo ligeramente hacia atrás, paralelamente con respecto al suelo, y flexionó las rodillas, inclinando el cuerpo ligeramente hacia delante. En cuanto aquella gigantesca bola llegó hasta él, dio un salto hacia atrás. Nada más sus pies tocaron el suelo, apoyándose sobre uno de ellos, Link dio un giro completo. Algunas de aquellas pequeñas esferas chocaron contra la hoja de la espada, rebotando, para luego ir directas hacia Ganondorf, pillándolo de nuevo desprevenido.

En cuanto Link vio que las esferas daban en el blanco, rápidamente, disparó dos flechas de luz seguidas. Mientras éstas volaban y se clavaban en cada uno de los hombros del rey gerudo, él ya estaba en marcha, con su Espada Maestra en mano. Dio un gran salto, alzando la espada por encima de su cabeza y dio un tajo en vertical mientras caía.

Ganondorf recibió un profundo corte que iba desde su hombro derecho hasta el costado contrario. Su torso se inclinó hacia delante mientras que sus pies retrocedieron varios pasos.

La hoja de la espada de Link comenzó a brillar y él aprovechó para dar el golpe de gracia. Ganondorf intentó protegerse con su espada, pero ésta se partió por la mitad dejando que la de Link se introdujera sin ningún esfuerzo en su pecho, atravesándolo y asomando la punta por su espalda.

Una gran bocanada de sangre brotó de la boca del rey gerudo mientras caía al suelo de rodillas.

— Yo… el… el gran… Ganondorf, no puedo ser vencido… —dijo a duras penas entre tos y tos—. Tengo… la Trifuerza… al alcance de mi mano…

Con dificultad, alzó su temblorosa mano, la cual se cerró débilmente alrededor de la muñeca izquierda de Link.

— La Trifuerza… es mía…

Link observó, con una sensación agridulce en su interior, como la vida iba escapando del cuerpo de Ganondorf. Cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza los dientes mientras tiraba de la espada, soltándose de aquella mano. Una gran cantidad de sangre emanó de la herida a medida que el cuerpo inerte caía hacia delante, cubriendo todo el suelo de rojo.

Suspiró. Pese a que sabía que debía sentirse satisfecho por aquella victoria, no se sintió en lo más mínimo. Durante los últimos instantes de vida de su enemigo, Link siquiera había sentido odio, solo había sentido pena por él, pena por aquel hombre con afán de conquista y obsesionado por la Trifuerza hasta el último aliento de su vida.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios:** Siento de nuevo el retraso, se me olvidó completamente u_u_

 _Ganondorf ha caído y eso significa que esta historia está llegando a su fin, solo le quedan dos capítulos más. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y/o por vuestros reviews._

 _Os dejo ya, que tras ver la noticia del retraso del Zelda para Wii U hasta el 2017 me ha entrado depresión T_T_

 _Bye!_


	19. El final de la batalla

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 19  
** **El final de la batalla**

Podía oír su propio pulso resonar en sus orejas, así como notaba como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza dentro de su caja torácica. Aunque Ganondorf ya estaba muerto, su cuerpo aún seguía tenso, negándose a relajarse, atento a cualquier signo de peligro.

Oyó unos pasos acercarse. Alzó la vista y vio a Aveil y a su compañera caminar hacia él. Se puso en guarda, pero entonces se percató que ambas seguían con sus cimitarras envainadas y no mostraban signos de querer iniciar un combate. En ese mismo instante, algo se interpuso entre las dos gerudo y él. Zelda estaba frente a él, empuñando su florete con mano temblorosa y apuntando con él a ambas mujeres.

— No queremos luchar, princesa —dijo Aveil con voz tranquilizadora, pero Zelda no bajó el arma.

— Zelda —susurró Link mientras apoyaba la mano sobre su hombro, llamando su atención.

Zelda se giró, dejó caer su florete y lo sostuvo por ambos lados de la cara con sus pequeñas manos. Link podía ver preocupación inundando sus ojos, por lo que le sonrió, haciendo que se desvaneciera por completo.

— Gracias a las diosas que estás bien —dijo con un suspiro de alivio, apartándole los mechones que caían sobre sus ojos—. ¿Él está…? —no terminó la frase, simplemente miró en dirección al cuerpo de Ganondorf.

— ¿Muerto? Sí —se limitó a responder intentando deshacer el nudo que aún sentía en su garganta.

Zelda cerró los ojos. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta el pecho de él, donde se cerraron con fuerza mientras agarraban su túnica, y apoyó la frente sobre él. Link la abrazó con fuerza. Podía notar cómo su delgado cuerpo temblaba entre sus brazos. Le acarició delicadamente la mejilla para luego sostenerla de la barbilla y obligarla a alzar la mirada. Sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas, quizás de alivio, quizás porque por fin se sentía lo suficientemente liberada como para por fin llorar sin tapujos, quizás por ambas cosas, no lo supo bien. Mientras le secaba las lágrimas, posó con suavidad sus labios contra la frente de ella para luego separarse y encarar a las dos gerudo.

— Vuestro rey ha muerto —anunció—. ¿Vais a seguir luchando?

Aveil negó con la cabeza. Abrió la boca, como queriendo decir algo, pero entonces la cerró y desvió la mirada hacia el otro extremo de la plaza.

Link y Zelda se giraron y vieron a Impa acercarse mientras tiraba de un maltrecho y cabizbajo Edwin y por algunos de sus hombres que se habían puesto a salvo tras ser heridos de gravedad por el rey gerudo. Una vez frente a ellos, la sheikah miró a Zelda con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, visiblemente molesta. La princesa agachó la cabeza y pareció encogerse.

— No vuelvas a salir corriendo de esa manera, Zelda —le reprendió con voz dura—. Lo que has hecho ha sido una imprudencia.

— Lo siento, Impa —se disculpó la princesa sin atreverse a mirar a su guardiana.

— Estamos en mitad de una guerra. Ni un solo rincón de esta ciudad es seguro…

Aunque su tono era severo, Link podía ver alivio reflejado en los ojos de Impa. Sonrió débilmente y volvió a girarse hacia Aveil.

— ¿Qué vais a hacer? —le preguntó—. ¿No queréis vengar la muerte de vuestro rey?

La gerudo volvió a negar.

— Generalmente lo haríamos —admitió—, pero la verdad es que el pueblo gerudo jamás ha deseado entrar en guerra con Hyrule. Estamos aquí por expreso deseo de nuestro rey, una vez muerto, nuestro motivo para luchar ha muerto con él.

— Si no estabais de acuerdo con él, ¿por qué lo seguisteis? —preguntó confuso, no entendiendo la forma de pensar de aquel pueblo del desierto.

Aveil rio.

— Para nosotras las gerudo la fuerza lo es todo, solo el más fuerte se convierte en el líder —explicó con una sonrisa—. Ganondorf era el ser más poderoso del mundo y nosotras estábamos orgullosas de seguir a alguien como él, pese a que no pensáramos de la misma manera.

Link frunció el ceño. Aún no acababa de comprenderlas.

— Pero con su muerte, se ha demostrado que no era el más fuerte después de todo —prosiguió Aveil—. Tú le has vencido, tú eres ahora el más poderoso.

La gerudo lo señaló con su dedo índice, posándolo sobre su esternón. Link arqueó una ceja y pestañeó varias veces seguidas, asimilando las implicaciones de aquella afirmación.

— Si quisieras, aunque seas hyliano, podrías convertirte en nuestro rey, estaríamos más que encantadas de tenerte con nosotras —afirmó con tono sugerente, acariciando su mejilla y su barbilla—. ¿Verdad? —preguntó dirigiéndose a su compañera, la cual afirmó.

— Aún es joven, pero es muy atractivo, rasgo del que carecía Ganondorf —dijo ésta sonriendo—. Estoy segura de que a más de una de nuestras compañeras estaría más que encantada de meterse en su cama.

Link se quedó sin palabras. Quería responder, pero su voz se había enmudecido por completo ante aquella afirmación.

— No es un mal trato, ¿no crees, guardián? Si te conviertes en nuestro rey, tendrás tu propio harén.

— No… yo… —balbuceó, intentando recuperar la voz.

Las palabras seguían sin querer salir y podía notar cómo el calor había subido hasta sus mejillas. Normalmente no se alteraba por aquel tipo de comentarios, al fin y al cabo, conocía a Fenn y Charl desde hacía muchos años, pero el descaro con el que aquellas mujeres se le insinuaban hacía que se sintiera algo incómodo. Miró a Zelda, quien las miraba con la boca abierta y aún más sonrojada de lo que él estaba.

Finalmente, la princesa por fin reaccionó, cogiendo a Link del brazo y apartándolo de la gerudo, mirándola con actitud desafiante.

Las dos gerudo soltaron una carcajada. Cuando se calmó, Aveil miró a la princesa con ternura.

— No os preocupéis, Alteza, nos ha quedado bastante claro que él os prefiere a vos. No os lo vamos a arrebatar —aseguró.

Zelda, no muy convencida, apretó su agarre, no queriendo soltarlo. Link, por su parte, se sintió halagado por la forma en la que ella era tan posesiva con él.

— Si no tenéis intención de seguir luchando, creo que sería mejor que fuéramos lo antes posible a detener esta guerra, ¿no creéis? —intervino Impa, cambiando de tema.

— Tienes razón —asintió Aveil.

— ¿De verdad todas estarán de acuerdo? —preguntó Link—. Me da la sensación de que, por ejemplo, las Birova no lo hubiesen estado.

— Ellas eran diferentes —aseguró Aveil—, las artes oscuras que solían practicar, trastornaron sus mentes, inculcando a Ganondorf sus creencias malévolas.

Tras indicar a algunos de sus hombres que se encargara de Edwin y del cuerpo de Ganondorf, Impa, junto al resto de sus soldados y las dos gerudo, salió corriendo de la plaza, no sin antes advertir a Zelda que no se moviera de allí.

Cuando todo el mundo hubo abandonado la plaza y solo quedaron ellos dos, Link por fin pudo relajarse. Aún con la espada en la mano, se dejó caer al suelo, donde permaneció sentado. Mientras permanecía con la cabeza gacha, notó a Zelda sentándose a su lado. La princesa le acarició el cuello y la base de la nuca, enterrando sus dedos entre los mechones rubios de él. Se sintió completamente relajado al sentir los finos dedos de ella masajear con suavidad su nuca. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella, mientras sus narices rozaban de forma sutil, y acarició su mejilla con dulzura. Sintió un fuerte deseo de besarla allí mismo, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera el momento más adecuado para ello. Ambos estaban cansados, tanto física como mentalmente.

— Todo ha terminado, ¿verdad? —murmuró Zelda con voz débil.

Link quería decirle que sí, que aquella pesadilla por fin había llegado a su fin, pero aún quedaba algo por hacer, algo que devolvería la felicidad arrebatada a los habitantes de la Ciudadela.

Tras envainar por fin la Espada Maestra, se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Zelda. Ésta la tomó y se levantó también. Link se retiró el guante izquierdo y observó la marca de la Trifuerza que había en el dorso de su mano. Cuando había estado frente a la Trifuerza, allí en el Reino Sagrado, no había estado muy seguro de qué deseo pedir, pero ahora que Ganondorf había caído, no tenía la menor duda de cuál iba a ser.

Alzó su mano hacia el cielo y la marca comenzó a brillar. Los tres fragmentos salieron de su mano y se juntaron de nuevo frente a él, formando la Trifuerza, mientras oía a Zelda emitir una exclamación ahogada. Tocó el tesoro dorado con la misma mano que lo había albergado y cerró los ojos.

— Formulad vuestro más anhelado deseo ante la Trifuerza, héroe —oyó una voz en su cabeza, aunque más que una voz, parecía el conjunto de varias voces superpuestas.

Obedeció a la voz y envió sus pensamientos a la Trifuerza, pidiendo su deseo, el que más deseaba que se cumpliera en aquel momento. La Trifuerza brilló con una intensa luz dorada para luego desaparecer.

— ¿Qué es lo que has…?

Pero Zelda no pudo terminar su pregunta. Alrededor de ellos, por toda la plaza, comenzó a aparecer de la nada gente tumbada en el suelo, gente que comenzó a levantarse y a mirarse a sí mismos, confusos, y a los demás. Oyeron a una niña llamar desesperadamente a su madre. Se giraron hacia ella, la cual estaba junto a la tarima que había en el centro de la plaza. Zelda se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando una exclamación y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr sin control por sus mejillas. Link posó su mano sobre su hombro, intentando reconfortarla. La princesa se giró, con los ojos aún inundados de lágrimas, se abalanzó sobre él, pasando los brazos por detrás de su cuello, y lo besó con fuerza, para luego abrazarlo. Podía oír sus palabras de agradecimiento contra su cuello. Link sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, pasando la mano por su espalda.

— Zelda… —oyeron a alguien llamarla.

Ambos se giraron hacia el origen de aquella voz. A poca distancia de ellos había un hombre alto y corpulento, con el pelo cano y vestía lujosas ropas, principalmente en tonos rojos y con ribetes y bordados en oro.

— ¡Padre! —exclamó Zelda.

El hombre abrió los brazos para recibir a su hija, quién corrió hacia él y lo abrazó mientras enterraba la cara en la camisa de él y lloraba desconsoladamente. Link permaneció apartado de ellos, observándoles con una sonrisa en los labios.

Pronto la plaza comenzó a llenarse de gente. Abrazos y gritos de alegría inundaron la plaza, incluso la niña que antes había llamado a su madre estaba a salvo entre los brazos de ésta.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, la felicidad y el regocijo reinaron en la Ciudadela. Se organizaron grandes festejos y comenzaron las reparaciones de los destrozos ocasionados. Las gerudo volvieron al desierto, excepto Aveil y un pequeño grupo, las cuales se quedaron para firmar un tratado de paz con Hyrule.

No solo habían sido los habitantes de Hyrule los que habían vuelto a la vida gracias al deseo que Link había pedido a la Trifuerza, las gerudo también lo habían hecho, a excepción por supuesto de Ganondorf y las dos brujas. Gracias a aquello, se había podido llegar rápidamente a un acuerdo de paz.

Link recordaba muy claramente como el rey de Hyrule lo había mirado con desconfianza al principio, quizás porque había visto a su hija besarlo y abrazarlo, pero en cuanto descubrió quién era y lo que había hecho lo había abrazado también, dándole infinitas gracias por ello.

Durante aquellos días se vio separado de Zelda. Al parecer la princesa tenía muchos asuntos oficiales que atender y se vio encerrada en el castillo, sin posibilidad de escabullirse. En la misma situación se vio Christopher, por lo que a Link no le quedó más remedio que pasar el tiempo con Charl y Fenn. La mayoría del tiempo, estuvieron en el patio del castillo, en el cual estaban alojados mientras duraban las celebraciones, practicando con la espada. Link enseñaba a Fenn a manejar la espada, mostrándole algunos trucos, tal y como le había prometido, pero de vez en cuando los otros dos insistían en ir a la Ciudadela en busca de chicas. Aunque ellos insistían en que los acompañara, sobre todo Fenn, Link siempre declinaba la invitación, prefiriendo coger a Epona y salir a cabalgar por la llanura.

Allí en la Ciudadela y en el castillo, pudo ver de primera mano el estilo de vida que allí llevaban. Si había considerado Kakariko un lugar poco tranquilo para vivir, la Ciudadela de Hyrule era realmente estresante. La gente iba y venía sin parar, apresurada. Algunas de sus calles estaban casi permanentemente abarrotadas de gente, en el mercado todos chillaban, los clientes para llamar la atención de los vendedores o para quejarse de aquellos que intentaban colarse, y los vendedores para atraer clientes con sus ofertas. Pero aún peor era el castillo. Allí todos tenían algo que hacer, no había tiempo de descansar y relajarse.

Aun con lo poco atractivo que le resultaba aquel ritmo frenético del castillo, debía reconocer que la opulencia y la majestuosidad de aquel lugar lo habían dejado maravillado. Los altos techos, las lámparas de cristal, los muebles finamente tallados, las pesadas cortinas, las mullidas alfombras,… todo allí desprendía lujo. Era sorprendente lo bien que Zelda se había acostumbrado a vivir en un sitio como su casa en el bosque, un lugar que se podía considerar casi miserable si lo comparabas con el castillo.

* * *

Fue cinco días después cuando por fin pudo volver a ver a Zelda, durante un gran baile que se celebró en el castillo como punto y final a los festejos. Toda la Ciudadela estaba invitada, tanto el salón principal como los jardines estaban decorados y preparados para acoger a tal multitud de gente. En el centro del salón, la gente bailaba al ritmo de la música que tocaba una pequeña orquesta, mientras otros permanecían en los laterales, hablando, tomando vino y saboreando los manjares que los camareros servían.

Durante casi toda la noche, él permaneció de pie en un extremo del salón, apartado de la multitud y con una copa de vino sin terminar en la mano para que los camareros no le agobiaran intentando servirle otra. Desde allí podía ver a Fenn y Charl, no muy lejos, flirteando con algunas damas de la corte, las cuales soltaban risitas ante los comentarios de los dos jóvenes. De vez en cuando podía también ver a Christopher ir de un lado para otro, hablando con nobles y ciudadanos por igual, bailando con algunas jóvenes. Al principio le costó encontrar a Zelda entre toda aquella multitud, pero pronto pudo distinguirla de entre todas las demás. En cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre ella, su respiración se detuvo. Su lustroso cabello castaño había sido peinado en un elegante recogido con solo un par de mechones sueltos a cada lado de su rostro, vestía un elegante vestido color lavanda y blanco con un escote discreto y la espalda al descubierto y llevaba un poco de maquillaje, realzando sus hermosos rasgos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Zelda esbozó una dulce sonrisa al verlo y sus mejillas se tiñeron con un leve sonrojo. Pudo ver como la princesa se disculpaba con aquellos con los que estaba hablando y caminar hacia él. Sus pasos eran lentos, suaves y elegantes, con la espalda erguida y la cabeza alta, como la Zelda que él había salvado de los monstruos cerca del bosque meses atrás. Varios jóvenes se interpusieron en su camino, pidiéndole que les concediera un baile, pero ella los rechazó con cortesía, disculpándose.

Cuando por fin llegó hasta él, lo cogió de la muñeca y tiró de él. Salieron a uno de los grandes balcones, donde Zelda abrió los brazos, estirándolos, arqueó la espalda hacia atrás y cogió aire con fuerza.

— Por fin algo de tranquilidad —dijo tras exhalar.

Link sonrió. En un solo instante, la Zelda princesa se había esfumado para volver a mostrarse como la joven en la que se había convertido mientras habían estado juntos. Se giró hacia él y lo miró de arriba abajo con ojo crítico. Él iba vestido con una camisa blanca de seda, chaqueta azul marino y pantalones negros. Su pelo había sido peinado y recogido en una pequeña cola baja, anudada con una cinta del mismo color de la chaqueta. Aunque los sirvientes que lo habían peinado, a regañadientes de Link, habían intentado también echar hacia atrás los mechones de su flequillo una y otra vez, al final tuvieron que desistir al ver que no había manera de domarlos.

— Qué apuesto —dijo ella complacida, acariciando la manga de la chaqueta— Esta ropa te queda muy bien.

— Es incómoda —replicó él—. Hace demasiado calor ahí dentro para esta chaqueta, las botas me aprietan y el cuello de la camisa me molesta —dijo tirando de él, apartándoselo del cuello.

Zelda rió, le apartó la mano y desabrochó el primer botón del cuello de la camisa, abriéndolo y dejando a la vista el inicio de la clavícula.

— ¿Mejor? —preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza.

— Sí, gracias.

Con una sonrisa, Zelda se apartó de él y le ofreció su mano.

— ¿Me concedéis este baile, sir Link? —pidió con una delicada reverencia.

"Sir". Pocas horas antes de que el baile comenzara, el rey de Hyrule lo había convocado a la sala del trono donde le había concedido el título de sir. Puesto que con todo lo ocurrido y teniendo que costear las reparaciones de la Ciudadela las arcas reales estaban bastante escasas, el rey le había dicho que aquello era lo único que en aquel momento podía ofrecerle a cambio de todo lo que había hecho por el reino. Link había respondido que no necesitaba nada, que él solo había hecho lo que le había parecido correcto, en ningún momento había esperado nada a cambio. Pero el rey había insistido. Por suerte aquel título era tan solo una formalidad, un título vacío sin ningún tipo de responsabilidad, aunque gracias a él podía entrar en el castillo y pedir una audiencia con el rey o la princesa siempre que quisiera, como cualquier otro noble.

— ¿Así que lo sabes?

— Padre me lo ha contado —respondió Zelda con una risa.

La princesa alzó un poco más la mano, insistiendo para que la tomara, pero Link permaneció dubitativo.

— No sé bailar —dijo por fin, a lo que ella sonrió.

— No te preocupes, yo te guío —respondió cogiéndole de las manos.

Zelda colocó una de aquellas manos sobre su cintura y la otra la sostuvo entre la suya.

— Sigue mis pasos —indicó.

Al principio fueron lentos, dejando que el ritmo de la música guiara sus pasos. Link no tardó en cogerle el ritmo a aquel sencillo juego de pies que Zelda le indicaba. Pronto se vieron envueltos por la música que salía del salón y se olvidaron del mundo a su alrededor, disfrutando de la calidez que el otro desprendía. Zelda apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de él y así siguieron bailando ajenos a los dos pares de ojos que los observaban con atención.

* * *

— ¿Crees que soy un mal rey y un mal padre por permitirlo? —le preguntó el rey a Impa.

Ambos estaban en el salón, él sentado sobre una lujosa silla en lo alto de una tarima y ella junto a él. Desde aquel lugar, podían ver a Zelda y Link en el balcón, completamente perdidos en su propio mundo, bailando muy pegados.

Impa suspiró. Desde que se habían reunido, ambos parecían aún más unidos que antes. Podía ver cómo se miraban, cómo se buscaban con desesperación.

— Es un buen chico, Majestad —aseguró Impa—, sé que hará todo lo que esté en su mano para hacer feliz a vuestra hija.

— Lo sé, pero…

— Dudáis de que sea adecuado para ser rey, ¿cierto?

El rey afirmó.

— Debéis confiar más en el gusto de vuestra hija, Majestad —aconsejó con una débil sonrisa—. Ya que vos no supisteis elegir con Edwin —comentó, ante lo que el rey la miró con reproche—, ahora no os queda más remedio que confiar en ella.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos segundos, observando a la pareja bailar, hasta que Impa habló de nuevo.

— Vos les habéis dado una oportunidad concediéndole un título a Link, ahora todo depende de ellos.

* * *

Zelda suspiró con alivio cuando por fin pudo quitarse aquel pesado vestido y la corona de su cabeza. Después de haber estado tanto tiempo vistiendo ropas sencillas y ligeras, le era difícil volver a acostumbrarse a llevar tantas capas de ropa y tantas joyas.

Se tiró pesadamente sobre la cama, olvidando todo refinamiento o delicadeza. Estaba extenuada. Había estado cinco días ayudando a su padre con sus asuntos de estado, acompañándole a las reuniones y a las audiencias. Habían sido cinco días aburridos y agotadores que no le habían dejado ni un solo instante de libertad, ni un solo instante para escabullirse e ir a ver a Link. Lo había visto a lo lejos, deambulando por los pasillos y por los jardines, pero no había podido acercarse a él.

Cuando por fin lo había podido ver en el baile, se había sentido tan abrumada al ver lo apuesto que estaba con aquellas ropas tan elegantes, que no había podido evitar sonrojarse. Mientras habían estado los dos solos en el balcón, bailando bajo la luz de las estrellas, Zelda se había sentido por fin relajada de nuevo. La sensación de estar entre sus brazos, su calidez y su aroma eran completamente adictivos, tanto que no había querido separarse de él. Pero sus deberes como princesa la habían reclamado y ambos se habían visto forzados a entrar de nuevo en el salón e ir cada uno por su lado.

Se levantó de golpe de la cama, se puso unas zapatillas y un batín y salió en silencio de la habitación, no sin antes apagar la lámpara. Caminó de puntillas por el pasillo, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, no podía permitir que alguien descubriera a dónde se dirigía, menos aún llevando un atuendo tan poco presentable. Llegó pronto a su destino y ahogó una exclamación de alegría al ver luz por debajo de la rendija de la puerta. Abrió aquella puerta, nuevamente sin hacer ruido, y entró.

Link estaba tumbado boca arriba, con los brazos estirados hacia los lados, ocupando todo lo que podía del ancho de la cama. Aún estaba vestido, pero había tirado por el suelo las botas y la chaqueta y se había desecho la coleta, dejando que su pelo rubio quedara desparramado alrededor de su cabeza. En cuanto notó su presencia, Link giró la cabeza hacia ella y sonrió al verla.

— ¿Qué os trae aquí a estas horas de la noche, Alteza? —preguntó Link con una sonrisa burlona.

Pero Zelda no respondió. Se subió en la cama y se tumbó de lado junto a él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su brazo estirado y posando la mano sobre su estómago.

— ¿Estáis segura de que podéis estar aquí, Alteza? —dijo en tono socarrón—. ¿Qué dirá la gente si descubre que estáis en la habitación de un hombre, tumbada en su cama junto a él?

— Una vez alguien me dijo que no debía preocuparme tanto por lo que los demás pensaran o dijeran de mí —replicó Zelda.

— Pues hacéis bien en hacer caso a esa persona —respondió él en voz baja y acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.

La cogió con delicadeza de la barbilla y se inclinó hacia ella, besándola. Fue un beso corto, pero apenas pasaron un par de segundos hasta que volvió a sentir sus labios contra los de él, esta vez con más intensidad y deseo que antes. Pronto se vio apretada contra el colchón, atrapada bajo el peso de Link. Se sentía extasiada. Algunos de los cabellos de él caían sobre su mejilla, haciéndole cosquillas, mientras la besaba una y otra vez, casi sin pausa, en los labios, en la mejilla, en la mandíbula y en el cuello. Suspiró de deleite y deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camisa de él, acariciando la piel de su espalda. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo atrevida que se estaba volviendo, pero el deseo de tocarlo, de sentir su calidez bajo sus palmas era más fuerte que todo su autocontrol.

Link se detuvo y la miró a los ojos fijamente. En los de él había una emoción que Zelda jamás había visto antes, una emoción intensa que amenazaba con devorarla en aquel mismo instante. Se sorprendió a sí misma queriendo ser devorada, pero él cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su rápida y pesada respiración. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, éstos volvían a reflejar la amabilidad y dulzura de siempre. Descendió nuevamente sobre ella, depositando un fugaz beso en sus labios antes de tumbarse a su lado y de rodearla con los brazos, abrazándola.

Estuvieron varios minutos así, abrazados en silencio, sin ninguno decir nada. Zelda tenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo los dedos de Link enredarse entre sus mechones, acariciando su cuero cabelludo.

— Zelda —susurró cerca de su oído.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró. Se sorprendió al ver miedo e incertidumbre en su mirada, era la primera vez que veía algo así en él.

— ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros a partir de ahora?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ella sin comprender.

— A tú y yo…

Zelda comprendió entonces a qué se refería. Hasta el momento no había pensado en aquello, más bien no había querido pensar en ello. Ahora que todo había terminado y estaba nuevamente en el castillo, había dado por supuesto que retomaría su vida como princesa de Hyrule, debía volver a sus deberes y obligaciones. Pero, ¿dónde entraba Link en todo aquello? No quería separarse de él, quería que se quedara con ella. Aunque ahora todo el mundo lo consideraba un héroe, en el fondo solo era un hombre sencillo, que vivía una vida sencilla apartado del mundo, ¿podía haber futuro para ellos? Al concederle el título de sir, era como si su padre hubiera dado consentimiento a su relación, aun así…

— ¿Crees que dejarían a alguien como yo quedarse aquí en el castillo? —preguntó Link aun en voz baja—. Puedo hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo que me pidan, solo quiero poder verte y estar cerca de ti.

Zelda se aferró con fuerza a la camisa de él y apretó su frente contra su pecho. Él estaba dispuesto a abandonar su tranquila y pacífica vida en el bosque por ella, a renunciar a la libertad de la que tanto disfrutaba día a día. Se sentía muy feliz por saber que él estaba dispuesto a todo aquello por ella, muchísimo, pero…

— No, Link —dijo contra su pecho, aguantando todo lo bien que podía las ganas de llorar—, no puedo dejar que lo hagas.

— Zelda…

Empujándolo con fuerza, hizo que quedara tumbado debajo de ella. Zelda se sostuvo se sostuvo apoyando las manos sobre el pecho de él y lo miró fijamente con lágrimas asomando por sus ojos.

— ¡Por favor, Link, márchate! —exclamó la princesa, sorprendiéndole—. No puedes quedarte aquí.

— ¿No quieres que me quede?

— ¡Claro que quiero que te quedes! —respondió apoyando la frente sobre él—. Te quiero, Link, y quiero poder estar contigo, pero aquí no serías feliz —hizo una pausa, dejándose caer sobre él—. Durante estos días, he podido verte de lejos. Te he visto deambular por el castillo, agobiado por el ajetreo, huyendo lo más rápido que podías hacia los jardines. Te he visto llegar de cabalgar con Epona, el único momento en el que se podía verte relajado y contento de nuevo. Si te quedas, perderás completamente tu libertad; si te quedas, serás objeto de las críticas y cuchicheos de los cortesanos y los nobles; si te quedas, te verás atado por las estrictas reglas y normas que gobiernan este lugar; si te quedas…

Link se movió bajo ella. La agarró por los hombros e intercambió sus posiciones, quedando Zelda nuevamente tendida sobre el colchón.

— No me importa, Zelda —le aseguró con un tono de voz completamente serio y sincero—. No me importa si con ello puedo quedarme a tu lado.

Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo sin cesar, se llevó las manos al rostro, cubriéndolas.

— Pero yo no lo soportaría —replicó intentando secarse las lágrimas—, no soportaría ser la responsable de tu infelicidad, ser la causa de que tu sonrisa se desvanezca.

Las manos de Link cogieron las suyas y las apartó. Comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en sus ojos y mejillas, secando las lágrimas. Finalmente selló sus labios sobre los de ella y se fundieron en un apasionado beso con sabor salado. Cuando terminó, Zelda lo rodeó con sus brazos, aferrándose a él con desesperación. No quería dejarlo marchar, pero sabía que aquello era lo mejor.

— Si pudiera, me iría contigo, Link —dijo aguantando las lágrimas—. Me gustaría poder vivir de nuevo contigo en el bosque, los dos solos. Quiero levantarme al amanecer con el cantar de los pájaros, salir a cazar por el bosque, estaría incluso dispuesta a bañarme en las heladas aguas de ese lago con tal de estar contigo de nuevo en el bosque —añadió con una sonrisa, a lo que Link rió—. Pero soy la princesa de Hyrule, la heredera al trono, tengo responsabilidades de las que no puedo seguir huyendo…

— No te preocupes, Zelda —susurró tras unos segundos cerca de su oído—, haré lo que me pides.

De nuevo, más lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero Zelda cerró con fuerza los ojos, reprimiéndolas. No iba a llorar, no iba a seguir llorando frente a él, no podía dejar que se sintiera mal por ello.

— Zelda —la llamó aún en voz baja—, quédate conmigo esta noche —rogó.

La princesa sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y cómo su corazón se aceleraba de golpe al ver de nuevo en él aquella mirada intensa y llena de deseo. Lo cogió del rostro con ambas manos y le sonrió, afirmando en silencio.

* * *

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, Link ya no estaba. Alargó la mano, tocando la superficie de la cama, notándola completamente fría. Enterró la cara en la almohada y lloró desconsoladamente durante un largo rato, hasta que sus ojos y sus lágrimas se secaron por completo.

Una vez se hubo calmado, se levantó de la cama, se vistió y salió con cuidado y en silencio de la habitación. Echó un último vistazo al interior antes de cerrar la puerta.

— Adiós, Link.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios:** Penúltimo capítulo. Ya solo falta uno para terminar, aunque realmente el último es más un epílogo que un capítulo.  
Extrañamente, me costó mucho escribir la primera mitad de este capítulo. Originalmente estaba narrado desde el punto de vista de Zelda, pero lo cambié al de Link porque no me convencía y me iba demasiado por las ramas ^^U  
_

 _Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y/o por seguir esta historia._

 _Bye!_


	20. La paz retornada

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 20  
** **La paz retornada**

Seis meses habían pasado desde la caída de Ganondorf. Seis meses habían pasado desde que la Ciudadela y el castillo habían vuelto a su ritmo de vida normal, seis meses habían pasado desde que Link se hubo marchado.

Aquellos seis meses habían sido largos y le habían parecido vacíos. Aunque había intentado volver a ser la mujer de antaño, la princesa sosegada y reservada que había sido antes de conocer a Link, le había sido completamente imposible. Aquellos días que había pasado junto a él en el bosque, eran inolvidables. No podía olvidar lo que habían representado para ella. Allí había descubierto qué era la libertad y lo más importante, había descubierto un lado de sí misma que había permanecido oculto desde niña. El olor de los árboles, el sonido de las aguas del lago golpear en la orilla, la calidez del sol asomando entre las hojas, la brisa meciendo sus cabellos, todas aquellas sensaciones permanecerían grabadas en su mente para siempre, pero lo que más se empeñaba en aferrarse en sus recuerdos, era la imagen de Link, con su túnica verde y gorro a juego, con sus guantes y botas de piel, agazapado entre la hierba, empuñando su arco, con su espada en la espalda y su cuchillo de caza en el cinturón.

Había intentado distraerse, leyendo, estudiando, paseando por los jardines y ayudando a su padre, pero era inútil, nada de aquello la llenaba ya completamente. Sus doncellas y damas de compañía habían intentado entretenerla, contándole sus historias amorosas, los últimos cotilleos que habían descubierto y llevándola a la Ciudadela de compras, pero tampoco había funcionado. Al final siempre acababa en los jardines, sentada en un banco, mirando al horizonte o a las flores.

Dos meses después de que Link se fuera, su padre había intentado presentarle a nuevos candidatos con los que comprometerse, pero Zelda se había negado a conocerlos todavía, aún no se sentía preparada a buscar de nuevo marido.

* * *

Impa estaba muy preocupada. Durante los últimos meses había visto como la vitalidad de la princesa había disminuido drásticamente. Apenas comía, estaba siempre distraída y el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado.

El rey también se había dado cuenta del cambio de estado de ánimo de su hija y estaba desesperado. Había intentado por todos los medios, sin éxito, animarla.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer, Impa? —le preguntó el rey un día—. No soporto ver cómo mi hija languidece lentamente. Tengo miedo de que enferme.

— No hay nada que podáis hacer, Majestad —respondió Impa negando con la cabeza—. Vuestra hija sufre mal de amor, hasta que no lo supere por sí misma, nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

El rey suspiró.

— No soporto verla así —dijo apenado.

— Lo sé, Majestad.

Comprendía muy bien el pesar del rey, ella misma veía a Zelda como a su propia hija, por lo que verla de aquella manera le partía el corazón. Pero, por mucho que les doliera, no podían hacer nada. Zelda echaba de menos a Link, deseaba estar junto a él, pero sabía que no podía ser, ella misma había hecho que él se marchara, separándolos para siempre. Aunque aquella era la principal razón de su apatía, no era la única.

— Durante el tiempo que estuvo con él, aprendió lo que era tener libertad para decidir por sí misma —explicó al rey—, libertad para ser ella misma sin preocuparse por lo que pudieran opinar los demás. Verse de nuevo restringida ha sido también un duro golpe para ella.

El rey no respondió, guardó silencio durante unos minutos, pensativo. Su ceño se iba frunciendo cada vez más, dudando, sopesando una difícil decisión.

— ¿Crees que es muy egoísta por mi parte darle preferencia a la felicidad de mi hija por encima de mis deberes como rey? —preguntó muy serio, aún dubitativo.

— A veces, un poco de egoísmo es bueno, Majestad —respondió Impa con una sonrisa.

— Eres una mujer sabia, Impa —dijo él sonriendo también—. ¿Podrías llamar a Christopher? Hay un asunto muy importante que quiero comentarle.

— De inmediato, Majestad.

* * *

Seis meses habían pasado desde que todo hubo acabado, seis meses habían pasado desde que había vuelto al bosque y había vuelto a su vida tranquila y normal. Aunque se había sentido relajado y feliz en el mismo momento que había pisado de nuevo el bosque, había notado que faltaba algo, necesitaba algo más para que su vida fuera del todo satisfactoria.

La necesitaba a ella.

Aunque había intentado centrarse en otras cosas, olvidarla de alguna manera, no lo había conseguido, de algún modo u otro acababa pensando en ella.

Ya prácticamente había terminado todas sus tareas del día y estaba dedicándose a cepillar a Epona y a comprobar sus herraduras. Éstas comenzaban a estar desgastadas, pronto tendría que ir al herrero en Kakariko para que se las cambiara.

Una vez terminó, se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de la túnica. Después de un largo día de trabajo, estaba todo sudado, notaba como la ropa se le pegaba a la piel. Entró en la casa, donde cogió una toalla, una pastilla de jabón y una muda limpia. Ya fuera de nuevo, se quitó la ropa y se zambulló en las frías aguas del lago.

Aún estaban a mediados de primavera, por lo que el agua estaba todavía algo fría, pero en aquel momento lo agradecía, necesitaba el frío del agua para despejar la mente. Buceó hasta el fondo, donde se detuvo y miró hacia arriba, observando como los rayos del sol penetraban en el agua. Aquello lo relajaba mucho. La vista que tenía frente a él era tranquila y pacífica, era como si el tiempo se congelara. Las algas se mecían lentamente con el agua y los peces nadaban tranquilamente alrededor suyo, sin preocupaciones.

Cuando comenzó a sentir que se le acababa el oxígeno, nadó de nuevo hacia la superficie y emergió.

Una vez ya aseado, salió del agua, se secó y se apresuró a comenzar a vestirse. Mientras se ponía los pantalones, observó la hierba frente a él. Era de un verde intenso, salpicada por pequeñas flores blancas. La temperatura aquel día era muy agradable y aún quedaban algunas horas de sol, por lo que decidió tumbarse allí mismo.

Frente a él, el cielo se alzaba amplio y distante, sin una sola nube, exactamente del mismo color que los ojos de Zelda. Cerró los ojos. Dejó que los cálidos rayos del sol y la brisa acariciaran su piel, así como la hierba rozar sus brazos y su espalda desnuda.

No supo cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo, pero, por la claridad que percibía a través de los párpados, aún era de día. Notó peso encima de él. Al abrir los ojos vio el azul del cielo, aunque no era el cielo lo que estaba viendo.

— Zelda —susurró.

Éstasonrió y le dio un corto beso.

— Link —respondió ella contra sus labios.

Zelda estaba tumbada sobre él, apoyando los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza para no descargar todo su peso en él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendido.

No podía creerse que, después de todo aquel tiempo, ella estuviera allí de nuevo, frente a él. Rozó ligeramente su mejilla con la yema de los dedos, con miedo de que, en cuanto la tocara, desapareciera.

— He venido a quedarme contigo —respondió ella con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

¿Estaba oyendo bien? ¿Iba a quedarse allí con él? Recordaba que, durante su última noche juntos, ella le había dicho que no podía irse con él, que sus responsabilidades no se lo permitían. Entonces, ¿cómo es que ahora era distinto? Se incorporó, sentándose con ella sobre su regazo.

— Pero tú dijiste…

— Lo sé, recuerdo lo que dije —le interrumpió rodeándole el cuello con los brazos—. Como heredera al trono, no podía seguir comportándome de forma egoísta y abandonar a mi pueblo. Pero ya no lo soy.

Link frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo.

— Ahora ya no soy la primera en la línea sucesoria, he renunciado a ello y ahora ocupo el segundo puesto —explicó—. Christopher será quien se corone rey.

— ¿Estás segura de que es lo correcto? —preguntando dubitativo—. ¿A tu padre le ha parecido bien?

— En realidad ha sido idea suya y a Christopher no le ha importado—respondió con una sonrisa—. Creo que mi primo lo hará bien, es inteligente y ha estado viajando por todo el reino, observando el día a día de la gente, conociendo sus preocupaciones.

Zelda bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzada, cogiéndose los dedos y jugueteando con ellos.

— Entonces, ¿qué dices? —preguntó tímidamente—. ¿Puedo quedarme?

Link se cruzó de brazos y fingió una mueca de preocupación, guardando silencio como si estuviera meditando.

— Mmm… me pones en un compromiso, Zelda. Pensaba que jamás volveríamos a vernos, así que…

Lo miró sorprendida, sin poder articular palabra. Bajó la mirada, visiblemente apenada, y comenzó a levantarse mientras se disculpaba. Pero antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie, Link la agarró del brazo y la tumbó sobre la hierba, quedando debajo de él. Esbozó una sonrisa pícara y apretó con fuerza sus labios contra los de ella.

— Es broma, por supuesto que puedes quedarte —dijo aún con aquella sonrisa.

La princesa infló las mejillas y lo miró enfadada, golpeándole el pecho con los puños.

— A veces eres un hombre muy cruel.

Link rió. Se apartó de encima de ella y se sentó a su lado. Zelda se incorporó y se sentó también.

— Me alegro de que estés aquí —dijo Link cogiéndola de la mano y entrelazando los dedos con los de ella.

Alzó aquella manó y besó el dorso.

— Yo también me alegro de estar aquí —respondió con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Volvieron a tumbarse sobre la hierba, observando el cielo frente a ellos. Link aún no se lo creía, no podía creerse que Zelda estuviera allí de nuevo con él, pero su pequeña y suave mano entrelazada con la suya era muy real.

De reojo, vio como Zelda se incorporaba, soltando su mano, y se acercaba a él. Para su sorpresa, la princesa se sentó sobre la parte baja de su estómago y apoyó sus pequeñas manos sobre sus pectorales. Aunque estaba visiblemente avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo, pareció luchar contra aquella vergüenza y no echarse atrás. Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó. Fue un beso lento, siguiendo el ritmo de sus manos mientras acariciaban su torso. Mientras aquellas cálidas y suaves manos descendían por su piel, Link sintió una corriente recorrer toda su columna vertebral, pidiéndole más.

Zelda separó sus labios de los de él y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos sobre su barbilla y cuello, mientras sus manos volvían a subir lentamente. Aún no podía creerse que fuera precisamente ella la que, en aquel momento, estuviera tomando la iniciativa, besándolo y acariciándolo de aquella manera. Tiempo atrás, aquello hubiera sido impensable.

Mientras volvían a besarse, notó una de las manos de ella llegar hasta su clavícula y aferró con sus dedos la cuerda que sostenía nuevamente la gema verde alrededor de su cuello. Se separó de él y observó aquella piedra.

— No cumpliste tu promesa, Link —dijo mirándolo con seriedad—. Me prometiste que me llevarías contigo cuando fueras a ver el tesoro que escondían las ruinas y no lo hiciste.

Aunque su tono de voz era serio, podía ver un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

— Tienes razón, fui sin ti. La próxima vez que vaya, te llevaré conmigo —prometió con una sonrisa—, esta vez nada me impedirá que no lo haga.

Zelda sonrió también. Tiró de la cuerda, obligándolo a alzarse, y lo besó de nuevo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello, atrayéndolo aún más. Él se apoyó sobre los codos, impidiendo caerse de nuevo hacia atrás.

Debía reconocer que el cambio en su relación era de lo más satisfactorio y placentero. Poder besarla y tocarla de aquella manera era algo que en el pasado jamás hubiera podido imaginar que algún día podría llegar a hacer.

— Por esta vez te perdono —susurró ella a unos milímetros de sus labios con los ojos entrecerrados—, pero tendrás que hacer un par de cosas para compensarme.

— ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer por ti? —preguntó él también en voz baja.

— Aunque haya renunciado al trono y ya no viva en el castillo, aún sigo siendo una princesa —hizo una pausa.

Link afirmó en silencio, indicándole que siguiera.

— Eso significa que, de vez en cuando, tendré que volver para asistir a algún acontecimiento social, algún baile o algo por el estilo —informó algo nerviosa—. Cuando lo haga, quiero que me acompañes.

Alzó las cejas, algo sorprendido.

— ¿Alguien como yo será bienvenido en ese tipo de fiestas? —preguntó, a lo que Zelda afirmó.

— Por supuesto que lo serás —respondió con una sonrisa—. No solo mi padre te concedió un título, también eres el héroe que nos salvó de Ganondorf, eso es más que suficiente.

— Pero bien sabes que no sé bailar.

Zelda rió antes de darle un beso corto en los labios.

— Yo te enseñaré —le ofreció.

— Está bien —respondió tras unos segundos meditándolo—. ¿Qué es lo otro que he de hacer?

La princesa sonrió, empujándolo y obligándolo a tumbarse de nuevo sobre la hierba.

— Tienes que enseñarme a nadar, ya va siendo hora de que aprenda —dijo mientras retomaba las caricias y los besos.

Link, con cuidado, la apartó y se levantó, dejándola confusa. Alargó su mano, ofreciéndosela.

— Ya que tantas ganas tienes de aprender, será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes —dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Ahora?

— Por supuesto, cuanto antes empecemos con tus lecciones de natación, antes aprenderás —aseguró.

— Pero es tarde y seguro que el agua está fría —protestó Zelda con desesperación en la voz.

— Si no recuerdo mal, tú misma dijiste que no te importaba tener que bañarte en las aguas heladas de este lago —indicó recordando la conversación que habían tenido aquella última noche juntos—. ¿Ahora te vas a echar atrás?

— No, pero yo…

Zelda bajó la mirada, completamente sonrojada y avergonzada, mientras que sujetaba con fuerza el borde de la falda. Link sonrió.

— ¿A estas alturas tienes vergüenza? ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? ¿Después de abalanzarte sobre mí de esa manera? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara—. Sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque sabes perfectamente lo que pasa cuando las caricias y los besos van a más.

Lo miró aún más sonrojada que antes, si eso era posible. Bajó de nuevo la cabeza, para volver a alzarla esta vez con una mirada llena de determinación. Link volvió a ofrecerle la mano y esta vez Zelda la tomó. Tiró de ella, ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

— ¿Estás lista? —le preguntó y ésta afirmó con la cabeza.

Aún sosteniendo su mano, Link la guió hasta la orilla del lago.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios:** Muchas gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí. Espero que os haya gustado el final._  
 _Originalmente, el final iba a ser muy distinto, Zelda se iba a convertir en reina y Link se iba a quedar en el castillo con ella, pero, como era muy semejante al de mis otros fics, decidí cambiarlo completamente. Por ese cambio, tuve que resucitar al rey y crear a Christopher, entre otros muchos cambios que también tuve que hacer. Pese a que me hubiera gustado poder desarrollar más a Christopher, hacerlo salir más, estoy bastante satisfecha con el final. Si querèis, no dudeis en dejar vuestra opinión al respecto._

 _También quiero agradecer por todos vuestros reviews y, como siempre, a Alfax por su gran ayuda como beta reader._

 _Aún no sé si publicaré un nuevo fanfic ni cuándo. Estoy trabajando en otra historia, pero aún está un poco verde y soy una persona muy inconstante, es un milagro que haya conseguido terminar tres ^^U. De momento, he comenzado ha publicar mi primer fic en inglés, mi intención es subir los tres._

 _Para cualquier cosa que queráis comentarme, podéis hacerlo mandándome un PM o a través de la cuenta que me he creado en tumblr, tenéis el enlace en mi perfil._

 _Espero veros de nuevo algún día._  
 _Bye!_


End file.
